


Vidas de otro Mundo

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Magia, Mpreg, Omegaberse, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 120,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: El mundo tiene cosas extrañas y muchas veces desconocidas, debajo de la superficie existen seres mas haya de nuestra imaginación. Seres que creemos son solo ficción, pero la verdad es que existen y estan mas cerca de lo que se cree...Y desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siqueira podriamos empezar a contar. Aunque unos poco privilegiados si sabian de estas criaturas y esta es su historia...Omegaverse/SobrenaturalPuzzleshipingTendershippingPuppyshippingBronzershippingEgyptianshipping
Relationships: Bronzershipping, Egyptianshipping - Relationship, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshiping, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bien! Aqui llegue con un nuevo proyecto!
> 
> Jejeje espero que les guste, ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Hace muchisimos años llegaron a nuestra dimencion seres espectaculares, los cuales aun no hemos terminado de conocer a plenitud. En antaño estabamos en guerra ya que no los comprendiamos y atentabamos contra ellos, pero ahora cooperamos y hemos logrado grandes esfuerzos juntos.

Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Cambiaformas, Demonios de todos los tipos... Todas ellas por alguna razon migraron a nuestra dimencion, aun no hemos sabido el porque... - explicaba un anciano con voz sabia a un grupo grande de muchachos que estaban sentados frente a el, todos no eran mayores a 17 años y parecian bastante aburridos - espero que me esten prestando atencion mocosos, como futuros cazadores deben estar...

Viejo, ya es una verguenza llamarnos cazadores! - gruño un rubio pareciendo malhumorado - ya no los cazamos, es mas parecemos sus perros falderos!

Joey, ya no somos enemigos gracias a largos años de tratados y negociaciones, solo cazamos a betas o alfas que se descarrien y amenacen la vida humana - recordo el hombre con cansancio, tratar con este chico le ponia de los nervios a veces - nos apoyamos mutuamente, nosotros tenemos el apoyo de ellos y ellos se mantienen ocultos del mundo normal gracia a nosotros

Deberiamos matarlos a todos, todos son unos insufribles... Pricipalmente Kaiba/Rey del Mundo - dijo Joey agrio al decir aquel nombre

Joey! Kaiba-sama es el protector de tu clan cazador! Deberias mostrar mas respeto mocoso, mas aun porque eres un Omega! - reclamo el hombre

Eso lo dice usted porque su clan es protegido por una familia descente, los Sennen deberian protegernos a nosotros - murmuro enfurruñado el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio y todos veian atentos la interaccion.

El hombre se pellizco el puente de la nariz y decidio cambiar de enfoque - quieres que el pobre e inocente de Yugi este comprometido con Kaiba-sama? En nuestro clan los matrimonios se deciden en cuanto el Alfa de la familia sobrenatural esta en edad de emparejarse, se escoje al Omega mas poderoso que nazca y se compromete desde ese momento....

Que clase de abuelo serias si lo comprometes con ese Bastardo!? - gruño al instante, por un segundo se imagino a su suave amigo entre los brazos de ese tipo y sus entrañas se contrajeron en repulsion - menos mal que en mi clan se envia una lista de Omegas dispuestos a la familia del Alfa cuando este ya tenga edad para emparejarse y que el escoja de esa lista... Obviamente yo ni bajo tortura entrare a esa estupida lista, quien querria estar con ese tipo?

El rubio hizo una mueca en cuanto vio a todos los Omegas en la habitacion... Casi que entran en celo ante la idea de emparejarse con el tipo, que demonios les pasaba!? Bueno, Joey no podia negar que el bastardo era espectacularmente atractivo, tambien tenia un cuerpo de infarto y se le veia un paquete que - _Bien Joey, estabamos bien hasta alli... Desde cuando yo le veo el paquete!? _\- penso casi horrorizado ante el pensamiento.

Cambiemos de tema mejor, alguien tiene una pregunta sobre el tema que estabamos hablando antes? - dijo el anciano ignorando al rubio que parecia haber entrado en colapso.

Que familias sobrenaturales protegen a que clan? - pregunto una chica que habia levantado la mano.

Como se dijo antes Los Wheleer son protegidos por los Kaiba, aunque los Kaiba tambien protegen a los clanes Aioaki, Samiyo y al tuyo Miho - respondio con calma - los Sennen protegen a los Muto, Mazaki y otras cuatro familias mas

Es cierto que su Nieto se emparejara este verano con Yami Sennen? - pregunto una Omega con voz algo odiosa.

Si Tea, mi nieto Yugi esta comprometido desde que nacio con el - aseguro mirandola.

Hay va otro buen Alfa que se nos va - suspiro otra Omega con tristeza - porque los Vampiros tienen que ser tan pocos?

La reproduccion entre ellos es muy baja, mas entre los sangre noble como los Sennen o los Kaiba - explico - en promedio solo tienen un hijo cada 1500 años mas o menos

Pero Atem Senne tiene 5000 y Yami 3000, los Sennen deberian tener otro hijo - reclamo otro Omega pareciendo molesta - el mismo Atem deberia tener un hijo, esta emparejado ya y tienen siglos!

No se las cosas internas de las familias, ademas cuantos hijos o no tienen ellos no es de nuestra incumbencia - para este punto el anciano ya suspiraba de nuevo para tranquilizarse.

Que otras familias hay? - pregunto una chica curiosa.

El hombre sonrio ante una pregunta no estupida - hay demasiadas a decir verdad, hay alguna en especifico que alguien quisiera saber de lo que hayan leido en los libros del cazador?

Un beta levanto la mano cohibido - yo no encontre casi nada de la familia Touzuoku, usted que sabe de ella?

Esa familia es muy misteriosa, no se sabe la cantidad de miembros dentro de ella o algo mas aparte de las cabezas de clan, ni siquiera tienen un clan de cazadores afiliados a ellos - respondio - solo sabemos que el Alfa es terriblemente territorial y no permite que muchos entren a sus dominios, del Omega sabemos aun menos, muchos dicen que es por que el Alfa no lo deja salir del palacio donde viven

Otro Alfa machista idiota - gruño Joey en voz baja

No sabemos en realidad que sucede con esa familia aunque hay muchas teorias, esa es una familia antigua de cuando los Omegas eran tratados de forma muy distinta a la actual y tambien se comportaban distinto - explico mirando al rubio - los Sennen tiene contacto con ellos y dicen que el Alfa no trata mal al Omega ni nada por el estilo, si no que el Omega no esta acostumbrado a muchas cosas no se sabe porque y tambien que es increiblemente timido

Joey bufo - Aun creo que es culpa del Alfa idiota, seguro lo dejo encerrado por siglos mientras el mundo avanzaba y cuando por fin lo dejo salir se sintio abrumado por los cambios

Como dije antes Joey, esas cosas no son nuestro problema - repitio con hastio - de pronto vio un reloj sobre la pared - chicos ya hemos terminado la clase de hoy, son libres de....

Antes de que el anciano terminara la clase ya se habia vaciado magicamente dejandolo con goterones detras de la cabeza - Yugi ya debio salir tambien de clases, mejor recojo mis papeles y voy por el - murmuro soltando un suspiro sufrido.

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

El centro de los cazadores era una inmenza civilizacion bajo tierra que fue construida hace millones de años, dividida en familias que se encargaban de algo para mantener esa civilizacion escondida del resto del mundo. Era algo frio y aburrido a pesar de la tecnologia superior que tenia, pero lo que vivian alli habia aprendido a acostumbrarse. Las entradas a esta ciudad subterranea eran muchas y se ubicaban justo donde vivian los sobrenaturales en la superficie, se hizo este arreglo despues de cierto hecho que los obligo a esconderse.

En antaño los cazadpres protegian a los humanos normales de los sobrenaturales, pero en un momento y por alguna razon los humanos comenzaron a atentar contra ellos por sus poderes. Los cazadores aunque humanos, tenian poderes especiales, dependia de la persona y la familia los poderes que poseian, y como los humanos lo que no entienden lo atacan decidieron que tanto los cazadores como criaturas sobrenaturales debian desaparecer.

Por esa y otras razones los cazadores y sobrenaturales se unieron, los cazadores se escondieron y los sobrenaturales al ser mas fuertes se quedaron fuera protegiendoles. Joey estaba internado actualmente en la escuela donde se les enseñaba cosas como historia, manejo de su energia y poderes, etc... Aunque se iria de permiso en cuanto el Alfa que debia emparejarse de los Kaiba escogiera en la ceremonia a su Omega, por desgracia tenia que ver al bastardo de Seto Kaiba tomar una pobre victima ya que todos los del clan debian estar alli.

Kaiba-sama no es tan malo - le dijo Yugi con una sonrisita nerviosa mientras tomaba algo que le dieron en la cafeteria.

A ti nadie te parece malo Yugi - gruño Joey con fastidio - no quiero verlo y dentro de dos dias tengo que ir a la estupida ceremonia

Sera la ultima vez que lo veas, despues no necesitara venir otra vez a la ciudad - recordo encogiendose de hombros - solo ni hagas que tu papa te castigue de nuevo

Joey hizo una mueca ante eso, su padre era un maldito abusador que no se cansaba de usarlo como saco de boxeo - sabes que no es tan facil eso...

Deberias postularte para ser un posible compañero de Kaiba - dijo Yugi de pronto haciendole ahogarse con el aire - si te escoge no tendria que ir solito al mundo de arriba, ni siquiera conozco a Yami y ya estoy aterrorizado!

Bueno... No era por tonteria, Yami tenia una cierta reputacion de psicopata y piromaniatico, era justo que Yugi estuviera aterrorizado de estar emparejado con el tipo - no sabemos como son las cosas dentro de las familias sobre naturales y me voy a casar con un noble!

Ohh Yugi lo siento pero no! Ni muerto me postulo, ademas ya no puedo hacerlo ni aunque quiera, ya la lista esta en manos de los Kaiba - dijo con un poco de tristeza al ver los amatistas ojos de su amgo aguarse - estoy seguro de que estaras bien, he escuchado que Atem Sennen es un buen Alfa y seguro mantendra en linea a su hermano psciopata

Aunque rapidamente se arrepintio de lo dicho cuando vio la mirada de desesperacion que su amigo el dio - estas con lps Kaiba y por eso entiendo que no sepas las cosas de los Sennen pero para Atem-sama sera imposible cuidarme, el esta entrenando con su padre para ser el nuevo lider de la familia ya que el padre se retirara a formar parte del consejo de ancianos

A bueno.. Su Omega, estoy seguro de que su Omega estara encantado de ayudarte - aclaro rapidamente

Si Atem-sama esta ocupado, Heba-sama lo esta aun mas, el se convertira en el consorte del lider de la familia, la madre de Atem-sama le esta entrenando a el - gimio enterrando su cara en sus brazos - estare solo en manos de alguien que no conozco

Hay amigo, no se que decirte - murmuro entristecido - quisiera poder ir contigo pero no puedo, debo quedarme aqui a seguir con la tonta tradicion, aunque tengo seguro que estaras bien... Tienes un extraño don para hacerte amigo hasta de las piedras

Jejeje supogo que tienes razon - murmuro sonriendo apenado - Tu padre va a querer casarte pronto - comento el tricolor recordando aquello y mirando con preocupacion a su amigo.

Lo se, y creeme no espero ese momento... Porque demonios tengo que casarme con un alfa estupido? - gruño con hastio.

Estoy seguro de que encontraras el amor... Abria querido estar mas timpo contigo amigo, voy a extrañarte - murmuro Yugi teniendo los ojos acuosos

Nos volveremos a ver verdad? - pregunto el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente no queria perder a su unico y mejor amigo.

En dos semanas mi abuelo me mandara a la superficie donde Yami-sama me recogera, la familia Sennen no baja como los Kaiba a buscar a sus parejas - explico con la mirada desviada - despues tento prohibido regresar hasta que Yami-sama no me lo permita y este apareado con el, pueden pasar dias, meses o años hasta que suceda... Depende de el y no lo conozco para decirte con seguridad si nos volveremos a ver

Y en unos dias yo tengo que irme a la estupida ceremonia de los Kaiba, asi que no estare aqui para despedirte siquiera - se dio cuenta com horror - ..... Odio esto! Sabes que!? Vamos a pasar todos estos dias juntos, a la mierda la escuela! Voy a darte la mejor despedida de soltero que existe

.... Joey no creo que... - intento detener a su alocado amigo cuando este lo jalo ante la mirada de todo el comedor.

Ni te quejes ni te niegues hombre, vamos a divertirnos! - grito el rubio alegre a lo que Yugi solo pudo negar con la cabeza divertido... Extrañaria demasiado a su amigo.

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Joey estaba amargado, estaba alli en la estupida ceremonia esperando ver cual seria la victima de Seto Kaiba, miro con algo de asco algunos de los Omegas presentes que actuaban como colegialas pendejas. Por dios Seto era atractivo cierto, pero no era para tanto! Ademas de que todo lo atractivo lo mataba su "encantadora" personalidad... Notese el sarcasmo - _me estoy perdiendo los ultimos dias de mi amigo aqui por esto? _\- gruño con fastidio en su cabeza.

_De pronto todo se calmo y supo que el "Señor Personalidad" habia llegado, vio con fastidio como el castaño entro en la sala seguido de los ancianos del clan que llevaban el grueso papel donde numerosos Omegas se habian inscrito - __e__l bastardo __Kaiba debe tener el ego por los cielos, mira que sentirse como el premio mayor_ \- penso fastidiado... Aunque su mirada se ponia estupidamente fija de ciertas partes del tipo que **no **quería mirar - _debe estar cerca mi celo, esa debe ser la única razón por la cual estoy actuando como un __imbécil_

Ya tome mi decision... - alli estaba, la odiosa y fria voz del tipo ese.

_Termina ya de nombrar a la pobre victima! _\- penso al ver que este se silencio mientras escaneaba a todos con la mirada.

**Joey Wheleer**

_Bien ya puedo... _\- el rubio ya arto de estar alli iba a girarse cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios del castaño, incredulo giro hacia uno de los Omegas destrozados juntos a el y le pregunto casi con miedo - ...... Quien fue el que nombro el...?

El tuyo tonto! No era que lo odiabas!? Seguro hiciste algo para influirlo, como dicen.. Los callados siempre son los peores - el Omega dijo otras cosas mas pero Joey no le escucho, el aun no procesaba aquello que le estaba sucediendo.

Joey-chan baja aqui para que podamos darle la bendicion a tu nuevo camino por recorrer - llamo uno de los ancianos cariñosamente, de todas las personas de su clan los ancianos era con quien el rubio mejor se llevaba.

Lastima que eso no evitara que la furia rubia se manifestara - yo no me postule abuelo, ese Kaiba debe estar mintiendo!

Seto lo miro pero no dijo nada, para que demonios tenia que mentir? Escogio a ese chico por que era el que tenia mejores estadisticas de batalla y demas entre los de la lista, ademas se veia bonito en la foto... Casi como un cachorrito buscando un amo y el con gusto seria aquel amo que le enseñara como son las cosas - Joey mi niño, este es un papel oficial firmado con magia y sangre por todos, Kaiba-sama no pudo haberlo falcificado

Pero yo no me postule! - reclamo el rubio furioso, mientras Seto ya se estaba impacientando, realmente no tenia tiempo para esto!

Entonces alguien te postulo y te engaño para que firmaras los papeles, pero ya no hay nada que hacer pequeño, Kaiba-sama te escogio y aunque no fue tu decision debes cumplir por el bien del clan - intervino otro anciano al notar el ceño fruncido de Kaiba.

... Esto debe ser un error, no me puede estar pasando esto! - murmuro para si mismo con desesperacion... El aun tenia muchas cosas que queria hacer y ahora tenia que irse a ser la perra sumisa de este bastardo! - tu! Escoje a otro!

_Ohh! Asi que el cachorro tiene colmillos_ \- penso Seto divertido aunque no lo dejo ver, le habia agradado la aptitud desafiante del rubio... Seria todo un reto domarlo y el amaba los retos - no me interesa lo que quieras asi como tampoco si te postulaste o no, te escogi a ti asi que espero recogerte aqui sin faltas ni demoras en dos dias para llevarte a mi palacio cachorro

C-Cacho-orro!? Me dijiste cachorro bastardo!? - grito el rubio horrorizado con la palabra

Pues si y yo sere tu amo, asi que te recomiendo vayas de una vez a recoger que no tengo tiempo que perder - dijo con frialdad aunque si hubiera alguien que lo conociera bien en el lugar hubiera notado la pizca de diversion en si tono - aunque si no recoges nada me da igual, tengo todo lo que puedas necesitar en mi palacio

A-Amo!? Mira bastardo, no se que mierda te has creido pero yo no sere la perra de nadie! - grito fuera de si de la ira - resolvere esto, ya lo veras! No me apareare contigo nunca!

Con eso el rubio giro y no vio la pequeña risa inconciente que el castaño puso en su rostro, pero los ancianos si y estaban congelados en su lugar. Desde que conocieron a Kaiba y eso era desde que los ancianos nacieron, el no cambiaba la expresion de su rostro. Tampoco hablaba mas de dos o tres palabras con nadie, realmente lo unico que solta a era un "Umh" y ya! Pero ahora explicarse y reir? El infierno debe estar por congelarse seguramente.

* * *

_Con Joey..._

Bien... La ultima oportunidad que tenia joey para salvar si dignidad era que su padre objetara a la union, pero conseguir que su bastardo padre lo hiciera era el problema - te escogio Kaiba? - fue lo primero que le pregunto el hombre a penas le vio entrar.

Si y necesito... Momento, como sabias que podia escojerme? Tu bien sabes que yo no entro en ese tipo de cosas - pregunto suspicaz.

Pues yo te inscribi, hice que firmaras los papeles hace tiempo y te meti en toda esa cuestion - respondio sin ningun tipo de verguenza o remordimiento

Porque hiciste eso!? Tu sabes que yo ni quiero casarme y menos con un sobrenatural que me sacara de aqui! - grito enojado - que pasara con mi vida? Con Serenity!

Pues ya no es tu problema, tu problema es no hacer esperar a Kaiba para no hacer tu vida mas dificil - fue lo unico que dijo para irse del lugar, dejando al rubio atonito detras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hasta aqui el primer capitulo!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, al igual que espero sus comentarios!
> 
> Los quiero y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje hola! Aqui estoy con el siguiente capitulo!
> 
> Por dios... Nunca me espere la cantidad de votos y visto en el primer capitulo, de verdad que me hicieron el dia mis amores!
> 
> Bueno, como ya saben Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi caminaba con lentitud sin nada mas que un pequeño bolso donde tenia las cosas mas importantes para el, sentia sinceramente que iba a una ceremonia de sacrificio en vez de conocer a su prometido. Habia escuchado demasiadas historias, historias terribles sobre Yami Sennen para no estar aterrorizado de el. Honestamente no sabia como actuar, que decir o que hacer para no hacer enojar al Alfa y que este le hiciera algo de lo que habia escuchado.

Realmente no entendia aun como habia sido escogido, bueno si entendia el proceso, pero no porque precisamente el. Cada clan y familia tenian una manera distintia de hacer las cosas, el tratado de los Muto con los Sennen era simple. Cada vez que un Alfa entraba a la edad en la que tenian que conseguir una pareja, un anciano de la familia bajaba y media los niveles de poder de todos los recien nacidos y niños hasta de 3 años.

... El al parecer le gano a todos los otros bebes y fue declarado como el proximo prometido de Yami Sennen, eso era lo que no entendia. El no era poderoso, tampoco talentoso o inteligente. Por dios! Anzu era una de las mas debiles de su clase de defenza y aun asi le pateaba el culo siempre, asi que no entendia porque fue escogido.

En medio de sus pensamientos llego a la cima de las escaleras que nadie habia subido en demasiado tiempo para ser contado y abrio la trampilla con curiosidad, solo para ver nada... Bueno, no era nada, solo que eran Kilometros y Kilometros de Arena que parecian no tener fin. Miro hacia arriba y quedo maravillado por lo que vio... Era la primera vez que veia la luna y estrellas, bueno la luna y estrella reales, no la simulacion medianamente realista que habia donde vivia.

Vagamente penso que su Alfa deberia estar aqui esperandole, pero estaba demasiado distraido con el hermoso cielo para prestarle realmente atencion a eso. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando, pero de pronto su vista fue quitada del cielo al sentir algo aterriza suavemente junto a el... Giro la mirada curioso por ver que mas podia ver en este nuevo lugar y se quedo estatico, luego se sonrrojo hasta las orejas y penso que se desmayaria por un momento.

T-Tu.. Por que e-estas d-desnudo!? - pregunto tapando su carita sumamente avergonzado.

Junto a el estaba un Alfa un poco mas alto que el, con un cuerpo de infarto, cabellos parecidos a los suyos y ojos carmeci brillante - no estoy desnudo, solo estoy sin camisa ya que cierto cuñado me saco a la fuerza de mi cama y me recordo de muy "Tierna" manera que hoy tenia que venir por ti - respondio soltando un bostezo distraido, solo cargaba unos pegados pantalones de cuero color negro - como era que te llamabas?

Yugi... Como no puedes recordarte de mi nombre si se supone que seremos compañeros! - grito Yugi ya frustrandose con el tipo... Y claro sin dejar de taparse la cara.

No recuerdo muchas cosas hoy en dia asi que acostumbrate - gruño mientras estiraba unas enormes alas coriaceas negras azuladas..... Momento alas!? - me presentare aunque estoy seguro de que ya sabes mi nombre, soy Yami Sennen y tengo.... Ya no se ni cuantos años e cumplido realmente, nos conoceremos mejor con el tiempo

Desde cuando los vampiros tienen alas!? - grito Yugi alterado, en todas sus clases sobre las criaturas nunca se hablo sobre que los vampiros tenian alas... Nada mas los angeles tenian alas y ellos nunca entraron a este mundo, solamente se les veia de vez en cuando.

Je! Hay muchas cosas que tu raza no sabe sobre nosotros, vamos pequeño Omega tenemos que llegar a casa que Heba-chan te esta esperando para darte la bienvenida - dijo de pronto Yami soltando una risita, antes de que Yugi se diera cuenta estaba entre los brazos del Alfa y en el aire de un poderoso salto.

Kyaa!! - grito Yugi con todas sus fuerzas aferrandose al cuerpo del mayor con todas sus fuerzas, Yami solo rio divertido y aumento la velocidad.... Yami lo apreto conltra su pecho y hay Yugi recordo el desnudo y bien formado cuerpo contra el que estaba presionado... Sobra decir que la pobre cabecita del Omega sufrio un cortocircuito por ello.

* * *

_Con Joey antes..._

No puedo creer que mi padre me hiciera esto! - gruño Joey con una pequeña maleta rodando detras de el, aun podia recordar el descaro con el que su padre le hablo.

_Flashblack_

Padre como pudiste hacerme algo como eso? - pregunto dolido el rubio despues de un rato, el tipo era un bastardo cierto pero nunca espero algo como eso.

Ya es hora de que vayas saliendo de casa, estas viejo y necesitas un marido - respondio como si nada - que mejor que Kaiba-sama? Te sacara de aqui y no tendre que verte mas

Pudiste haberme dicho y me fuera ido, no tenias que meterme en semejante problema - reclamo sin saber porque aun con todo lo que su padre le habia hecho se sentia traicionado - quien cuidara de Serenity ahora?

Me las arreglare, no entiendo porque demonios mis dos hijos me salieron Omegas - murmuro lo ultimo mas para si mismo, aunque el rubio lo escucho furioso - vete a empacar! Kaiba-sama no puede esperar

Joey no dijo nada mas, simplemente subio las escaleras deseando poder escapar de todo con su hermanita... Lastimosamente no podia, esta ciudad era un agujero donde nadie podia salir. Habian pocas trampillas a la superficie y todas estaban selladas de forma que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, los sellos se liberaban nada mas en contados casos y el de escaparse a otro lugar seria estupido... Dentro de la ciudad siempre lo encontrarian y se meteria en demasiados problemas.

Las trampillas estaban selladas magicamente y solo era posible abrirlas en contadas ocaciones, los sobrenaturales podian abrirla por fuera para cualquiero cosa que necesitaran y nada mas los ancianos cazadores conocian los hechizos para abrirla por dentro.... Lo que mas le preocupaba al rubio era su hermanita que quedaria aqui sola, necesitaba hacer algo para cuidar a su hermanita, tenia una idea pero no creia que fuera a funcionar...

_Flashblack End_

Joey suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio el lugar donde se encontraria con Kaiba, camino hasta el lugar y le vio alli esperandole con aquella mirada fria de siempre. Volvio a suspirar y se paro frente a el con mirada decidia - oye prometo que ire contigo sin problemas, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi...

Seto se le quedo mirando parpadeando con aburrimiento.por un rato, normalmente mandaria al carajo a cualquier idiota que quisiera exigirle.. Pero este seria su compañero y podria ceder un poco por ahora - que es lo que necesitas?

Soy casi Huerfano, pero tengo una hermana menor que no puedo dejar sola aqui... Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda venir conmigo? - murmuro rubio medio resignandose a un no rotundo...

Vamos, hablare con los ancianos - Joey parpadeo con confusion... Kaiba bastardo hay accedido? Asi como asi? Sin que le mendigara o rogara?... Casi era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aunque contrario a sus pensamientos sospechosos Seto no tenia malas intenciones... El entendia muy bien lo que era tener un hermano menor que dependia de ti y si su compañero nada mas queria eso, porque no cumplirlo? Una persona mas que se agregara a su familia no estaba demas, el vivia en un palacio enorme y solo para el y su propio hermanito.

Joey siguio a Seto de regreso al complejo donde vivia su clan cazador, la cuidad estaba dividida por secciones... El sector residencial, comercial, social y asi cada seccion que una ciudad prospera necesitaria. Al final no tuvo que hacer mas que esperar a Seto fuera de la oficina de los ancianos, solo fue un momento y cuando salio simplemente dijo - ve a buscar a tu hermana de donde sea que este, no necesitas empacarle nada yo conseguire lo necesario para ella cuando lleguemos a mi casa

El rubio parpadeo estupidamente... Asi de facil? Pensaba que Seto tendria qque luchar dias para que pudiera sacar a otro miembro del clan sin motivo aparente, cuanta influencia tenian los sobrenaturales sobre ellos? O era solo Kaiba? - te espero donde estabamos, muevete que no estoy para perder tiempo

Joey asintio decidido a no tentar su suerte, ya habia conseguido tener a su hermana con el y eso era mas que suficiente. Vio a Kaiba irse y el iba a ir a buscar a su hermana cuando uno de los ancianos salio de donde la oficina haciendole señas - ..... Que le hiciste a Kaiba Joey-chan?

.... Yo nada, porque lo preguntas? - dijo Joey confundido.

El no hace nada por nadie y aqui estuvo casi exigiendo la custodia de tu hermana! Si no fuera porque sabemos su situacion familiar... Bueno tampoco es que nos hubieramos negado, a Kaiba-sama no se le niega nada... El punto es, como conseguiste que el pidiera a tu hermana! - balbuceo el hombre pareciendo alterado.

El Omega parpadeo estupidamente - ..... Simplemente pregunte y ya...

Ambos se quedaron parpadeando ante eso, uno porque no entendia el gran problema de todo y el otro porque no podia creer que el vampiro haya cedido asi de facil. Al final el anciano simplemente lo dejo pasar, los sobrenaturales eran extraños - ve por tu hermana, la parecer conseguiste a Kaiba-sama de buenas y eso no creia que fuera posible asi que no tientes tu suerte

Joey asintio y fue hasta el sector estudiantil, si mal no recordaba su hermanita debia estar en sus clases de control de energias. Fue hasta alli y al parecer ya le habian avisado a la chica que tenia salir el aula porque le estaba esperando junto a la puerta - Joey-nii... Que esta pasando?

Vendras conmigo Sere! No tendremos que separarnos! - exclamo el rubio contento

Oh... Bueno, supongo que esta bien... Estrañare estar aqui, pero si estoy contigo estare feliz - su hermanita, siempre tan tierna. Con eso ambos se fueron al lugar donde Seto los estaba esperando, sin decirles nada a ambos giro para comenzar a subir las escaleras - oye Kaiba... Porque me escogiste a mi de entre todos lo de la lista? - pregunto Joey curioso despues de un rato, el podia conocerlo porque era el protector de su clan.. Pero dudaba que el vampiro le conociera a el.

Tienes mejores estadisticas que los demas, los Omegas que se inscribieron eran francamente pateticos y no sobrevivirian mucho a mi lado, la primera celebracion y cualquier Omega de mi raza les destroza seguro - respondio en voz baja - no sera facil tu vida a partir de ahora y no sera precisamente por mi aptitud, asi que te recomendaria obedecer a ciertas cosas despues de que salgan los dos de aqui... Fuera de aqui ya no tienen proteccion de nadie

A que te refieres? - pregunto Joey nervioso.

Lo sabras todo cuando lleguemos a mi palacio, mi hermano debe estar ya que sale el mismo de casa para conocerte y no me gusta que salga solo - dijo abriendo la trampilla con un toque de su energia.

Todos salieron detras de el y la trampilla fue cerrada de nuevo, Joey salto cuando vio dos enormes alas coriaceas negro verdoso salir de su espalda de pronto - que eres!? Los vampiros no tienen alas!!

Hay muchas cosas que tu raza no sabe de nuestra raza cachorro, asi que tienes mucho que aprender - fue la unica respuesta del castaño antes de tomar sin esfuerzo a ambos entre sus brazos y de un salto volar.

Joey se controlo para no apretarse contra el otro asustado, aunque rapidamente se le fue el nerviosismo cuando miro el bonito cielo estrellado... Era muy distinto verlo en vivo y directo que la simulacion de cielo qque habia abajo, su hermanita tambien estaba embelezada por el cielo y penso que quiza esto no era tan malo...

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, el estaba embelezado con el cielo que nunca habia visto... Desperto de su ensoñacion cuando el cielo comenzo a alejarse y noto que Kaiba iba directo a una enorme construccion en medio de la nada - Kaiba... Porque todo esta tan vacio..? No se supone que los humanos normales tienen su vida aqui arriba...

Estamos entrando en la tierra tres, los humanos se destruyeron a si mismos hace unos 50 años y esta volviendo a reconstruir todo lo que destruyeron de nuevo - explico bajando delicadamente a la tierra - siempre les toma unos 1000 años volver a comenzar todo, asi que no veremos mucho de ellos hasta algun tiempo mas

No estoy entendiendo... Como que tierra 3? - pregunto Serenity confundida... Si ella estaba asi imaginense como estaba el pobre de Joey.

Lo sabran a su debido tiempo, por ahora solo ponganse comodos - murmuro con su voz fria abriendo la puerta y siendo recibido al instante por un borron negro.

Seto-nii! Seto-nii! - chillo el borron y los dos Omegas notaron que era un niño de mas o menos 12 años con unas pequeñas alitas verdes esmeralda, cabellos negros y alborotados con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro - trajiste a mi nuevo Nii!?

Si, e incluso vino con una nueva amiga - dijo Seto desordenando los cabellos del niño que rio divertido - ve a que lo conozcas y muestrale la casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer

Sin mas el castaño se fue dejando a los dos Omegas al cuidado del pequeño - y bien... Como se llaman?

Soy Joey Wheleer y ella es Serenity mi hermana menor, parecen de la misma edad... - se presento el rubio mirando los lujosos alrededores.

Creeme no lo somos, pero es no importara dentro de poco - dijo el niño - soy Mokuba Kaiba y ustedes pueden seguirme! Les presentare sus habitacion y un poco de la casona

Juntos caminaron mientras Mokuba contento les decia lo que era cada lugar de la mancion, aunque Joey estaba seguro de que se perderia en el lugar. Al final llegaron a unas bonitas puertas y Mokuba se detuvo frente a ellas - esta es la habitacion de Seto-nii y ahora tambien la tuya Joey-nii

Yo no voy a dormir con el! - chillo al instante horrorizado.

Mokuba puso los ojos en blanco y la jalo dentro de todos modos - no tienes que hacerlo, Seto-nii penso en todo como siempre y te hizo un pequeño anexo para ti solo... Aunque preferiria que compartiera cama, son compañeros! Bueno... O lo seran... - murmuro el chico, señalando una puerta dentro de la habitacion, antes les habia mostrado el enorme y soso lugar.   
Joey curioso abrio la puerta y encontro una habitacion mas pequeña con una muebleria sencilla pero elegante, solo tenia que acomodarlo un poco y seria una comoda habitacion - tus cosas las revisara uno de los ancianos de la familia, lo que sirva se queda y lo que no se va

Porque mis cosas tienen que ser revisadas? - pregunto con molestia.

Los Omegas deben usar los colores representativos de la familia a la que pertecen, tu ahora eres de los Kaiba y tu ropa debe ser Blanca con Azul, todo lo que no sea de esos tonos o que no tenga esos colores no puedes usarlo - explico encogiendose de hombros - son las reglas de nuestra sociedad, si no te gusta me disculpo pero no puedo hacer nada ni yo o Seto-nii

Joey puso mala cara ante eso, que molesto era ser un Omega a veces - supongo que no es tan malo... Azul y blanco son unos colores bonito, Serenity tambien debe usarlos?

Si, ella es una Omega de la familia ahora asi que sus colores deben ser esos - asintio - me ire para te acomodes y acomodare a tu hermana - dijo girando y tomando de la mano a la chica, pero a ultimo minuto se detuvo y volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada algo seria - una cosa importante que debes saber, a penas entraste aqui te volviste unos de los nuestros... Asi que ambos deben olvidar todo lo que aprendieron de los cazadores, aqui aprenderan cosas nuevas

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Porque tengo que olvidarme de los cazadores, alli esta mi familia.... - murmuro Yugi entristecido. 

Ahora somos tu familia cariño y tu lealtad debe ser para nosotros - explico con traquilidad un tricolor muy aprecido a el - ademas los cazadores no saben realmente como son las cosas, aprenderas correctamente aqui como es la vida en una familia noble

Yugi paso un rato volando con Yami, pero a penas aterrizaron el Alfa le habia abandonado en medio de la sala sin decirle nada. Confundido y algo dolido se quedo alli de pie, hasta que llego Heba y suspirando le pidio que lo acompañara, el le mostro los alrededores y ahora estaban en una habitacion bonita charlando. Heba era un hermoso Omega de piel canela y cabellos parecidos a los suyos, cuerpo delicado y alas de color dorado muy clarito. Vestido con ropas doradas, morada y blancas.

Pero sigo sin entender, ellos me educaron bien en todos los temas - aseguro Yugi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Te educaron a su modo complaciente, aqui no podemos ser complacientes si queremos que sobrevivas, necesitamos enseñarte bien a defenderte - informo soltando un suspiro, no queria hacer sentir mal al pobre en su primer dia aqui

Pero yo se defenderme, los cazadores me enseñaron a pelear y manejar mis poderes - insistio Yugi con seguridad.

Sabes sobre tu arma espiritual? - la mirada confundida le dijo lo perdido que estaba - Sabes sobre tu poder oculto? La razon por la que fuiste escogido como compañero de Yami? - mas confusion y Heba sonrio con condescendencia - ves? Hay cosas que los cazadores saben que debes aprender, pero por ahora te dejare descanzar y acomodarte

Yugi suspiro habiendo quedado solo en la habitacion, miro a su alrededor y se sintio fuera de lugar... Todo esto era tan ostentoso y extraño, realmente iba a extraña su vida anterior...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yami!! - gruño Heba con una pequeña aura dorada, miraba molesto a cierto tricolor que luchaba contra un rubio de cabellos alborotados - porque demonios dejaste votado al pobre de Yugi en medio de la sala!? Pudiste haberlo enviado a donde estaba!

No sabia donde estaba y ademas necesitaba liberar presion, mi energia queria volverse loca de nuevo y no queria destruir media sala con todo y el Omega! - grito el tricolor con fastidio.

Calmate Heba, Yami realmente necesitaba liberar parte de la energia descontrolada que posee - intervino otri rubio que estaba sentado en el borde de la reja que separa a los que entrenan de los que no - llego aqui y Marik a estado ayudandole

Ya estas mejor entonces Yami? - pregunto cambiando de molesto a preocupado.

Si, si estoy bien joder... - respondio haciendo que el arma en su mano desapareciera en una bola de fuego - Tu no estabas entrenando con mama?

Sali de permiso para atender a tu Omega - dijo escaneandole con la mirada.

Deja de mirarme como si fuera una especie de bomba de tiempo - reclamo Yami a los que los dos rubios rieron socarronamente - .... No se burlen ustedes dos de mi problema joder!

Marik se calmo un poco solo para decir - No se te ocurrio algo mejor?

Ignorando a las molestias.... Quien le enseñara al Omega las cosas? Yu Heba? - pregunto Yami saliendo de la arena.

No puedo, tu madre me tiene como loco - gruño con estres - llamare a Ryou-chan para que me ayude con eso, estoy seguro de puedo hacer que Bakura le de permiso de venir

Sacaras al conejo de su madriguera? - pregunto Marrik divertido - bueno mejor dicho... Lo sacaras de las garras de su depredador?

Gracias a Ra! Seguro Bakura no ha dejado al pobre salir de su habitacion - comento Malik esta vez.

Habitacion? Querras decir cama! - dijo divertido el Alfa a su lado - desde hace cuando no sale de su palacio? 500 años?

Si mas o menos ese tiempo creo... De esa vez que se celebro aquella reunion entre familias, despues de eso solo han salido para las fiestas obligatorias que dicta la sociedad y es por un rato - murmuro Malik con mala cara - extraño hablar con Ry

Ryou es una buena opcion para enseñarle a Yugi, a y Malik! - dijo Heba con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa - seras el guardaespaldas de Yugi-san hasta que sea uno de los nuestros completamente y pueda defenderse a si mismo

Pero si estara con Ryou sera mas que suficiente, dudo mucho que alguien pase de el y su guadaña! - reclamo el aludido

Ryou es un noble, no un guardaespaldas, si acaso tu debes protegerlos a los dos - recordo mirandole divertido - no porque Ryou sea el terror de media poblacion de Omegas sobrenaturales calenturientos significa que nos quedaremos atras nosotros como familia, y tu como noble menor bajo el regimen de los Sennen debes obedecerme y proteger al compañero de Yami

Malik desvio la mirada y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho - te odio

Yo tambien te quiero Malik, me ire a llamarle a Ryou-chan, tu ve a presentarte con Yugi y si tiene alguna pregunta respondela - con eso Heba se fue dejando a los demas alli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Seto-nii... Quien ayudara a Sere-nee y Joey-nii con todo lo que deben saber? - pregunto Mokuba entrando en la oficina del mayor - nosotros no tenemos mas Omegas en nuestra familia para que le ayuden...

Llamare a Atem, si mal no recuerdo su hermano menor tambien estara recibiendo a su Omega pronto y quien sea que le enseñe a el puede enseñarle a ellos - respondio sin despegar la vista de su trabajo - ..... Creo que si Heba no es quien les enseña llamaran al compañero de Touzuoku

Ryou-nii es agradable, me defendio de aquella Onega tonta que me estaba molestando - recordo el niño sonriendo - vamos a ir con ellos?

Si, no puedo dejarte solo aqui asi como tampoco enviar a esos dos solos, quien sabe que podrian encontrarse en el camino - dijo estirandose - ve a empacar y asegurate que la ropa de esos dos sean como debe ser, no quiero problemas

Claro Seto-nii!! - asintio el mas pequeño corriendo a hacer lo dicho

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

No necesito una niñera, se defenderme solo! - reclamo el tricolor despues de que Malik se presentara como tal.

No, no puedes - aseguro con una sonrisa irritante el rubio, sus alas eran de uno color lila - y te recomiendo cambiarte esa ropa negra antes de salir de la habitacion

Que tiene de malo mi ropa? - pregunto Yugi confundido.

No son los colores correctos, los Sennen usan Dorado, morado y blanco - explico encogiendose de hombros y mostrando sus propias ropas doradas y blancas - yo no puedo usar el morado ya que soy un noble menor, pero tu debes llevarlo si o si

Es obligatorio que deba llevarlo? - pregunto soltando un suspiro... Yugi creia que esas cosas en los Omegas habian terminado, pero al parecer se equivoco.

Si, y ropa elegante pero que te permita moverte, nunca sabes cuando un Omega noble menor quiera escalar su estatus y matarte - comento Malik sonriendo - aunque para eso estoy yo, no dejare que te maten mientras estas bajo mi reloj

... Yo se defenderme! - reclamo Yugi cruzando sus brazos con un puchero.

Repito, no, no sabes y te lo demostrare dentro de poco, tu solo cambiate mocoso - gruño Malik con aburrimiento, este se adelanto y fue hasta el armario donde comenzo a rebuscar entre las cosas que Yugi aun nisquiera sabia que existian. Joyas, ropas y demas cosas comenzaron a volaf por los aires mientras el rubio murmuraba para si mismo - .... Esto es un fastidio, Heba deberia estar aqui para ayudar... Yo que voy a saber de combinaciones de ropa y demas? Yo solo se meter madrazos!

Aww... Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Yugi mirandole y debatiendo si tenia que salir corriendo por ayuda... Este chico parecia un poco loco.

Buscando algo para que des una impresion decente en quien te vea - respondio sin dejar de buscar, hasta que parecio artarse y fue hasta la puerta - Hebaaaa!!! Ayudame!

Unos minutos despues vemos al pobre tricolor venir con cara de molestia y cansancio - ahora que demonios sucede!?

Yugi va a salir con ropa negra!? Quieres que le traumen en su primer dia!? - dijo Malik de brazos cruzados - intente yo buscar ropa que le haga ver bien, pero disculpame por no recibir horas de clases sobre Etiqueta y Protocolo... Yo solo recibo horas de recibir y meter palizas!

Yo tambien recibo horas de eso mismo, y tengo que verme bien aunque me esten dando una paliza para colmo - le gruño Heba entrando en la habitacion... Yugi no pudo evitar notar que sus alas parecian estar un poco en mal estado, pero su ropa blanca seguia impecable.

Sele-sama te estaba dando una paliza ahora mismo? - pregunto el rubio divertido mientras Heba gruñia al ver el desastre en la habitacion.

Si, y no estaba nada feliz porque la interrumpieran de barrer alegremente el piso conmigo en todos los sentidos - respondio recogiendo ropas y mirandolas con atencion - bueno... No tanto como Ryou, aun no he entendido como demonios el se mueve tan rapido

Ryou patea el tracero hasta de los Alfas Heba, no es una verguenza que te gane la mayoria de las veces - tranquilizo Malik - nadie sabe porque Ryou y Bakura hacen lo que hacen a veces

Existe la teoria de que Ryou es un hibrido de varias razas sobrenaturales y Bakura tambien, pero nadie esta seguro ya que Bakura nos manda al demonio si le preguntan y Ryou da la misma respuesta "preguntenle a Kura-sama" - eso ultimo lo dijeron al unisono suvisando su voz y rieron en cuanto lo hicieron - ... Basicamente nos manda al carajo de forma tierna

Eso explica alguna de las rarezas de ese par pero deja en la oscuridad muchas otras - comento el rubio mirando hacia el techo - pero Ryou es tierno y un gran amigo, lastima que Bakura sea el bastardo que es y le mantenga en su palacio

Yugi por su parte veia el intercambio absolutamente perdido, de pronto su pancita sono y se sonrrojo cuando los otros dos voltearon a verlo - .... Perdon... No he comido desde hace un largo rato

La comida se sirve en un rato, comeras con toda la familia Sennen y asi conoceras a mi compañero Atem, tambien a Sele-sama y Aknankanon-sama ellos son los padres de Atem y Yami - explico sonriendole con suavidad al tricolor, tenia en sus manos la ropa que habia escogido y ya habia organizado el desastre causado por Malik - ten, los lideres de la familia pasaran algunas faltas ya que entienden tu situacion, lo que no toleraran es que no te veas hermoso asi que ten vistete

Yugi asintio y tomo la ropa ofrecida, en cuanto salio Malik silvo complacido mientras Heba sonreria satisfecho - solo faltan las alas y seria el compañero perfecto de Yami! - chillo Heba alegre a lo que Yugi se sonrojo intensamente.

Ehh... Heba-sama, yo no soy un vampiro... Que voy a comer? Aqui tienen ya saben... Algo ademas de sangre? - pregunto el pequeño cohibido, no queria ofender a los Omegas que habian sido tan amables con el.

.... De verdad piensas que comemos solo sangre? - susurro Malik aburrido - a veces no entiendo de donde sacan las cosas los cazadores

Comemos comida igual que tu Yugi, solo que tenemos que tomar sangre para mantenernos - informo Heba - yo tomo solo sangre de Atem y el bueno... Le gusta mi sangre pero no puede vivir solo de ella, asi que en la cena toma la de un humano que la haya "donado" la mia la toma en privado...

Yami tambien toma la sangre de humanos, tu cuando te transformes tomaras la de Yami - explico Malik esta vez - asi es como es, los Omegas siempre toman la sangre de su compañero y mas cuando este tambien es tu Sire

Ohh... Bueno, vamos a comer! - exclamo Yugi queriendo cambiar de tema.

Jejeje vamos entonces cariño - sonrio Heba enganchandose del brazo de su nuevo amigo para llevarlo hasta el comedor. 

Yugi cohibido vio como todo se estaba acomodando, aunque afortunadamente era Heba y el eran los unicos en el lugar ademas de los sirviente que hacian su trabajo sin decir palabra - Aknankanon-sama se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa como nuestro lider, Sele-sama se sienta a su izquierda como su compañera, Atem a su derecha como su heredero y yo a su lado al ser su compañero, mientras Yami y tu se sientan junto a Sele-sama, recuerda los Alfsa se sientan primero asi que debemos esperar a que lleguen ellos

Yugi escucho lo que le decia el otro Omega con atencion, igual no iba a sentarse mientras acomodaran todo - las copas de todos menos la tuya tendran sangre asi que no le aceptes a Yami nada, nada de lo que te ofresca se lo aceptes esta claro? - esta vez Heba parecia mortalmente serio.

.... Pero sera mi compañero, no seria grocero no aceptarlo? - pregunto Yugi algo nervioso.

En este caso no por que Yami no esta bien de la cabeza, puede hacerte algo y no queremos eso - aclaro Heba suspirando - Yami es una persona amable... En el fondo, muy en el fondo. Debajo de interminables capas de energia erratica que le estan dañando la cabeza, no te preocupes todos los alfas son asi y es por eso que siempre se buscan su compañero con desesperacion

Yugi solo parpadeo... Si habia notado que Yami no estaba exactamente bien de la cabeza -los Alfas tiene demasiada energia agresiva y cuando sus hormonas se vuelven locas con el desarrollo esa energia tambien se vuelve loca, no te extrañe que Yami sufra de falta de memoria, ataques de agresividad y otras cosas mas... Los Alfas no atacan a los Omegas aun cuando tengan algun ataque de esos, pero puedes verte metido en el fuego cruzado si intentas meterte en medio asi que ten cuidado con el

No te asustes, la energia de los Alfas se estabiliza en cuanto se enlazan con sus Omegas, nosotros estabilizamos todas esa energia erratica en ellos ya que nuestra union es de Mente, Alma y Energia - explico Heba rapidamente al ver la carita de terror del pobre - asi que su cabeza comenzara a aclararse en cuanto este emparejado contigo

Ohh... Bueno... Supongo que esta bien... - murmuro Yugi aun algo asustado por el Alfa.

De pronto entra en la sala un moreno, un poco mas bajo que Yami pero con un cuerpo aun mas formado que el de su hermano, con alas negras con un ligero tinte dorado, de cabellos tricolores igual al de Yami y Yugi supo al instante que debia ser Atem por la forma en que la carita de Heba se ilumino - Amor! Ya terminaste por hoy con tu padre?

.... Por desgracia me falta una ultima clase y luego es que puedo ser libre por hoy, asi que lo siento si llego muy tarde a dormir contigo cariño - murmuro en voz baja el Alfa recien llegando tomando la cintura de su Omega y apretandole contra el - tu has estado muy ocupado?

Un poco, por cierto! Conoce a Yugi, el sera el compañero de Yami - presento Heba sonriente al Omega cohibido en la habitacion.

Atem miro atentamente al chico, realmente no lo estaba mirando a el aunque pareciera, estaba buscando algo en especifico dentro de el con su energia y al parecer lo encontro porque le dio una pequeña sonrisa al tricolor - un gusto soy Atem Sennen, puedes llamarme solo Atem cuando estemos en privado pero en publico si tienes que llamarme con el "sama" lastimosamente vale?

Ohh... Vale Atem-sama! - aseguro el menor sonriendo suavemente.

A mi si puedes llamarme Heba con tranquilidad hasta Atem termine su entrenamiento y herede, hay sere el consorte del lider y debes llamarme con respeto - explico Heba tranquilo - a los padres de Atem y Yami debes llamarles con el "sama" tambien.... A todos los Alfas que conozcas deberas llamar por el "sama" en relidad, podras tutear a los que te lo permitan nada mas en privado, a menos que tenga un estatus menor que el tuyo

Yugi ya se sentia un poco abrumado, le habian dado demasiada informacion en muy poco tiempo... Por dios! Si aun estaba asimilando que estaba aqui y no en casa con su abuelo, y ahora necesitaba aprender yo no se cuantas cosas nuevas dejando atras lo que habia aprendido. De pronto su propio Alfa llego y se sento de una vez en uno de los asientos, Atem puso los ojos en blanco y le gruño con fastidio - Yami-baka levantate que padre y madre no han llegado!

No estamos en una puta cena formal, asi que no jodas - respondio sin mirarlo.

Tu proximo compañero esta aqui, se un Alfa decente y saludale al menos - reclamo Atem soltando a Heba y caminando hasta el para hablarle - es un Omega fragil, esta en un nuevo entorno y sacado de todo lo que conocia, lo menos que puede hacer es ser amable con el! Enamoralo imbesil, has que te conozca no como pendejo que eres ahora si no como un Alfa que lo cuidara como deberia!

Dejame en paz Atem, Marik acaba de patearme el culo y no estoy de humor - reclamo de brazos cruzados.

Todos te van a patear el culo porque tu energia esta inestable y no la controlas, ella te controla a ti l, asi que tu mejor oferta es ser amable con el Omega para que cuando se emparejen tu energia quede totalmente estabilizada o si no despidete de tu rango! - siseo el moreno alejandose molesto y dejando al tricolor enfurruñado.

En eso entra un hombre parecido a los tricolores conuna hermosa Omega del brazo, el Alfa se sento ignorando olimpicamente a su hijo irrepetuoso mientras la Omega miraba a todos con una sonrisa - sientense niños - dijo a los que solo Atem se sento junto a su padre aun fulminando con la mirada a Yami.

Yugi se quedo de pie donde estaba, no sabia que tenia que hacer y ni siquiera habia visto sentarse ni a Heba o a la que suponia eraa madre de los Alfas. De pronto la mujer salio del comedor y Heba le hizo seña para que le acompañara - nosotros preparamos y servimos la comida de nuestros Alfas y las nuestras, no te preocupes por la de Yami que yo la hice junto a la de Atem

.... Pero entonces para que los sirvientes? - pregunto confundio Yugi mirando a Heba moverse a traves de la cocina, nas haya estabaa mujer terminando de servir unos platos de forma elegante. 

Para que hagan la limpieza y pongan la mesa, aunque tambien debemos saber hacerlo ya que las fiestas las organizamos nosotros - respondio colocando cuatro platos blancos con bordes de oro y flores en morado - les servimos nosotros por seguridad, nunca se sabe cuando un sirviente pueda ser comprado o quiera matar a los Alfas, todo lo de tu Alfa lo debes hacer tu Yugi

Ohh.. Bien, supongo que es logico - murmuro parpadeando, mas informacion para su pobre cerebro colapsado.

Llame a un amigo que te ayudara a aprender todo, pero te dare unos consejos rapidos sobre Yami - dijo sin dejar de trabajar - la sangre de la mañana mezclala con cafe dulce, mas cafe que sangre aunque tengas que repetirle la racion despues y el cafe debe estar fuerte. En el almuerzo mezclala con jugo tambien dulce cariño, hay si puedes mezclar sangre y jugo en partes iguales, le gusta mucho el dulce. En la cena no te molestes por mezclarlo, sirvele sangre sola

..... Vale.... - donde estaba una libreta cuando la necesitaba!? A este paso debia cargar una a cada paso del camino.

Los vampiros comemos mucha carne, y carne casi cruda Yugi. Tambien comemos vegetales y demas, pero la carne no puede faltar - explico colocando todo en el plato de forma hermosa - siempre debes servir como si fuera para una fiesta y vestirte de igual forma, nunca se sabe cuando haya visitas repentinas y debes cuidar la imagen de la familia

...... Yugi honestamente queria salir corriendo ahora mismo - el tuyo es este, la carne esta bien cocida ya que eres humano aun y el Yami es este - señalo los platos listos con una sonrisa - se que es demasiado para tu primer dia pero quisiera ayudarte yo mismo por aqui, lastima que no puedo...

No te preocupes, hare mi mayor esfuerzo por aprender - aseguro Yugi sonriente, aunque en el fondo seguia aterrorizado por todo.

Debemos esperar que Sele-sama le sirva al señor, despues Atem y Yami pueden comenzar - explico en voz baja señalando a la mujer llevando la bandeja - si eres un poco torpe no importa, es tu primer dia y Sele-sama es amable siempre y cuando sean respetuosos con ella cariño

Yugi asintio y Heba le hizo seña para que andara, el tricolor tomo la bandeja donde estaba lo de Yami y el para caminar por detras del otro Omega cuidando que nada se callera de la bandeja. Un poco asustado le dejo las cosas a Yami intentando copiar lo maximo posible a Heba y se sento junto a su Alfa con la mirada puesta en la mesa - eres una lindurita pequeño Omega, espero que seas feliz y tengas una vida prospera junto a nosotros - Yugi ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuando la madre de los Alfas se habia levantado y tomado su menton para levantar su rostro - no te asustes pequeño y levanta esos bonitos ojos, eres un Sennen ahora y debes tener la mirada siempre arriba

H-Hai! - fue lo unico que pudo tartamudear el pobre intimidado.   
La mujer sonrio y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla para soltarlo girandose hacia Yami - espero que lo cuides, sera un buen compañero

Todavia no sabemos si sobrevivira a la primera fiesta - gruño Yami cruzando sus brazos, Heba frente a el lo pateo debajo de la mesa por idiota - eres un bruto Heba

No estamos en una cena formal y necesitabas el golpe - fue la unica respues que le dieron sin darle importancia al dolor ajeno - Sele-sama, cuando vendra Ryou-sama? - Heba sabia que aunque fuera amigo de Ryou el era un lider como la misma Sele, no un heredero asi que tenia que tratarle con respeto en sus momentos debidos.

Vendra mañana junto a su alfa, Seto-san vendra mas tarde con su nuevo Omega - respondio volviendo a sentarse a la mesa - vamos a comer chicos

* * *

_Con Joey..._

No me veo en estas ropas - gruño el rubio mirando lo que Mokuba le habia traido para que vistiera.

Pero es necesario Joey-nii, vamos a salir y tienes que estar bien vestido - explico el pequeño sentado en una mesa mientras balanceaba sus pies - iremos con nuestros primos los Sennen

.... Momento... Dijiste Sennen? - pregunto con esperanza de que veria a su amigo Yugi.

Si, son nuestros amigos y ellos tambien tienen un nuevo Omega en entrenamiento asi que iremos con ellos! - respondio bajando de la mesa - apurate que Seto-nii tiende a ser muy impaciente

Joey murmurando mosqueado se cambio, no estaba tan mal... Pero los colores eran el problema, el acostumbraba a otro tipo de ropas y colores. Salio de la habitacion ya listo y fue hasta la sala donde ya estaba el castaño y los dos niños juntos esperando. Seto se veia espectacular con ese traje negro y las imponentes alas detras de la espalda, por un segundo Joey creyo que se babearia al verlo... Pero no! El no era un Omega de esos regalados.

Vamos de una vez - gruño saliendo por la puerta a lo que los demas les siguieron.

Joey y Serenity se quedaron congelados cuando vieron al frente de la casa a tres dragones blancos hechados con unas especies de monturas - tu vendras conmigo Joey, Moki tu ve con la chica en Mia - ordeno el castaño tomando del brazo al rubio hasta guiarlo a uno de los dragones. 

Q-Que...? Se supone que iremos en esas cosas!? - chillo Joey asustado, hasta donde sabia los dragones eran muy agresivos e indomables.

Irenos en Kisara - y antes de que se diera cuenta Joey habia sido subido sobre el dragon con Seto detras de el tomando su cintura con fuerza, con un chasquido el dragon se elevo en el aire con un rugido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez, ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores, aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, asi que ha leer!!

Yugi estaba esperando en la entrada junto a toda la familia Sennen la llegada de las visitas, segun habia escuchado los Kaiba vendrian y sabia que vendrian con Joey! No pasaria solo por esto!! De pronto vio dos puntos blancos en el cielo y se asusto cuando se acercaron, esos eran dragones! Pero en cuanto se acercaron noto a Joey sentado al frente con un Alfa detras de el sosteniendole, se alegro al instante.

Los dragones aterrizaron y el Alfa bajo ayudando al rubio a bajar, Atem se adelanto y aunque Yugi no escucho que se decian supo que eran saludos cariñosos los que se daban. No quiso moverse de su lugar al no haber visto a nadie moverse aun, pero no tardo mucho en que el castaño se acercara seguido de los otros -Buen dia Señores Sennen - saludo el castaño que reverencio a los dos adultos.

Buen dia, Seto, como has estado? - dijo el Hombre mientras la mujer colgada de su brazo sonreia.

Bien señor, disculpen mi llegada repentina - respondio.

Prepare habitaciones para todos ustedes, siganme, deben estar cansados y mañana sera un dia pesado para todos los pequeños - intervino la mujer haciendo pasar a todos dentro de la casa - Heba-chan, tu acomoda a los donceles y yo a los demas

El Omega tricolor asintio arrastrando a todos los Omrgas junto con el mientras Malik tambien se les unia - Hola! Soy Heba Sennen y el es...

Conozco a Yugi no te preocupes, somos mejores amigos - interrumpio Joey, un poco groceramente para correr a abrazar al tricolor con todo el cariño que le tenia - te extrañe...

Solo tenemos una semana sin vernos, no exajeres amigo - a pesar de sus palabras el tricolor abrazaba a su amigo como si no lo fuera visto en siglos

Oh... Bueno, supongo que eso es maravilloso... Si son amigos aprender sera mas facil - dijo Heba - vamos, ya es tarde y Ryou llega mañana en la mañana despues del desayuno, comenzaran su entrenamiento y estudios

Yami derrepente aparecio por el pasillo - Yo me llevo a Yugi, el es mi compañero no?

Si, pero si le haces algo me encargo de quitarte tus joyas - siseo Heba llevandose al rubio y a su hermana con el a pesar de sus protestas

Yami tomo entre sus brazos al Omega algo asustado y comenzo a caminar con tranquilidad - no te voy a hacer nada, pase todo el dia quemando energia con Marik para pasar una noche tranquila contigo

Yugi se tranquilizo un poco, quiza esto no era tan mala idea. Se relajo en los brazos del Alfa mientras este lo llevaba a quien sabe donde, llegaron hasta una puerta y Yami entro. El Omega quedo sin aliento ante la preciosa habitacion en la que entraron, todo parecia tan lujoso y encantador... - voy a cambiarme y te dare ropa para que duermas bien pequeño Omega - dijo dejandole sobre la cama con una delicadeza que Yugi no sabia que Yami podria tener.

Desde su lugar le vio rebuscar entre los armarios y cajones hasta que regreso con unas suaves mudas de ropa - cambiate en el baño que esta alli y bañate si quieres, yo solo me cambiare

Yugi asintio yendose al baño, salio un poco sonrrojado al solo estar vistiendo una camisa del Alfa que le llegaba casi a los muslos y su ropa interior - .... Ehh Y-Yami-san... No tendra algo mas que pueda usar? - pregunto cohibido

Estas en mi habitacion asi que puedes estar fresco, aqui no hay las reglas estupidas de afuera y puede ser tu - gruño y fue en este momento que Yugi noto que Yami solo usaba unos pantalones sueltos y sin camisa - ven a la cama, que Ryou puede verse dulce pero es bastante exigente cuando esta enseñando, asi que mejor es que descanses

.... D-Dormire co-ontigo? - pregunto el pobre Omega caminando con lentitud a la cama.

Si, seras mi Omega asi que es mejor que te acostumbres - respondio aun recostado boca abajo - no te hare nada mas que acurrucarte si me pareces suave en medio de la noche

Ohh bueno... Supongo que eso no es tan malo - murmuro el pobre Omega demasiado sonrrojado para las palabras, con nerviosismo se sento en la cama y se acurruco bajo las sabanas con la atenta mirada del Alfa del alfa sobre el, se ubico lo mas lejos posible del mayor para no molestarle.

Lastima que Yami tuviera otros planes y le atrayera con un brazo pegandole a su costado sacando un pequeño chillido del Omega, Yugi ligeramente tembloroso se quedo quieto mientras Yami parecia escanearlo con la mirada - eres bastante mono, si no supiera que tiene 16 pensaria que eres un niño - comento distraido.

Tu pareces tener 19 - murmuro Yugi sin casi respirar.

Je! No estas ni cerca Omega, tengo mucho mas de 3000 años y Atem ya perdimos la cuenta de su edad en realidad al igual que la de Heba - dijo riendo divertido - hueles bonito, estoy seguro de que tu sangre sabra bastante dulce... Me gusta lo dulce

L-Lo sab-bia.. Heba-sama me dijo que s-siempre colocaras tus bebidas d-dulces - tartamudeo sin saber que sentir, lo que si sabia es que su carita se sentia a punto de explotar - ..... V-Vas a m-mordeme?

Ohh no! No puedo ahora mismo aunque quisiera, si te muerdo asi como asi te transformaria en un Vampiro Beta y arruinaria todo el punto de traerte, tengo esperar que Ryou te enseñe algunas cosas antes de que seas uno de los nuestros - explico acariciando de forma distraida algunos suaves mechones del chico - en lo que te transforme perderias la proteccion que tienes al ser aun humano, nadie puede atacarte asi aunque siempre hay quienes rompen las reglas y para eso esta Malik

Pero soy Omega, como me transformaria en un Beta? - pregunto confundido Yugi.

Voy a ahorrarle trabajo a Ryou con esto, veras para volverte un Vampiro igual que yo es un proceso muy diferente a simplemente morderte como lo creen los cazadores - comenzo - de esa forma te tranformaria en un Beta, un Vampiro sin alas o poderes especiales como nosotros los nobles, tambien te quitaria la capacidad de tener hijos ya que solo los Nobles podemos hacer hijos de forma natural, los Betas solo muerden a los humanos transformandoles en Betas igual que ellos y es la unica forma para ellos de ser padres... Ellos son el vampiro cliche que solo se alimenta de sangre y anda por alli molestando a la gente

Yugi parpadeo archivando eso junto con todo lo demas que habia escuchado en su mente - tambien destruiria aquel potencial oculto que tienes, eso fue lo que hizo que te escogieran como mi compañero... Eso solo saldra a flote cuando te transforme en un vampiro igual que yo - continuo - el lia en que te haga mio sera que te mordere, marcandote en el proceso y tomando toda tu sangre hasta dejarte seco...

Cuando tu corazon este por detenerse soltare mi veneno mientras inundo tu cuerpo con mi energia, tu corazon se detendra por un segundo y lo reiniciare con mas de mi energia, para ese punto debo moverme rapido y hacer que tomes de mi sangre hasta volver a llenarte - explicaba con tranquilidad - te dormiras y cuidare tu sueño mientras comienzas a cambiar, eso varia entre Omega y Omega, Atem me dijo que Heba tardo casi un mes en terminar de cambiar

Porque tanto? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Tus alas y demas cambios que ocurren en tu sistema no se crean de la noche a la mañana pequeño Omega, tu vientre debe prepararse para llevar una vida mucho mas poderosa que para la que fue creada - respondio - tu cuerpo tambien se hace mucho mas resistente, hasta tu respiracion cambia a una mas suave

Yugi asintio sonriendo - tienes razon.. Supongo que todo eso lleva un tiempo

Tienes una bonita sonrisa, espero que no la apaguen cuando realmente te integres a mi mundo pequeño Omega - murmuro en voz baja.

Ustedes me asustan cuando hablan asi a veces - dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero.

Y es bueno que tengas un poco de temor, eso te hara prudente - comento serio - a Heba y Ryou les han intentado envenenar, mutilar, degradar, lastimar y demas cosa incontables veces. Si Heba a sobrevivido es porque madre se encarga de entrenar siempre a Heba para que no muera a manos de una Omega rival de mi raza, Ryou..... Ehh... Despues de la ultima vez nadie intenta nada contra el, ahora que lo pienso... Aprenderas de un buen Omega, seguro que sabe bastantes trucos que solo el puede enseñarte

Yami bajo la mirada y noto los ojitos amatistas de Yugi casi cerrandose, sonrio con suavidad y acomodo al menor mejor en la cama. El mismo estaba cansado luego de gastar tanta energia con Marik, era bueno porque asi esa energia no estaba volviendole loco... Pero malo porque terminaba asi de agotado, se acosto junto a su Omega y dentro de poco estuvo profundamente dormido.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Joey fue despertado por el movimiento a su lado, con pereza giro la mirada y vio alli a Mokuba saltando buscando despertarle - Joey-nii! Tienes que despertarte, Seto-nii se fue ya a hablar con mis tios y tu tienes que ayudar a los Omegas en la cocina

No se cocinar, ademas aqui hay sirvientes para algo - gruño cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada para intentar bloquear al niño y volver a dormir.

Lastima que Mokuba tambien era un Kaiba y no sabia perder - Joey-nii! Tu eres el encargado de la comida de Seto-nii, confiamos en los Sennen, pero no en los sirvientes... Asi que tu tienes que prepararle el desayuno a Nii-san!! Tambien dentro de poco llegara Ryou-sama y tendras que ir con el

Mokuba, no se cocinar, nunca he cocinado en mi vida, de la comida siempre se ha encargado Serenity - gruño con fastidio - dile a ella que prepare algo

Tu eres el compañero de Nii-san, asi que debes aprender a cocinar! - reclamo el niño gruñendo con fastidio - vamos Omega perezoso, levantate y ve a ayudar a los demas!

Joey a pesar de sus protestas fue metido y en un elegante atuendo, para luego ser arrastrado a las cocinas donde Yugi estaba en compañia de aquel Omega de antes - ohh.. Hola... - murmuro bostezando.

Hola Joey, que raro estes despierto a esta hora - comento Yugi recordando las veces que se quedaba dormido y llegaba tarde a clases... Lo que era casi siempre.

Moki me desperto a la fuerza, que demonios hacemos aqui! - exclamo fastidiadol rubio, habia esperado que los "nobles" no tuvieran que hacer su propia comida.

Pues Yugi me ayuda un poco ya que tengo que hacer la comida de 8 - gruño Heba mirandole con el seño fruncido - el de Atem no me puede faltar y Yugi aun no sabe donde estan las cosas en esta cocina asi que hago la de el y Yami, se que nunca has tocado un utencilio por tu hermana asi que preparo la de Ustedes 4! Asi que lo menos que podrias haber hecho es levantarte temprano para verme como hago las cosas!

Pero porque tenemos que cocinar? Se supone que eres de la realeza! - reclamo Joey con fastido - no digo que este mal... Pero porque tengo qur hacerlo?

Para cuidar a tu Alfa e incluso a ti mismo, no sabes quien podria intentar hacerles daño - respondio con un bufido

No creo que Seto no sepa cuidarse solo - murmuro cruzando sus brazos.

Si sabe, pero es bonito que su Omega proteja a su Alfa - dijo Heba soltando un suspiro pesado - aqui solo cocinamos y hacemos unas cuantas cosas por nuestros Alfas, mi Amigo Ryou no tiene sirvientes o alguien que le ayude y el palacio es igual de grande que este, el limpia, cocina y hace todo sin ayuda... Despues que supe eso se me quitaron las ganas de quejarme por cocinar

Joey tenia muchas ganas de replicarle algo pero nada se le ocurrio, asi que suspiro derrotado - en que puedo ayudar?

Dale vuelta a este arroz y no dejes que seque hasta que regrese a verlo - ordeno Heba sonriente de haber llegado a algo con el rubio testarudo.

En silencio terminaron y sirvieron con los Sennen estan sentados de igual forma en la mesa, Seto se sento de forma que miraba directamente al padre de los tricolores con Joey a su Izquiera y Mokuba a su derecha como heredero por ahora, Serenity tambien estaba alli sentada a un lado de Mokuba. Comieron sin muchas conversas aparte de algunos comentarios - niños, Seto-sama, debemos ir a recibir a los Touzuoku... Dijeron que estarian llegando como a esta hora si no tenian contratiempos en su viaje - informo Sele levantandose de la mesa en cuanto todos habian termiando de comer.

Lo se, saben como llegaran? - pregunto el castaño serio.

O no especificaron, sabe como es Bakura-sama algunas veces - respondio la mujer casi negando con la cabeza.

El tambien viene? No podia enviar a Ryou solo? - gruño Yami con fastidio.

Cuando Bakura deje un segundo a Ryou fuera de si vista sera el dia en que le fuego se congele - murmuro Atem divertido.

Todos se rieron y se levantaron para dejar que los sirvientes recogieran los platos, se dirieron a las puertas a esperar pacientemente a sus invitados. Joey y Yugi eran los que tenian mas ancias de ver quienes venian despues de todo lo que habian escuchado.

Esperaron por un rato, hasta que de pronto dos pequeños puntos aparecieron a lo lejos y se acercaban a gran velocidad. Yugi y Joey comenzaron a poder detallarlos, parecian... Dos lobos plateados enormes? Sera que los dos recien llegados no eran vammpiros si no hombres lobo? - oye Heba... Esos dos son hombre lobo? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro.

No, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que raza son - respondio en la misma voz susurante - pero Vampiros si son, o parte de ellos es Vampiro

Oh.. Bueno - murmuro Yugi parpadeando, ya los dos lobos estaban a metros de ellos y el que estaba mas cerca a ellos comenzaba a cambiar de forma mientras caminaba, parecia ser el mas grande y musculoso, mientras el otro se veia delicada y trotaba detras de el con gracia.

No tenias porque amenazarme Heba, pudiste haberme pedido que Ryou ayudara al mocoso y fuera accedido - gruño un peliblanco con cara de pocos amigos. Vestia unos apretados pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca debajo, sobre ella llevaba un cubretodo que le llegaba a casi las rodillas y unas enormes alas de un color morado casi negro - estuve a punto de mandarte a la mierda

No seas pendejo Bakura, si Heba no te amenazaba con ir hasta tu palacio a joder tu vida sexual estoy seguro de que aun estarias jodiendo al pobre de Ryou - intervino divertido Yami miramdo con algo de malicia al peliblanco

Podrias decirle a Ryou que se transforme? Por alguna extraña razon lo tienes tan envuelto alrededor de tu dedo que no hace nada sin que primero pase por ti - dijo Heba señalando al otro lobo que estaba mirandoles a todos con tranquilidad acurrucado contra la pierna del alfa.

El peliblanco sin decir nada paso una mano por la cabeza y orejas a modo de caricia, este parecio entender porque comenzo a transformarse lentamente. Yugi y Joey se quedaron algo intimidados, Heba era hermoso si, pero tenia otro tipo de belleza que no se podia negar. Pero este Omega parecia un angel que cayo en las garras se un demonio, delicado y todo el parecia irradiar luz.... Incluso cargaba un par de emplumadas alas blancas detras de el, vestia unos pantalones de cuero blancos junto a una camisa negra y un sueter rojo con blanco que parecia quedarle grande. 

Hola Heba, perdon por no venir a visitarte mas seguido, es que estuve algo ocupado - dijo de pronto el Omega recien llegado con una delicada sonrisa.

Si, se que Bakura siempre te mantiene muy ocupado - gruño Heba acercandose a abrazarlo con cariño - ven, te presentare a los dos que tienes que enseñar

El peliblanco asintio y Heba señalo a los dos Omegas que estaba algo cohibidos junto a el - estos son Joey y Yugi

Un gusto conocerlos, soy Ryou Touzuoku - se presento con un ligero asentimiento y regalandoles una tierna sonrisa.

..... Que hace un angel emparejado con una criatura oscura? Se supone que ustedes lo tienen prohibido - pregunto Joey ain poderse controlar, eso le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza!

Ohh... No soy un angel, primero aunque parezca mis alas no son blancas, son grises, un gris muy clarito pero gris - explico Ryou sin dejarles de sonreir - y se que ni los vampiros, demonios o cualquier criatura aparte de los angeles tienen plumas en las alas, pero no se porque mis alas son asi... Podrian preguntarle a Bakura-sama a ver si el sabe la razon

Ambos Omegas miraron al peliblanco Alfa que les sonrio de una forma que les quito todas las ganas de siquiera respirar el mismo aire, que manera de esos dos de decir "No pregunten, no es problema suyo". Aunque Joey fruncio el ceño, eso era una total mentira, no sabia quien demonios se creia eso de que esas alas eran grices, eso era Blanco en su maxima expresion! Porque tenia que mentir y decir que eran grices? Mientras caminaban dentro del palacio miro la espalda del Alfa peliblanco, seguro de que esos dos tenian algo que no querian que nadie supiera.

Tienen Hambre? O prefieren descansar del viaje? - pregunto Sele en cuanto todos ya estaban dentro de la casa.

Vamos a irnos a descansar, estoy seguro que esos dos pueden esperar un rato mas, venimos corriendo desde muy lejos - respondio Bakura por los dos... Como siempre hacia.

Ohh... Bueno! Siganme por aqui, ya les organice una habitacion que usaran mientras esten con nosotros - dijo la mujer con y los peliblancos la seguieron dejando a los demas en la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos una proxima vez, ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, los quiero!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> ( ) enlaces mentales
> 
> Pensamientos
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Joey, Serenity y Yugi seguian al peliblanco a travez de los pasillos del palacio con nerviosismo, el chico habia hablado lo necesario nada mas y no sabian como actuar alrededor de el. De pronto se detuvo ya abrio una puerta invitandoles a entrar con una pequeña sonrisa, no queriendo hacer enojar o esperar al que habia venido amablemente por ayudarles entraron enseguida.

Sientese chicos, no voy morderlos - les dijo divertido sentandose el mismo con delicadeza en uno de los sofas alineados alrededor de lo que parecia ser una biblioteca - aqui pasaremos parte de nuestro tiempo juntos, bueno al menos los primero dias

Joey fue el primero en sentarse en preguntar con valentia - que tanto tenemos que aprender? Con los cazadores ya hemos aprendido a defendernos y varias cosas mas... No entiendo el misterio de todo esto, que podrias enseñarnos tu que nosotros no sepamos?

Les enseñare muchas cosas, aunque si piensan que ya estan preparados para todo lo que les viene por delante podriamos organizar la fiesta para presentarlos formalmente como compañeros de sus Alfas de una vez - respondio el piblanco sin cambiar el tono de su voz o hacerla menos delicada, aunque los humanos pudieron sentir como si algo frio les recorriera la espalda - yo estoy preparado siempre para lo que sea.... Pero ustedes realmente saben a lo que se enfrentaran?

Ryou dentro de el estaba teniendo varios recuerdos desagradables, el no siempre habia sido el Omega fuerte y decidido que era ahora...

\- Flashblack -

Vemos a un Ryou hermosamente vestido y notablemente nervioso en medio de una arena de compate, frente a el se encontraba un Omega pelicastaño que le miraba con malicia. Tenia un par de alas rojas y cuernos de igual color - te reto por tu posicion y tu Alfa mocoso patetico, un recien llegado como tu nunca deberia tener el estatus que tiene! - antes eso los espectadores parecian vibrar emosionados

P-Pero yo no te hice nada... Porque... - Ryou no pudo continuar defendiendose al escuchar a su Alfa gruñirle furioso al fondo de su mente

_(__A el no le importan ninguna de tus escusas, es un Omega de rango menor, quiere demostrame que es mucho mas fuerte y mejor compañero que tu para que te repudie, quiere subir de rango y hara todo por conseguirlo__) _\- rugio en su mente Bakura y Ryou timidamente volteo a mirarle - (_defiendete y no dejes que me arrepienta de haberte tomado Ryou__)_

(_H-Hai Kura...__) _\- Ryou se preparo... No tenia de otra, se notaba que intentar hablar con este Omega iba a ser un caso perdido. En sus manos aparecio algo parecido a un baston que emanaba una energia blanca y suave, mientras que en la de su abversario apareciando dos dagas cubiertas de fuego negro.

Al pobre peliblanco no le dieron tiempo siquiera de reaccionar cuando ya le habian mandado a volar de un golpe, rapidamente se levanto y bloqueo otro ataque con su arma. Duraron un rato intercambiando ataques y pronto fue obvio que Ryou era mas fuerte para rabia del otro Omega, nadie se sorprendio cuando el Omega retador estaba jadeando en el suelo agotado con Ryou sobre el mirandole con algo de remordimiento - _acabalo Ryou, si no lo haces esto no terminara.._

(_Pero Kura-sama... Yo ya gane, todos aqui vieron que yo soy mas fuerte) _\- gimio el Omega con las manos temblandole un poco.

(_Tu fuerza no se mide solo porque venciste a un niño mimado, eres mi compañero y por ende lider junto a mi, un lider no se tienta el corazon cuando le retan y lo amenazan asi que acaba con ese estorbo__) _\- ordeno con fuerza - (_ademas no has ganado en realidad, el aun respira y puede moverse, te has controlado de no herirlo de mas y eso es una estupides Ryou, si no la haces te la hacen!__)_

(_Pero Kura... No quiero...) _\- no pudo continuar cuando el Omega aparentemente vencido y sin energia se levanto dandole un poderoso golpe que le saco el aire, no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rapido cuando de pronto la daga estaba cortando uno de sus costados profundamente. Ryou gimio y se levanto aguantando el dolor en su cadera donde le habian cortado, miro al Omega que de pronto parecia totalmente recuperado con miedo.

(_Te lo dije) _\- le gruño Bakura en su cabeza en cuanto recibio un nuevo golpe, de pronto el Omega se volvio mas rapido y mas fuerte, tanto que Ryou no podia seguirle el paso... De pronto tropezo y estuvo a punto de morir a manos del Omega si no fuera porque Bakura aparecio a ultimo momento e intercepto el ataque.

Hiciste trampa perra, Ryou peleo con sus propias fuerzas y tu te encargaste de llenarte de hechizos potenciadores - siseo Bakura sosteniendo el brazo del Omega dolorosamente detras de el - estas demostrando que eres patetico

Patetico es ese Omega que ni siquiera tuvo las agallas para matarme, yo si mataria por mi familia y mi honor - gruño enojado y fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que el Alfa le arrancara el cuello con rabia.

Ryou desde el suelo miro hacia otro lado, aunque el Omega haya intentado matarlo no creia que fuera sido necesario que Bakura acabara con su vida - levantante y ven conmigo Ryou, nos vamos - le ordeno el mayor y el Omega se levanto penosamente mirando con verguenza las miradas condescendientes o burlonas que le lanzaban a su Alfa.... El le habia avergonzado y se habia avergonzado a si mismo, seguros todos pensaban que Bakutmra deberia dejarlo y conseguirse un Omega mas fuerte.

No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, si yo te digo matalo lo matas, si te digo destrozalo lo haces, quedo claro!? - rugio enojado su Alfa en cuanto estaba lejos de la vista de cualquiera - no puedo salvarte cada vez que no tengas las agallas de no acabar con alguien, en este mundo TODOS son tus enemigos y nadie te tendra piedad, asi que nl quiero que tu la tengas!

P-Perdon K-Kura.. Yo solo... No me gusta hacerle daño a nadie - murmuro Ryou entristecido, no le gustaba que su compañero le gritara.

No me importa si te gusta o no, me importa si cuando tienes que hacerlo lo haras - siseo alejandose de el - no volvere a salvarte, un Alfa no debe meterse en la pelea de dos Omegas, la proxima vez si te matan sera tu propia culpa, yo ya te lo abverti - con eso se fue dejando al Omega ligeramente lloroso detras.

\-- Flashblack End -

Yugi que por las palabras anteriores de Yami y Heba estaba muy preocupado por todo rapidamente miro a su amigo para decir - no se preocupe Ryou-sama, estaremos encantados de aprender... Solo queremos que nos resuma que aprenderemos de usted - con eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos a lo que sonrio escondiendo cualquier sentimiento que el recuerdo le trajo.

Ohh mis chicos!... Mientras estemos aqui no me traten tan formalmente, eso es solo para los omegas que realmente deben recordar que estoy por encima de ellos y siempre lo estare - dijo rascandose la mejilla con una sonrisa apenada - voy a comenzar por Historia, la historia se nosotros como sobrenaturales... Calculo que para cuando terminemos sera casi hora de almuerzo y aprovechare para darles la primera leccion de cocina.

Despues de comer iremos por ropa que ustedes mismos escogeran, les enseñare a elegir sus atuendos para diferentes ocaciones que se les presenten - explicaba el Omega tranquilo - regresaremos y les dare un espectaculo para que vayan conociendo como son los enfrentamientos entre dos Omegas, creanme tendras muchaa luchas que ganar mas adelante, eso sera todo por hoy

Los Omegas asintieron sentadose mejor para escuchar - vamos a empezar por la historia de los sobrenaturales... Veran hace muchisimo tiempo nosotros los vampiros viviamos en otra dimencion muy junta a esta, tanto asi que siempre veniamos aqui para conseguir ciertos alimentos y luego regresabamos a nuestras casas.... Ese lugar tenia muchos nombres aunque nosotros lo llamabamos Reino de las Sombras, por la aucencia de luz real. Viviamos en paz alli hasta que otro de nuestra raza cometio un pecado horrible que maldijo esa tierra y nos obligo a huir para no morir por la maldiciob...

Que hizo ese tipo para maldecir asi toda una tierra? - pregunto Joey curioso

Secuestro y violo a un angel, una criatura llena de pureza, tanto asi que cuando el mundo sintio su dolor quizo acabar con toda esa raza inmunda - respondio en voz baja - _y muchas otras cosas mas que ustedes no sabran en realidad_

Ohh.. Ya veo, desde siempre a los cazadores se nos ha prohibido herir a los angeles, ellos no tienen poderes destructivos ni malicia alguna - agrego Yugi asintiendo de acuerdo

_..... Eso es lo que ustedes creen_ \- penso Ryou con un suspiro interno - continuando con la historia, despues de que la tierra donde viviamos fue maldita no podiamos seguir alli, los bebes o no nacian o nacien enfermos y morian al poco tiempo, nos enfrentabamos a la casi extincion y huimos para salvar nuestra raza

Porque hablas como si los vampiros nada mas fueros los que vinieron? - pregunto Serenity cohibida.

Los vampiros, hombres lobo y ciertas especies de demonios son los unicos que vivian en esa dimencion, el resto de criaturas sobrenaturales no vivian alli y tienen sus casas en sus dimenciones propias - contesto - claro hay algunos que viven aqui pero no es algo comun, esa es la razon por la cual solo abundan esas razas en general ahora mismo

Continuando, no fuimos de alli y nos asentamos en la tierra. Lo que no sabiamos es que vivir permanentemente aqui cambiaria a cierta parte de la humanidad, por eso es que los cazadores nacieron - explico mirandoles directamente - antes nuestra energia solo quedaba de paso y no era suficiente para hacer un gran impacto, pero viviendo aqui nuestra energia se perpetuo y ciertos humanos ya espiritualmente fuertes comenzaron a absorberla, dandoles poderes y resistancia sobrehumana

Los chicos frente a el abrieron los ojos apliamente, esa parte nunca se las dijeron y no podian no creerle ya que era hasta un poco logico. Pero segun los cazadores ellos siempre habian estado alli... Sera que de verdad todo estaba equivocado? - aqui logramos recuperarnos y hemos formado una sociedad mas o menos estable...

Porque se unieron a los cazadores? Segun lo que he aprendido fue porque los humanos se voltearon contra ellos - pregunto Yugi

Buemo por eso y por que los betas de todas las razas comenzaron a revelarse, a ellos se les ocurrio la brillante de que como eran mas cantidad debian gobernar sobre nosotros - dijo con el ceño fruncido - y no nos habiamos dado cuenta realmente de cuantp habia aumentado su poblacion, en nuestra dimencion regulabamos la cantidad de humanos que entraban y asi los betas estaban en un nivel normal, aqui hay humanos suficientes para que ellos se volvieran loco y comenzaran a crear a diestra y siniestra

Ryou suspiro antes de continuar - Les explico, Los Alfas y Omegas con algun rango de nobleza son los unicos que pueden reproducirse por sus propios medios. Los demas son Betas, Vampiros sin alas ni poderes especiales, no pueden reproducirse por mas que el mordisco aun humano y siempre han estado bajo el control de nosotros

Pero aqui se crecieron y se volvieron locos, nos atacaron y por esa misma epoca tambien los humanos se volvieron contra los cazadores - continuo Ryou - no tuvimos de otra que unirnos, acabamos con todos los Betas dejando solo una pequeña poblacion que ahora controlamos con cuidado y tambien escondimos poco a poco a los cazadores de los humanos hasta lo que tenemos ahora

Tu viviste todo eso? - pregunto Joey emosionado.

Si y No - les estaba enseñando si, pero habia cosas que su Alfa le habia prohibido decir y el no iba a traicionar su confianza, ademas eso no les ayudaria en nada saberlo

Si y no...? Anda responde! - rogo Joey curioso.

Eso no es necesario que lo conozcan, mi vida no viene al tema - el Omega no necesito cambiar el tono de su voz o algo por el estilo para que los otros Omegas sintieran aquel frio helandoles la espalda, decidido no volverian a preguntar nada con respecto a el - umm... Vamos a ver, oh! Supogo que tambien debo hablarles de la historia de las familias

Comencemos contigo Yugi, los Sennen son una familia muy antigua, tanto asi que el padre y madre de Atem-sama y Yami-sama huyeron mas jovenes de su tierra natal cuando cayo la maldicion - comento sonriendole al tricolor - creo que Atem-sama era a penas un bebe y Yami-sama no habia nacido, cuando se acentaron aqui los humanos aun no eran tan obtusos con lo nuevo... Incluso trataron a los Sennen como sus lideres, los llamaban Faraones, eran sus dioses y los complacian en todo

Seto-sama es primo de Yami-sama y Atem-sama, tiene casi la misma edad que Atem-sama y el fue el fundador de su propia familia - explico mirando esta vez al rubio - no tiene mucho tiempo de creada, mas o menos unos 4000 años y Seto-sama no ha querido aun anexar familias nobles menores, solo se afilio a algunos clanes de cazadores por no ser una familia sin fundamento

Ellos querian preguntar por la familia de la que venia el peliblanco... Pero despues de las ultimas veces no tenian las agallas para hacerlo, afortunadamente Ryou vio sus intenciones y les sonrio con amabilidad - no se asusten conmigo, solo no pregunten cosas que no puedo decir y estaremos bien... La Familia que habitaba antes donde vivo de hecho no se llamaba Touzuoku, Bakura-sama derroco y asesino a la familia que residia alli para hacernos un lugar en la cadena... Asi que nosotros tomamos su lugar y la familia tomo el nombre de mi Alfa

..... Y no tuvo repercuciones o algo!? - pregunto Yugi algo horrorizado

No, Bakura-sama gano su lugar a travez de un legal duelo contra toda la familia... Yo me gane mi lugar acabando con los Omegas asi que nadie podia decir nada contra nosotros, los Nobles menores que estaban afiliados con ellos intentaron protestar pero Bakura-sama tiene poca paciencia y asi que tambien murieron - explico encogiendose de hombros - tambien hubo algunos Omegas de familias menores que intentaron quitarme a mi Kura-sama... No duraron mucho tampoco asi que ya no tenemos familias menores ni estamos afiliados a nadie

...... - los tres frente a el estaban sin palabras, una pareja sola habia podido contra toda una Familia!? Ya medianamente entendian porque algunos comentarios... - y tu Alfa tambien mato a los cazadores que estaban bajo ellos?

No habian cazadores en esa zona para que la familia se uniera a ellos, al parecer solo habia un asentamiento y fue destruido por los humanos solo al principio de la guerra - respondio soltando un suspiro -de pronto parecio recordar algo - ohh chicos, creo que la leccion de historia continuara luego, Bakura-sama es muy estricto en su horario de comida y si no almuerza a su hora se pone de Mal humor... No es bueno cuando esta de mal humor - dijo de pronto el peliblanco levantandose - vamos a la cocina, les dare su primera clase de cocina

Ninguno de ellos se nego, si el Alfa de Ryou parecia un psicopata recien salido del manicomio normalmente como seria de mal humor? No querian averiguarlo realmente, llegaron a la cocina y con algunos movimientos de sus manos Ryou hizo que vinieran hasta la enorme mesa varios ingredientes y utencilios - voy a enseñarles a cocinar, pero esta en ustedes conocer a su Alfa para que aprendan lo que le gusta realmente... Yo no conozco los gustos de sus Alfas asi que les dejo de tarea comenzar a investigar los gustos de sus parejas

Que Kaiba se aguante con lo que sea que haga, suficiente con que tenga que servirle al bastardo - gruño Joey de mal humor.

Ryou solo parpadeo con aburrimiento en su direccion - no le cocinas por que le sirvas, le cocinas tanto por defenderte a ti como a el, si un Alfa extraño se alia con uno de tus sirvientes y asesinan a tu Alfa, tu quedas soltero y es su oportunidad de tomarte... No solo hay Omegas que quieren subir en su estatus, los Alfas tambien suben ya que una vez que un Omega tiene cierto estatus no lo pierde a menos que su Alfa lo degrade con una razon de peso

Asi que si pierdes a tu Alfa por no protegerlo quedas propenso a que otro Alfa venga y te tome, no se sabra como quedara tu nivel de poder cuando te tranformes asi que cuida de tu Alfa para que te cuides a ti mismo - termino mirandole serio.

... Yo pensaba que si mi Alfa moria o algo asi sus Omegas terminaban ya sabes... Hechos a un lado - murmuro Joey mirando al suelo

No se como es entre los cazadores, pero aqui los Alfas y Omegas son lo mismo solo que con diferentes tareas, los dos se protegen mutuamente porque son compañeros y las tareas se dividen... Mientras tu Alfa provee a tu familia, tu como Omegas te encargas de abministrar y cuidar esas cosas, tu Alfa te proteje y tu lo proteges a el - explico suspirando - nunca creas que solo por ser Omega te degradaran, mas bien los Omegas son un bien preciado en nuestra sociedad ya que sin nosotros la energia destructiva de los Alfas terminara por consumir su mente

... Perdon, estoy tan acostumbrado a que me hagan menos solo por ser Omega - murmuro Joey mirando al suelo apenado.

No te preocupes, entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es que te degraden simplemente por lo que eres - dijo Ryou dandoles un pequeña sonrisa - como veran no soy precisamente normal y hay tontos que quieren hacerme ver mal por ello, pero no se preocupen no hay nada que unas cuantas palizas bien dadas o asesinatos no puedan solucionar

Joey con un pequeño tic debajo de su ojo - .... Y no podrias hablar con ellos en vez de matarlos?

Si hay algo que aprendi de la forma dificil es que nadie te escucha sin cierta reputacion, asi que primero conviertete en un "Muerte Silenciosa" como yo o "Descarga Purpura" como Heba-chan - respondio encogiendose de hombros - despues de eso puedes hablar, seguro te escucharan - _Y bueno si aun asi no te escuchan... Siemplemente tu Alfa te hara el favor de hacerlos entrar en razon _\- penso el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa secreta - vamos a comenzar chicos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy, nos vemos la proxima vez!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios! Los quiero mis amores!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Después de comer y unas improvisadas clases de como comer correctamente los chicos se encontraban aun sobrecargados de información estaban en la entrada preparándose para salir, es que entiendan los... Ellos que iban a saber que existían tantos tipo de tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos? Aunque Ryou los perdió cuando saco yo no se cuantas copas e intento que se aprendieran el uso de cada una o como tomar cada una, lo mas fácil fue lo de los vinos... Hasta que explicó que también debían fijarse en la salsa con la que estaba acompañada la comida o yo no se que mas y que existía un vino rosado ultra fino que solo se usaba en casos específicos.

Yugi de nuevo quiso tener una libreta consigo y Joey estaba absolutamente perdido, al final Ryou se apiado de sus pobre almas perdidas y dejo de saturarlos de cosas. Comieron donde los Omegas se dieron cuenta de algo... Ryou era demasiado fino y delicado para el salvaje que tenía por Alfa, eran dos polos opuestos totales. Mientras Bakura engullía enormes pedazos de carne con toda la gula del mundo, Ryou tomaba de a pedacitos como si se encontrara en el lugar más lujoso del mundo al igual que Heba y la Señora Sele.

De los Alfas Seto y el padre de los tricolores parecía ser el mas decente seguido de cerca por Atem, mientras que Yami aunque no era tan salvaje tampoco era que se preocupaba mucho por su imagen, Bakura era un caso absolutamente perdido en ese tema se dieron cuenta. Incluso vio a Yugi mirando disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo sorprendido por parecer tan fuera de lugar y este lo unico que prácticamente le rugió era "Ryou se ve lo suficientemente bonito por los dos, así que no jodas" con la boca llena de carne y todo.

Después de eso no supieron que paso a ciencia cierta, nada mas vieron como Ryou volteo a Bakura con una sonrisa demasiado inocente y tierna para no dar escalofríos y Bakura pareció congelarse en su lugar... Y cambió radicalmente, casi pareció que le reiniciaron el cerebro de golpe porque comenzó a comer un poco más decentemente y Ryou volvió a centrarse en su comida después de disculparse con todos por el comportamiento descortés de su Alfa.

Los Omegas al no ver que los demás se inmutaron por lo que sucedido decidieron que siempre sucedia, asi que aunque curiosos por lo que había sucedido lo dejaron ser para volver a comer. Hasta ahora que estaban en la sala mientras Ryou planificaba la salida que harían - vamos niños, voy a llevarlos a la ciudad por algo para que se vistan...

Es un caso perdido Egipto Ryou, así que mejor los llevas más lejos - comentó Yami que por alguna razón les estaba acompañando junto a Bakura que iría con ellos - aún no ha sido reconstruido después de la estúpida guerra que los humanos tuvieron

... Inglaterra no es que este mejor - murmuro Ryou suspirando - denme un momento, voy a preguntarle a Seto-sama si Japon tiene algo en pie

El peliblanco se fue dejando a los pobres Omegas en compañía de Bakura y Yami - oye Yami-baka, cual de los dos es tu Omega?

Yugi, el tricolor que se parece a Heba - respondió sin mirarle.

Yugi se congeló un poco asustado cuando vio como Bakura se fijó en el, pero fue uno segundos nada más y la pesada mirada fue quitada de encima del pobre. Lo que el no sabía era que Bakura no le estaba mirando realmente a el, si no recordando de cuando Ryou había llegado a sus brazos...

\- Flashblack -

-Malditos cazadores de mierda, ojala ardan todos en el puto infierno junto al bastardo padre y hermano que me gasto, realmente todos lo que conozco también pueden irse con ellos!! - grito Bakura furioso mientras andaba a paso lento y penoso, jadeando y apretando con fuerza una fea herida que tenia, se sentía a punto de desmayarse pero si lo hacia sabia que seria su fin.

De pronto tropezó y cayó mareado, si no habría estado herido de antemano por alguien que realmente podría herirlo así acabar con esos cazadores habría sido sencillo... Pero su vida nunca era sencilla. De pronto escucho como de los árboles salía algo y gruño con fiereza buscando intimidar al imbesil que viniera a joderlo, pero igual término de salir y vio a un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos mirarlo a través de los árboles.

Parpadeo confundido... Que hacía un niño humano de no mas 5 años en medio del bosque a esta hora de la noche? Ahora los cazadores usaban a los niños como carnada o que? - ehh... Está herido señor? Necesita ayuda?

Alejate de mi mocoso, no sabes lo que soy - gruño con fastidio mientras intentaba levantarse, pero al final no pudo.

El pequeño se acercó preocupado en cuanto vio al hombre sangrar aún más - venga señor, yo vivo aquí cerca... Puedo ayudarle! - rogó con voz suave.

Al final Bakura no tuvo de otra que acceder y con ayuda del niño logró levantarse, caminó con lentitud siendo guiado por el pequeño y llegó a una pequeña cabaña silvestre. En cuanto estaba siendo acostado en la cama no se resistió a preguntar - .... Porque vives aquí? Está demasiado alejado de cualquier ser vivo y mucho mas de los otros como tu...

El lobo malo me trajo aquí, no se donde estoy pero el a veces me trae cosas para comer - respondió rebuscando entre sus cosas y regreso con unas telas que uso de vendas para el Alfa - ... Te cuidare hasta que regrese el lobo malo, despues tienes que irte para que el no te haga daño

Bakura dudaba mucho que si descansaba y se recuperaba lo suficiente este "Lobo Malo" fuera una amenaza para el, miró al niño bien ahora que estaba en una superficie cómoda y medianamente a salvo. Era pequeño, demasiado pequeño y suave para vivir solo en un bosque con un hombre lobo rondando... Era tambien bastante mono, desde ya parecía que crecerá en un adorable Omega.

Señor... Quiere algo de comer? - preguntó el pequeño con dulzura sacando de sus pensamientos.

Tienes carne? Si esta cruda no te molestes en cocinarla - respondió con algo de brusquedad.

Aunque al pequeño no pareció afectarle, simplemente asintió y le trajo en un plato una enorme montaña de carne - quiere algo más? - pregunto el chico en cuanto vio alegre como este comenzaba a comer.

_De hecho me caería bien un poco de sangre para recuperarme mejor_ \- pensó mirando atentamente al pequeño que le miraba con atención, no podía morderlo si no quería crear un molesto Beta... Quizá esto necesitaria algo mas creativo de su parte - que tan tolerante eres al dolor mocoso?

..... Porque lo pregunta? - bien... Quizá esto no saldria como esperaba a juzgar por la carita temerosa que puso el pequeño.

Necesito sangre para mejorar y no puedo morderte, dejarías que te corte y chupe la herida? Eso realmente me haría sentir mejor - eso fue estúpido y dudaba que el chico aceptara solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, ningún ser en la tierra accedía a ser lastimado solo por otro.

Pero para su sorpresa el pequeño pareció pensarlo solo unos momentos para subir hasta su regazo con cuidado de sus heridas - .... Esta bien, pero debe prometerme ser amable conmigo señor vampiro

Porque no pareces asustado? - pregunto Bakura curioso mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del menor.

Porque no me parece malo, el lobo malo me mira raro y no me agrada - respondió mirando atentamente las acciones del mayor.

El Alfa no dijo nada más y con una de sus garras cortó la muñeca del niño sacando un gemido de dolor de este, sin dejar que la sangre que olía tan divino se derramara paso su lengua por la herida y comenzó a chupar - _mierda... Esto sabe mejor de lo que huele, joder este niño es divino _\- pensó con un gemido oculto.

S-Señor... Y-Ya term-mino? - escuchó el débil susurro después de un rato y se dio cuenta de que quizas habia tomado demasiado de un niño pequeño, rápidamente liberó la muñeca y la vendo con un pedazo de tela que había sobrado.

Estas bien? - pregunto mirando al pequeño con un destello de preocupación raro en el.

Tengo sueño - fue la única respuesta somnolienta que recibió.

Ven, acuestate aqui, es normal considerando la cantidad de sangre que tome, te alimentas bien? - pregunto de nuevo acomodando al niño contra el y recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento - estaras bien por la mañana entonces, duerme, yo estaré bien... Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

Ryou - dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro para acurrucarse bien contra su costado no herido y rápidamente caer rendido, Bakura sonrío inconscientemente ante la inocente pantalla y comió los pedazos de carne que aun quedaban sintiéndose completamente repuesto, incluso su herida parecía estar cerrándose poco a poco, la sangre de ese niño si era poderosa...

Momento, estaba demasiado repuesto para que la sangre de un simple humano hiciera la hazaña... El Alfa frunció el ceño pensativo y volteo a ver al chico, a simple vista estaba mirando a un simple humano. Pero si escaneaba su cuerpo con su energía... Allí estaba, un nucleo de energia poderoso encerrado dentro del niño, este no era un niño normal

_Eres el hijo de un cazador, solo los cazadores tienen esos núcleos latentes en su interior... La energía de que clase de criatura habrá absorbido tu pequeño? Aunque también pudiste heredarla... _\- pensativo paso su mano por los gruesos mechones en una ligera caricia - _cabellos blanco y aura pura... Ummm podría tener una idea... __Pero hasta que no lo transforme en un sobrenatural no tendré respuestas concretas, un cazador solo libera ese núcleo oculto dentro de el cuando es transformado..._

De pronto abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que quiza tenia una idea de lo que quería ese "Lobo Malo" con el pequeño, volvió a mirarle y supo que si... Se decidió quedar un poco mas al no saber que hacer aun con su pequeño y casual descubrimiento, podría dejarlo aquí olvidándose de el y el lobo haría lo que quisiera con el niño dentro de unos pocos años o...

Al final pasaron los dias y Bakura se quedó donde estaba siendo cuidado diligentemente por el pequeño y el Alfa sin darse cuenta se iba encariñando con los dulces gestos de Ryou, por ellos cuando sintió que el "Lobo Malo" se estaba acercando decidió hacer algo - oye Ryou, quieres que me deshaga del lobo que te molesta y ya no tengas que verlo mas? No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti

... Pero puede hacerte daño Kura-sama, el "Lobo Malo" es muy fuerte! - exclamo el niño mirándole preocupado.

No te preocupes, tu Kura-sama es mas fuerte que ese tonto lobo - tranquilizo desordenando los cabellos del chico.

Ryou alejándose de la mano divertido hizo un pequeño puchero intentando acomodar sus cabellos - Kura-sama tambien es malo, me despeinaste!

Quedate aqui, no salgas hasta que yo regrese - ordeno a lo que el pequeño asintió obedientemente.

Bakura se alejo e interceptó el camino de un enorme lobo Alfa de pelaje negro y bastante musculoso, el lobo le gruño con molestia pero Bakura no se dejó intimidar. El lobo al darse cuenta de que no iba a hacer que... El ser? No había logrado detectar que criatura era en realidad y eso era raro considerando sus potentes sentidos - no sabes que entrar en territorios ajenos sin avisar es una terrible falta de respeto?

Naa! Solo vine a hacer un trato contigo, déjame al Omega dentro de la cabaña y vete sin problemas - dijo Bakura despreocupado

No, sentiste su núcleo verdad? será una buena perra y una gran adición a mi manada, los cachorros que me de seguro serán de alta calidad, así que no, ese Omega es mío - gruñó la criatura transformándose en un hombre grande y fornido, con solo pantalones por ropa - puede incluso hacerse la perra Alfa y estoy urgido de una, mis demas perras son un desastre

Bakura simplemente parpadeó con aburrimiento - oh bien, supongo que no entendiste el trato, te vas de aqui dejandome al Omega y yo no riego tus entrañas por el suelo... Cual de las dos prefieres?

El lobo gruño enojado por la amenaza y saltó sobre el peliblanco buscando darle una lección, lastima que su no supiera el alcance real de su enemigo... Aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de eso cuando Bakura sin problemas lo atrapó en el aire y le sostuvo con crueldad el cuello - lo volveré a preguntar una última vez... Me dejas al Omega o mueres, qué prefieres?

... Tsk! Tomalo si quieres, no perderé mi vida por una perra - gritó el hombre luego de sacudirse para soltarse sin éxito

Todo sucedio justo como Bakura esperaba, soltó al lobo sintiendose muy complacido - oye! De donde sacaste al Omega!? - grito al recordar que debía preguntar eso a ultimo minuto.

Del asentamiento de cazadores que esta al norte, los que protegen el pueblo humano no muy lejos de aqui - respondio antes de alejarse completamente del lugar para nunca volver.

Bakura silbando alegremente regreso con SU pequeño y fue recibido por la mirada preocupada de dicho peliblanco - estas bien Kura-sama? Lobo Malo no te hizo nada?

No, te lo dije... Soy mucho mas fuerte que ese tonto lobo - respondió sonriéndole.

El niño sonrió alegre y regresó a su casa, pero antes pareció pensar en algo y mirar a Bakura con los ojitos algo entristecidos - Kura-sama... Usted podría regresarme con mi familia? Los extraño mucho...

No se donde estan, lo siento de verdad - mintió sin ningún arrepentimiento, si iba con los cazadores no tendría de nueva oportunidad de tener un compañero así de poderoso... Total al chico se le olvidaron con el tiempo.

... Bueno... Supongo que no volveré a verlos... - murmuró el niño triste regresando a casa, aunque Bakura no tardó en hacer que olvidara su tristeza con juegos y risas.

Despues de que el pequeño se habia dormido salio de la cabaña en direccion a los cazadores y descubrio lo que necesitaba... Esos cazadores anteriormente eran unos poderosos sacerdotes y manejaban varios poderes sagrados, también reciben gracias a sus trabajos anteriores la visita de seres que hacen sus núcleos muy especiales.. Ryou era su pareja perfecta, aunque estaba tentando a su suerte con varios factores que se suponían debían estar ocultos, pero no iba a dejar pasar a su compañero perfecto.

Regreso y la vida continuó por unos pocos años donde lo mas relevante que ocurrió fue la destrucción de aquel asentamiento de cazadores de donde había venido su Ryou a manos de los propios humanos que protegen, claro el niño de ahora 9 años nunca se entero de ello. El viva su vida felizmente protegido por su "Kura-sama", despues que habia cumplido los 12 le surge una pregunta muy importante al pequeño que con curiosidad e inocencia le hizo al Alfa - Kura-sama... Porque me cuida tanto, desde que puedo recordar usted ha estado conmigo protegiéndome...

Yo tengo mis razones que conocerás a su debido tiempo - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas - ve a jugar Ryou o ya te aburriste de lo que te regale?

No Kura-sama! Me encanto mi regalo! - exclamo el pequeño alegre volvió a jugar con su consola olvidándose de lo anterior, Bakura se rio suavemente y miro al niño jugar como el pequeño que aun era.

El alfa cuidaba mucho a su pequeño, siempre lo mantuvo dentro de las paredes de la cabaña y le trajo todo lo que necesito para que este creciera con normalidad. Su primer celo pronto llegó y Bakura se lo controlo con medicamentos humanos al decidir que aun estaba demasiado pequeño para tomarlo como suyo completamente, así pasó el tiempo hasta que cumplió los 15....

Kura-sama... Aun no me ha dado mi medicina para no molestarle con mi celo, sera que podria... - Ryou preguntó sonriendo con inocencia pensando que al Alfa se le había pasado alto.

Aunque frunció el ceño en confusión cuando este negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas - esta vez no las necesitarás

Pero mi celo... - otra vez fue interrumpido por un pequeño gruñido del mayor.

Ve a comer, necesitarás mucha energia mas tarde - ordeno haciendo que el menor se diera la vuelta e hiciera lo que le pidió.

Ya entrada la noche Bakura sonrió cuando el olor de su Ryou se espeso en el ambiente - p-perdon por m-molestarle Bakura-sama - murmuro el menor con una voz suave mientras temblaba un poco.

No te preocupes, no me estas molestando para nada - el Alfa extremadamente sonriente tomo las mejillas del chico para hacer que lo mirara directamente - confias en mi Ryou?

Ehh si... Eres el unico que conozco y ha cuidado de de mi, claro que si confio en ti - después de tantos años Bakura cumplió uno de sus objetivos.... Hacer que Ryou se olvidara de aquellos cazadores y hacer que el mismo sea el único en su vida - pero estoy en celo Kura-sama, podría hacerlo sentir mal

_La única forma en que me sienta mal con esto es no si no te violo hasta artarme precioso_ \- penso Bakura con toda la malicia del mundo - ven conmigo, iremos a otro lugar

Ryou muy confundido se dejó cargar estilo nupcial, salieron de la cabaña y Bakura por primera vez dejo salir sus alas frente a un sorprendido Ryou - Woow! Tiene alas Kura-sama, porque nunca me dijo?

Nunca preguntaste, ahora agárrate bien pequeño - respondió y de un potente salto se elevo sacando un grito emocionado del chico en sus brazos.

El viaje no fue muy largo y es que Bakura iba a gran velocidad, aterrizaron en los terrenos de una mansión estilo victoriana hermosa y espaciosa - Kura-sama que es este lugar?

Donde viviremos por ahora, aspiro algo mejor después de terminar de hacer de ti mi compañero perfecto - no dijeron nada mas, Ryou estaba embelesado mirando sus alrededores y Bakura estaba pensando en todo lo que le haría al chico.

De pronto Ryou fue recordado de su celo cuando su vientre sufrió una pequeña punzada dolorosa - duele Kura-sama... Porque no me da mi medicamento, usted es malo - murmuro haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus ojos vidriando poco a poco.

Por que no lo necesitas, yo te quitaré el dolor de otra forma - repitió arrojándolo sin cuidado sobre una cama con dosel, en un movimiento rápido quito la camisa del Omega que se sonrojo al verse en solo su ropa interior.... No es que Bakura acostumbrara a llevarle muchas prendas inferiores, casi siempre iba con camisas grandes y ropa interior o shorts cortos.

Kura-sama! Estoy desnudo - chillo cubriéndose con las sabanas apenado.

_Casi me siento mal por esto, es demasiado inocente.... Naa!! A quien engaño, estoy disfrutando cada segundo _\- pensó acercándose al menor con una sonrisa depredadora - dijiste que confiabas en mi no? Yo te cuidare para siempre no te preocupes... Tu quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

K-Kura... - murmuró mientras era empujado contra la cama, se mordió el labio mientras sentía unas cosquillas graciosas en su cuerpecito - .... U-Usted sabe que y-yo siempre estaré j-junto a t-ti!

Je! - el Alfa sonrió y de un cajón cercano tomó una venda con la que cubrió lo ojos del menor - no! Dejala, dijiste que confiabas en mi - gruño tomando las manos y apretandolas sobre la cabeza del Omega al.ver sus intenciones de quitar la tela de sus ojos.

P-Perdón... Pero es que no entiendo q-que esta... - una sensacion calida sobre sus labios lo cayo en seco y luego una húmeda lengua se adentro, Ryou gimio arqueando su cuerpecito y sacando un gruñido del Alfa por el roce contra su cuerpo.

A-Ah! - gimió el pobre sorprendido cuando de pronto fue jalado hasta arrodillarse sobre la cama, sus manos aun sobre su cabeza y una sensacion fria alrededor de ellas.

Bakura definitivamente estaba en el cielo de ver a su Omega vendado y encadenado el dosel de la cama, totalmente a su merced y con el celo comenzado a hacer estragos con su cabecita - K-Kura que es esto...?

Dijiste que confiabas en mí, o me estabas mintiendo? - una falsa voz enojada fue suficiente para que el chico negó con la cabeza y se quedara quieto en su lugar.

K-Kura-sama... Que v-va a hacerme? - pregunto nervioso el pobre Omega.

Te hare mio, seras mi Omega a partir de ahora - respondio desprendiéndose de su camisa y arrojándola por allí - te convertiré en uno de los míos y viviras a mi lado para siempre

... Y-Yo - Bakura no le dejo hablar, simplemente comenzo a explorar su cuerpo haciendo que lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se perdiera muy lejos gracias al celo y sus toques.

En poco tiempo tenía a un Omega deseoso y gimiendo por que lo tomaran y Bakura lo haría sin problemas, se desprendió del resto de su ropa y se acomodó de modo que Ryou quedó sobre el aun colgado por cadenas del dosel. Su miembro jugo con la entrada del chico que gemía de deseo y de una sola vez entró en el recibiendo un pequeño grito de dolor, se quedo quieto un momento, el suficiente para que se acostumbrara un poco a su tamaño y comenzó a moverse cuando ya no pudo resistir más.

El vaivén comenzó lento y poco a poco aumento de velocidad, los gemidos de Ryou sonaban sobre los pequeños gruñidos de su Alfa. Bakura se sintió a punto de explotar y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas acariciando el miembro de su Omega, el menor fue el primero en llegar con un potente grito y Bakura duro unos pocos empujes mas. Jalo un poco los cabellos hacia atrás y hacia un lado para encajar sus colmillos en el suave cuello, la deliciosa sangre comenzó a pasar por su garganta y gimió complacido con el sabor.

Ryou en sus brazos comenzaba a relajarse, y la sangre se salía era cada vez menos. Bakura comenzó a inundar con su energía el cuerpecito del menor, explorando y haciendo despertar aquel núcleo que tenia dormido en su interior al tiempo que soltaba su veneno en el cuerpo del chico. La sangre se detuvo junto a la respiración y corazón del Omega, Bakura espero unos segundos para que toda energía se uniera, con un chispazo de su propia energía el Alfa hizo que aquel núcleo explotara dejando que el poder corriera por las venas del menor al tiempo que el corazón se reiniciaba.... Latiendo distinto, más poderoso y dejando que la energía ahora viva corriera por el cuerpo del chico.

Ryou jadeo y Bakura abrió su muñeca dejando que la sangre corriera, con firmeza atrajo la cabeza del menor a la herida y este instintivamente chupo con frenesí. Hasta que poco a poco el cuerpo del chico se relajo y quedo dormido colgando de sus cadenas, el Alfa sonrió mirando la herida en su cuello curarse por si misma dejando una especie de tatuaje, como una pirámide rodeada por una aro, era oficial... Ryou es totalmente suyo.

Soltó las cadenas y sostuvo el cuerpo laxo que cayo en sus brazos, con cuidado le levanto para llevarlo a otra habitación esta estaba decorada con unas inscripciones que brillaba suavemente, estas cubrían las paredes y al centro había una cama donde acostó a su Omega cubriéndolo con una sabana. Con un chasquido las inscripciones brillaron con más fuerza, con eso Bakura salio del lugar cerrando detrás de el.

Visitó a su Omega durmiente dándole sangre que tomaba sin siquiera abrir los ojos y revisando su evolución, lo primero que crecieron fueron sus colmillos y garras a los tres días. Después su cuerpo comenzó a acentuarse mas, haciéndose mas hermoso. Dos semanas después pudo sentir en su espalda los bultos de las alas saliendo y para ayudarlas a nacer abrió dos huecos por donde saco los huesos que presionaban desde adentro.

Dos semanas mas y los huesos de las alas habían terminado de nacer de los omoplatos, y comenzaban a ser cubiertos por la piel que Bakura había cortado anteriormente. El Alfa constantemente monitoreaba los avances del Omega con cuidado, no quería defectos o problemas en su compañero. Unos días más y se podían ver salir de la espalda de Ryou delicadas alas color crema, Bakura esperaba que despertara pronto pero cuando no lo hizo se preocupo, el chico ya había terminado de cambiar... Porque no despertaba?

Hasta que en una de sus reviciones sintió como algo pinchaba cuando pasaba su mano por las alas, espero a ver que eran y se sorprendió cuando comenzaron a crecer gruesas plumas blancas.... El realmente no esperaba que eso sucediera! Por dios Ryou se estaba alimentando de sangre y tenía colmillos! Cierto que su antiguo pueblo cazador era frecuentado por ángeles y que esos humanos estaban cargados de energía angelical, pero era humano y lo transformó un vampiro!

.... Bueno no precisamente un Vampiro completo, recordando ese pequeño detalle gruño para si mismo sintiéndose un completo idiota. Después de maldecir una y mil veces sus idiotas genes, supero el hecho y comenzó a planificar como esconder el hecho que había creado una especie de ángel por error. Joder ya su mundo estaba maldito por una estupidez parecida hecha por un maldito que no quería ni recordar, si los demás se enteraban de esto iban a joderlo.

Honestamente creía que Ryou seria un.vampiro con espectaculares poderes sagrados que seria el terror de la mayoría de los sobrenaturales, no que esperaba que ese lado angelical ganaría la batalla. Le salio al reves de como esperaba, un ángel con poderes oscuros seguramente... Suspiro y se relajo, siempre conseguía salir de sus problemas y esta vez no sería distinto.

Unos pocos días más después todas las plumas habían crecido y Ryou se despertaba mirando confundido a su alrededor, de pronto su vista fue puesta en Bakura que le miraba desde una esquina con atención - Ryou.. Como te sientes?

Yo.. Supongo que bien, aunque me siento raro tambien - respondió distraído su cabeza se sentía un poco embotada por alguna razón.

Ven conmigo, tienes que tener tu primera comida - ordenó Bakura tomando una de sus manos y levantándole, el pobre tropezó un poco con las piernas algo débiles pero Bakura le sostuvo mientras caminaban.

Fue sentado en una mesa frente a el se coloco un enorme plato de carne con vegetales - creo que tu dieta debe ser con carme no tan cruda como la mia y mucha mas variedad de alimentos... - murmuro casi para si mismo el Alfa - ten, bébela toda - frente al Omega fue colocada una copa con un liquido rojo que no dudo en toma y comenzar a beber, el olor le parecía demasiado atrayente para rechazarlo.

Habían varias razones por la que los Alfas sobrenaturales preferían transformar a su compañero en vez de emparejarse con uno nacido de su clase... Los Omega se volvían extremadamente dependientes de su Alfa, su Alfa es su compañero y a la vez su Sire, dos relaciones que ayudaban a los Alfas a controlar a sus Omegas.

Eso sabia muy bueno Kura-sama, puedo tener más? - pregunto Ryou ignorando la comida por ahora.

Bakura rio y se corto la muñeca echando hacia atrás la cabeza de su Omega, dejando caer el liquido rojo en su boca - _por supuesto que estaba bueno, te vuelves adicto a la sangre que te transforma y solo esa toleras si eres un Omega_ \- el peliblanco Alfa sabía que aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, pero por ahora estaba muy satisfecho con lo que tenia.

\-- Flashblack End -

Kura-sama ya estamos listos, viajaremos al territorio de Seto-sama y ellos nos ayudaran - dijo Ryou llegando de pronto y sacando de sus pensamientos a su Alfa.

Bakira confundido miro a Ryou con Mokuba y... Una loba? Bueno era una cambiaformas de lobo - ella es Okami, nos ayudará con las criaturas que viven cerca a ese territorio - presento señalando a la lobita junto a el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una próxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou cargo en sus brazo a la pequeña cachorra de cambia formas para llegar junto a su alfa con los demas - chicos, tendremos que ir a Japon ya que Egipto aun no tiene la variedad que necesitamos

Porque esta destruido? - pregunto Yugi confundido.

Se los explicare en el camino, denme un segundo - el Omega murmuro algo en voz baja y frente a el comenzaron a ascender desde un enorme agujero de oscuridad que se formo en el suelo algo parecido a pegasos, solo que estos eran negros con sus pezuñas y alas bañadas en fuego azul. Los fieros caballos alados estaban unidos a un hermoso carruaje blanco con negro con decoraciones en plateado y diamantes - vamos chicos, ya tenemos nuestro transporte

Todos subieron al espacioso carruaje y Bakura se quedo sobre el para vigilar el entorno, cuando los caballos avanzaron Ryou comenzo a hablar con su voz delicada de siempre... - vamos con otra leccion de Historia ahora que tenemos oportunidad, veran actualmente estamos entrando en la tierra tres... Llamada asi por que los humanos ya la destruyeron dos veces antes y ahora los pocos humanos que quedan la estan reconstruyendo como la vez anterior...

Cuando nosotros llegamos por primera vez a esta tierra aun no habia sido destruida ni una sola vez y estabamos entrando en los año 1600, ojo que recuerden que estoy haciendo aproximaciones y no todos llegaron a la vez, la familia Sennen llego mucho antes por alguna razon - explico encogiendose de hombros - para los 3000 los cazadores ya estaban ocultos por nosotros y los humanos normales creian que tanto los sobrenaturales como los cazadores eran meros mitos que les contaban a los niños

Solo tomo 100 años mas para que los humanos comenzaran un conflicto esta vez entre ellos y eso fue lo que destruyo todo lo que ellos habian creado por primera vez - dijo con un suspiro pesado.

Pero eso suena a mucho mas años de los que Yami-sama y Atem-sama dicen que tiene - comento Yugi mirandole confundido.

Oh si! Primero Atem tiene mas de 5000 años y Yami mas de 3000, lo que paso para que parte del tiempo aqui no fuera contado por nosotros es que cuando cuando ocurrio aquel conflicto que destruyo todo por primera vez el mundo donde vivimos se vio tremendamente afectado - contesto - necesitaba sacar energia de algun lugar para recuperarse y fue de nosotros, la tierra nos mantuvo een hibernacion por mas 3000 mil años donde el tiempo parecio congelarse mientras la tierra se alimentaba de nosotros

Realmente no vivimos la primera destruccion de los humanos, cuando nos despertamos fue como si volvieramos a los años 2000 - comento mirando hacia la ventana por donde las nubes pasaban - y la tierra dos solo duro 500 años mas antes de que fuera destruido de nuevo... Esta vez sin querer por los humanos, pero aun asi la tierra necesito de nuestra energia... Y realmente no sabemos cuanto tiempo esta vez pasamos dormidos, aunque Seto-sama calcula que unos 50 0 60 años por la destruccion que aun hay

Los Omegas asintieron entendiendo, ahora si cuadraban un poco mas las cuentas y el aire desolado que habia en el lugar - como los humanos hicieron para destruir tanto toda la tierra

La primera vez fueron sus armas y por eso fue que la tierra necesito tanta energia, la segunda como dije fue un error, la tierra aun estaba debil por la primera destruccion y los humanos tienden a ser muy destructivos, no se dieron cuenta que con sus artefactos causaron un desastre a nivel mundial - respondio suspirando.

Como no nos dimos cuenta nosotros? - pregunto Joey parpadeando... No creia que los cazadores fueran tan despistados como para no habre notado eso.

Ustedes vivien casi en una burbuja creada por nuestra magia, ustedes nacen, crecen y mueren en esa burbuja. Tienen sus propios cultivos y formas sanas de sustentarse, por ello nunca necesitan salir para nada - explico - y si hay algo urgente que necesitan abajo los ancianos cazadores se comunican con nosotros y lo llevamos

Joey parpadeo entendiendo esa parte, pero aun todo esto no le cuadraba del todo - Si todo esta destruido como es que los sobrenaturales han matenido su estilo de vida? Digo... Sus palacios no parecen haber sido tocados por nada!

Nuestros palacios y territorios están protegidos por poderosas magias barreras, y por ello no han sido tocados por la estupidez humana o vistos por ellos - respondio encogiéndose de hombros - y tenemos nuestras formas para mantenernos a flote a través de caos, guardamos provisiones y hay de nosotros como Seto-sama que esta inmiscuido en parte de la política humana, hay humanos con un alto poder en su sociedad que no importa si todo esta destruido.... Ellos tienen la tecnología y recursos para levantar todo mas rápido pero se mantienen egoístamente protegidos en sus respectivos lugares

Ohh!! Y tambien estan las dimensiones de las otras criaturas, recuerden que únicamente nuestra dimensión es la que esta bajo una maldicion - continuo sonriente - pero hay otras dimensiones habitadas por otras criaturas que están perfectamente sanas, mediante tratados conseguimos cosas que aqui en la dimensión humana no podemos conseguir... Ahora mismo nos dirigimos con la modista de los Kaiba que Seto-sama llamo a conseguir ropa para ustedes... Los Sennen también están en contacto con las Esfinges y criaturas Egipcias, pero aun no ha sido restablecido el portal hacia su mundo asi que ir hacia algún mercado sobrenatural alli esa imposible y lo mercados sobrenaturales de esta dimensión aun no han sido reconstruidos

Pero si protegen sus castillos... Porque no protegen los mercados? - pregunto Serenity confundida

Porque los mercados sobrenaturales de aquí están mezclados con los mercados que tienen los humanos, si algunos quedan en pie después de una bomba les daremos excusa para comenzar a inmiscuirse de mas en nuestros asuntos así que les permitimos destruirlos- explico - el mercado sobrenatural mas grande de Egipto esta en el Cairo, entre las distintas tiendas tienes que buscar con tus sentidos cuales son los comerciantes no humanos y allí conseguimos lo que necesitamos.... Cuando los humanos no hacen de las suyas por supuesto

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Como crees que les esta yendo a los chicos? - pregunto Atem de pronto a sus compañeros

Atem, Yami, Seto y Marik se encontraban actualmente mirando la pequeña sección de entrenamiento que Malik y Heba estaba teniendo en la arena protegida delante de ellos, ambos estaban vestidos con una ropa liviana para poder moverse correctamente. Heba en sus manos tenia un par de nudillos de las cuales salia una cuchilla hecha de energia morada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina aura dorada y parecía chispear de vez en cuando con pequeñas descargas purpura.

Por su parte Malik tenia un latigo garra de gato, de esos que tenían espuelas en las puntas. El cual agitaba con maestría para intentar sin mucho éxito mantener a raya al otro Omega, tenia en su cuerpo una pequeña aura color lila y parecía un poco frustrado - están bien, Ryou es bastante fuerte

Y estan con Bakura tambien - comento Marik haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por la patada seguramente dolorosa que habia recibido su Omega.

Cuando aprendera Malik que Heba es mas fuerte - se pregunto Yami negando con la cabeza ante la paliza recibia el pobre rubio.

El mismo dia que Marik entienda que Bakura puede patear su culo hasta el infinito - dijo Atem mirando divertido al rubio que bufo con molestia.

Que tipo de nucleo tiene Yugi? - pregunto Seto con su frialdad de siempre sacandolos a todos de su conversa.

Hasta donde tengo entendido es de un demonio elemental como Heba, no se que elemento es pero deberia ser un Vampiro con poderes elementales cuando le transforme - respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros - Heba tenia poderes de un elemental electrico y de agua, no se que es Yugi, pero espero que sea algo que pueda usar junto con mi fuego

El castaño lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido - Estas seguro que es un elemental?

Pues si... Es cierto que Yugi tiene su nucleo un poco disperso, pero es poderoso asi que no me jodas pendejo - y hay estaba, la pequeña chispa de energia oscura que hacia que Yami se desequilibrara.

Pues no estoy diciendo que es debil, solo que no me parece un elemental... Bueno, si pero tiene algo mas - aclaro Seto con fastidio, no queria que Yami se volviera loco y tener que darle su merecido.

Atem parpadeo mirando hacia el castaño - a que te refieres? Los ancianos buscaban un Omega con un nucleo parecido al de Heba antes de que lo transformara, equilibro bien mi energia y suponieron que un Omega parecido lo haria bien con Yami

Bueno... Seto tampoco dudaba que el Omega equibrara bien a Yami, el Alfa tenia una energia demasiado oscura para que cualquier Omega la normalizara... Casi como Bakura si tenia que comparar. Y sabia que aquella chispa de luz que sentia a veces brillando dentro de Yugi equilibraria bien ese nivel de oscuridad... Pero esa misma era su duda, que criatura emanaba luz capaz de disipar la oscuridad?

Las unicaa criaturas que se le ocurrian eran las hadas o angeles, pero ninguna de las dos podia ser posible... La hadas porque eran demasiado debiles para una luz tan poderosa como la que sentia dentro de Yugi y energia angelica no podia ser, los ancianos no podian ser tan idiotas como para traer un posible angel luego de todos los problemas que esas criaturas les habian causado.

Bueno... No eran esas criaturas las culpables realmente, eran ese par de bastardos que tomaron a un Angel Omega para yo no se que cosa y le torturaron hasta el cansancio. Que carajos querian? Solo ellos lo sabian, pero semejante problema que causaron. Pero volviendo a lo del Omega de Yami... El castaño miro a los que iban con el y puso los ojos en blanco, esos idiotas no se daban cuenta de nada ni aunque les golpeara en el rostro.

Que nucleo tiene Joey? - pregunto de pronto Atem mirandole.

Es un demonio tipo Berserker - y el si se habia asegurado bien de ello, no queria sorpresas como podia pasarle a Yami.

Atem asintio - pura energia bruta entonces, sera bastante fuerte

Sera mi compañero, por supuesto que debe ser fuerte - gruño el castaño, aunque internamente seguia pensativo con respecto a lo del Omega de Yami... Juraria que sintio aquella energia en alguien que conocia, pero no podia recordar exactamente donde

Oye amargado, vamos a entrenar tu y yo! - dijo Yami de pronto con un ligero toque de locura en su mirada y sacando de sus pensamiento totalmente al castaño

Seto se le quedo mirando con aburriento por un momento hasta que suspiro - vamos, me encargare de dejarte molido para que no jodas mas en todo el dia

Marik parpadeo recordando algo de pronto y volteo a ver a Atem - oye.... Tu no tenias que entrenar con tu padre ahora mismo?

Mierda!!... Me van a matar - exclamo el tricolor escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos - Heba!! Teniamos que entrenar con mis padres, asi que muevete! - con eso mas rapido de lo que Marik creia posible ambos vampiros habian desaparecido del lugar espantados.

* * *

_Regresando con los Omegas..._

Esto es aburrido, no puedo creer que tenga que acompañarles a comprar ropa - gruño Bakura mientras caminaba detras de todos los Omegas.

No te quejes, modelare para ti algunas prendas si quieres - tranquilizo Ryou sonriendo.

Actualmente caminaban por las calles de un mercado meramente sobrenatural, no estaba exactamente en el plano donde vivian los humanos y para llegar a el tuvieron que pasar por un portal justo como dijo Ryou anteriormente. Ryou veia divertido las caritas sorprendidas de los chicos mirando la gran catidad de cosas magicas y extrañas que habia por doquier - quieres caramelos Okami? - pregunto de pronto a la niña que llevaba de la mano en cuanto vio a un Kappa con una pequeña tienda de cosas para niños.

Ahh.. Si! - la pequeña asintio contenta recibiendo varias monedas del peliblanco.

No te alejes mucho de ese puesto ni te metas en problemas vale? Tu tambien puedes ir un momento Mokuba mientras dejo que exploren los otros - ambos pequeños asintieron para ir al puesto.

Por su parte Yugi, Serenity y Jory estaban maravillados con todo. Era como algo salido de un sueño, podia ver personas o bueno... Seres exraños einterezantes corriendo de un ladoa otro, millones de cosas siendo ofrecidas a los que caminaban y mucha vida en en lugar. Un claro contraste a la tierra donde todo estaba vacio solo - jejej ven algo que les guste mis amores? - pregunto Ryou divertido acerandose a ellos

Realmente todo, donde viviamos es aburrido, donde vivimos ahora es aburrdo... Sera que nos podemos quedar aqui? - dijo Joey casi con un puchero y haciendo reir a peliblanco.

Este es el mundo de los Kitsune y Okamis, y cambiaformaa de animales japoneces - explico señalando a las distintas criaturas alrededor - tambien viven Kappas, pero ellos prefieren zonas mas humedas asi que viven mas lejos... Siguen comerciando en este lugar pero no duran mucho tiempo aqui

Los chicos asintieron para seguir mirando las cosas que habia por el lugar felices - oigan! Exploraremos un rato sin alejarnos mucho de los niños y luego vamos a los que vamos - ordeno Ryou caminando junto a ellos, Bakura detras de el parecia extremadamente aburrido.

Por unos minutos el grupo recorrio hasta que Ryou les dijo que era suficiente y fueron a buscar a los niños, con eso se dirigieron directamente a donde iban inicialmente - la Sr. Karico es una Omega Kitsune de una familia Noble de bajo nivel que tiene junto a su esposo un taller de costura para distinto seres sobrenaturales... Para los vampiros tiene una gran variedad de prendas magicamente confeccionadas para que puedan luchar y liberar sus alas sin que la ropa se rompa

Ohh genial! Seria que tiene para que la oscuridad no la destruya? Necesito un suministro interminable para Bakura-sama que siempre las destruye! - exclamo el Omega peliblanco con fastidio.

Ummm abria que preguntarle, aunque con Marik no hay ropa que aguante y no se si Bakura-san seria lo mismo - bromeo el niño divertido mientras el Alfa detras de todos se quedaba enfurruñado.

Aww!! Kura-sama no te molestes! - dijo Ryou divertido tomando el brazo de su Alfa aun muy enfurruñado.

Entre juegos y risas llegaron a una gigantesca mansion y Mokuba se adelanto para tocar la puerta - Buenas Sr. Karico, venimos por lo que Seto-nii-sama pidio

La puerta de la mansion fue abierta por una bonita Kitsune vestida con un elegante kimono - ohh! Mokie! Okami! Demasiado tiempo sin verlos! - y la mujer atrapo las mejillas de los pobres niños antes de que pudieran huir.

Ryou se apiado de los pobres con las mejillas ya rojas y sonriendo se adelanto - buen dia Karico, estos son los Omegas a los que hay que vestir y yo tambien podria hechar un vistazo para mi mismo

O claro cariño! Vengan conmigo - a partir de ese momento todo fue un borron para los abrumados Omegas que eran movidos de un lado a otro para probarse distintos conjuntos, zapatos y joyas. Incluso Ryou cumplio su promesa y le modelo a su Alfa algunos conjuntos, aunque este parecia mas querer verlo sin nada y en su cama.

Oh queridos! Fue un placer conocerlos, espero vengan mas seguido! - exclamo la Omegaa modo de despedida.

El placer fue nuestro Sr. Karico, claro que vendre mas seguido - se despidio Ryou con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ignorando a su Alfa que gruñia enfurruñado por ser una mula de carga, el Omega peliblanco siempre de maternal incluso le regalo unas prendas a Okami.

Vamos a largarnos Ryou! - gruño Bakura sin verse de la montaña de cajas que llevaba.

El aludido ignorandole olimpicamente se giro hacia los demas Omegas - se divirtieron?

Si! - exclamo el tricolor sonriente junto a la chica, Joey por su parte no abmitiria que si se habia divertido.

Vamos entonces, ven Okami, toma mi mano - Ryou miro algo esperanzado a la niña para que esta aceptara - me gustan los niños y no he logrado tenerlos yo mismo.... Me cumplirias el capricho de ser ama por unos segundos?

Aww! No soy una bebe - murmuro la pequeña cambiaformas pelinegra tomando la mano del mayor que sonrio complacido.

Mientras guiaba a los demas fuera del mercado le dijo tranquilizadoramente a la pequeña - Lo se, pero aun eres una cachorra y estas conmigo

En cuanto habian salido de la zona concurrida Ryou volvio a invocar aquel carruaje y todos subieron para regresar a su hogar, el carruaje avanzo con normalidad hasta salir de la dimencion. Iban con tranquilidad andando por el suelo hasta que Bakura parecio sentir algo extraño en el ambiente - _(Ryou.... Creo que nos estan siguiendo)_

_(Quien crees que sea?)_ \- los que estaban alrededor del Omega peliblanco notaron el cabio de aptitud en el chico.

_(No se, pero creo que tiene la marca de asesinato) _\- Ryou parpadeo ante eso para girarse a los demas Omegas en el lugar - chicos creo que tenemos problemas, Kura-sama cree que nos estan siguiendo unos condenados

Ehh..? A q te refieres con condenados Ryou-san? - pregunto Serenity confundida.

Veran, para clasificar los delitos inventamos un rango de marcas malditas que aparecen en la piel de los que cometen el delito, de esa forma no tienen manera de esconderse entre nosotros y podemos saber el castigo que se ganaron - contesto con la misma tranquidad de siempre - tambien existen clases de poder, Kura y yo, al igual que todos los quee conocen en el palacio tienen los mas altos rangos de poder que existen.... Vamos a tener que bajar ahora, estos ha cometido tantos delitos que se ganaron la marca de asesinato, cualquier sobrenatural que se los encuentre debe matarlos o hacer el intento de hacerlo para que no sigan molestando a los demas

Mientras hablaba el carruaje comenzo a descender y el grupo mas nervioso se coloco ante la idea de ser atacados, aunque Joey estaba ligeramente emocionado de probar finalmente que no era debil ni inutil!.... Aunque no tenia ningun arma, el rubio miro disimuladamente al peliblanco y noto que este tampoco tenia nada en su persona para defenderse, no parecia nervioso.para nada.

Quedense aqui ustedes, son humanos y aun no han despertado siquiera una parte de su nucleo - ordeno Ryou levantandose de pronto - puede ver por las ventanas, pero les recomiendo no salir... El carruaje esta protegido por mi energia y nadie sera capaz de romper eso

Joey iba a protestar pero de pronto el peliblanco simplemente de desaparecio - jejeje Ryou y Bakra les patearan el tracero! - exclamo Mokua divertido

Pero ninguno de los dos llevan armas o algo para defendere! - comento Yugi preocupado

No lo necesitan, los sobrenaturales peleamos con nuestras armas espirituales y ellas vienen de nuestras almas - explico Mokuba serio - aunque rara vez Ryou-chan usa su arma, es demasiado destructiva después que evoluciono completamente.... Normalmente Ryou se queda en el fondo protegiendo a Bakura mientras este carga de frente con sus Dagas

Un sonido metálico se escuchó de pronto y todos se aglomeraron curiosos en la ventana mirando a Bakura arrojarse sin cuidado y con una sonrisa loca hacia un demonio con características de reptil, Yugi solto un grito asustado cuando otro apareció detrás del Alfa con una enorme espada. Pero un tentaculo oscuro lo atrapo en el aire y sin problema alguno lo corto en trocitos antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, la mirada del demonio con Bakura se fijo en el carruaje... Bueno especificamente sobre el y todos notaron que Ryou estaba sentado sobre el rodeado de los mismo tentáculos que destrozaron sin esfuerzo al tipo hace solo unos segundos.

Al demonio reptil le costo caro haberse distraído mirando al Omega, porque Bakura aprovecho y le encajo su daga en el pecho... Y el cuerpo comenzo a disolverse a partir de la herida como si de acido se tratara la hoja, todo mientras Bakura se reía divertido de los gritos de dolor del demonio. En cuanto el demonio termino de disolverse en el aire pudieron ver la hoja de la daga totalmente negra opaca y Bakura parecía tener varias de ellas en su persona ahora.

Cinco demonios mas aparecieron a la vez y Bakura sin ver siquiera le arrojo a tres varias de sus dagas que se disolvieron en gritos de dolor mientras los tentaculos acabaron con los otros, el grupo salto cuando de pronto Ryou reaparecio entre ellos - ya estamos bien mis amores, podemos seguir nuestro camino!

Si, ya no hay mas de ellos - gruño Bakura haciendo saltar al grupo estando de pronto apoyado en la ventana.

Como... C-Como tu arma puede ser tan...? - pregunto Yugi inconscientemente, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se esconde detrás de Oey aterrorizado.

Destructiva? Las armas son el reflejo del alma de uno, solo una alma tan negra como la mía puede manejar tanta oscuridad - respondió el Alfa con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Si y tambien ayuda que nacieras del mas grande pecado _\- pensó Ryou mirándole de reojo - vamos a terminar de llegar chicos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aqui llegamos!
> 
> A saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, los quiero mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El grupo regreso sin mas problemas y Ryou les dejo hacer cada quien lo que quisieran por un rato para irse rapidamente junto a su Alfa por alguna razon, Joey fue junto a su hermana a quien sabe donde y Yugi quedo solito en la sala junto a sus cosas sin saber que hacer. Afortunadamente Yami paso cojeando por alli y al mirar a su Omega sentado en uno de los muebles mirando al techo se acerco - que haces aqui? No deberias estar con Ryou?

Se fue con su alfa y dijo que despues venia por nosotros para darnos una correcta demostracion de lucha - respondio Yugi con un suspiro - y tu que hacias?

Yami hizo una mueca antes de hablar- Recibiendo una paliza de Kaiba, aunque la necesitaba

Ohh... Bueno... Que haces normalmente? - Yugi iba aprovechar este momento para conocer un poco con el que pasaria el resto de su vida.

Un carajo, soy el reemplazo del heredero... Si algo le pasa a Atem hay si soy importante y mis padres me prestaran atencion en mis entrenamientos, pero mientras me entretengo peleando con Marik - dijo de forma un poco agria - asi que bienvenido a la vagancia! Aqui no tendra que hacer mas que lucir tan bonito como Heba y derrepente ni asi te prestaran atencion

..... Pero tus padres no se ven asi... - murmuro Yugi entristecido por las palabras del otro.

Pues eso es lo que es, mientras Atem pasa horas siendo entrenado por padre mismo yo tengo que arreglarmelas con Marik y mientras Madre pasa horas con Heba alguien extraño a la familia te entrena a ti - gruño Yami cruzando sus brazos - de ser yo el heredero padre se desviviria por entrenarme y Madre misma se encargaria de educarte como se debe

Deja de ser tan acido Yami que sabes que tus padres siempre han intentado sacar tiempo para ti, pero cuando ya tienes demasiados años en esta mierda quieres retirarte por cansancio y por eso Atem tomara el mando - intervino Malik llegando y mirando feo al tricolor - Sele-sama es un amor de persona que siempre vela por ti y tu padre se asegura que tienes todo para que seas feliz, Atem es un buen hermano mayor que siempre te cuida aun con tu personalidad de mierda y Heba se asegura de que este sano casi tanto como tu madre

Esto no ea tu problema asi que no te metas - gruño el tricolor con fastidio.

No sera mi problema ni mi lugar pero alguien debe decirtelo, si quieres hacer tanto haz tu trabajo como segundo hijo - reclamo mosqueado - tu tienes deberes aunque no seas heredero, podrias quitarle un poco de la carga a Atem y ayudar en vez de quejarte, estoy seguro que tu padre no se negara si un dia quieres unirte a las clases de Atem bastardo y asi aunque Atem sea el heredero por papeles los dos trabajen por esta familia y sean las cosas compartidas!

Yami bufo con fastidio y se levanto para largarse del lugar, Yugi por su parte miro a todas partes mientras pensaba en que hacer. Miro al rubio que se encongio de hombros - Yami siempre se queja y anda enojado por tonterias, el podria ayudar a Atem y su padre con el papeleo o la abministracion dandoles mas tiempo libre a ellos, pero en cambio se la pasa dandose golpes en las neuronas con Marik o con quien consiga como un simple guerrero

Yo mejor voy con Yami, tal vez quiera hablar con alguien - murmuro Yugi soltando un suspiro.

Recogio sus cosas y camino perdiendose un poco en el enredado palacio hasta que dio con la habitacion del Alfa, con cuidado entro algo temeroso de que estuviera enojado y le vio acostado en la cama boca abajo notablemente enfurruñado - Yami... Estas bien?

Si... Supongo que solo me moleste con todo y todos por un momento - murmuro el Alfa sin mirarle siquiera.

Yugi un poco mas tranquilo entro y se sento en la cama a un lado de el - quieres ver lo que compre? - pregunto buscando distraerle y sonrio cuando el otro se encogio de hombros, rebusco entre sus cosas para mostrarle al mayor alegre por sus nuevas cosas.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Frente a un espejo se encontraba Ryou arrodillado mientras su Alfa estaba detras de el ayudandole a desprenderse de su camisa, en cuanto tuvo el torso al aire murmuro - Kura... Quitalo, me duele la cabeza

Voy Ry, solo dame un segundo - Bakura fruncio el ceño mirando la espalda totalmente marcada con lineas y simbolos en negro de su Omega, se mordio el pulgar haciendo una pequeña herida y puso la gota de sangre que saco al medio de la espalda, con una chispa de su magia las marcas parecieron ser absorbidas por la piel y las alas del Omega se extendieron a su maxima expresion. Estas parecieron brillar mas, las plumas tomar un color blaco mas vivo, mas sano, contrario al blanco opaco casi gris que normalmente tenia.

Con un pequeño gemido del Omega las alas brillaron de un precioso plateado y las plumas se erizaron contentas, sobre su cabeza aparecio una enorme aureola pero contrario a las redondas aburridas y doradas normales en los angeles, esta brillaba en color negro y a veces parecia cambiar en tonos morado oscuros, rojo y azul oscuro, teniendo una forma extraña con algunos picos y diseño abstracto, mostrando al energia no tan pura del del chico.

Uff! Esto se siente mucho mejor - dijo Ryou volviendo a sacudir las alas con alegria soltando mas brillo de estas - un segundo mas son ese sello y me iba a volver loco! - se miro en el espejo un segundo y sonrio cuando vio sus bonitos ojos esmeralda brillante... Con el sello se ponian de un aburrido chocolate que odiaba

Cada dia aguantas menos con el, necesito otra forma de esconder lo que eres - murmuro Bakura pensativo.

Porque no simplemente les decimos todo? Son nuestros amigos, estoy seguro que entienden y al menos con ellos puedo tener mi verdadera energia libre... - pregunto el Omega aun estirando las alas normalmente entumecidas.

No! Ya te dije que no y no insistas, lo que eres es solo la punta de la montaña de mierda en la que estoy metido y solo eso podria hacer que todo se arruine - gruño con molestia Bakura lanzandose sobre la cama - ven, aprovecha estos momentos de libertad que luego volvere a ponerte el sello y la mitad de ti la perdere con esa estupidez... Quiero aprovechar yo tambien que tengo a mi compañero completo y no la cosa que queda con el sello

.... Esta bien Kura - murmuro el Omega entristecido para acurrucarse contra su Alfa.

Bakura suspiro pasando una mano por la espalda de su Omega en un pequeño masaje, mas que todo entre las alas que sabia debian estar despertando despues de todo un largo dia de estar dormidas. Sabia que esto estaba lastimando a su pobre compañero, pero no podia hacer nada actualmente por remediarlo. Acaricio la cabeza de su pareja con cuidado de su aureola obteniendo un pequeño ronroneo satisfecho.

Kura... Quiero tener un hijo - y hay estaba... Bakura volvio a suspirar en cuanto escucho aquello.

Ryou ya lo hemos intentado, te dije que seria dificil mas si cada vez que lo intentamos cargas ese sello - recordo Bakura - no tengo problemas en que volvamos a intentarlo, pero no quiero verte triste cuando lo pierdas de nuevo

Esta vez no lo perdere Kura, esta vez si tengo que tener a mi bebe en brazos - gruño Ryou seguro - tu solo hazme el amor las veces que sean necesarias y luego diles a todos que me quede dormido o yo que se... Asi pasare el resto del dia sin sello y bebe podria tener oportunidad

Esta bien Ry - Bakura no espero mas para atraer a su compañero hacia el y besarlo con suavidad, sabia cuanto queria su compañero un bebe y ya bastante este cedia por el... Darle gusto era lo menos que podia hacer, y ademas... Hacer bebes siempre era divertido, mas aun cuando su compañero estaba completo y se comportaba tan alegre como realmente era. 

  
_Cerca de alli..._

Mokuba esta enojado, esperaba que ahora que su Nii-sama tenia un compañero dejara de lado su trabajo por compartir con el. Pero no!! Su Nii siempre conseguia una escusa para mantenerse alejado de todos, y Joey-nii tampoco es que hacia algo para acercarse. En todo el tiempo que Joey habia estado con ellos Mokuba nunca habia visto que el rubio hablara siquiera con su hermano.

Como esperaban tener una relacion armoniosa si niquiera hablaban!? Mokuba definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo, no podia dejar que su Nii arruinara su vida solo por ser un tonto. Tenia que idear un plan para que si Nii y Joey hablaran un poco, que se conocieran. Sabia que su hermano era encantador y en el fondo... Muy en el fondo tambien era cariñoso y el tenia que hacer que el rubio se diera cuenta de ello.

Caminando de un lado a otro en uno de los pasillos se le ocurrio un plan, sonriendo "inocentemente" corrio hasta la habitacion de Joey y entro - Joey-nii! Joey-nii! Seto-nii tiene hambre, seria bonito que le hicieras algo!

Pero aun no es la hora de la comida - murmuro el rubio com fastidio, no estaba haciendo nada cierto pero eso no significa que quisiera servirle al Alfa.

Pero es solo un bocadillo rapido, vamos Joey-nii! Yo te ayudare a prepararle algo realmente bueno a Nii-sama! - con eso el rubio fue sacado de la cama un poco a la fuerza y llevado hasta la cocina.

Que quieres que haga para Kaiba, Mokuba? - pregunto Joey con resignacion.

Llevale cafe con unas pocas gotas de sangre, eso le haria muy bien - respondio sonriente - tambiem podrias hacerle un poco de carne picada y vegetales para que meriende, es algo facil, Ryou siempre deja para el mismo algo de vegetales picados pero si quiero puedo tomar un poco y el no se enoja... Tiene una debilidad por los niños adorables, asi que solo haz un poco de cafe, saltea la carne picada un poco antes de mezclarla con los vegetales y listo!

Joey suspiro y asintio comenzando a hacer lo dicho, al final descubrio que si le habia quedado al menos un poco de las clases de cocina con Ryou ya que le habia quedado un platillo bonito y al menos parecia comestible, Mokuba le ayudo a terminar el cafe y Joey quedo verdaderamente satisfecho con todo - y ahora que?

Se lo llevaras a su habitacion, el seguro esta firmando millones de papeles ahora y querrar recharte... Pero tu solo insiste! Dile que tragiste algo! - respondio el niño comenzando a empujarle con los platos hacia el lugar - vamos Joey-nii, estoy seguro que Seto-nii-sama muere de hambre

Al final el pobre rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta verdaderamente de en el momento en que estaba frente a una puerta y Mokuba escondido a un lado de el haciendole seña para que entrara, suspiro y toco la puerta esperando que le dejaran pasar - quien es? - llego la voz fria desde adentro.

Joey, te traje algo - fue la respuesta algo mosqueada, duro un rato hay parado y estaba por darse la vuelta fulminando con la mirada al niño que parecia igualmente molesto con el que estaba en la habitacion cuando la puerta se abrio y frente a el tuvo.... A Seto con el cabello humedo y solo unos pantaloles sueltos, al parecer le habia molestado bañandose y Joey solo pudo mirar de manera estupida el torso esculpido que tenia frente a el.

Y bien...? Dijiste que me traias algo - pregunto Seto con una ceja arqueda mirando la expresion atontada del Omega con diversion secreta...

Ehhh... - bien... Joey necesitaba un cerebro nuevo, el viejo estaba en Kaibaland al parecer - yo... T-Te traje e-esto...

Seto miro la comida en manos del Omega y supo al instante que esto tenia que se idea de su "inocente" hermanito, Joey aun no lo conocia lo sufiente como para saber exactamente lo que le gustaba - gracias... Pasa de una vez, vamos a conversar un rato - bien... Iba a darle gusto al niño que seguramente estaba por alli esperando que hiciera justamente esto.

Ehh no se es... - Joey se detuvo ante la mirada fulminante que recibio de Mokuba desde su escondite... En momentos como estos es que recordaba que el chico era hermano de Kaiba, definitivamente sabia como imponerse cuando queria - esta bien...

El rubio cohibido paso dentro de la habitacion y se quedo en una esquina sin saber que hacer, Seto dejo la comida en el escritorio que tenia y miro a Joey que a leguas se notaba que se sentia fuera de lugar - puedes sentarte o acostarte si quieres, aqui puedes ser libre de hacer lo que sea con tal no me estorbes en mi trabajo

Y quien dijo que yo te estorbaria? Ni siquiera quiero estar aqui - murmuro lo ultimo mas para si mismo que para el Alfa.

Aunque este lo escucho y levanto un ceja incredulo, internamente sonrio y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta el castaño estaba frente a el apresandole contra la pared con su cuerpo - de verdad no quieres estar aqui?

Joey parpadeo sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.... Tenia un espectacular Alfa apresandole contra una pared y con su muy marcado torso al descubierto - .... Ah-h yo n-no....

Dime a la cara que de verdad no te atraigo ni un poco - fue el susurro suave que escucho y sintio sus piernas temblar - dime, realmente no quieres para nada ser mi compañero?

..... - sin respuesta, la palabras no salian de la boca del rubio como querian - ...... Y-Yo s-si, dig-go n-no.... Y-Yo...

Justo como pense - y con eso Seto se alejo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida - ni siquiera tu puedes resistirte, no se porque te empeñas en negaro obvio

Eres un bastardo! - chillo Joey sonrrojado y apenado.

Seto se encogio de hombro - Lo se, me lo dicen mucho

.... T-Tu... Te odio! - grito el rubio enfurruñado.

Que te gusta hacer para entretenerte? - de pronto pregunto el alfa.

Y todo el tren de pensamientos e insultos de Joey se detuvo ante el brusco cambio de tema... - ehh...? Ahora de que vino eso?

Quiero saber de ti, estoy seguro que tu tambien sientes algo de curiosidad por mi persona - explico el castaño con fastidio - Mokuba tiene razon en algo, seremos compañeros y no somos mas que extraños ahora

Joey parpadeo en cuanto escucho eso - .... Mokuba? Como sabes que vine aqui por el?

Porque no eres un Omega lo suficientemente creativo como para hacer algo como esto y tampoco es como que te de he dado motivos para hacerlo, asi que todo esto no fue tu idea - respondio con su voz fria de siempre - Mokuba te hizo hacer esto porque quiere que yo salga de mi trabajo y quiere que tenga una relacion armoniosa

Y quien eres tu para decir si soy o no creativo!? Cuando quiera puedo hacer una cosa asi! - grito Joey molesto por la obvia ofensa a su persona

De verdad? - .... Seto no sabia porque, pero verle enojado era divertido... Un cachorro adorable haciendo pucheros.

.... Te demostrare que si puedo ser un Omega cretivo con mi pareja bastardo ya lo veras!! - .... Y antes de que Seto pudiera siquiera parpadear el Omega habia salido, el castaño se quedo pensativo un rato, de verdad que no sabia si esto era algo bueno o malo...

Mientras tanto fuera un cierto Mokuba negaba con la cabeza mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma... Esto requerira medidas drasticas y necesitaba ayuda.... Hora de iniciar operacion "Casamentera!" - _estoy seguro que Sere-nee y Okami-chan me ayudaran, entre los tres conseguiremos que N__ii-san deje de ser tan amargado!_

* * *

_Rato despues..._

Ehh... Le habra pasado algo a Ryou-san? Dijo que nos encontrariamos mas al rato... - pregunto Yugi a los otros que estaban con el.

No se, se fue con su alfa.... Aunque parecia tener prisa - dijo Joey encongiendose de hombros - vamos a seguir esperando a ver si...

Heba de pronto aparece mirandoles confundido - hola chicos, que hacen aqui? No era que Ryou les daria una demostracion de lucha? Hasta hable con Sele-sama para que me dejara salir temprano y ayudar

No se, creo que sigue con su Alfa, el nos dijo que despues nos veiamos - respondio Yugi encongiendose de hombros.

Heba gruño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho - ese idiota pervertido, no se que hace Ryou-chan con el sinceramente... Seguro lo "entretuvo" el muy pervertido - murmuro con enojo mientras los demas tenian gotitas bajando de sus cabezas - denme un segundo, voy a rescatar a Ryou de las garras de su pervertido compañero

Los demas parpadearon mirando a Heba salir pisoteando y murmurando por lo bajo enojado, Yugi se levanto para acompañar al otro tricolor - Bakura!! Deja salir al pobre de Ryou, no es tu exclavo sexual sabes!? - grito Heba en cuanto estaba en la puerta y tocaba con fuerza.

Que demonios Heba, Ryou esta durmiendo! - grito el Alfa peliblanco a travez de la puerta con fastidio, la puerta se abrio y salio medianamente por ella - que carajos quieres? Ryou esta descanzando, esta dormido ahora mismo y con tus gritos le daras dolor de cabeza

Quitate - gruño Heba adelantandose a la habitacion, al instante gruño ante el fuerte aroma a sexo que habia en el ambiente - eres una bestia, seguro lo violaste hasta que el pobre colapso en la cama - reclamo yendo hasta la cama donde unos mechones blancos sobresalian.

Bakura aterrorizado de que el tricolor viera lo que no debia corrio hasta interponerse en el camino del Omega - dejalo en paz, esta durmiendo que no vez!?

Heba cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho con enojo - Voy a ver como esta, eres un bruto y seguro lo lastimaste

Solo esta dormido idiota, asi que largate y dejanos en paz! - siseo Bakura con molestia - mañana seguira enseñando a los otros

Heba iba a decir algo cuando una vocesita atontada hablo - Kura... Porque gritan ahora? - ambos discutiendo voltearon a ver como Ryou se sentaba en la cama mirando hacia ellos confundido, Bakura parpadeo cuando noto que la aureola no estaba sobre su cabeza.

Ryou! Estas bien? El bruto este no te lastimo verdad? - pregunto Heba empujando a Bakura del camino y caminando hasta su amigo

No Heba-chan, Kura es bueno conmigo - aseguro el Omega asegurandose de mantener cubierta sus alas.... Mantener una ilusion sencilla sobre su cabeza era una cosa, pero sus alas eran demasiado brillantes para que una debil ilusion las escondiera y una mas fuerte seria detectada la instante por su amigo - perdon que no fui a enseñarles a los chicos, estaba realmente cansado despues de complacer a mi Alfa

Ese idiota debe entender que no estas solo para que te lo meta - gruño mirando al aludido que bufo con fastidio - entonces nos vamos, perdon por despertarte

No te preocupes Heba, estabas preocupado y agradezco que te preocupes por mi - Ryou le sonrio somnoliento.

Esta bien Ryou, te dejaremos seguir durmiendo - Heba le sonrio y se fue ignorando totalmente al Alfa que gruñia en silencio acurrucado en una esquina, tomo a Yugi del brazo que no habia querido decir nada por temor a meterse en lios y ambos salieron cerrando detras de ellos.

Ehh... Heba-san? - llamo Yugi cohibido.

Si cariño? - Heba giro a mirarle curioso

A los Vampiros les cambia el color de los ojos por alguna razon? - pregunto el menor.

Heba lo penso un poco antes de responder - de hecho a veces si, cuando nos enojamos mucho pueden ponerse rojos... Porque la pregunta derrepente?

Es que.... Juraria que Ryou-san tenia los ojos marrones, pero alli eran verdes y muy brillantes - explico Yugi parpadeando.

Heba tambien parpadeo intentando recordar los ojos de su amigo - ..... Realmente no me fije en eso, estaba mas ocupado gritandole a Bakura-Baka pero.... Ryou siempre a tenido los ojos color chocolate y un poco opacos, por eso hay gente que dice que Bakura le maltrata, estas seguro que eran verdes?

Si, eran verdes y muy brillantes a pesar de estar embotados por el sueño - aseguro el menor - incluso me parecio que el mismo brillaba, parevia ser otro ser alli acostado... Pero pude haberlo imaginado

... No se, pero me asegurare de preguntarle - gruño Heba frunciendo el ceño perdido en sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez, ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios! Los quiero mucho


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Aquí vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Al dia siguiente un Ryou extremadamente alegre retomo las enseñanzas de los demas y actualmente todos se encontraban en las arenas de entrenamiento de los Sennen - bien chicos, antes de darles su primera demostracion de lucha les hablare sobre las armas espirituales - y ante sus ojos comenzo a aparecer en la mano extendida del peliblanco algo en una bruma de oscuridad.

Ese algo comenzo a tomar forma forma y de pronto exploto, en su lugar quedo una guadaña de dos filos un poco mas grande que el mismo Omega - esta es Change of Heart, mi propia arma espiritual - dijo el peliblanco señalando la enorme arma, todos podian sentir la sensacion fria y atemorizante que parecia emanar de ella... Aunque extrañamente era un poco calida tambien, tenia el mango negro con algunas decoraciones extrañas que parecian corazones abstractos en plateado y la hoja era blanca brillante.

Les enseñare a invocarla cuando sus Alfas los transformen, por ahora solo podras aprender a manejar tus energias mejor que cuando aprendieron con los cazadores - explico el peliblanco sonriendoles - luxhare contra Heba y ustedes podran verlo, luego les dare algunas cosas mas que deben aprender y podremos dejarlo por un rato

Heba les sonrio desde donde estaba a un lado del peliblanco, en sus manos habia un par de hermosas nudilleras que manejaba con maestria. Ambos Oemhas entraron en la arena y loa otros se pegaron a los limites para ver mejor la lucha, Ryou y Heba se acomodaron frente a frente sonriendose mutuamente - podrias porfavor intentar no barrer el piso conmigo?

Jejeje esto es una demostracion simplemente no te preocupes - aseguro Ryou sonriendo con ternura.

Heba parecio suspirar no muy seguro y se cuadro en una posicion de ataque antes de saltar hacia el otro a gran velocidad, Ryou sin problemas intercepto el ataque con el mango de la guadaña y golpeo con el mando hacia atras al tricolor. Los que veian la escena miraron maravillados como Ryou se movio demasido rapido para seguirlo y volvio a golpear a Heba que aun no habia terminado de caer, haciendole golpear con fuerza contra la barrera que protegia a los de afuera de cualquiera de los ataques.

El arma de Ryou siempre a sido extraña, si no lo supiera mejor diria que es el arma de un angel segador - comento una voz de pronto sobresaltando a los que veian la batalla.

A que se refiere con angel segador Atem-sama? - pregunto Yugi parpadeando.

Bueno para comenzar deberian saber que las armas a veces son estandares para los diferentes seres sobrenaturales, por ejemplo los vampiros casi siempre poseemos algun tipo de espada o cuchillo - explico con tranquilidad - los cambiaformas algun arma que proteja sus cuerpos o les ayude en sus lucha algo bestiales al igual que los hombre lobos... Los demonios son mas variados dado que existen gran cantidad de especies...

Pero las guadañas junto a los arcos y flechas casi siempre las poseen los angeles, los angeles segadores o de la muerte son los mas fuertes y casi siempre poseen guadañas o algo parecido - continuo mirando la peleea - claro siempre existen excepciones y Ryou-chan es una de ellas... Supongo

Se ve bastante... Intimidante - comento Joey haciendo una mueca de dolor ante un golpe recibido por Heba que lo envio directo al suelo... De nuevo, aunque Ryou tambien habia recibido una buena parte de golpes y rayos que le dejaron atontado por ratos.

Y eso que no han visto la Guadaña funcionando propiamente, si no lo han notado Ryou solo se a protegido con el mango - señalo otro ataque hecho por Heba y bloqueado con un poco de dificultad por el peliblanco justamente con el mango - esa cosa arroja ondas cortantes que no pueden ser bloqueadas por nada, las he visto cortar hasta veinte enemigos a la vez y aun asi cortar los objetos que tengan a su alrededor, no la usa aqui por que las barreras que nos protegen como expectadores no pueden bloquear las cuchillas y no quiere hacernos daño... Tampoco quiere lastimar a Heba asi que no usa realmente su Guadaña

De pronto un sonido estatico ocurrio y vieron a Ryou salir volando pegando con fuerza contra la barrera cerca de ellos, el Omega se levanto jadeando mientras su cuerpo chispeaba con estatica purpura - Heba por su parte es peligroso con su energia electrica, mas de un enemigo suyo a terminado tostado por una descarca electrica de un Heba muy cabreado

Ohh! - gimio Yugi al ver a Ryou arrojar con fuerza su arma contra Heba y este esquivarlo por poquito las cuchillas - eso estuvo cerca...

Pues si, pero Heba es rapido no te preocupes - comento Atem despreocupado.

Las armas tienen nombre? Ryou dijo como se llama la suya - pregunto Joey curioso.

No, pero hay personas que les ponen nombres si son demasiado poderosas para facilitar su invocacion a este plano - respondio Atem encogiendose de hombros - eso ya esta por terminar, ni Heba o Ryou quieren terminar inconcientes o heridos, tampoco quieren terminar agotados asi que ya deberian estar por detener su batalla

Y en efecto despues de un ultimp intercambio de golpes Heba y Ryou terminaron su practica con un abrazo y una sonrisa - les gusto chicos? - preguntaron ambos alegres.

Si, ustedes son bastante fuertes - respondio Yugi encantado y recibiendo asentimientos de los otros.

Que bien, porque les toca a ustedes tres intentar herirme - ante ello las sonrisas se les fueron y palidecieron considerablemente.

Aunque Joey rapidamente lo supero para sonreir encantado, habia estado esperando la oportunidad de demostrar que no era debil! Asi que fue el primero apuntarse contra el peliblanco - yo! Yo quiero!

Me alegro que esto haya sido tan facil cariño, ven con ustedes no usare arma ni magia solo mi cuerpo - aclaro Ryou aunque ni Yugi o Serenity estaban mas tranquilos con eso

Joey sonrio con seguridad y se lanzo a la arena seguido de Ryou - es mejor que tomes un arma cariño, tendras mejor oportunidad con ella

Na!! Si tu no tienes arma yo no voy a tomarla, es muy injusto! - chillo el rubio cruzando sus brazos.

....._ Yo soy un ser sobrenatural y tu un humano, eso es mas injusto _\- penso el peliblanco con una gotita detras de la cabeza - si tu quieres entrenar asi...

El rubio sonrio y se coloco en una posicion de batalla, Ryou le sonrio sin moverse y Joey algo enojado porque parecia que el peliblanco no le prestaba atencion corrio hacia el. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir e incluso mas al ser potenciado su cuerpo con energia intento patear un costado de Ryou, pero para este el rubio casi se movia en camara lenta e intercepto el golpe sin esfuerzo con su brazo. Joey sintio como si golpeara una pared maciza de concreto, joder si parecia que su golpe le habia dolido solo a el mismo!

Pero Joey no se dejaria vencer, se alejo del peliblanco ignorando su magullada pierna y planifico que hacer... - _mierda... Quiza si habria sido util un arma_ \- gruño en sus pensamientos.

No se dejo decaer e intento una y otra vez hacerle siquiera un rasguño al peliblanco sin exito, al final podemos ver al pobre rubio jadeando agotado en un monton en el suelo - joder!! Porque demonios no puedo rasguñarte siquiera!? Se supone que nosotros estamos a la par con las criaturas sobrenaturales como cazadores!!

De hecho no es mentira, los cazadores no saben nada sobre nosotros como Alfas y Omegas... Ellos estan aconstumbrados a luchar contra betas que son seres muy distintos a nosotros - explico serio el peliblanco - por eso no conocian sobre nuestras alas o distintos poderes especiales, los Betas son Vampiros sin alas o armas espirituales, no pueden tener hijos naturalmente o hacer mucho mas que darle un buen golpe a un cazador

P-Pero... Porque ustedes no les informa correctamente sobre sus capacidades? Digo estamos aliados! - gruño Joey molesto - no es justo que ellos no sepan ni un poco de sus poderes

No es justo que ellos nos cazaran cuando simplemente queriamos un hogar ya que el nuestro se caia a pedazos, no veniamos a molestar o hacer daño pero aun asi nos atacaron - aclaro Atem entrando a donde estaban ambos Omegas - despues de que nos cazaron como animales crees que les diriamos todo sobre nosotros asi de simple? Crees que les dariamos herramientas para que cuando quisieran nos volvieran a atacar!?

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero Atem aun no habia terminado - ustedes los cazadores siguen siendo humanos y si tomamos como ejemplo al mundo actual podemos ver lo destructivos que pueden llegar a ser! Bastante que les protegemos cuando deberiamos destruirlos por todo los que nos hicieron! Sabes cuantas madres mataron los cazadores? Padres que no hacian mas que proteger a sus hijos? Asi que no vengas a poner de victimas a ese grupo de paracitos que solo estan con nosotros por conveniencia propia, desde que hicimos el tratado no han hecho mas que esconderse

Eso es mentira, ustedes son los que no nos dejan salir - gruño el rubio enojado.

Eso te dijeron? Y tu les creistes? - se burlo el tricolor - no seas tonto, los cazadores mas viejos saben como abrir las trampillas y pueden salir cuando quieran, pero no lo hacen porque prefieren que nosotros nos expongamos nada mas y cuando hay alguno como tu que no sigue las directrices que quieren unos pocos les engañan para que no intente salir, quien crees que tiene mas facil esconderse entre los humanos? Nosotros o ustedes? Ellos bien podrian salir, ya nadie sabe que demonios es un cazador asi que no estan en peligro!

P-Pero... - bien... Joey necesitaba algo que decir, pero no lo encontraba

Tu crees que estan en peligro despues de que la tierra se destruyeran dos veces!? No es que ellos no supieran que la tierra se destruyo, tus lideres nos exigen a nosotros informacion sobre el mundo periodicamente, pero eso no lo sabes a menos que seas un Alfa - gruño Atem mirando serio al rubio - yo mismo estaba cuando Padre les informo que si querian podian regresar a vivir en libertad en el mundo cuando este se destruyo por primera vez y nosotros seguiriamos apoyandoles sin problemas... Pero ellos mismos no quisieron!

No tengo mas de 5000 años de gratis, lo unico que recibimos de ustedes es un Omega o Alfa para ser compañero de uno de los nuestro cada monton de años, la familia Sennen solo ha tomado a Yugi porque Heba era mi exclavo cuando era un faraon - informo cruzando sus brazos - padre y madre son compañeros desde antes que nuestro mundo se volviera inhabitable, se conocieron y luego se vinieron a este mundo por que mi tio nos traiciono antes de que todo el desastre en nuestro mundo ocurriera... Heba vivio toda su vida junto a criaturas sobrenaturales y por ello absorvio tanta energia haciendole el Omega fuerte que es hoy

Buscamos a Yugi porque Yami tiene demasiada energia oscura que necesita ser equilibrada y los cazadores son los mejores para conseguir compañeros, tienen una energia dentro de ellos que cuando son transformados se liberan formando seres muy poderosos - continuo el moreno - no nos emparejamos con alguien de nuestra raza de nacimiento porque sus lealtades siempre seran divididas, su familia de nacimiento siempre sera importante para ellos... A veces mas que las familias a las que entran cuando se parejan, en cambio cuando eres el compañero y sire de tu pareja sus unicas lealtades seran las de su Alfa!

Tu familia cazadora eventualmente se volvera una extraña para ti cuando pasen los siglos, asi que tu unica familia sera la sobrenatural - gruño el Alfa enojado dando media vuelta para irse - por algo te decimos muy seriamente que olvides todo lo de tu familia cazadora, ellos no te enseñaron nada util y ahora tus unicas lealtades seran para nosotros

Despues de que el Alfa se fue los alli reunidos quedaron en silencio, Joey no sabia si estar avengorsado por donde venia o furioso porque esos aun eran quienes le habian criado.... A base de algunas mentiras, pero le criaron... Ryou suspiro y les sonrio a los chicos para tranquilizar los animos - vamos a continuar chicos!

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Los chicos continuaron aprendiendo de Ryou y pronto se dieron cuenta de la realidad del asunto, los cazadores realmente no conocian ni la punta de los poderes de los sobrenaturales. Aprendieron de muchas cosas, principalmente de como comportarse en sociedad ya que cosas como defenderse debian esperar a que sus Alfas les transformaran... Aunque en el caso de Joey el tenia una pequeña duda...

Seto... Quien transformara a Serenity? Esta siendo entrenada junto a nosotros... - pregunto Joey en un momento donde el y el Alfa estaban juntos en la habitacion, recordo la clase de la maña sobre que sus alfas para transformarlos debia... Hacerles "eso" y mordelos, despues de hay no presto mas atencion ya que en su cabeza se asentaron imagenes de su hermanita menor en "eso"

Esa ees la forma en que transformamos a un compañero cachorro, puedo morder a la niña y darle de mi sangre para transformarla saltandome aquel paso que estas pensando, mientras ella tome mi sangre y se transforme en el ala magica designada para esos sera una Omega sobrenatural... Aunque estaba pensando en que Mokuba lo hiciera - el mocoso necesita algo en lo que entretenerse mas que la vida privada de Seto, que fuera el Sire de la chica lo sacaria a el y a la chica de la obvia planificacion en contra de Seto.

..... Ummm esta bien - murmuro el rubio, habia llegado a confiar en el niño y sabia que su hermanita estaba en buenas manos.

Bien, no se diga mas le dire a Mokuba que se prepare - dijo el castaño levantandose.

Oye... Y cuando me transformaras a mi? - esta vez hora el rubio si temia por su tracero.

Je! Cuando menos te lo esperes - fue la unica respuesta que recibio antes que el castaño saliera de la habitacion dejando al pobre rubio palido detras.

Pero rapidamente el rubio desperto y tambien salio de la habitacion, estaba decidido a distraerse con algo para no pensar en aquel "momento"... No lo esperaba? Digo como esperar que esas fuertes manos pasaran por su cuerpo, o que el castaño estuviera sobre el el.... - _deja de pensar en eso!!! _\- se grito a si mismo sumamente frustrado.

Ehh... Joey-chan estas bien? - pregunto Ryou apareciendo de pronto por el pasillo mirandole confundido.

S-Si! Yo solo estaba... Buscandote! - grito el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que sus pensamientos no se mostraran

Ryou le miro con una ceja arquedada - de verdad me buscabas o solo pensabas en cosas raras mientras caminabas? - el peliblanco habia visto esa cara rara que habia tenido el rubio en el mismo cuando pensaba en Bakura.

Ehh... Si te buscaba, que podria estar pensando? - gruño el rubio cruzando sus brazos... Mas avergonzado que molesto realmente.

Seguro... Vamos que tengo que explicarle unas cosas que necesitaran, ve por tu hermana y yo por Yugi, nos vemos en la biblioteca - ordeno el peliblanco sin haberle creido ni un poco.

* * *

_En la biblioteca..._

Bien chicos, hoy les explicare algunas cosas sobre los Alfas y Omegas, principalmente sus diferencias y como deben tratarles en sus diversos momentos - comenzo Ryou con esa suave sonrisa suya - primero las diferencias, hay algunas obvias como que nuestros cuerpos son mas delicados que los de los alfas... Pero ademas de eso siempre poseemos colores mas claros que los Alfas, ya sea en nuestras alas o pelajes

Oh... Por eso es que Heba y Malik tienen las alas asi no? - comento.Yugi sonriente.

Si, los Omegas siempre poseemos alas delicadas y de colores claros - asintio el peliblanco - los vampiros y algunos demonios tenemos alas tipo murcielago o dragon...

Pero tu eres un vampiro y tienes las alas emplumadas - comento Joey confundido.

No se porque seria eso - y hay estaba, aquella sensacion helada corriendo por sus columnas - ahora vamos con como deben tratarlos... Si estan en una fiesta siempre deben atender a su alfa y si esta en compañia de otro alfa sin compañero atenderlo a el tambien

Por que demonios? - gruño Joey mosqueado.

Por la misma razon en que le cocinas, una fiesta es un momento nuy peligroso tanto para ti como para tu Alfa, cualquier Omega puede poner alguna pocion en la bebida de tu compañero para hacerlo "emosionarse" y asi conseguir que los marque a ellos - respondio con seriedad - asi como un alfa puede matar a tu compañero para tenerte o un Omega puede asesinarlos a ustedes con algo... Eso me lleva a otro consejo, no acepten nada de nadie ni siquiera conocidos a menos que sepan distinguir cualquier tipo de ilusion y contrarestarla

Tambien les enseñare a descubrir bebidas alteradas, deben conocer cuando alguien esta intentado hacerles daño - explico serio - deben siempre estar alertas y cuidar de si mismos, asi como de su pareja... La mas comun que usan los Omegas es un veneno que destruye tu vientre, quitandote la capacidad de tener hijos y por ende tu Alfa debe buscar otro compañero

Ohh... Pero que pasa con el Omega que sufre algo tan horrible como eso? - pregunto Yugi preocupado y asustado.

Nada, te quedas en la familia y enseñas lo que sepas al nuevo Omega que seguro debera conseguir tu Alfa por mas que te duela, tu no puedes matarle por mas que quieras ya que tu solo eres un adorno que esta alli porque tienes cierto estatus... Tu puedes tomar otro compañero ni nada ya que eres un Omega inutil - explico suspirando con pena - pero eso no les pasara a ustedes, asi que vamos a entrenar chicos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Mokuba... Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Seto sospecho al ver a su hermanito junto a la hermana de su compañero y Okami, todos reunidos en una esquinita cuchicheando y murmurando cosas mientras reian de forma travieza.

Ehh... Solo estabamos... Jugando! - exclamo el pelinegro con una mirada de inocencia... Demasiada inocencia para ser realmente cierta.

Aja Mokuba, necesito que tranaformes a Serenity - ordeno el castaño con simpleza - y es para ya, no despues de que ustedes tres hagan sus planes de cazamentera conmigo y Joey

...... Que planes de cazamentera? Nosotros nunca hariamos algo como eso! - de nuevo esa mirada de inocencia, pero esta vez de los tres niños... Serenity si era creible, pero las caritas de Mokuba y Okami eran simplemente demasiado inocentes para pertecer a ese par de traviezos - .... Momento que tu quieres que yo transforme a Sere-chan!!?

Si, y hazlo pronto que Joey tambien sera transformado dentro de poco - gruño el Seto rodando los ojos - Atem casi termina su entrenamiento y sus padres organizaran una fiesta para anunciar su retiro y a los nuevos lideres de la familia, lo ideal es que ya no haya humanos aqui para ese momento

Pero eso seria mas o menos para Halloween y sabes lo que eso significa, sera demasiado pesado para ellos enfrentarse a todos esos locos! - exclamo Mokuba preocupado.

A lo que se referia el niño era a la cantidad de celebraciones que venian a continuacion, eso significaba que los Omegas tendrian que hacer frente a muchos problemas que venian con la gran cantidad de sobrenaturales que venian. Ellos estarian casi recien transformados y Mokuba no presagiaba nada bueno, joder! Si ni siquiera tendrian su arma espiritual todavia, era muy poco el tiempo para poder enseñarles a invocarlas.

Y la noche de Haloween era muy especial, esa noche se hacia una celebracion para conmemorar el dia y no solo eso... Los sobrenaturales tenian un celo que duraba solo un dia al año, el de los alfas era la noche de Halloween y por eso la celebracion. Ese dia los Omegas de todas las razas se ponian como fieras peor que el resto de los dias, era una pesadilla ya que querian pescar a un alfa con las hormonas recolucionadas para hacer de las suyas.

Le pedire a Ryou que los haga sus protegidos, asi no pueden hacerles nada sin que primero tengan que pasar por el - informo el castaño como si todos sus problemas estuvieran resueltos... Aunque Mokuba no estaba tan seguro de eso, si su hermano hacia eso Ryou no solo debia cuidar de si mismo y de su Alfa si no de los chicos y tambien de Yami y Seto mismo para que nadie se les acercara.

Nii-sama vas a meter en problemas a Ryou-nii-chan - recordo Mokuba con el ceño fruncido.

Heba tambien estara alli para ayudar asi que no te preocupes, tampoco es que los chicos son tan tontos como para no tener cuidado... Ryou lleva meses enseñandoles para algo - gruño el castaño yendose del lugar.

A lo que Mokuba solo suspiro exasperado - vamos Sere-nee necesito hablarte de algo...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yami, necesito hablar contigo -llamo Atem a su hermano que estaba como siempre en las arenas recibiendo palizas de un Marik demasiado alegre.

El aludido gruño levantándose del monton en el suelo en el que estaba y se acerco hasta su hermano - que carajos quieres ahora?

Cuando vas a transformar a Yugi? En unos meses sera mi nombramiento como el nuevo lider y el debe estar como tu compañero formal para la fiesta - gruño el tricolor enojado - humano sera demasiado vulnerable

Tsk! Porque carajos tenias que hacer esa tonteria tan pronto!? - reclamo Yami cruzando sus brazos.

Atem rodo los ojos con fastidio, por que su hermano era tan dificil a veces - Igual aunque no fuera mi nombramiento unos dias despues vendra Halloween y necesitas a tu compañero tranaformado, con quien demonios pasaras tu celo? Con algun Omega mimado extraño?

.... Mierda eso se me habia olvidado - Yami gimio con fastidio - ahora que demonios le digo a Yugi?

No le digas nada, Ryou se encargara de darles algo a Joey y el para inducirles el celo, tu lo tomas cuando el celo haga su trabajo y le tranformas - dijo Atem encogiendose de hombros - despues hablas con el cuando la dependencia a la sangre y a ti haga efecto, asi es ma facil

Yami parpadeo y luego fruncio el ceño - oye... Eso no me parece lo mas correcto moralmente hablando

El moreno le miro incredulo - Tu me hablaras de moral a mi? En serio?

Pues si, aunque no lo creas tengo mis momentos donde se que esta bien y que esta mal, y eso me suena un poco cruel para los chicos - gruño Yami enojado.

No se si es cruel o no, pero padre le ordeno a Ryou que hacia lo hiciera asi que mas te vale a ti aprovechar que en unos dias Ryou conseguira la pocion y se la dara a los chicos - dijo yendose del lugar dejando a Yami enojado por toda la situacion... No era que le disgustara tomar al chico, a decir verdad le encantaria, Yugi era bastante bonito y tenerlo en su cama seguro seria un placer... Era la forma que se harin las cosas que lo enfurecia, aunque ya no podia hacer nada.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Quiero ver a Serenity, lleva mucho tiempo "transformandose" - gruño Joey preocupado y es que su hermanita lleva casi un mes lejos de el y nadie le dejaba ir a verla... Mokuba que era el unico que podia entrar al lugar al ser el Sire de la chica, le decia que estaba bien y que las alas ya estaban saliendo, que despues de eso no seria mucho tiempo mas pero igual le preocupaba.

No te preocupes Joey, la niña estara bien, ya veras que sera una potente Vampiro Sanadora - comento Ryou sonriente - su nucleo de ninfa seguro ayuda en la tarea, sera una Omega muy hermosa seguro

... Ehh, mi hermana sera una ninfa? - pregunto Joey confundido.

No, un que tengas un nucleo de energia acumulada de cierta criatura no significa que te convertiras en esa criatura a ciencia cierta - explico el peliblanco - significa que tendras algunas caracteristicas y poderes de esa critura, pero tu Alfa es el que te transforma y tambien sacas algunas cosas de el

Ohh... Entonces las ninfas son sanadoras? - volvio a preguntar el rubio curioso.

Si, ellas mas que pelear les gusta sanar, son unas de las criaturas mas pacificas que existen - respondio sonriente - solo espera unos dias y veras a tu hermana

Joey suspiro y acepto que quizas a veces era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermanita. Pocos dias pasaron sin problemas y un dia Yami estaba compartiendo junto a su Omega en la sala, cuando de pronto un enorme y delicado lobo blanco llego seguido de otra cachorra mas pequeña - Ryou... Que haces transformado?

Estaba jugando con Okami, ella es una cachorra adorable - respondio Ryou volviendo a su forma normal ya abrazando a la lobita junto a el.

Como Ryou se transforma en Lobo Yami? Tu tambien puedes tomar una forma animal? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro a su alfa.

De hecho nadie sabe, los vampiros nos podemos tomar una forma animal, solo los cambiaformas pueden u hombres lobo pueden - respondio en el mismo tono para que Ryou no escuchara - esa es otra de las rarezas de ese par

Chicos! Serenity desperto!! - chillo Joey entrando contento, detras de el venia Mokuba que ayudaba caminar a la inestable chica hasta la mesa del comedor - vengan! Vamos a verla!!

Todos se levantaron para ver a la nueva sobrenatural que habia nacido, Yugi sonrio cuando vio a la chica mas bonita aun de lo que ya era. Parecia realmente una Ninfa como Ryou les habia explicado que seria, aunque las alas rosadas pastel en su espalda eran un aviso sobre su raza - como te sientes Serenity? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Ehh me siento rara... - respondio la chica pareciendo algo desorientada.

Dejenla en paz, acaba de despertar y no quiero que la abrumen - Ryou estuvo a punto de chillar encantado cuando vio lo sobreprotector que parecia el adorable Mokuba de la chica, algo normal considerando que el niño era un Alfa que se habia transformado en Sire... Siempre se ponian sobreprotectores de sus "creaciones" cuando estaban en esta etapa

Chicos, es normal que este desorientada, se esta acostumbrando a sus nuevos sentidos y a los cambios en su cuerpo - intervino Ryou sumamente divertido mientras miraba la mirada fulminante que el pelinegro tenia - dejenla que respose y se acostumbre, ademas cada quien pasara por eso en su momento

Unos dias despues se podia ver a Serenity y Mokiba jugar juntos alrededor del castillo, este muy responsablemente le enseñaba a usar sus nuevas alas y en el proceso se divertian. Aunque nadie estaba mas complacido con la situacion que el mismo Seto, su hermano estaba lo suficientemente entretenido como para haberse olvidado de todos sus tontos planes de casamentera, ya no tenia que cuidarse de que su "inocente" hermano le colocara algo en su bebida o lo encerrara junto a Joey o... Bueno, digamos que el niño era muy creativo en sus ideas. 

Yo el podria enseñar a la chica algunos hechizos curativos para que aproveche su lado de Ninfa Seto-sama - escucho de pronto a Ryou decirle mientras llegaba a donde estaba mirando a los dos niños jugar

Seto se le quedo mirando unos segundos de forma suspicaz - y tu como sabes hechizos sanadoras? Los Vampiros rara vez tienen lo necesario para hacer eso - los Vampiros tenian una energia demasiado oscura para curar sin hacer mas daño que bien

He tenido que aprender para curar a Kura-sama, tiende a meterse en demasiados porblemas - respondio Ryou encogiendose de hombros despreocupado.

Esta bien, pero eso no responde de verdad mi pregunta... Como haces para curar sin lastimar en el proceso con la energia oscura que te rodea? - pregunto Seto serio.

_La unica energia oscura que me rodea es la del Sello que me coloco Kura, eso enmascara mi energia brillante angelical y tambien me lastima _\- penso Ryou com fastidio - no tengo idea, siempre he podido hacerlo y Kura-sama me ha buscado buenos maestros en esas artes para que aprenda correctamente - comento a ultimo minuto - _si la herencia de la madre de Kura fue mas que suficiente para que aprendiera a manejar esa energia angelical.... Bueno y tambien..._

Seto distrajo todo sus pensamientos volviendo a hablar - yo no pregunte como aprendiste, quiero saber como es posible hacerlo con tu energia...

Podrias preguntarle a Kura-sama - Seto puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, Bakura no diria un carajo mas que "Vete a la Mierda", supo que no conseguiria nada mas cuando el Omega comenzo a salir del lugar - voy a enseñarle a la chica como manejar su energia solo si quieres...

Has lo que quieras, Serenity podria necesitar eso - gruño el castaño con fastidio mirando al Omega terminar de irse.

* * *

_Unos dias despues..._

Yami iba caminando con tranquilidad despues de todo un dia sin que su energia se volviera loca, tenia un largo rato sin sentirse asi de libre y tranquilo. De pronto se detiene cuando a su nariz le llega un delicioso aroma... Maldijo en silencio a toda su familia por mo haberle dicho que hoy seria el dia en que le inducirian el celo a Yugi, ese aroma lo reconoceria donde fuera.

Camino seguiendo el rastro y encontro al pobre chico acurrucado en una esquina obviamente con el vientre dolorido - Yam~i ayudame creo que...

¿Estas en celo? Me lo imaginaba - murmuro el Alfa tomando entre sus brazos al tembloroso tricolor.

P-pero no es hora de que me llegue... T-Todavia faltan u-unos dias y R-Ryou-san s-siempre se asegura de darme algo para c-controlarlo, el s-siempre parece s-saber cuando a uno de n-nosotros le llegara - dijo el pobre aferrandose con fuerza al mayor.   
Yami suspiro para si mismo - Yo te quitare el dolor, es hora de que te transforme y te haga mio

A-Ah...!? P-Pero estas seguro d-de que ya estoy l-listo? - pregunto el Omega inseguro.

Siempre has estado listo a mi gusto pequeño Omega - murnuro el Alfa y ahora es que Yugi noto que habian llegado a la habitacion al sentirse arrojado sobre la cama.

Yugi miro cohibido y nervioso al Alfa que le regresaba la mirada con sus ojos rojisos brillantes de lujuria, - Y-Yami... Se a-amable conmigo p-porfavor

_Con esa carita de Uke tierno que te gastas no puedo prometer mucho _\- penso Yami con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa - no te preocupes pequeño, cuidare bien de ti a partir de ahora

Con eso Yami subio a la cama encimandose sobre el Omega cohibido, le miro atentamente, prendandose de su carita sonrrojada y ojitos brillantes de nerviosismo. Sonrio con un poco de sadismo por la mirada temerosa antes de tomar sus cabellos para jalarlo hacia un beso demandante que le robo el aliento al Omega. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de sus labios se separo lentamente, mirando sin quitar aquella sonrisa ligeramente sadica la carita jadeante de su Yugi.

Quito su camisa y volvio a dejarle recostarse para atacar su cuello, pecho y pezones con un hambre que no recordaba haber sentido nunca por ningun Omega que conociera. Pronto tenia a su compañero totalmente desnudo y humedo esperando ser tomado, el no lo dejaria esperando demasiado asi que se desprendio de sus propias ropas casi arrancandolas y volteo el cuerpo de Yugi boca abajo.

Quieres ser mio Yugi? - pregunto levantando un poco las caderas del menor para rosar con si miembro la entradita fruncida y poco preparada de su Omega.

Maa~ Yami... No me tortures~ - murmuro Yugi aferrandose con fuerza a la almohada.

Je! Veo que estas muy necesitado pequeño - mientras hablaba deslizaba su miembro lentamente, lo suficiente como para que la punta entrara - a quien perteneces pequeño?

Ah~ a ti Y-Yami.... Ah!~ - chillo dolorido cuando sintio todo el miembro entrar en el de una - Y-Yami~ eso d-dolio...

Lo se, esperare hasta que te acostumbres - eso seria una tortura pero lo haria para no lastimar al chico.

Afortunadamente para Yami, el pequeño no tardo mucho en comenzar a mover sus caderas. El Alfa comenzo suave manteniendo un firme agarre en las caderas del Omega que gemia gustoso y dentro de poco se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad gruñendo con alegria. Pronto pudo sentir a Yugi aprentandolo mas y supo que el chico estaba por terminar, apuro su paso golpeando justamente aquel punto que volvia loco a su pequeño y con un sonoro gemido este termino.

El mismo no duro mucho mas que unos cuantos golpes antes de que terminara con un fuerte gruñido y sus alas se extendieron a travez de la habitacion, sin esperar mas jalo el cuerpecito cansado y le hizo sentarse sobre el, manipulo su cabeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto y desde atras le mordio con fuerza suficiente para penetrar la piel. Gimio con placer cuando la dulce sangre comenzo a pasar por su garganta, joder que era lo mejor que habia probado! Y era todo suyo...

Mientras bebia encantado podia sentir como el cuerpo del Omega se iba relajando, con su energia comenzo a buscar en el interior de su compañero aquella energia que este ya tenia y despertarla. En cuanto la encontro se sintio maravillado ante la hermosa luz que encontro y mas aun cuando sintio como su energia se calmaba, equilibrandose con la energia brillante recien despierta.

La sangre dejo de salir y el corazpm se detuvo, dejo que la su energia se combinara mejor con la del chico antes de reiniciar el latido con una pequeña chispa de energia directo al corazon. Cuando vio a Yugi volver a respirar de golpe mordio su propia muñeca con brusquedad y obligo al desorientado Omega a tomar la sangre que corria, este la devoro con hambre hasta que se relajo entrando en un sueño pesado.

Yami duro unos segundos abrazando el cuerpecito contra el, estaba sumamente agradecido por la nueva lucidez que parecia haber entrado en su cabeza. Antes era como si sombras nublaran sus pensamientos y no le dejaram actuar con normalidad, pero ahora sentia como si un rayito de luz hubiera disipado las sombras dejandolo mas libre de lo que nunca habia sido. Y todo era gracias al pequeño Omega en sus brazos... Miro donde habia mordido notando la marca negra que aparecio, una piramide con un ojo en el centro era el simbolo de la familia Sennen que ahora estaba en el cuello de su Omega.

Recordo con algo de molestia que debia llevarle al satuario que su hermano preparo, alli se transformaria su compañero de manera mas comoda mientras los encantos y runas en las paredes no dejaban que nada se descontrolara o se dañara. Con cuidado levanto al Omega en brazos y le llevo hasta el santuario, el cual era una habitacion llena con jeroglificos e incripciones en las paredes con una cama comoda al medio. Acosto al chico y le acomodo para que durmiera comodo, salio de la habitacion dandole un ultimo vistazo a su compañero y salio sonriendo complacido.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Seto se iba a su habitacion despues de revisar a los niños que durmieron juntos ahora, no sabia porque, pero algo le decia que esa "amistad" era algo mas haya que amistad. Pero se congelo en cuanto llego a su habitacion, un potente aroma a Omega en celo inundo sus fosas nasales y no solo eso, habia una nota escrita en el garabato descuidado que Bakura llamaba letras en la puerta.

_"Espero que disfrutes Bastardo amargado, la próxima vez mi venganza por preguntar estupideces a mi Omega y molestarlo no sera placentera"_

Seto gruño ante la obvia amenaza y arranco la nota rompiendola, abrio la puerta suponiendo lo que habia detras de ella, y si... Alli estaba Joey atado con un grillete al cuello, de este salia una cadena que esta unida a la cama, denudo y temblando suavemente dolorido. Un letrero al frente de la cama con los garabatos de Bakura decia "Tu cachorro"

_Este bastardo pervertido y asqueroso, deja que ponga mis manos sobre el _\- gruño el castaño en su mente cuando noto el estado ido de Joey - _Ryou le dio seguro su dosis normal para inducirle el celo y luego Bakura la doblo para ponerlo tan mal_

Que pensaba el imbesil ese? Que era un pervertido!?.... Bueno, esto tenia su encanto y no pofia negar que en algun momento la idea paso por su cabeza pero... Joder con Joey no drogado hasta que ya no era conciente ni de si mismo. Aunque el castaño pronto suspiro y comenzo a quitarse su ropa, acomodo el cuerpo de su Omega y subio sobre el abmirandole... Tenia un buen cuerpo, esbelto y elegante, tambien tenia que abmitir que el grillete parecido a un collar de perro le encendia una parte morbosa de el que no sabia que existia.

Gruño cuando Joey en medio de sus movimientos erraticos buscando aliviarse se rozo contra el, le jalo de los cabellos y pego sus labios en un beso firme. Mordio suavemente su labio inferior sacando un gemido que aprovecho para probar la boca de su cachorro completa, cuando ya no quedaba un centimetro de la boca por recorrer se alejo para comenzar a tocar el cuerpo que tenia en bandeja de plata debejo de el.

Piel suave, musculos tonificados y un olor encantador fue suficiente para que Seto perdieran un poco la cordura siempre tenia. Dentro de poco ya estaba alineado y entrando en el rubio que gemia por culpa del celo, el castaño gruño con fuerza cuando estaba completamente dentro... Joey era calido, apretado y muy humedo. No necesito esperar mucho para moverse, su Omega estaba lo suficientemente humedo como para que se deslizara con facilidad.

El vaiven comenzo y mientras uno gemia el otro gruñia aprentando a su Omega contra su pecho, el rubio estaba tan encendido que duro poco y arrastro a su Alfa con el. Seto gruño y termino con el ultimo apreton que la entrada de Joey le dio, jalo su cuerpo cansado y dejo su cuello al descubierto para morderlo. Ligeramente amargo y con un toque dde algo extraño que le encantaba fue la sangre de Joey que tomaba con gusto al tiempo que sentia el poder que estana encerrado dentro del rubio.

Parecia una fuente inagotable de poder que entraba dentro de el y se regresaba al Omega, perdido estaba en la sensacion hasta que dejo de correr sangre por su garganta y el corazon de Joey se detuvo. Unos segundos y estaba reiniciandole para revisar que todo estuviera correcto, Joey jadeo y buscon inconcientemente el corte que Seto se habia hecho en el hombro para comenzar a chupar. El Alfa le dejo hasta que Joey volvio a dormirse, despues de asegurarse de que el proceso habia iniciado correctamente se levanto y le llevo a la sala que habia acondicionado con encantos para proteger la transformacion de su compañero.

Dejandole en la cama miro el simbolo que aparecio casi en el hombro donde habia mordido, dos dragones persiguiendose y formando un redondo era la silueta que se podia apreciar. Seto sonrio y salio complacido con como habia salido todo... Aunque aun debia cazar a un cierto peliblanco idiota para enseñarle una leccion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios mis amores! Les quiero mucho!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Los días pasaron lentamente para los Alfas que vigilaban el progreso de sus Omegas, ya habían pasado dos semanas y los colmillos de los nuevos vampiros habian nacido donde antes habia dientes humanos. Por su parte a Joey ya le habían asomado el par de bultos que eran los huesos de las alas en la espalda, mientras Yugi solo tenia un pequeño monticulo en la espalda y Yami había decidio dejar que las alas crecieran un poco mas antes de cortar la espalda para que terminaran de salir.

Se notaba a leguas que la transformación de Yugi tardaria un poco mas que la de Joey, y aunque sabia que era normal no le quitaba a Yami la impaciencia por ver a su compañero. La transformación variaba de persona a persona, eso el alfa tricolor lo tenia claro.... Pero el queria ver a su compañero!

Una semana mas después Joey ya tenia los huesos totalmente formados y fuera, solo faltaba que la piel y el musculo las cubriera para terminar la transformación, aunque en algún momento Seto noto en una de sus reviciones dos bultitos que salian de la cabeza del rubio y supuso que su lado demonio estaba manifestándose con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza.

Mientras Yugi tenia los huesos de las alas casi formados, Yami calculaba que unos tres días mas y los huesos estarían listos para ser cubiertos por los musculos y piel. Los dias pasaron y si fue exactamente como Yami predijo, las alas ya estaban siendo cubiertas por el musculo y mas atras venia la piel. Aunque el Alfa si noto que la anatomia de las alas era distinta, normalmente los vampiros tenían huesos finos pero resistentes y forma de murciélago....

Estas parecian mas de una especie de Ave, aunque podría estar equivocado, su compañero no tenia ningun rastro de energia de arpia o la energia que tenia en su interior podría ser un elemental de viento... Aunque cuando los dias pasaron y las alas se cubrieron solo por la parte de arriba de musculo y una piel gruesa y aspera Yami se confundio totalmente, Seto decia que su compañero debia estar por despertar y Yugi parecia aun tener un largo camino por delante.

Esa piel áspera recubrio solo una pequeña parte de las alas y la demás se fue volviendo cada vez mas lisa, aunque si muy porosa. Joey despertó mostrando unas robustas alas color azul claro y un par de pequeños cuernos blancos sobre su cabeza. Todos estaban felices con la nueva adición y esperaban con ansias que Yugi despertara para darle la bienvenida, pero Yami estaba muy pensativo en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando con su pequeño Omega.

En unos pocos días mas las alas de Yugi estaban completamente cubiertas por esa extraña piel, Yami no le dijo nada a nadie de lo que estaba pasando ya que quería saber primero que estaban a ciencia cierta antes de avisar, pero cuando no despertaba y miro las alas completas se preocupo de que algo estaba mal... Si un humano transformado no despertaba aunque ya no hubiera cambios en su ser significa que algo salio mal con su transformacion y no despertara nunca, asustado Yami estaba por decirle a alguien que fuera a revisar a su compañero aunque se rompieran las reglas.

Pero le hizo una ultima revisión, después de calmarse y respirar reviso de manera completa a su compañero. Hay fue cuando noto que algo crecia de los pequeños poritos que tenían las alas abajo, asi que se relajo... Su compañero seguía cambiando, a que carajos cambiaba era la pregunta ahora. Unos días despues todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Yami furico gruñendo mientras buscaba a Bakura por alguna razon...

* * *

_Un tiempo antes..._

Kura... Podrías quitarme el sello porfavor? No me lo has quitado si no solo para dormir los ultimos meses y no voy a poder tener a mi bebe asi - gimio el Omega con tristeza mientras estaban en la habitación.

No, después de que el metiche de Heba casi no te descubre no me volvere a arriesgar, te lo quitare nada mas para dormir y eso despues de asegurarme que los demas esten dormidos - gruño Bakura con fastidio despues de la insistencia de su Omega.

Pero Kura! Solo te estoy pidiendo una cosa, es la unica cosa que te he pedido en 2500 años! - reclamo el menor molesto y triste - he cumplido todos tus caprichos y te he apoyado en todo lo que me has pedido, porque no puedes complacerme solo en esto!? No te estoy pidiendo mucho! 

Joder Ryou, despues podras tener todos lo niños que quieras - dijo Bakura pellizcando el puente de la nariz con hastio - ahora no podemos

Despues cuando? Primero era despues de que sacaramos a tu hermano del Reino de las Sombras, lo hice hace 1500 años - recordo con molestia Ryou - despues era que teniamos que esconderlo de forma segura, lo hice... Ahora que demonios tengo que esperar!?

Bakura gruño con molestia y salio de la habitacion enojado dejando atras a un Omega deprimido, porque Ryou no podia entender que ahora no era un buen momento? Asi pasaron varios dias, Ryou intentando convencer a su Alfa y este ignorandole totalmente, hasta que como era obvio el menor se arto de ser ignorado y decidio terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Bakura me vas a escuchar o me largo al reino angelical de una vez por todas! - grito Ryou empujando a Bakura hacia su habitacion sumamente enojado.

Ahora que demonios quieres!? - pregunto el Alfa con los brazos cruzados.

Quiero que me escuches y me entiendas! Este maldito sello ya mato a dos de mis bebes, ni siquiera pudieron nacer! - reclamo furioso - te lo pase porque entendi que tu hermano necesitaba ayuda, ahora que demonios esperas!? Que tu madre suelte la maldicion en el reino de las sombras!? Ella esta furiosa, y con justa razon!

Estoy seguro de que lo conseguire - murmuro tercamente Bakura.

No, no lo conseguiras y es hora de que lo entiendas! Tu madre no va a dejar pasar 4000 años de dolor solo porque si, ya he intentado hablar con ella y no va a dar su brazo a torcer... Y honestamente yo tampoco lo haria! - dijo Ryou mirandole con el ceño fruncido - Zork la secuestro, la violo y le obligo a darle un hijo para un estupido esperimento... No conforme con eso la obligo a machar sus alas con un hechizo prohibido y luego la volvio a violar para tenerte a ti, luego en un ataque de furia porque sus planes no se diero intento matarlos a Kefi y a ti... Tu crees que tu madre va a dejar pasar eso!? Ella tiene mucho rencor para perdonarlo asi nada mas!

Bakura con la mirada desviada simplemente bufo - Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que mi madre descanse joder, debo conseguir matar a Zork para que ya no tenga razones de seguir con esto

Como demonios matas a un demonio realmente Inmortal!? Zork sacrifico a una criatura de cada especie en un ritual para tener el maximo poder, tu madre mancho sus alas conviertiendose en un caido por esa estupidez! - recordo con hastio - Zork se volvio inmortal despues de eso, pero quedo maldito y su cuerpo poco a poco se fue deteriorando hasta convertirse en la bestia que es hoy, y no solo no podras matarlo por que es Inmortal si no que el tipo esta tan maldito que no morira hasta que pague, las maldiciones no lo dejaran morir

Si pero que pague el solo, el espiritud de mi madre no tiene por que estar alli junto a el - gruño el Alfa aun terco.

Esta junto a el por gusto, de donde crees que heredaste esa vena vengativa!? No se como demonios lograras hacer lo que dices y no me importa sinceramente! - grito el Omega sintiendose deprimido, frustrado y enojado con su Alfa - conmigo no cuentes!

Bakura con los ojos muy abiertos de la sopresa miro a su Omega salir corriendo de la habitacion y seguramente fuera del palacio, pero despues de un rato desperto y salio corriendo detras de el intentando alcanzarle... Lastima que su camino fue interceptado por un Yami muy enojado - que demonios quieres Yami!? Estoo ocupado!

No me intereza, me vas a explicar aqui y ahora porque Ryou tiene plumas en las alas - exigio el tricolor - no me interezan tus excusas asi como tampoco me ire sin una respuesta, que carajos es Ryou!?

No es tu problema, tengo que buscar a mi Omega antes de que se meta en problemas - bueno... Esa no era la preocupacion real de Bakura, el sabia que al reino angelical Ryou no iria ya que todos alli le discriminaban por su energia oscura... Pero si conocia bien a donde corria cada vez que estaba realmente cabreado con el y no queria verle, y sacarlo de alli seria un verdadero dolor en el tracero.

La ultima vez que fue y se refugio en la casa de su Hermano el muy bastardo no le dejo verle hasta que no rogo por perdon por casi 50 años... - pues ahora si es mi problema, a Yugi le estan naciendo plumas en sus alas y quiero saber que carajos esta sucediendo... Me vale verga lo que digas o que carajos te suceda, no te dejare ir hasta que no me digas bastardo! - ante eso Bakura gimio... Que las cosas no podrian salirle peor!?

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ryou con lagrimas en sus ojos volo sin descanso por largo tiempo hasta que llego a una bonita casa, algo grande pero no tanto como para ser una mancion. Toco por unos segudos aun sin dejar de llorar y la puerta fue abierta por un hombre un poco mas alto que el, de piel morena y cabellos blancos opacos desordenado y cortos. Sobre su cabeza habia una aureola cobriza con destellos de rojo y dorado junto a un diseño parecido al del propio Omega, sin pensarlo siquiera el Omega salto pegandose al pecho musculoso frente a el y abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

Ryou sintió al hombre suspirar y no necesito verlo para saber que rodo los ojos con hastio - ahora que te hizo el imbesil de mi hermano?

Y-Yo solo le p-pedí que me diera u-un hijo, ese ha s-sido mi unico s-sueño desde siempre - respondio con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Escucho un suspiro hastiado y un brazo fue enganchado en su cintura - ven, vamos dentro - le susurraron con suavidad mientras lo apretaban contra el musculoso pecho.

El moreno cerro la puerta sin dejar de abrazarlo y le guió hasta un mueble donde se sento guiando al menor a que se sentara en su regazo, Ryou se hizo una pequeña bolita acurrucado y envolviendo sus alas alrededor de si mismo - ya sabes que puedes quedarte aqui el tiempo que necesite Ry, estas en tu casa - le susurraron con ternura mientras pasaban una mano con cariño por sus cabellos.

Porque Kura es tan terco Akefia? - pregunto despues de un rato de haberse calmado un poco con los mimos.

Porque es Bakura, eso no necesita mas explicacion... Desde que es un mocoso es terco como nadie - gruño el mayor envolviendo dos pares de alas emplumadas alrededor de ambos, eran de un color dorado quemado y muy brillantes.

Ryou se sintio aun mejor cuando sintio el brillo y calor de las alas ajenas, no habia mejor manera para que un angel se sintiera consolado, el calor y proteccion que daban las alas de otro angel eran inigualables... Mas que Akefia era un angel guardian como su madre, Alfa y muy poderoso - Ryou disculpame la pregunta pero... Yo la ultima vez que te vi estabas en cinta y muy alegre... - murmuro casi con miedo de que el Omega en sus brazos volviera a entristecerse.

El sello que invento Kura para encerrar le brillo de mis alas y mi aureola es demasiado invasivo ya que soy muy poderoso, hace que mi energia se vuelva loca y mi bebe sufrio con eso - gimio - los bebes sobrenaturales necesitan la energia al completo de su mama y el estupido sello la descontrola toda... Y-Yo no pude mantener a m-mi b-bebe y despues-s volvi a quedar en c-cinta, pero tampoco pude mantenerlo-o mucho

Tsk! Voy a joder al idiota cuando le vea - gruño pasando una mano consoladoramente por su espalda - ven, te quitare el sello

Ryou asintio y se giro quitandose la camisa para exponer todo el sello que tenia, si fuera por el ya se fuera arrancado esa cosa... Pero era un sello de sangre y solo Bakura podia abrirlo... O su hermano que ademas de poseer la misma sangre tambien era ridiculamente habil abriendo puertas y eliminando sellos. Sintio la mano de Akefia en su espalda y gimio con gusto cuando sintio la energia comenzar a recorerlo de nuevo, sacudio sus cuerpo complacido mientras sentia la sensacion comenzar a regresar a sus alas normalmente dormidas y sin mucha sensibilidad.

Eres adorable Ryou, lo sabias? - susurraron de pronto en su oido de forma sensual y sintio como lo pegaron de nuevo al pecho del mayor.

Y tu eres un coqueto! - chillo riendo divertido, Akefia siempre jugaba de esa forma con el para hacerlo reir.

No puedo evitar intentar conquistar a una belleza cuando la veo, estas seguro de que no quieres mandar a Bakura al carajo y venir conmigo? - pregunto riendo socarronamente Akefia.

Lo estoy considerando - dijo el Omega arrugando la nariz - pero luego recuerdo que Bakura es un desastre sin mi y me siento mal por pensar en abandonarle

Akefia asintio totalmente de acuerdo - tienes toda la razon, Bakura es un idiota que neesita de ti para no hacer estupideces

Yo... No quiero ver a Kura, estoy muy enojado con el... - murmuro Ryou despues de un rato.

No te preocupes, me encargare de que no te moleste en un tiempo, descansa angelito en un rato te traigo algo de comer - susurro el Alfa haciendole un pequeño mimo antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Yami te estoy diciendo que me sueltes maldicion, que carajos voy yo a saber porque demonios tiene tu Omega plumas en las alas!? - rugio Bakura intentando quitarse de encima a Yami.

Hay una razón por la que Ryou tiene plumas en las alas y debe ser la misma que Yugi, me vas a explicar ahora o no respondo de mis actos - mientras hablaba era rodeado de una energía hirviente, Bakura sabia que un segundo mas y Yami comenzaria a quemar todo a su alrededor.

No es que tuviera miedo, solo su hermano y su padre podian hacerle daño... Aunque ni con su madre o Ryou se metia realmente, ellos dos si podian darle una patada en el trasero totalmente - largate de aqui Yami, tengo que ir por mi Omega

Yami con la mirada le dijo que no seria tan sencillo esta vez, asi que gruño hastiado - voy a ir a verlo, te dire porque carajos tu Omega tiene plumas en las alas y despues me dejas en paz

El tricolor dudo, era una regla estricta de que nada mas quien habia transformado al humano podia entrar a verle durante la transformacion... Pero sabia que eesto era lo máximo que conseguiría de Bakura por ahora - bien, pero haces una sola estupidez y no respondo

El peliblanco asintio y seguio al tricolor, llegaron al lugar y rapidamente se acerco al Onega dormido en la cama. Paso su mano por las alas y el pequeño nacimiento de las plumas, aunque no eran como su Ryou que tenia alas completamente angelicales... Estas solo tenian unas pocas plumaa en la parte de abajo - no seas dramatico Yami, solo tiene unas pocas plumas... Podria ser una arpia por todo lo que sabemos

Las arpias tienen caracteristicas distintas, sus plumas no brillan tanto como lo haran estas cuando creescan - gruño Yami enojado.

Bakura chasque los ddiente y cerro los ojos para revisar la energia del Omega, era un Vampiro de eso no tenia duda... Tambien habia una parte de elemental de viento que seria muy poderoso con las alas emplumadas, gruño cuando muy dentro del chico encontro una pequeña chispa angelical muy parecida a la de Ryou. Como demonios nadie se habia dado cuenta de esto? Los vampiros evitaban a humanos con nucleo asi como la peste despues de todo el desastre con su madre, como carajos se les paso la chispa en este mocoso!?

No era completamente angel, o eso esperaba Bakura, porque contrario a el mismo Yami no tenia una sola gota de angel en su sistema. Yugi solo tiene un poco de energia angelical, casi como Bakura esperaba que sucediera con Ryou... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el mismo era mitad angel aunque no lo pareciera, asi que si transformaba a un Omega con su interior siendo casi completamente de angel... Si fue un idiota esa vez pero no lo cambiaria por nada.

Entonces? Porque carajos Yugi tiene plumas? Ni los vampiros o elementales las tienen - pregunto Yami casi gruñendo con fastidio.

Es un elemental de viento y tu ancianos al parecer son unos idiotas que dejaron pasar un Omega con una chispa angelica, por eso sus plumas - respondio hastiado Bakura.

.... Yami simplemente parpadeo, habia sospechado eso poderosamente... Pero no queria que eso fuera cierto, gimio enterrando su rostro en sus manos - ahora que demonios hago? Los ancianos pondran el grito en el cielo y ni que decir cuando los mismos angeles se enteren de esto...

Bakura hizo una mueca ante eso, los angeles eran una molestia, lo sabian el y su hermano por experiencia... Tenian demasiadas reglas, mas que ellos mismos como nobles y mas con los Omegas. Ellos detestaban cuando uno de ellos se emparejaba con una criatura oscura como ellos y eran brutalmente crueles cuando eso pasaba, el que dijo que los angeles eran criaturas pacificas estaba muy! Equivocado.

Y los que eran hibridos? Joder como les discriminaban, su Ryou habia tenido uno que otro encuentro desagradable donde el pobre habia salido casi llorando. Afortunadamente Akefia estaba alli para mandarlos a la mierda y contrario a Ryou y a el mismo, tenia toda su energia oscura oculta pareciendo un angel completo. Akefia salio mas a su madre en cuanto a poderes y el no heredo casi nada de esa energia angelical ya que para cuando el nacio las alas de su madre estaba totalmente manchadas, haciendo de el mas oscuro que cualquier criatura en el mundo y junto a la energía casi podrida del bastardo padre que tenia fue que tenia esas dagas, dagas con una energia oscura tan toxica que derretía a cualquiera que tocara.

No tengo idea de que carajos aras, lo que si se es que puedes irte preparando para enfrentarte a todo, porque si este mocoso genera aureola tendrás a una comitiva de ángeles aquí exigiendo respuestas sobre el - dijo Bakura suspirando

Parece que sabes mucho... ¿Porque? Ryou es un ángel verdad? - pregunto Yami suspicaz

No es tu problema, ocupate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mio - gruño el peliblanco con molestia, todo su secreto y vida pendia de un hilo. Se sentia frustrado, enojado y furioso con todo... Y Ryou no estaba alli para ayudarle.

No tengo problemas porque tu compañero sea un angel Bakura, lo que paso en nuestro mundo ni siquiera es culpa de los mismos angeles - tranquiliso Yami suspirando - ellos nos odian a nosotros despues que uno de sus nobles mas respetados, fue asesinado de manera tan cruel... Pero ninguno de nosotros miraremos mal a Ryou despues de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

_Ese no es el maldito problema_ \- gruño Bakura en su mente pellizcando el puente de la nariz y recordando como se metio en todo en este problema... - _mi madre ni siquiera esta muerta, solo__ haciéndole pagar a mi padre todo los que __sufrió_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia caminaba por su casa oculta por un poderoso hechizo que el y Ryou crearon para protegerse.. De qué demonios realmente, el moreno nunca estuvo seguro, pero Bakura le dijo que tenia que esconderse y nunca decir que eran hermanos si alguien se lo encontraba en algún momento, bueno entendia en parte la cuestion pero tampoco era para tanto... Suspiro caminando hacia su dormitorio y vio a Ryou allí acostado durmiendo luego de llorar otro poco y dormir, mientras le miraba recordo todo lo que había pasado para que llegaran a este problema

\- FlashBlack -

Mami, estas bien? - pregunto un morenito con cuatro doradas alas en su espalda y una aureola blanca sobre su cabeza, miraba con preocupacion al Omega que estaba acostado sobre la cama. Siempre podia ver en la piel delicada de su madre moretones, golpes o heridas desagradables que odiaba con todo su ser.

No te preocupes mi pequeño, siempre estare bien para ti - murmuro el Omega, muy parecido a el solo que tenia los ojos rojos brillantes - ven conmigo, acuestate aqui quiero acurrucarme...

Akefia asintio sonriente para subirse a la cama junto al Omega que le abrazo gustoso, amaba escabullirse de su padre para ver a su mama siempre encerrada. El sabia que su padre era un idiota que maltrataba a su mama - mami... Porque no les pides ayuda a los demas seres sobrenaturales? Podriamos irnos de aqui!

Zork no me deja salir de aqui cariño, sabes que la puerta esta encantada y no puedo salir ni aunque quiera, pero tu si puedes salir y hacer una vida - dijo el Omega sonriendole al niño - aunque ahora que lo pienso... Tu tampoco deberías poder entrar cariño

Una sonrisita traviesa fue su unica respuesta a lo que ella sonrió - eres un angelito travieso!

Jejeje y mami no quiero salir sin ti, si salgo, salimos los dos! - exclamo el niño feliz.

Eres un pequeño muy lindo Akefia, ven te cantare para que duermas como te gusta - y asi lo hizo durmiendo al pequeño totalmente.

Sonriendo el Omega velo por el sueño del pequeño, de pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y fruncio el seño con molestia - porque no te quedabas bien lejos, realmente nadie te necesita aqui

Este es mi castillo y tu estas encerrado aqui mi querido Keliko, quien alimantara a tu pequeño niño si no soy yo? - comento burlo el hombre que venia llegando, de cabellos negros y largos, y ojos color lila con dos alas coriaceas totalmente negras en su espalda - ademas.... Esa es forma de tratar a tu compañero?

Puf! Tremendo compañero que eres, si sigo aqui es porque no puedo salir de aqui llevandome a mi hijo - gruño molesto - largate que no quiero discutir contigo bastardo, Akefia esta dormido y tu no eres andie para venir a perturbar su sueño

Aunque el hombre lejos de irse sonrió - Soy su padre

Si, que desgracia por el tener que compartir genes contigo, afortunadamente eres tan buen padre que no haces más que desaparecerte todo el dia a hacer estupideces y dejas a mi Akefia aquí para que yo lo crié como se debe - y el ácido goteaba que de su tono podría derretir a alguien

El hombre todo el tiempo había hablado desde la puerta, pero sonriendo con algo de malicia decidió entrar... Aunque se detuvo cuando algo increiblemente brillante paso por un lado de su rostro cortando la mejilla - te acercas un paso mas a mi o Akefia y te juro que te destruyo Zork, vete al demonio que ahora no tengo tiempo para ti - rugio el Omega parado protectoramente frente a Akefia con un arco enorme en su mano. De color plateado con piedras preciosas ornamentando, la flecha que tenia cargada en una pocision amenazadora parecia estar hecha de la luz mas pura que podia existir.

Tsk! No hay razon para que te pongas agresivo, no me quieres ver de igual forma a ni tambien - gruño el hombre enojado limpiandose la mejilla ensangrentada.

El Omega simplemente le miro sin quitar su posición - Antes de que te muevas siquiera ya tendrás todo el torso lleno de flechas y estaras purificandote criatura asquerosa! - grito furioso - si no te he matado ya es por la seguridad y tranquilidad de mi bebe, pero juro que mandare todo a la mierda y te destruyo si me arruinas los pocos momentos que tengo que mi hijo... Asi que largate de una vez! - el Alfa chasqueo los dientes molesto y no tuvo de otra mas que largarse, dejando al Omega mas tranquilo acurrucado de nuevo con el niño.

El tiempo paso y el cuerpo de Akefia crecio hasta los diez años en aquel mundo oscuro pero igualmente hermoso, cuando comenzo a ver a su padre comenzar a planificar otra vez. Se preocupo por su madre al instante, suponia que la primera vez que su padre planifico algo para conseguir poder secuestro a su madre para emparejarse con ella y usar el enlace a su conveniencia. Solo que eso no funcionaba asi y solo porque se enlazara con ella no ganaria poderes angelicales, despues que se dio cuenta que eso habia fallado decidio "amarrar" a su madre con un hijo para que no intentara escapar realmente.

Un dia por error miro como su padre junto a otro hombre estaban secuestrando a varias criaturas y encerrandolas en las mazmorras del palacio donde vivian, parpadeo preguntandose que carajos estaban pensando esos dos pero lo ignoro... Mientras no se metieran con su madre todo estaria bien para el. Hasta que un dia mientras compartia con su mama llego Zork a buscarla - necesito que hagas algo por mi, ven

Que quieres con mi mama? - gruño Akefia de mal humor, ese podia ser su padre y mucho mas fuerte que el pero no le inspiraba ni un gramo de respeto o cariño despues de todo lo que le habia hecho a la unica que se preocupaba por el.

No es tu problema mocoso, vendras o tengo que hacerte venir Keliko? - dijo Zork sin problemas.

El Omega le miro con el ceño fruncido - que es lo que quieres que haga?

Un angel es el unico que puede hacer cierto hechizo que necesito, asi que si serias tan amable de acompañarme - siseo Zork pareciendo particularmente cruel, Keliko gruño para sus adentros, sabia que ese tono solo queria decir "Muevete y Obedece o su bebe paga mientras tu estes encerrado aqui"

Lastimosamente no podia mantener a su bebe en la habitacion con el donde podia protegerle, el necesitaba comer y moverse, y ella no podia hacer eso desde su prision - bien... Tu ganas, me explicas en el camino que demonios quieres que haga - el Omega se levanto cuando sintio las manitas del niño en sus ropas.

No vayas, el siempre esta planeando cosas malas y no quiero que salgas lastimada - suplico Akefia mirando feo al hombre - si solo un angel puede hacerlo puedo hacerlo yo y asi tu te quedas aqui sano y salvo

No mi amor, tu estas muy pequeño aun para estar haciendo hechizos peligrosos, asi que tu te quedas aqui - ordeno seria el Omega, Akefia intento protestar pero su mama fue firme al respecto y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Miro con impotencia como su mama salio junto al hombre horrible que tenia que llamar padre, espero un rato y salio a buscar a su mama. Queria saber que era lo que Zork necesitaba que su mama hiciera y si estaba bien, si veia a su mama en peligro interrumpiria todo aunque despues se ganara un feo castigo de su padre. Duro un poco en encontrar el lugar y cuando lo hizo todo estaba por terminar, algo asustado vio los cuerpos muertos de varias criaturas y a su madre en el centro cantando algo extraño.

Supero su miedo a todo lo extraño se sucedia e intento avanzar a sacar al Omega de alli, pero de pronto toda la energia exploto y el fue enviado a volar hacia atras golpeandose muy fuerte. Cuando desperto se encontro en la cama con su mama que le abrazo aliviada.

O cariño estaba tan preocupada por ti! Llevas casi dos semanas inconciente y pensaba que no te despertarias, no se que haria si te perdiera mi amor - exclamo el Omega abrazandole con fuerta - porque estabas alli!? Se suponia que tenias que quedarte aqui donde estas seguro! 

Akefia atontado le devolvio el abrazo - perdon mama... Es que estaba preocupado por ti - murmuro suspirando - que paso...? Donde esta padre?

No debemos preocuparnos mas por el Akefia, pero si lo vez de causalidad corre no te quiero cerca de ese monstruo - ordeno el Omega con una seriedad que nunca antes Akefia habia visto en el.

Pero... Nunca me has dicho nada como esto... - comento el niño confundido, no tenia problemas en mantenerse alejado de su "padre" pero ahora porque la urgencia?

Hizo algo muy malo y estupido, el esta maldito ahora cariño y comenzara a cambiar... Tambien matara a todo lo que tenga cerca solo con su presencia, yo fui la que hice el hechizo asi que a mi no me pasara nada y te protegere a ti... Pero igual no te quiero cerca, la maldicion tambien afecta su mente y esta muy inestable bebe - dijo Keliko seria a lo que el morenito acepto.   
Jadeo de pronto cuando vio como las bonitas alas de su madre habian cambiado, antes de un hermoso color blanco platinado ahora eran de un color negro opaco y la aureola sobre la cabeza del Omega antes de un color plateado y diseño elegante ahora era negra y aburrida - que te paso mami? Porque tus alas...?

Un accidente bebe, no te preocupes me siento bien y esto no es nada - fue lo que le dijo el Omega esa vez, cuando crecio fue que entendio realmente las repercuciones de eso.

Los dias pasaron hasta convertirse en unos meses donde no vio rastros de su padre en el palacio, aunque si noto que todo a su alrededor comenzaba como a apagarse... Como si cada rastro de vida estuviera muriendo alrededor, tambien noto como su mama parecia nerviosa al verlo, pareciera que escondiera algo que quisiera decirle pero no encontraba la manera. Su madre aun seguia encerrada para su frustracion el hechizo que mantenia su padre en la puerta era demasiado fuerte, pero al su padre no estar cerca estaba mas relajado y el siempre se llevo bien con las señoras de servicio que tebia su padre.

Mami... Que quieres decirme? Has estado dias rara - pregunto Akefia un dia ya estando arto de la aptitud misteriosa del Omega.

Me atrapaste bebe, ven tengo que hablar seriamente contigo sobre algo - dijo Keliko pensarlo un rato mordiendose el labio para despues de soltar un pesado suspiro, llegaron a la cama donde se sentaron juntos - que dirias si fueras a tener un hermanito?

Akefia arrugo la nariz al instante - no! Yo soy tu unico hijo

Bueno si eres mi unico hijo pero si tienes un hermanito tendras que compartirme con el - bajo el tono de voz a uno mas jugueton, como si de un secreto se tratara - ademas con un hermano, podras tener a alquien con quien jugar y no estaras aqui solo y aburrido

Aun no me gusta la idea de un hermano, un bebe me robaria demasiado tiempo contigo - gruño el morenito cruzando sus brazo.

Y si tu me ayudas a cuidarlo? Asi los tres pasariamos tiempo juntos! - dijo el Omega para convencer al niño.

Akefia parecio pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que accedio un poco a regañadientes - entonces asi si, podria querer un hermanito

Me alegra que pienses eso bebe, porque viene un hermanito en camino - informo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

No! Me estes mintiendo verdad? Estás bromeando conmigo no? - pregunto el niño cruzando sus brazos.

No te miento, tu hermanito está aquí conmigo mira - aclaro la mujer divertía tomando a manito del niño para ponerla en su vientre - el se esta formando aqui dentro, en unos cuantos meses mas dare a luz a un precioso bebe que sera tu hermanito

.... Pero no siento nada... - comentó el pequeño intentando buscar confundido donde estaba dicho bebe en la pancita.

Esta muy chiquito para que lo sientas, pero si vienen todos los dias y le hablas bonito el crecerá dentro de mi hasta que sea la hora de que nazca - aclaro sonriente el Omega.

Akefia sonriendo asintió sin quitar las manos de la barriga aun plana del Omega, estaba realmente curioso por como un bebe estaba creciendo alli dentro. Los dias se convirtieron en meses y Akefia veía asombrado como la pancita de su mama crecía, aunque tambien estaba preocupado por el Omega... Eso tenia que dolerle aunque este divertido asegurara que no dolia para nada, y cuando pateo por primera vez el morenito salto de un lado a otro contento.

Oye amor, como quisieras que se llamara tu hermanito? - pregunto su madre un dia que estaban juntos... Bueno ahora casi siempre se la pasaban juntos.

La cara del moreno se arrugo en pensamiento, hasta que se desinflo desilucionado - ni idea... Soy pesimo con los nombres, pense en algo como fluffly pero creo que me mataria cuando cresca si lo llamas asi, ademas eso suena como de mascota

El Omega no pudo aguantar la risa ante el nombre - pobre si es un alfa llamado Esponjoso, nunca conseguiria un compañero! - comento jocoso - yo estaba pensando en Bakura, a ti te iba a llamar asi inicialmente pero luego lo pense mejor

Despues de repetir el nombre varias veces en su mente y en voz alta el niño asintio entuciasmado - si me gusta!

Mas tiempo paso y su madre estaba por tener a su hermano cuando Zork de pronto regreso, Akefia le vio por un segundo antes de salir corriendo asustado. A su padre le habia crecido cuernos y su piel parecia estar cambiando de color a un morado enfermiso, en vez de pies parecian pezuñas y toda su pierna parecia estar cambiando a una de macho cabrio.

Se escondio en la habitación de su madre que fruncio el ceño furiosa ante el regreso de ese hombre - que demonios haces aqui!? Vas a matar a todos solo con tu presencia maldita! - grito enojado.

No me interesa, vine a ver que carajos vas a dar a luz despues de todo, realmente pense que lo matarias sabiendo todo lo que sabes - gruño la bestia furiosa - esta presencia maldita es el padre de tus dos bastardos, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que nace de una bestia como te fascina llamarme ahora y de un caido tan maldito como yo

Un bebe mucho mejor que sus padre seguramente, asi que puedes largarte a donde sea que te estabas - ordeno el Omega levantandose sin importarle como se lo dificultaba su vientre inchado. 

Tsk! Ese niño no sera nada normal y lo sabes estupido, deberias haber sido inteligente y odiar a los dos bastardos que tienes... No habria sido tan facil hacer lo que queria contigo de esa forma - se burlo el Alfa a lo que Akefia fruncio el ceño enojado.

No odiaria a mis hijos, vinieron de mi vientre aunque no fueron concebidos voluntariamente - le aclaro Keliko con todo tranquilidad - y como sea salga mi Bakura sera un ser de bien, que sabra como comportarse y no hara las misma pendejadas que tu

Je vamos a ver si diras lo mismo cuando esa cosa.... Ugh! - no pudo continuar cuando una flecha fue clavada en su estomago.

Akefia miro a su madre y noto con tristeza que hasta su hermoso arco habia cambiado, ahora era completamente negro y en vez de flechas de luz eran unas horribles espinas negras como el petroleo - vuelve a decirle cosa a mi hijo y no respondo de mis actos, te mato asquerosa bestia aunque me pudra para siempre encerrado aqui

Je! Tan protector como siempre, como sea que quieras me ire, pero este es mi palacio y estare muy pendiente de cuando nazca tu querido hijo - dijo pelinegro yendose aunque su presencia contaminada seguia sintiendose en la atmosfera.

Keliko gruño y se giro hacia Akefia seria - eres el verdadero Alfa de esta familia cariño y por ello necesito que hagas algo por mi, se que es mucho dado que eres un niño pero eres el unico con quien cuento

Si mama, dime que hacer y yo lo hago - aseguro el morenito seguro y serio.

Estoy segura de que tu padre tiene planes con Bakura como los tenia contigo antes de que se los jodiera, el enviara a una partera a asistirme y le ordenara llevar a tu hermanito con el - explico el Onega arrodillandose a su altura - no podemos dejar que ponga sus asquerosas manos en tu hermanito, por ello quiero que de cualquier manera le quites a Bakura y lo traigas aqui, yo me encargare de protegerlos desde alli

Akefia asintió entendiendo y se acurruco abrazando el hinchado vientre con cariño, el protegerá tanto a su mamá como a su hermano. Solo faltaba un mes más para el parto y Akefia todo ese tiempo monto guardia en a habitación donde el Omega estaba encerrado para ver cuando su madre daría a luz a su hermano, claro lo hacia a escondidas para tnar por sorpresa a cualquiera que quisiera molestar a su familia.

El dia llego y asustado desde su escondite escuchaba los gritos de su mama, hasta que después de horas nada mas se escucho por unos segundos... Un llanto infantil sacudio el tenso silencio y Akefia se preparo para arrebatar a su hermano de las garras de la anciana, la vio salir tosiendo enfermisamente con un bulto en sus manos cubierto de sabanas. La siguio hasta las escaleras que iban hacia la habitacion de su padre y la empujo para que cayera mientras sostenia a su hermano con sus manos y energia.

Miro como el muy deteriorado cuerpo de la anciana se desmorono en el suelo con una mueca de asco, despues de un mes de Zork vivir aqui todos los sirvientes y demás residentes parecían estar podridos por dentro. Para este punto ya todos tosian sangre o tenían los cuerpos con huecos desagradables por solo estar cerca de su padre, de pronto sintió al bultito en sus brazos moverse y gorgotear sacandolo de sus pesamientos y corrio para regresar con su mama.

Mama! Lo conseguí! - exclamo Akefia sonriente y entregandole al cansado Omega el bultito que aun no habia destapado con la prisa por regresar.

Keliko suspiro aliviado y acosto al bebe gorgoteando en su pecho aun tapado con las sabanas - quieres ver a tu hermanito cariño? Pero debes prometerme que sers un niño bueno y no te asustaras

Porque habria de asustarme? Es solo un bebe! - exclamo Akefia seguro y curioso mientras subía junto a su madre a la cama.

El Omega pareció pensar algo antes de negar con la cabeza como sacudiend todos sus temores antes de tomar la sabana que cubria al bebe y mostrarlo ante los ojos curioso de su hermano mayor. Lo primero que Akefia vio sorprendido fue unos ojos tan negros como la noche sin pupila o esclerotida, parecian ser dos pozos negro sin fondo. Una carita totalmente pálida con expresión irritada seguro por todo el movimieno fue lo siguiente, pidio permiso con la vista a su mama para tocarlo con curosidad y este accedio algo nervioso.

Acarició una mejilla suavecita y regordeta primero para subir a su cabeza donde sintió un pinchado de unos pequeños cuernitos que tenia escondido entre los cabellos blancos tan desordenados como su madre y el mismo. Miró con una risita una aureoa negra sin brillo y miro a su madre divertido - se parece a como es la tuya ahora - comento señalando ambas areolas.

Pues si - fue lo unico que respondio y pareció estar mas relajada de aun no haber tenido ninguna reaccio negativa del otro niño. Akefia quito mas la sabana para descubrir a espalda del bebé desnudo acostado boca abajo, miro dos alitas negras demasiado grandes para el bebe aunque aun eran mas pequeñas que las suyas - parecen como las de un.... Dragon! - dijo después de pensarlo.

Pues si, tu hermanito tiene alas de dragón negro - aclaro extendiendo las alas para que el niño las viera mejor, aunque eso no parecio gustarle mucho al bebe que gorgojeo pareciendo a punto de llorar - ugh! Tienes qe tener cuidado con sus manitas Akefia, Bakura tiene bastante fuerza a pesar de su edad y garras muy filosas - comento con un gemido el Omega sacando de su pecho las garritas filosas manchadas con un poco de sangre que el bebe habia encajado en su berrinche.

Niño malo, a mama no se lastima - dijo Akefia adoptando su papel de hermano mayor, algo que le parecio a la mujer simplemente adorable.

Otra vez la mirada negra se fijo en el y el berriche se calmo para verlo mas tranquilo - jeje al parecer te escucha cariño, seras un gran hermano mayor

Tiene que escucharme - aseguro con el ceño fruncido aun mirando severo al bebé - voy a ser el mejor hermano, aunque aun no entiendo que me asustaria de el... Es chiquito y aun ni siquiera puede caminar solo! - reclamo Akefia acurrucados contra su madre y hermano.

Que tonto soy, tienes razón es chiquito y no sabe nada aun... Quisiera que los demás pensaran lo mismo - Akefia en ese momento no entendió el comentario realmente.

El bebe crecio poco a poco y Zork desapareció por alguna razon que a la pequeña familia no le importo. Por su parte Bakura ya a los tres conseguía tomar una forma de lobo... De gato, de ave... De cualquier criatura que se les ocurriera realmente. A los 5 Akefia le miro con sorpresa jugando con fuego y viento casi destruyendo totalmente el palacio donde vivían, al siguiente año con Rayos y moviendo la tierra... Hasta el plasma, luz y oscuridad descubrieron que el pequeño podía manipular.... Realmente no había fuerza en la tierra que el pequeño no pudiera manipular y el Omega sabia que era porque Bakura había heredado aquella parte del hechizo que Zork se había realizado a si mismo pero no había conseguido mas que maldecirse a si mismo, el pequeño tenia todos los poderes de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. 

Algo bueno fue que con la energía de Bakura y la habilidad de Akefia lograron liberar por fin a su amada madre, pero después fue que descubrieron que estaban casi solos en ese inmenso mundo donde viven y la destrucción que la maldición de Zork había causado realmente. Aunque su madre ahora libre les tranquilizó y dijo que mientras estuvieran todos juntos estarían bien, pero que necesitaban buscar la forma de salir de este mundo junto a todos los demás seres que lo habitaban, fuera de aqui estarian realmente seguros ya que Zork estaba confinado a este mundo muerto que había creado.

Comenzaron a planear pero Zork ahora si convertido en una gigante bestia completa siempre le impedía salir, su madre desesperada era la unica que lograba salir a escondidas ya que lograrse escabullir los tres era muy difícil, aunque eran habilidosos Bakura seguía siendo un niño pequeño y Akefia le faltaba mucho por entrenar aun. Ella coseguia comida y cosas para los tres ya que este mundo ahora estaba completamente deshabitado y muerto... Hasta que un dia que su madre habia salido de la tierra donde estaban atrapados y ellos estaban en su escondite provisional llego Zork de sorpresa.

Ellos dos intentaron defenderse pero Zork era demasiado fuerte para dos niños y rápidamente los redujo a casi nada, para cuando el Omega regreso se encontró con Zork sobre los cuerpos ensangrentados y casi muertos de sus hijos, eso fue mas de lo que Keliko pudo soportar. Ese maldito le había causado demasiado dolor en su vida y se las iba a pagar todas, Akefia que estaba medio consciente a pesar de sus heridas miro como su madre comenzó a reunir una cantidad de energía asombrosa mientras cantaba en voz baja. De pronto se escucho la voz del Omega casi hacer eco alrededor de lugar....

**Tu criatura inmunda que tanto daño me has causado a mi y a mis seres queridos, daño que le has causado a esta tierra.**

**Te condeno a sufrir un dolor eterno, dolor psicologico y fisico. Sufriras acorde a cada mala acción que hayas hecho, esta tierra esta conmigo y me ayudara en la tarea!**

La tierra tembló y pareció abrirse debajo de Zork, este chillo asustado mientras caía y desapareció del lugar... Por ahora. Su madre rápidamente lo tomo y les encerró a ambos en una especie de limbo donde todo parecia estar bien, alli los curo con desesperación y despues que estaban bien los encerro alli sin posibilidad de salir. Su madre venia a veces mientras terminaban de crecer pero nunca se quedaba, Akefia le rogaba que les dejara salir para escapar los tres, pero este con una mirada un poco trastornada por todo lo que le habia sucedido siempre dijo que no, que el los mantiene seguros allí encerados.

El moreno ya de 26 años, decidió que no iba a dejar que las vidas de el y su hermano se perdieran alli. Hizo un plan y de alguna forma rompio el limbo que creo su madre, pero al hacerlo rompo la concentración de este y Zork escapo, fue un desastre donde el y Bakura terminaron heridos... A final Akefia solo pudo hacer que Bakura saliera arrojandole sangrando a través de portal.

Bakura por su parte callo a la tierra herido justo para que unos cazadores le atacaran, el era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlos pero con su herida era poco lo que podia hacer. Asi paso unos meses y el aprendio a ocultar sus caracteristicas extrañas para no llamar demasiado la atencion... Pero su herida no cerraba y se estaba debilitando increiblemente rapido. Hasta que se encontro con un pequeño niño cuya energia y sangre pura curaron su herida.

\- FlashBlack End -

Oye Bakura.. Sabes que carajos hacer ahora? - pregunto Yami desesperado mirando a su Yugi dormido.

Dejame pensar.. - gruño el peliblanco saliendo de sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Para aclarar Akefia y Bakura tienen mas o menos la midma edad que Atem y Yami... Akefia y Atem aparentan 28, Heba 25, Ryou 16, Yami y Bakura 19, Seto 29... Y los demas si son adolescentes
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que me gustan sus v comentarios mis amores!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que esperes a que despierte y te inventas algo por las plumas, pero tienes que estar demasiado pendiente... Hay un intervalo de 5 meses desde que despierta para que genere aureola, si no lo hace en ese tiempo puedes estar tranquilo de que no es lo suficientemente ángel para ser considerado uno - explicó Bakura serio.

-¿Y si lo hace qué hago? De pronto digo... Oh! Es un angel, no me habia dado cuenta - dijo Yami con sarcasmo - sere pendejo para no darme cuenta de la cantidad de energia de luz que esta generando!

Bueno tu ves como te las arreglas coño, tengo mis propios problemas que resolver - ya se estaba desesperando, era seguro que Ryou había llegado con su hermano y este estaba furioso.

Bakura tienes que ayudarme carajo... ¿Que demonios harán mis padres? Como líderes que son deben dar la cara frente a los ángeles que vengan a preguntarnos por el - gruño Yami con estrés - sabes lo jodidos que son los ángeles con cosas asi!?

_Lo se mejor que nadie, he pasado demasiado tiempo intentando pasar desapercibido de su radar como para no saber de que son capaces los cabrones _\- pensó el peliblanco suspirando - puedo darte un sello para que se lo pongas que esconderá su energía angelical, pero no es lo mas sano para el...

Entonces no lo acepto, no dejare que Yugi se haga daño - Yami rapidamente se nego - ademas ¿quien demonios entrenara a Yugi? Nadie mas que un angel sabrá enseñarle

_Mierda... Akefia y yo entrenamos a Ryou ya que con los ángeles no podíamos contar, voy a tener que decirle... En momentos como estos es que odio mi vida totalmente_ \- gimió frustrado el peliblanco - _aunque ni bajo tortura puedo decirle lo que yo soy... Hay si firmó la sentencia de muerte de Ryou, Akefia y mia, todas los putos seres sobrenaturales van a querer mi cabeza..._

Quiero que esto se quede en tu maldita familia, si sale de ella voy a encargarme de que sepan de primera mano quién soy en realidad ¿¡esta claro!? - rugió Bakura enojado por tener que decir parte de lo que con tanto trabajo había escondido - Ryou si es un ángel, bastardo, me encargare de que el entrene a este mocoso... Si es que logro sacarlo de donde se escondió, claro

.... Lo sabía! Las plumas y el color blanco en las alas son únicamente de los angeles, los Omegas tienen plumas blancas o plateadas, y los Alfas las tienen de colores marrones, dorados o cobrizos - dijo Yami sonriendo socarronamente - y no te preocupes, en la cena te ayudare a contarlo y yo les hablare de Yugi

Si es que llego a la cena en una pieza, Ryou esta realmente enojado - bueno... Su hermano era el que lo volvería mierda, pero eso no tenia que saberlo el...

Oye... Porque Ryou esta tan enojado contigo? Debiste hacer algo realmente malo si está tan enojado, para enojar a Ryou hace falta mucho - pregunto Yami curioso en cuanto estaban saliendo del lugar donde dormía su Omega

El quiere un hijo desde hace un tiempo, pero le dije que para despues y salio furioso - respondió encogiéndose de hombros... Si fuera por el nunca tendrá hijos, si salen como el eso iba a ser un problema aun mas grande del que ya tenia solo por existir.... Cosa que Ryou no sabia, en todos sus años juntos Bakura nunca le había mostrado como realmente era - _estoy realmente jodido..._

Porque no se lo das? Deberías estar feliz de que tu Omega sea tan maternal y quiera un bebé, normalmente los Omegas sobrenaturales están más interesados en otras cosas que en tener descendencia - comentó Yami extrañado

_Sera porque soy una cosa rara y mis hijos saldrán igual? Joder... Mi vida es una mierda, mama de verdad debio matarme a penas supo que estaba preñada y no estaríamos todos en este problema _\- pensó Bakura sumamente frustrado - _mi unica esperanza es matar a Zork y ayudar a madre a superar todos sus traumas para que podamos vivir en nuestro mundo... Podemos reconstruirlo incluso y ponerlo bonito para nuestra familia, sellarlo para que el resto de sobrenaturales nunca sepan que y quienes viven alli, aqui nunca podré formar una familia con tranquilidad..._

Oye Bakura... Estas bien? - pregunto Yami algo preocupado - llevas rato perdido en tus pensamientos con expresion de dolor...

_No, no estoy bien... Estoy cubierto de mierda hasta el cuello y no quiero que los que aprecio salgan lastimados_ \- penso Bakura con otro suspiro de dolor - vamos Yami... Tengo que ir por Ryou, tu solo actúa normal y yo te ayudo mas tarde a explicar todo, tengo unas ideas para que Yugi aun no tenga que enfrentarse a los angeles - Yami asintió dejando ir al peliblanco, sabia que Bakura aun tenia muchas cosaa que escondia pero debia tener sus razones... Le estaba ayudando con su compañero cosa que le tenia extremadamente agradecido con el.

Por su parte Bakura salio disparado a la casa de su hermano y llego en tiempo record al lugar... Siendo recibido con una guadaña doble que paso muy cerca de su oreja - que demonios Akefia!? Quieres matarme!?

La que te matara es madre si se entera que hiciste llorar a Ryou - gruño el moreno acercandose para desencajar el arma del arbol donde había quedado - porque demonios debes ser tan bastardo, solo quiere un bebe... Porque no le cumples el capricho?

Ni siquiera vas a saludar a tu hermano? Que mierda eres - reclamo Bakura cruzando sus brazos con fatidio.

No me interesa saludarte ahora, solo quiero saber que le sucede a mi idiota hermano menor... Porque no quieres darle un bebe a Ryou? Y si es la razon que estoy pensando te pateare de aqui al infinito, creeme voy a hacerte la vida de cuadritos - gruño Akefia mirandole feo.

Bakura desvió la mirada haciéndole gruñó con furia - no quieres tener descendencia solo porque temes que salgan como tu no? Que hereden todos tus poderes y aspecto verdad? - pregunto y el otro no le miro dándole toda la razon - eres increible, tienes el poder de arrasar con medio mundo y eres un cobarde!

.... No quiero vivir sabiendo que todos me temen y me odian, sabes tambien que existe la ley contra seres como yo... Por algo aquel hechizo esta prohibido y maldito, todos querrán matarnos a los tres en cuanto lo descubran - mumuro Bakura aun sin mirar

Que carajos te importa? Tienes el poder de matar a todo ser vivo que te quiera acercar! La ultima vez que se creo algo parecido a ti es cierto que fue asesinado sin piedad, pero debes recordar que era un bebe de 2 años cuando lo descubrieron, tu ya eres un sobrenatural hecho y derecho con capacidad de protegerte a ti mismo - recordó Akefia de mal humor - no te podran hacer nada antes de que puedas destrozar a cualquiera!

.... Ryou aun no sabe siquiera cómo soy en realidad, nunca he tenido el valor para mostrarme a mi mismo - murmuro el menor mirando hacia el suelo - seguro me odiara...

Eres un... - Akefia no podía creer esto... Realmente no podia, siglos de relación y Bakura nunca se habia mostrado como realmente era a su compañero? Que carajos pasaba por la mente de su hermano!? - vamos, debemos resolver esto ahora! Que Ryou no te dejara por tu aspecto o por lo que seas, te dejara por ser un pendejo... Como demonios se te ocurre dejar en la oscuridad asi a Ryou! Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, te juro que no aprendes a cuidar mejor de Ryou te lo robo bastardo

Mama queria que lo compartieramos... - ante el recuerdo de su madre haciendo ese comentario ambos se estremecieron... - ni muerto comparto a mi Ryou, consiguete un angelito hermoso tu idiota

Conseguirme a un compañero que madre apruebe es una hazaña, por eso me robare a Ryou y te dejare a ti volver a conseguirte un compañero - .... Bakura realmente esperaba estas palabras fueran una broma, si no estaba considerando seriamente convencer a su mama de que el siempre fue hijo único y deshacerse de Akefia.

De pronto Bakura se sintió arrojado al suelo bruscamente boca abajo y Akefia se coloco a horcajadas sobre el, iba a preguntar que demonios sucedía cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en la espalda... Justo donde tenía su propio sello encerrando casi todo su poder y aspecto, se revolvió intentando sacar al moreno de encima pero ya era tarde... El muy pendejo lo liberó haciendo que quedara sin aliento por la descarga tan poderosa de poder que recibió en su interior, casi habia olvidado aquella sensación de poder absoluto recorrerlo.

No se pudo mover de su posición en el suelo con la espalda totalmente arqueada, era demasiado el poder que le estaba recorriendo luego de siglos sin el. Gimió cuando sintió aquellas características extrañas comenzar a salir, primero fueron sus cuernos arqueados hacia atrás detrás de los cuernos que formaban sus cabellos, sintió la aureola negra sin brillo posarse en su cabeza y sus garras endurecerse aún más.

No tenía que verse en un espejo para saber que sus ojos ahora eran dos pozos negros sin nada mas y que sus alas ahora eran mas grandes, mas amenazantes - v-voy a m-matarte bastardo!! - siseo de forma entrecortada aun sin poder moverse mucho, tenia el cuerpo demasiado sensible. 

Si, si en un rato haces tu gran entrada, por ahora tengo que hablar con Ryou para que te reciba - gruño Akefia ignorando totalmente a su hermano en el suelo.

Akefia silbando alegremente entro a la casa y miro a Ryou llegar con apariencia atontada, señal de que acababa de despertarse - Kura esta hay afuera?

Si pequeño, pero esta vez si tendras que hacer un esfuerzo y verlo, el tiene mucho que hablar contigo - respondió el moreno soltando un pesado suspiro

Ryou lo miro parpadeando confundido - De que se trata?

Ven aquí es largo y es trabajo de Bakura darte detalles, pero le ayudare ya que estoy de tan buen humor - dijo Akefia sonriente - veras que sabes realmente sobre los poderes y forma de mi hermano idiota?

.... No mucho, se que ambos tenemos poderes que no deberíamos pero el nunca me a explicado el porque, y me dice que si alguien pregunta sobre nosotros el resuelve - explicó encogiéndose de hombros - yo no es que se mucho de Kura, lo amo pero quisiera que fuera mas abierto conmigo...

Es un verdadero idiota lo sabes verdad? - el Omega asintió, conocía bastante bien a su Alfa - espero que entiendas eso, todo lo que ha hecho es una gran estupidez que le ayudará a remediar aquí y ahora vale? - otro asentimiento confuso y continuó - te explico... Ustedes dos tienen todas esas habilidades y poderes ya que son todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que existen y a la vez son ninguna, es algo confuso y no muchos lo conocen ya que criaturas así es muy difícil que se creen

Ryou le miraba totalmente atento y sin decir nada - como sabes ustedes no tienen ni aroma o aura, por eso es que ha sido tan difícil para los demás descubrir realmente lo que son... También tienen demasiada energía y poder para ser normales, y eso es amenazador para la mayoría de criaturas ya que son invisibles, intocables e indetectables para cualquiera - explico mirando hacia el techo - su especie no tiene nombre ya que solo ha nacido una criatura como ustedes y fue asesina de bebé por miedo, miedo a que fuera demasiado poderosa para tenerla caminando

.... Pero soy un ángel y kura un vampiro no? - pregunto Ryou sin entender.

Realmente no, tu no eres un angel, solo aparentas ser uno por la energía que tenías cuando eras un humano era de ángel... Y Bakura ni siquiera parece un Vampiro, el nunca te ha mostrado su verdadero aspecto porque es un imbécil - gruñó Akefia enojado con su hermano - siempre se ha escondido detrás de un sello parecido al tuyo para que nadie vea su verdadero aspecto y haga preguntas..

Pero porque nunca me dijo a mi, yo nunca le traicionaría... - murmuró Ryou triste

Lo se, pero el tiene miedo por todos, como te dije la ultima vez que nació una criatura como el fue asesinada de bebe y no solo eso, también fue asesinada toda su familia por consentir semejante "aberración" - Akefia escupió la última palabra como si le quemara - por esa razón esa que no ha querido tener hijos, teme que si los tiene descubran lo que es y nos maten a todos

Quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi bebe deseara no haber nacido - Akefia rio cuando vio la carita normalmente tierna del Omega volverse una furia total... Tan parecido a su mamá cuando hablaba de proteger a sus bebés.

Por eso es que le caíste tan bien a madre, estara algo transtornado pero aun sabe lo que se debe hacer - comento Akefia sonriendo - sabe que irias al infierno y de regreso por un hijo, y por supuesto el siempre estara detras de ti por su nieto.... Que el cielo nos proteja de esa ira sinceramente, no quiero estar en los zapatos de quien reciba la ira de madre y tuya

Sera mi bebe, vease como se vea o sea lo que sea! - aseguro haciendo eco de la misma madre de los dos peliblancos, algo que le pareció sumamente adorable al moreno.

Entonces te voy a dejar, Kura esta detrás de la puerta escuchando como un pendejo en vez de entrar - dijo Akefia levantándose para salir y arrojando a Bakura bruscamente dentro de la habitación.

Bakura se quedo aterrado por la reacción de Ryou en su lugar mientras este le escaneaba con atención, ya casi se estaba resignado a ser abandonado y acusado de bestia cuando el Omega habla de forma severa - porque nunca confiaste en mi? Eres mi compañero y yo confío todo en ti...

.... No vas a gritarme que me largue? O sobre lo horrible que soy? - pregunto Bakura en voz baja.

No seas tonto! Eres mi Kura como sea que fueras, pero estoy aun mas enojado contigo que.... - Ryou no pudo continuar cuando Bakura literalmente se apareció frente a el y le jalo para que se sentara en su regazo besándolo con desesperación.

Ryou gimio dolorido por las garras y la fuerza con la Bakura le estaba apretando, este apenado y asustado de haber hecho las cosas mal se alejo... Sin soltarlo claro, estaba aterrorizado de soltarle - perdón! No controlo mi fuerza ahora, el idiota de Akefia solto mi energia demasiado de golpe y necesito reacostumbrarme a todo, no quería lastimarte joder! Soy un pesimo...

Callate Kura, estoy enojado - eso callo al Alfa al insatnte que le miro con ese par de pozos negros cargados de nerviosismo - no confiaste en mi

Perdón! - chillo al instante.

Ryiu levantó una ceja quitando todo rastro de severidad - te has diculpado... Muchas veces de hecho...

.... No es lo que se hace cuando la has cagado? - gruño el Alfa con el ceño fruncido.

Si... Pero igual nunca lo haces, y pareces genuinamente sincero - dijo Ryou pensativo... Se quedo un rato asi volviendo a poner nervioso al alfa hasta que volvio a hablar - te dare una oportunidad, pero quiero bebe

... Aunque nos metamos en más problemas de los que ya estamos solo por existir? - pregunto Bakura solo por asegurarse.

Quien quiera meterse con nuestra familia se las vera con nosotros, estoy seguro que si hay un nieto o nosotros en peligro tu madre sale del reino de las sombras como quieres - aseguro Ryou con una mirada traviesa.

Je! Por eso es que te amo, y parte buena... Hoy les dire a los chicos que eres un "ángel", bueno realmente lo eres, lo otro realmente no tiene definicion asi que...! - Bakura atrajo a Ryou hacia si, esta vez con mas cuidado - que tal si encargamos unos bebés? En el palacio de los Sennen no necesitaras sello ahora que los saben

Nunca me has dicho algo mas lindo mi Kura! - y Ryou se pego mas hacia su alfa besándole con cariño.

* * *

_Más_ _ tarde..._

Te divertiste bastardo? Voy a tener que quemar ese mueble... O la sala completa luego de eso - gruño Akefia mosqueado - no saia que Ryou era tan... Traviezo

Cuando intentas una y otra vez tener hijos te vuelves muy bueno en la "acción" - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus características verdaderas selladas de nuevo - voy a dejar a Ryou a tu cuidado por un rato, voy a arreglar las cosas en el palacio para venirme a buscar

Vale, mantener a la cosita adorable de Ryou siempre es un placer - accedió Akefia contento - espero con ansias ser tío, jodiste bastante de pequeño y quiero que pagues todos tus crímenes con tus hijos, seguro serán unos traviesos igual que tu

Mis hijos serán unos angelitos como su madre, bastardo - aseguro Bakura, aunque Akefia no estaba tan seguro de ello. El menor emprendio el vuelo en direccion al palacio de los Sennen llegando justo a tiempo para la cena junto a un estresado Yami.

Donde demonios estabas y donde esta Ryou!? - le pregunto el tricolor en un susurro estresado en cuanto le vio.

Se esta quedando con un amigo por ahora, antes de traerlo tengo que proteger este lugar por Ryou y por tu compañero, no necesitamos a los angeles aqui jodiendo antes que ellos dos puedan defenderse - respondió serio - yo protejo mi palacio de esa forma y por eso a Ryou no le han jodido tanto

Yami asintió y ambos suspiraron para ir hasta el comedor, realmente ninguno de los dos estaban esperando este momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

La cena comenzó y todos notaban que Yami estaba muy nervioso, miraba a un Bakura muy tranquilo de forma cuestionadora. Atem que miraba casi directamente a su hermano gruñó en cierto momento de forma arta - se puede saber qué demonios hay entre ustedes dos!? Que carajos hicieron ahora?

Porque preguntas si hice algo? - gruño Yami mirándolo enfurruñado... En tan mal estima le tenía su hermano que para el siempre debía estar en problemas? Y al mismo nivel que Bakura! Eso fue una ofensa...

Atem no quito su mirada inquisidora - Estas raro, no paras de mirar a Bakura de forma nerviosa, ustedes dos esconden algo y no quiero saber que se metieron en problemas, joder

Su Omega se está transformando en un ángel, o bueno parte de el - dijo Bakura sin tacto haciendo que todos parpadearan volteando a mirarlo - aun no estamos seguros si es lo suficientemente angel para generar aureola, pero por los caminos que vamos no dudo que la genere

Tenias que soltar la sopa de forma tan.... Tajante!? - exclamo Yami con hastío al ver las caras desencajadas de todos los demás.

Bakura lo miró sin perder su semblante de calma - Tenias una mejor forma de hacerlo? Solo me mirabas como diciendo "Ahora que carajos hago!?" pues te facilite la vida

.....Yami eso es cierto? - pregunto Atem que fue el primero en recuperar el aliento, mirando a su hermano asentir tímidamente - ..... Mierda

Por su parte el padre de los tricolores tenia una expresion de preocupacion -cuando los angeles se enteren de esto...

No tienen por que enterarse, Ryou es un ángel y aunque saben que existe nunca lo han logrado localizar para molestar - intervino Bakura con fastidio - les haré el favor de poner los sellos que tengo en mi casa para que no se sienta la energía de Ryou, asi podra entrenar o hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no salga de los límites del palacio, pero para salir si es necesario que se ponga un sello no muy sano para el

Sabía que Ryou era un ángel!! Esas alas son blancas, ni grises como el nos quería hacer creer!! - grito Joey haciendo que todos cayeran hacia atras... De todo lo que había por comentar, solo eso se le ocurría?

Si eres muy inteligente Joey - dijo Seto con aburrimiento mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su compañero como si de un verdadero cachorro se tratara

.. Ignorando la estupidez rubia - comenzó Atem pellizcandose el puente de la nariz y recibiendo un gruñido descontento del aludido - .... Porque demonios nos dices ahora lo de Ryou? Nunca has querido contarnos nada sobre ustedes...

Tenía a un psicópata en mi cuello, joder, que carajos querían que hiciera!? No estaba precisamente en mis planes que ustedes se enteraran de nada sobre mi o mi compañero- gritó Bakura enojado mirando a Yami que se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

Pero el pequeño Yugi esta bien no? Eso es lo mas importante aqui, su salud y seguridad - intervino la madre de los tricolores mirando preocupada al par.

Si, Yugi debería estar despertando en unos días después que se terminen de hacer sus alas - contesto Bakura suspirando.

Bien supongo que eso es lo que haremos por ahora, Yami, debes avisarnos al instante que despierte tu compañero para verlo - ordenó el padre de los tricolores a lo que todos asintieron.

En lo que termine aqui ire a comenzar con los sellos protectores, quiero traerme a Ryou lo mas pronto posible - mientras más tiempo su compañero se quedara con su hermano había más probabilidad de que su pobre Ryou fuera arrancado de sus garras, ya se estaba asustando con tanta broma de Akefia sobre robarse a su Ryou - además ellos deben estar listos para cuando el mocoso de Yami despierte

Todos asintieron y el resto de la comida pasó en silencio, cuando terminaron cada quien a sus fue a sus respectivas tareas. Los días pasaron y Yami vigilo diligentemente la transformación de su Yugi, observaba maravillado como las hermosas plumas crecen y cubren toda la parte de abajo de las alas, estaba fascinado con la suavidad de estas y pasaba horas tocandolas con cariño.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba entró a la habitación y miró a Yugi arrodillado mirando a su alrededor confundido - Yugi! Ya despertaste cariño

Yami... Me siento raro - comentó el chico con un puchero ligero en su rostro.

Claro que te sientes raro, eres un nuevo ser y es difícil acostumbrarse a eso, dale tiempo y ya veras que esa sensación extraña pasará - tranquilizo Yami sonriendo - tienen que saludar a todos, tu transformación duró un tiempo y todos están ansiosos por verte

Yugi asintió y con ayuda de su Alfa se levantó de al cama temblorosamente, este le guió hasta el comedor donde le sentó en una de las sillas - esperame aqui, voy a decirle a Heba que te prepare algo de comer y también llamar a los demás - informo dejando al Omega aun mirando a su alrededor detrás.

Duró poco tiempo fuera y cuando regresó venía con una estampida de personas con ganas de ver a su amigo, quedando maravillados con lo que tenían al frente. Yugi se veía simplemente adorable, su cuerpo menudo se había acentuado un poco más dándole una apariencia menos aniñada, aunque su mirada brillante e inocente seguía intacta demostrandoles que no había cambiado para nada. 

Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue el par de enormes y emplumadas alas detrás de su espalda, toda la parte de arriba iba simplemente con una capa de piel gruesa e iba degradándose a hermosas plumas blancas... Aunque si se veia mejor daban un ligero reflejo color lila algunas veces, Bakura que conocía perfectamente como eran las alas de los angeles sabía que eso era la luz siendo reflejada por las plumas del color del aura del tricolor.

Eres hermoso Yugi! - exclamó Joey sonriente haciendo sonrojar a su amigo, Yugi curioso miró a su amigo que tenia un cuerpo un poco mas delicado que antes, alas coriáceas de color azul claro y un par de pequeño cuernitos que se camuflajean con su cabello.

Claro que es hermoso, es mi Omega - comentó Yami con toda la arrogancia y orgullo del mundo.

Entre conversas y risas pasaron un largo rato hasta que trajeron la comida del tricolor, este comió gustoso pero mas le encanto aquel liquido rojo que Yugi no quería saber realmente que era.... Cuando ya iban terminando y cada quien iba para sus respectivos lugares se congelaron cuando vieron algo comenzar a parecer sobre la cabecita alocada del tricolor. Bakura se estampó la cabeza contra la mesa gimiendo ya sabiendo lo que era, aunque agradecia a cualquiera que le escuchara ya haber terminado de colocar los sellos alrededor del perímetro del palacio.

Primero eran chispas de luces simplemente bailando sobre la cabeza del tricolor, luego estas se fueron juntando y formando algo parecido a olas de aire que parecían girar y moverse en un circulo solo interrumpido por los picos de cabello. Estos se movían y bailaban tomando un color blanco, aunque a veces parecían tomar tonalidades violeta, dorado y rojo - aww... Que tengo...? - preguntó el Omega cohibido ante las miradas curiosas e interesadas de los demás, giro su cabeza hacia un lado haciendo a la aureola interrumpirse medianamente en su movimiento.

Que tu aureola acaba de aparecer mocoso - gruñó Bakura con fastidio, aunque miraba la aureola con algo de envidia, esta solo se movia de esa forma cuando un ángel estaba feliz y complacido con su vida.... La de su Ryou no se movía y era por su culpa, el lo que mas queria era tener un bebe y el se lo habia negado por imbesil - _pero ya no mas, tendremos nuestros hijos así tengamos que matar a todos los seres vivos por su seguridad..._

Aww.... Donde esta Ryou-san? No lo he visto desde que me desperté... - murmuró Yugi mirando a Bakura aum cohibido ya que este parecia de mal humor... Nada raro realmente, el siempre parecía estar amargado.

Lo tengo que ir a buscar mas tarde, ahora que ya es seguro estar aquí para el puedo traerlo - respondio Bakura estirandose de donde estaba - voy a ir por mi Ryou, seguro que está ansioso por venir aquí..

_Y porque lo hagamos de nuevo, cuando Ryou quiere bebe es una maquina de sexo que me deja casi seco_ \- penso Bakura saliendo del lugar.

Yami de pronto toma a su Omega estilo nupcial pegandolo a su cuerpo - Y-Yami! Que...?

Te llevo a mi habitación, llevo demasiado tiempo sin sentirte junto a mi mientras duermo y estoy agotado, no he logrado dormir demasiado que se diga - respondió Yami con fastidio - me había acostumbrado a acurrucarme contigo demasiado

Yugi le miró divertido relajándose en sus brazos - Quien pensaría que el gran Yami Sennen es un gran acurrucador?

Pues nadie, ya que solo me acurruco contigo pequeño Omega - dijo Yami en el mismo tono divertido.

Llegaron a la habitación y Yami arrojó al Omega a la cama que rebotó riendo divertido, el Alfa no espero más para subirse sobre el menor y acurrucarse muy junto a el.... Casi usándolo como una especie de cobija, peluche y almohada muy grande - despues te enseño a usar tus alas, ahora quiero descansar - murmuró Yami agotado y Yugi no tuvo el corazón de decirle que el acababa de despertar, lo menos que quería hacer era dormir.

Aunque al final encontró muy entretenido revisar a su Alfa de pies a cabeza, encontrando lunares, manchas o cicatrices que nunca antes había visto... Si, ese momento fue muy entretenido para un sonrojado Yugi que no podía creer que estuviera esculcando a su Alfa de esa forma mientras dormía... Casi se sentía violando al pobre.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Pasame uno de los bolígrafos que estan alli cachorro - pidio Seto como siempre firmando y organizando papeles.

El rubio negó con la cabeza frustrado y fue a hacer lo pedido, que el castaño no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo? - oye Seto... No podríamos hacer algo tu y yo? - pregunto Joey algo cohibido, pero es que demonios! Eran compañero y se suponía que vivirian bastante tiempo juntos... Aunque juraba que se volveria loco si seguía en este aburrimiento.

El castaño se detuvo un momento en su trabajo, normalmente mandaría al carajo a cualquiera que viniera a molestarle en su trabajo pero... Aceptaba que quizas esto no era lo mas sano para su relacion de pareja - para donde quisieras ir?

.... Are? De verdad accederias a dejar tu trabajo para salir conmigo!? - pregunto el rubio con los ojos mur abiertos.

Pues creo que eso es exactamente lo que dije, a dónde quieres ir? - volvió a preguntar el castaño rodando los ojos.

El rubio se quedó un largo rato mirando al techo pensativo.... Estaba realmente frustrado, ahora que el Alfa habia accedido no sabia a donde demonios podían ir. Aunque no podían culparlo, el vino de vivir bajo tierra y desde que salio no habia hecho mucho mas que ir de un lado para otro siguiendo a otros, no habia explorado ni conocia mucho de nada - no tengo idea joder! No conozco nada de lo que hay por aquí

Je! Debería haberlo adivinado - ante ese comentario Joey se resigno a quedarse aqui mirando como pendejo al castaño trabajar, pero este se levanto de pronto comenzando a guardar todo en su lugar - vamos cambiate a algo mejor, conozco un lugar donde podemos ir... Solo asegurate de que nuestros hermanos esten dormidos o entretenidos, si no, no podremos quitarlos de encima... Principalmente Mokuba

Ehh... A dónde iremos? - pregunto Joey curioso y sorprendido.

Tu solo has lo que te dije y yo buscare a Marik, necesitamos su ayuda - aunque no le gustara admitirlo realmente.

El Omega accedió contento de salir de este lugar para correr a la habitacion de los niños hermanos, encontrandoles acurrucados juntos en la cama con la cachorra de loba que era Okami junto a ellos. Regreso corriendo a la habitación decidió a vestirse con su mejor conjunto, revuelve todo hasta que encontró algo que le agradaba - te ves bien, me alegra que ya estés aprendiendo a combinar tus ropas correctamente y solo

Tampoco soy tan inutil, Ryou-chan me a estado enseñando para algo - reclamo mosqueado, aunque después suspiro pasando la irritación. Se giro hacia el espejo para acomodarse bien la camisa sencilla color blanco con detalles en azul y el jean azul oscuro con varios detalles como cadenas y tachas negras. Detras de el podía verse el par de alas coriáceas y sus cuernos color crema a penas se veían.

Vamos cachorro, Marik debe estar abriendo el portal - gruño Seto alejándose.

.... Ehh a dónde vamos? - pregunto Joey curioso.

Al mundo sobrenatural Egipcio, si bien el portal general aun no ha sido reestructurado los nativos a cada lugar pueden abrir un pequeño portal para regresar a su patria - explico el Alfa - Marik y Malik son dos esfinges nativas de allí, incluso su familia vive alli, por eso les pedí el favor a ellos

Ohh... - murmuró Joey entendiendo.

Te llevare a un club donde seguro te divertirás, allí no hay Omegas o Alfas maliciosos ya que es un entorno neutro, si no buscas problemas tu ellos no te molestaran a ti - advirtió Seto serio.

Joey asintió y camino junto a su Alfa, vieron a Marik y Malik allí de pie y detrás de ellos habia una especie de vortice marron... Parecía como si las arenas fueran los que les transportaran de lugar, entraron y Joey quedo maravillado al instante con el otro lado. Había mucho movimiento y color a pesar de ser un desierto muy parecido a de donde venían, había gente caminando por doquier con sonrisas en sus rostros y alegría desbordando por sus cuerpos - vamos es por aqui

Joey asintió distraído mientras absorbía sus alrededores con atención, estaba sumamente encantado y de pronto lo estuvo mas por la bonita fachada que tenia en frente - este es nuestro lugar, vamos tengo siempre un lugar reservado aquí para cuando vengo con Yami y Atem, es privado asi que nadie nos molestara

El Omega fue guiado a través de otros sobrenaturales que bailaban al ritmo de la música pegajosa que sonaba hasta subir unas escaleras, Seto le llevo hasta un lugar apartado que tenia varias mesas y sillones por doquier, ademas de que si queria podia ver la pista de baile desde arriba - siéntate cachorro... Nunca has venido a un lugar como este?

No... Con los cazadores no hay nada como esto, esto es maravilloso! - exclamo Joey sumamente feliz

Ven, vamos a tomarnos unas copas y luego podemos bajar a ver mejor el lugar - ordeno el castaño haciendole seña a una mujer... Notablemente Beta, para ordenar - me traes dos margaritas - gruño recibiendo un asentimiento apresurado.

.... Que son esas cosas? - pregunto el Omega queriendo aprender todo lo que podia.

Es licor, aunque se le llama coctel al estar preparado segun una receta - respondio mirandole extrañado - nunca has tomado licor?

Joey nego con la cabeza - El licor era algo extremadamente caro haya abajo, no podia pagarlo

Me encargare que eso cambie - fue lo unico que dijo mirando a la mujer colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa, Joey observo confundido como habian puesto un pequeño cuchillo junto a las bebidas.

Para que es? - pregunto señalando el cuchillo.

Para que le agrege una gotas de mi sangre a tu bebida y tu le agreges un poco de tu sangre a la mia - respondio tomando el cuchillo para jugar un poco con el - puedes probarlo asi, pero no lo toleraras, ni siquieras podras tragarlo

Joey fruncio el ceño y miro la bebida, por unos segundos dudo pero chasqueo lo dientes enojado consigo mismo por ello. El no necesitaba tanto a Kaiba joder! Tomo la copa y bebio un pequeño sorbo... Escupiendolo segundos despues - eso fue...

Horrible? Si, el margarita se supone que es una bebida dulce y aun asi lo aborreciste... Tu amigo Yugi si lo habría tomado sin tantos problemas ya que es mas angel que otra cosa, pero tu eres un Vampiro con una pequeña parte demoniaca asi que estas un poco jodido - comento sonriendo ligeramente, tomo el cuchillo y se pincho el dedo arrojando una pocas gotas sobre la bebida del rubio - prueba ahora

El Omega tomo la copa de nuevo con asco, no quería pasar por otra experiencia tan desagradable. Pero ahora notaba que incluso su olor era atrayente, mirando feo al Alfa tomo un pequeño sorbo y se dio cuenta del cambio tan drástico en la bebida, ahora sabia divina y no quería dejar de tomarla nunca!

Ves? Ni siquiera es necesario que sepa a sangre, solo debe contener un poco de mi sangre y podrás tomar cualquier cosa que quieras - explico Kaiba con calma y tomo una de las manos de rubio para cortar una pequeña parte de su palma sobre su propia copa, Joey hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor mirando su sangre caer en la bebida... Aunqe rápidamente se sonrojo cuando Kaiba paso su lengua por la herida casi sensualmente, debía ser su imaginacion pero sentia que Kaiba intentaba seducirle.

Je! Esto sabe mejor de lo que recuerdo - comento Kaiba que ya habia soltado su mano y estaba tomando de su bebida mirandole directamente.... Joey sintio algo que nunca antes habia sentido moverse dentro de el y supo que esta noche seria muy larga...

_Lejos de alli..._

Vamos Ryou, despidete rápido de Akefia y vamos - gruño Bakura desde la puerta que mientras miraba a su hermano y Omega hablar junto en voz baja.... Queria saber con toda sus fuerzas de que estaban hablando, pero no iba a javer el papel de Alfa celoso... Aun no.

Harás lo que te dije antes entonces? - pregunto Akefia en susurro cargado de seriedad.

Ryou asintió de igual manera antes de girarse hacia su Alfa sonriendo encantadoramente - ya estoy listo!

Ya era hora - comento mosqueado mirando feo a su hermano, sin decir nada tomo la mano de su Omega y le jalo para irse ante la mirada divertida del moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, les quiero mucho!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertece, asi que ha leer!

Los días pasaron con los chicos siendo entrenados ahora si completamente por el peliblanco que ya no tenía que esconderse detrás de un sello, bueno al menos con ese pequeño grupo ya no tenía que hacerlo. Estaban Ryou, Yugi y Joey solos ya que Serenity entrenaba con los sanadores de los Sennen, para lo demás Mokuba y Okami le ayudaban a practicar. Primero habían comenzado con acostumbrarse a su nueva fuerza y poderes, cuando ya habían terminado esa parte pasaron a la siguiente...

Necesito que se concentren en su propia alma chicos, allí está su arma espiritual y deben sacarla de ese mismo lugar - explicaba Ryou con su propia guadaña enterrada en la arena a un lado de el, ahora que estaba con su aureola y energía al completo esta estaba decorada con una especie de enredadera alrededor de todo el mango y parte de las hojas plateada - deben sentirse a si mismos, relajarse y dejar que la energía fluya por todo ustedes, de esa forma el arma saldrá y cada vez será más fácil llamarla... Debería ser casi como respirar

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a hacer lo dicho, durante un largo rato concentrados intentando hacer lo que les dijo Ryou sin mucho éxito. Joey fue el primero en gruñir frustrado y abrir los ojos - no se nisiquiera que carajos estoy haciendo!

Estás manipulando tu energía como lo hacías cuando eras un cazador, ahora no lo eres - explico Ryou con serenidad - debes aprender a manipular tu energía como un sobrenatural que eres ahora, tienes que encontrar el núcleo de energía que tienes en tu interior y aprender a explotarlo

Puuf! Donde carajos se encuentra eso? - gruño Joey mosqueado.

Ryou rodo los ojos con fastidio - Concentrate y lo encontraras

Joey con molestia volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea. Por su parte Yugi a pesar de que no se había detenido en ningún momento no estaba teniendo más éxito que su amigo. Ryou al ver esto soltó un suspiro pesado y se levantó - les ayudare a encontrar sus núcleos, pero la próxima vez si deben hacerlo solos, no siempre podré estar cerca para guiarlos

El peliblanco se colocó detrás de los dos Omegas y puso una mano en sus espaldas - solo sientan mi energía recorriendo su cuerpo y siganla, les guiaré hacia su propia energía para que sea más fácil ubicarla luego - susurro mientras los chicos asienten y sentían las calida sensación que daba la energía de su amigo dentro de ellos. Aunque Yugi frunció el ceño, el no era un experto en energías, cierto, pero la de Ryou distaba mucho de lo que un ángel se suponía que era.

Es más no sabía ni siquiera que carajos estaba sintiendo, parecía ser algo neutro que no indicaba ningún tipo de criatura sobrenatural... Parece ser energía pura y listo, de esa que la tierra usaba para subsistir. Si no fuera que sentía la mano de Ryou y a Ryou mismo detrás de el pensaría que un ente de la tierra estaba intentando conectarse con el. Ignoro esa sensación extraña decidido a que debe ser su Imaginación, Ryou era un ángel... Todo en el gritaba eso.

Joey que no se había dado cuenta de nada simplemente siguió la energía del peliblanco hasta que sintió como si el mismo rozara algo en su interior que no sabia que existia, dejo de sentir la energia de Ryou a favor de concentrarse en su propia energía. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a calcular la cantidad que habia alli, parecia haber un pozo sin fondo de energia inagotable.

Yugi tambien habia encontrado su energía hacia unos segundos, apenas la había encontrado pudo sentir como si una suave briza corriera por su interior y una pequeña chispa luminosa siguiera detrás de ella. Se sentía cálido, amable, pero con una fuerza escondida que no debía ser subestimada - ahora que ya tienen su energía y saben que deben buscar sueltenla, deben aprender a buscarla por ustedes mismos

Yugi sonrió contento y Joey asintió abriendo lo ojos, ambos hicieron varias veces aquello hasta que casi podían sentir la energía sin siquiera intentarlo - bien, ahora que ya terminamos eso deben condensar esa energía en una forma para ver que es su arma espiritual.... Su arma espiritual es su energía concentrada en sus manos con una forma física, aunque primero deben aprender a liberarla de sus cuerpos

Ya que saben cómo se siente su energía, ahora deben aprender a expulsarla, eso es básico para cualquier hechizo y principalmente para invocar su arma espiritual - explicó Ryou tranquilo - lo más fácil de todo esto es aprender a invocarla, ya que la primera vez que condensen su energía fuera de su cuerpo esta comenzará a reunirse en una forma y cuando menos lo esperen esta se convertirá en su arma

Mientras el peliblanco hablaba los menores intentaban expulsar su energía de sus cuerpos con resultados mixtos, a veces lograban expulsarla por breves momentos y a veces esta se negaba a salir, llegaron a un punto en que no pudieron más... Se sentían agotados físicamente a pesar de estar sentados, Ryou se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió con dulzura - no se preocupen chicos, es normal agotarse, manipular energía es complicado y no todos lo logran a la primera..

Pero yo puedo seguir, aunque tengo energía! - chillo Joey tercamente.

Tienes parte de un demonio berserker, obvio que aun tienes energia de sobra, pero no estás acostumbrado a usarla así que igual estás cansado, no te fuerces que puedes hacerte daño - reclamo Ryou mirándole serio.

Joey intentó protestar pero Ryou se mantuvo firme e incluso los hecho de la arena hacia sus habitaciones, el peliblanco silbando alegremente luego de haber dejado a los Omegas en sus respectivas habitaciones al cuidado de sus Alfas regreso a su propia habitación. Se extraño cuando no vio a su Alfa pero se encogió de hombros y se acostó sobre su cama sonriendo soñadoramente, en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de posibles apariencias que tuvieran sus bebés.... Sonriendo giro la cabeza hacia un lado y miro el espejo cuerpo completo que habia en la habitacion, divertido se levanto caminando hacia el y se arrodillo en el suelo con una pequeña almohada en sus manos.

Miro su estómago plano con molestia en el espejo y levantó la camisa para meter la almohada simulando una pancita, chillo contento sabiendo que se veía sumamente adorable con "pancita". Acaricio su "barriga" imaginando que realmente estaba en cinta mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tan perdido estaba en sus fantasías que no noto a su Alfa entrar y mirarle entretenido mientras negaba con la cabeza - tanto quieres un bebé?

Kura!! Me asustaste! - reclamo el peliblanco sonrojado después de dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, hizo un pequeño puchero avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en esa situación - eres malo Kura!

Lo se, pensé que estaba claro luego de todo lo que he hecho - dijo Bakura sonriendo socarronamente para arrodillarse detras de el, apoyo el mentón sobre el hombro del Omega mientras mirando el reflejo en el espejo con atención - si te ves bonito con tu vientre asi, aunque tu siempre te ves lindo Ryou

Crees que este en cinta? Lo hemos hecho muchas veces y no he tenido el sello por semanas - pregunto Ryou aun pasando sus manos por la almohada que simulaba una pancita de embarazo.

Dejame revisar, pero recuerda que la concepción en los sobrenaturales es complicada, por eso es que tenemos tan pocos hijos - recordó Bakura sacando con suavidad la almohada de debajo de las ropas del menor, puso las manos sobre el vientre plano de su Omega pegando su espalda contra su pecho mientras palpaba la zona con sus manos y energia

He logrado quedar en cinta dos veces, estoy seguro de que puedo preñarme rápido esta vez - gruño Ryou tercamente - quiza y hasta vienen trillizos para compensar los dos bebes que perdi!

Woow! Tu te estas yendo lejos ya Ry, quieres tres de una sola vez? - comentó divertido revisando con cuidado el cuerpo del chico - el embarazo ya es una cuestión complicada, y ahora tu quieres uno múltiple?

Por supuesto! El bebe de ahorita deberia tener dos hermanitos mayores, asi que teniendo tres quedamos bien... Son los dos que perdi mas el que toca ahora -explico totalmente serio así compensamos el tiempo perdido!

Bakura no dijo nada mas, estaba mas concentrado en el pequeño punto extraño que sentía en el útero de su Omega... No iba a decir nada aun, era demasiado pequeño para decir a ciencia cierta que su Ryou estaba preñado pero podría ser una posibilidad - sentiste algo Kura? - preguntó su compañero con una mirada brillante y llena de ilusión.

Aun no puedo sentir bien Ryou, dale unas semanas mas y quizás encontremos algo - respondió abrazando su cintura y apretando contra si, besó la coronilla de su Omega pucheros con cariño y sonrió - vamos pequeño, son solo unas semanas!

Pero yo quiero saber si vienen bebés ya! - reclamo el chico cruzando sus brazos.

Espera solo un poco mas mi amor, ya veras que tendremos a nuestro hijo cuando menos te lo esperes - tranquilizó el Alfa respirando en el cuello de su Omega - te amo mi amor

Yo tambien te amo mi Kura - respondió apoyándose en el cuepo del alfa con un suspiro contenido.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Los chicos habían continuado con su entrenamiento, ya habían logrado un buen control en su energía y Ryou estaba seguro que estaban a punto de invocar sus respectivas armas - vamos chicos, están a punto de lograrlo! Solo deben concentrar su energía un poco más

Eso intento Ryou, pero mi energía se escapa! - gruño Yugi frustrado, su energía le hacia honor a la parte elemental de viento, se iba de sus manos como si de aire se tratara!

Por su parte Joey tenía otro problema, el poseía demasiada energía y muy poco control de ella, la mayoría de las veces terminaba explotando todo a su alrededor en el intento de formar su arma - esto es un fastidio!

Te dije que debías mantener un control estricto sobre ti mismo, practica autocontrol en varias facetas de tu vida para que veas que tu energía se normaliza - explicó el peliblanco con una sonrisa - vamos chicos, otro intento más!

Ambos refunfuñaron pero lo hicieron, hasta que después de unos pocos intentos mas Joey de pronto miro como la energía en sus manos comenzó a hacerse visible y agruparse - chicosss!!

No pierdas tu concentración! - regaño Ryou mirando junto con Yugi lo que sucedía.

Primero no podía distinguirse ninguna forma en específico, poco a poco fue alargando su forma un poco hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un mazo. Ryou sonrió, los berserker acostumbraban a atener armas que hacían mucho daño y unido a su extensa energía los hacía unos enemigos de temer. Aunque no había terminado de tomar forma aun, asi que no podía decir que era completamente. El arma brillo de forma que todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos y cuando pudieron abrirlos miraron en las manos del rubio un enorme mazo negro con detalles en rojo, al final tenia una bola con pinchos notablemente pesada.

Guao! Eso se ve genial! - exclamó Yugi alegre.

Es el arma de un Berserker Vampiro, está hecha para hacer el mayor daño posible con menos esfuerzo - comento Ryou analizando el arma - ahora solo faltas tu Yugi cariño

Aw... Yo aun no logro hacer que mi energía se quede en un solo lugar - murmuró el tricolor cohibido.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo lograras pronto, vamos sigue practicando - alentó el peliblanco con una suave sonrisa que fue devuelta rápidamente.

Yugi suspiro para seguir en lo suyo mientras los otros dos le daban ánimos, su concentro bien y después de varios intentos por fin sintió que estaba llegando a algo. Podía sentir la energía reunirse en sus manos sin comenzar a irse como el viento mismo, los otros dos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía con emoción pero no dijeron nada para no distraer al tricolor. Chispas de luz comenzaron a aparecer en las manos de Yugi que comenzaron a reunirse a su orden, parecieron indecisas sobre que forma tomar por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a alargarse en una sola linea lentamente.

Se alargo aun mas quedando extremadamente delgado, Ryou tenia mas o menos una idea de en lo que se convertiría pero no diria nada aun. La forma en las manos de Yugi brillaba suavemente y de pronto se opaco mostrando lo que era, en las manos del tricolor había un hermoso arco color lila con arabescos en toda el arma y cada punta parecia tener un diseño de viento en plateado.

Esta hermoso tu arco Yugi, debemos pedirle a Yami o a Malik no se algunas flechas para practicar con nuestras armas! - exclamó Joey ansioso por probar a su propia arma.

Eso no sera necesario, los arcos espirituales no necesitan ese tipo de flechas - informó Ryou caminando hacia el tricolor - vamos levántate y tu Joey da un espacio, que sea suficiente por favor - ordeno buscando probar una teoria que tenia en su cabeza, se coloco detrás el tricolor mientras el rubio confundido se iba hacia uma esquina. Ryou acomodo a Yugi junto con su arco en una correcta posición para usarlo y se coloco detrás de el, tomo la mano de Yugi y la puso en la parte frontal del arma con su propia mano sobre la del tricolor en un agarre firme - comienza a enviar tu energía hacia el arco corazón - susurro en su oído a lo que el menor asintió. 

Sintiendo la energía del tricolor comenzar a entrar en el arco tomo la otra mano de tricolor acomodandola en la cuerda y la guió para que tensara la cuerda, a medida que se alaba la cuerda comienza a aparecer una hermosa flecha brillante color lila suave casi blanco ante la mirada sorprendida de Yugi - suelta la flecha hacia allí, lejos de Joey - ordeno Ryou en su oído y ambos soltaron la cuerda. La flecha salio disparada al instante emitiendo una suave aura blanca e impacto contra la barrera hacia donde Ryou la había dirigido, al instante esta estalla formando un poderoso vendaval que alboroto los cabellos de todos. El peliblanco tomo un pequeño muñeco de practica y antes que el vendaval se dispersara lo arrojo al centro del viento, cuanto este se habia dispersado el muñeco habia quedado hecho trizas totalmente.   
Viento Cortante, maravillosa habilidad - comento Ryou acariciando los cabellos de un orgulloso Yugi - lastima que Yami no estuviera para que arrojara una de sus bolas de fuego a la flecha, seguro que es entretenido ver las dos cosas mezcladas

Pero no es peligroso mezclar fuego y aire? - pregunto Joey parpadeando.

Precisamente por eso! - contesto con una sonrisa alegre y peligrosamente parecida a las de su Alfa, chocando totalmente con su apariencia angelical y formando una imagen sumamente perturbadora para los otros dos que se estremecieron notablemente - ahora... Quieren practicar contra mi para practicar con sus nuevas armas? - .... Sobra decir que ante eso ambos parecieron desaparecer del lugar, algo les decía que Ryou había entrado en un estado de animo peligroso de pronto por alguna razon y no querían por ningún motivo estar en el lado receptor de cualquier cosa que arrojara el peliblanco.

De todas maneras ambos querían presumir sus nuevas armas con alfas, estaban sumamente orgullosos de su nuevo logro que tanto trabajo les había costado. Yugi fue el primero en llegar a la habitación donde sonriente le mostró su nuevo arco a Yami, ademas de explicarle lo que habia sucedido en la practica a su interesado y sonriente Alfa que no podía esperar a probar aquello que dijo el peliblanco.

Joey por su parte arrojó sobre el escritorio del castaño su mazo mientras este trabajaba con una sonrisa socarrona, destruyendolo totalmente y recibiendo una mirada muy fea del irritado Alfa. Después de disculparse por la destrucción del pobre escritorio con una sonrisa nerviosa y varios suspiros pesados de parte de Seto, fue que pudo mostrar correctamente su arma al Alfa que la analizaba con seriedad.

Sabes lo que puede hacer? - pregunto el castaño aun analizando el arma.

Ehhh... No la probamos, nada mas vimos lo que Yugi puede hacer con su arco - respondió decepcionado de no haber probardo su arma - .... Supongo que despues buscare a Ryou para...

No sera necesario, ven conmigo y te ayudare a probarla - dijo Seto levantándose de su lugar y arrastrando al confundido rubio con el de regreso a las arenas de practica. Dejo a Joey en un lado y el se fue al otro, sin decir nada en su mano aparecio una elegante espada de samurai - ven intenta llenar de energia el mazo e intenta golpearme

El Omega asintió y tomo con fuerza su nuevo mazo, corrio hacia Seto y levanto el arma con un grito de guerra. El Alfa elegantemente se quito del ataque y dejo que el mazo impactara contra el suelo, este se agrieto demostrando el poder detras del golpe - _Joey no tiene tanta fuerza aun, debe ser su energia que estalla desde el mazo causando mas daño que solo el producido del golpe _\- pensó Seto analizando todo como siempre.

Joey volvió a atacar y sin problemas Seto lo esquivo - no ataques a lo tonto, piensa en lo que haces antes de lanzarte o si no te mataran estupidamente - gruño el castaño mirando con fastidio. Aunque noto que fue brutalmente ignorado cuando Joy volvio a atacar a lo tonto - tengo que preguntarle a Ryou que carajos te enseñando el es muy metódico para todo y eso es lo menos que tu estas haciendo

Tsk! Solo intento probar esta cosa! - reclamo mosqueado el Omega.

Igual piensa, solo agitándolo no lograras mas que destruir el piso! - reclamo con una mirada irritada - intenta ver si puedes sacar la bola del fondo

El Omega confundido lo hizo y miro como esta salio creciendo el triple, sus pinchos tambien parecieron hacerse mas grande hasta hacerse picos y quedo unida por una gruesa cadena al mango mientras la parte del mazo parecía desvanecerse en el aire - tienes dos armas en una, un mazo y un mazo griego - comento Seto de brazos cruzados - arroja la bola contra la barrera

Este lo hizo y miro como la cadena parecía ser interminable, cuando la bola pego contra la barrera con un sonido fuerte los picos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones - interesante arma... Sigamos entrenando - dijo Seto y Joey ya se vio llegando a la cama muy golpeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> le hice un pequeño cambio al cap, no me gusta hacer eso pero lo vi necesario al darme cuenta que me había comido una parte... Perdonenme TToTT
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Los días pasaron entre entrenamientos y entrenamientos, ademas de algunas clases de otras cosas que los chicos necesitaban saber para saber que hacer en esa sociedad tan difícil en la que ahora vivían. Ryou quería prepararlos lo mas posible para la celebración de nombramiento de Atem y Heba, sabía que esas celebraciones siempre eran un desastre donde todos peligraban... Incluso Heba y el mismo a pesar de los fuertes que eran. Sus alfas también corren ciertos peligros pero sabía que ellos podían defenderse muy bien por si mismos, y siempre el estará allí para proteger a su Kura así tenga que matar a todos los Omegas y Alfas que desafortunadamente fueron a esa fiesta.

Yugi por su parte era bastante bueno haciendo escudos y hechizos defensivos, cosa esencial para el ya que era un luchador principalmente a distancia por su arco. Mientras Joey era muy bueno para recibir y dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, el era el que más cerca había estado de rozar a Ryou o Heba en sus entrenamientos. Con Malik lograba mantener una batalla por un tiempo prolongado, un signo de su clara mejoría. Pero seas el que entrena o el que enseña, igual caias agotado en cuanto llegaban a la habitacion asi como Ryou se lanzaba a los gustosos brazos de su Alfa en cuanto ya había terminado con si dia - los chicos son maravillosos, pero yo estoy agotado!

Ultimamente estas mas agotado que de costumbre - comentó Bakura medio sospechando la razón, aunque no decía nada sobre eso para no exaltar a su Omega.

Ryou asintió medio adormilado por los mimos que estaba recibiendo - seguro es porque estoy gastando aun más energía de la usual

Bakura no estaba tan seguro de ello pero no iba a negarlo, mejor que siguiera creyendo eso - porque no descansas simplemente, solo duerme y yo te cuido

Esta bien Kura - con un adorable bostezo el Omega se perdió en el mundo de morfeo.

El mayor aprovecho eso para abrir la suave camisa que Ryou usaba para dormir y meter sus manos para tocar su estomago, con su energia y manos reviso toda la zona buscando aquel punto de energia que tenia tiempo sintiendo dentro de su Omega. Lo encontró y sorpresa! Era un poquito mas grande y emiten más energía, momento... No era un puntito de energía, eran dos - _mierda... Ryou está preñado con dos bebés, se le cumplió parte de lo que quería a mi angelito _\- pensó sonriendo incrédulo.

Aun no le había dicho a Ryou que de hecho si estaba en cinta desde hace poco mas de un mes, ya que quería que pasaran los primero cuatro meses mas críticos. Si el bebe... O bueno, ahora los bebés, superaban esa fecha ya se afianzaban bien en el útero materno y no habria tanto riesgo de que Ryou les perdiera. El no queria ver a su Omega de nuevo destruido emocionalmente por perder otro embarazo, por eso le diria cuando los bebes se afianzaran bien en su vientre.

Los embarazos en los sobrenaturales eran de tres cuatrimestres, osea un año completo más o menos era lo que duraban los Omegas sobrenaturales preñados. El primer embarazo de Ryou solo duró un mes y medio antes de que el sello le hiciera perderlo, el segundo casi llego al tercero pero igual no pasó siquiera del cuarto mes que era cuando mas seguros estaban en el vientre.

Bueno sea como sea, estos dos pequeñines ya tenia un poco mas de un mes... Solo faltaban tres y ya estarían los bebés correctamente en camino y podría darle la noticia a su Omega. Aunque Bakura tenia una preocupación con respecto a todo esto, la ceremonia donde Heba y Atem serán nombrados los nuevos lideres de los Sennen se realizará dentro de un mes y durante la fiesta Ryou tendría que usar el sello, poniendo en peligro a este par de criaturitas que se estaban formando.

Debía pensar en una manera de proteger a los fetos durante la fiesta, ya para Halloween ellos tendrían poco mas de los cuatro meses y serian mas fuertes. El sello aun les afectara, pero como era por poco tiempo el que pasarían en esa fiesta antes de que su celo se descontrolara y secuestrara al menor para hacer de las suyas con el. El problema iba a ser el nombramiento de Atem...

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Yami... Sabes donde deje mi capa!? - preguntó un Yugi pareciendo desesperado y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Yami se dio cuenta de ello y suspiro, el ya estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro y esperaba a su estresado Omega para salir a recibir a los invitados que vendrían a ver el nombramiento de su hermano mayor - Yugi amor... La tienes detrás tuyo...

Ahh? Si, aqui esta! Porque no me dijiste antes y me dejaste buscando como tonto por horas! - reclamo el menor tomando la tela y atandola con un bonito amarre al cuello, Ryou habia venido más temprano y le había ayudado a escoger un elegante conjunto para la ocasión.

L_o intente, pero t__u no me escuchaste en ningún momento -_ pensó Yami soltanto un suspiro pesado - ya estas listo?

Aww... Creo, ¿me veo bien? - preguntó el tricolor nervioso.

Te ves espectacular Yugi, no tienes que tener miedo de nada - tranquilizó el Alfa sonriéndole.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Como se usa esto!? - gruño Joey mirando un montón de cosas que Ryou le habia dejado mas temprano para que usara... Como era obvio no tenia ni idea de como usar ninguna de las cosas... Aunque se veía extraño, sus alas no brillaban y la bonita aureola sobre su cabeza había desaparecido.

Seto con una paciencia que solo poseía con su hermano le explico y ayudó a vestirse, cuando ya estuvo listo miro que se veía bastante bien con el traje azul que le Ryou le había escogido - vamos, soy el primo de los Sennen y no puedo llegar tarde - gruño el castaño levantándose de la cama donde estaba ayudando a su Omega.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a la sala donde ya estaban Yami y Yugi, aun no había llegado nadie, pero en tan solo una hora este lugar debía estar a reventar de sobrenaturales con distintas intenciones. Sería una completa locura y los Alfas lo sabían, solo esperaban que sus compañeros tuvieran la fortaleza para superar esta prueba.

* * *

_Con Bakura...._

Odio esto - gimió Ryou con fastidio esperando a que su Alfa terminara de colocarle el sello en su espalda, odiaba totalmente la sensación que atormentaba su cuerpo cuando lo llevaba puesto.

Se que lo odias pero es necesario - murmuró Bakura que estaba tardandose lo máximo posible en ponerle el sello para intentar pensar en como ponerle a los bebes la protección que habia creado especialmente para ellos.

De pronto se le ocurrio que podria hacer y liberó su propio sello con un gemido de incomodidad ante la mirada confundida de su pareja - Kura porque tu...?

Mirame amor, tu me amas? - pregunto Bakura mirándole directamente a los ojos, Ryou asintió algo ido mientras se perdía sn aquellas perlas negras que le devolvieron la mirada. El Alfa sonrió cuando la mirada del menor se colocó vidriosa y apagada, tomo su mano y le guió hasta que se acostara sobre la cama. Abrió aun más la ropa que tenia para tener acceso a la vientre del Omega dispuesto y atontado sobre la cama.

Llamando a su magia y energía amaso el vientre suavemente llenándola de su energía, formando una poderosa película protectora sobre los bebes. Cuando estuvo seguro de que los fetos estaban bien resguardados de los efectos negativos del sello se alejó y levantó a su Omega de la cama para llevarlo exactamente a donde estaban antes de que le controlara con sus poderes mientras escondía sus características extras - yo si te amo Kura pero... Porque la pregunta tan repentina? - preguntó su Omega luego que parpadeo y despertó como si nada fuera sucedido.

Solo quería saberlo Ry, no te preocupes - dijo Bakira encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado - vamos te pondré el sello - ordenó y en un rápido movimiento todas las características angelicales mas importantes del Omega se habian ido - estas seguro de que quieres hacer de esos dos sus protegidos?

Quiero protegerlos, ellos van a comerselos vivos si quedan tan desprotegidos y aunque sus Alfas quieran protegerlos no podran - Ryou suspiro levantándose mientras se acomodaba las ropas y moviéndose para reacostumbrarse a la incomodidad del sello - ellos no podrán meterse en una pelea entre Omegas, eso se ve muy malo... Nosotros debemos sabernos protegernos a nosotros mismos, pero como ellos aun están aprendiendo asi que les ayudare...

No quiero que te lastimen o salgas perjudicado, tu solo cuidate vale? - murmuró Bakura abrazándolo. Después de un rato terminaron de acomodarse en unas elegantes ropas blancas, negras y plateadas para salir de la habitación.

Ya era hora de que llegara! Joder que tanto se pueden tardar en vestirse? - gruño Yami con fastidio.

A mi Omega no vinieron a ayudarle a escoger su ropa temprano, el tuvo que ayudar a todos aquí y luego es que pudo arreglarse el asi que no me jodas! - recordó Bakura con su acostumbrado mal humor.

Kura-sama, ire a ayudar a Heba a terminar los preparativos, seguro debe estar al borde de un colapso nervioso - dijo Ryou de pronto con una suave sonrisa - es su primera fiesta como líder y el la esta organizando con un poco de ayuda de Sele-sama, pero si sale al menos una pequeña cosa mal sabes como se pondran los chismosos a difamar al pobre

El Alfa peliblanco asintió entendiendo, en esta sociedad parecían que estaban esperando que la cagaras para caer sobre ti como buitres. Ryou se fue y ellos se quedaron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera para pasar el tiempo, hasta que Atem vestido con una elegante ropa y la joya de la familia ahora suya colgando de su cuello - Madre, Heba y Ryou ya terminaron de acomodar el salon y los invitados están entrando en orden, vamos al salon para estemos reunidos todos, asi es mas seguro

Tu eres el nuevo líder, seguro que podrás estar con nosotros? - preguntó Yami burlón mientras caminaban.

Después de que padre haga mi nombramiento y salude junto con Heba a todos los que son importantes podre estar con ustedes toda la noche - respondió Atem esperando que realmente pudiera cumplir eso, no quería estar toda la noche aguantando las estupideces de la gente.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a un salon hermosamente decorado y vieron en la entrada principal a Heba y Ryou a cada lado de las puertas reverenciando a modo de saludo a todo el que pasaba, los padres de los tricolores también estaban dándole la bienvenida a los cientos de sobrenaturales que entraban por las puertas - ustedes pueden ir a buscar asiento, estoy seguro que Ryou se les unirá cuando termine de recibir a las personas con Heba

Ante las palabras de Atem todos asintieron y fueron a sentarse en los muebles que había por el lugar, miraron de forma distraída como el lugar se llenaba poco a poco hasta que Ryou regreso con apariencia sonriente - hola de nuevo chicos! Les gusto como nos quedó el lugar?

Claro que si mi vida, tu haces todo maravilloso - murmuro Bakura haciéndole sentarse junto a el.

Quieren algo de beber chicos? Puedo ir a buscarles algo... - pregunto el Omega peliblanco a todos sus compañeros.

Podrías traernos una jarra y una bandeja de aperitivos para que no tengas que pararte de nuevo - respondió Seto rápidamente - ve a ayudarle cachorro

El rubio refunfuñando un poco se levantó, no era que no quisiera ayudar al peliblanco, pero que le ordenaran aun le daba algo de molestia. Llegaron a una bonita mesa que tenia varias cosas y Ryou rápidamente pareció escanear todo con vista de Halcón - eh... Porque no tomas algo y ya Ry? - pregunto el rubio confundido.

Necesito asegurarme de que nadie haya puesto nada aquí, hay mucha gente y cualquiera podría haber alterado algo en este tiempo - respondió Ryou distraído mientras tomaba una enorme jarra de bebida y metia su dedo en ella, con una pizca de magia la reviso y sonrió cuando noto que no tenía nada - ten Joey, lleva esto y dejame revisar para ver que podemos llevar de comer... 

El rubio asintió y dejo que que Ryou siguiera con lo suyo, igual no tenia ni puta idea de que carajos hacia el peliblanco... Aunque parecía importante - creo que esto sera suficiente para todos - comentó Ryou llegando con varias bandejas de comida. Se sonrieron e ignorando como en todo el rato las miradas que tenían encima regresaron a sus lugares - llegamos chicos! - exclamó Ryou colocando delicadamente todo sobre una mesa que tenía al lado.

Después de eso continuaron hablando, hasta que de pronto apareció un Omega castaño, con bonito cuerpo y alas color amarillo apoyándose un poco demasiado en Bakura que no le prestaba nada de atención. Ryou no mostró en su rostro la negra ira que corría por su cuerpo, pero la sonrisa demasiado dulce en su rostro era un muy mal presagio. De pronto otro Omega llegó, este de unos feos cabellos rubios, con cuernos y una cola en forma de látigo. Este sin ninguna vergüenza se apoyo en Yami que arrugo la nariz por la pesadez del olor del chico... Como odiaba a los súcubos, parecían estar eternamente en celo!

Se puede saber que hacen aqui? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa que helo la sangre de varios en el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos Omegas pareció notar ello y siguieron en lo suyo, muchos de los otros invitados mas viejos vieron a Ryou y le reconocieron al instante.... Negaron con la cabeza cuando notaron que los dos Omegas eran jóvenes, seguro no habían ido a demasiadas fiestas y no sabían la fiera que buscaban. Aunque tampoco es que les importara mucho, una fiesta no era una fiesta sin algunos muertos, incluso se creía que daría mala suerte.

Ryou con delicadeza se levanto para detenerse frente al Omega que coqueteaba descaradamente con su Kura - el es Mi Alfa, así que puedes ir a buscar otro posible compañero... Tu tambien sucubo, ese Alfa también esta emparejado y su Omega es mi protegido - informo sin quitar su voz suave y delicada, sabia que un Omega de su posición no debía ponerse a gritarles a seres tan pateticos... Eso seria rebajarse a su nivel.

Es mejor que te pierdas chico, no me hagas retarte por tu alfa - dijo el que estaba coqueteando con Bakura.

El es mi Alfa, no tienes por... - Yugi estaba reclamandole con el ceño fruncido, pero un coletazo en su mejilla del súcubo le hizo gemir de dolor.

Ryou sonrió ampliamente, esos dos se lo habían buscado y con el ataque le dio todo el derecho a actuar. Lo siguiente que alguien pudo ver fue al peliblanco al otro lado del mueble donde estaba sentado con la guadaña brillando siniestramente en su mano, giraron a ver al Omega idiota y hay fue donde notaron la cabeza e incluso el cuepo callendo en casi que en cuadritos ensangrentados.

Tu...! - el otro Omega enojado por lo que había pasado se levantó estúpidamente encarando al peliblanco, pero habria sido mas sano que huyera a escondidas por que nada pudo hacer cuando Ryou desde donde estaba le arrojó la guadaña y lo mando al otro lado de la habitación con todo el pecho atravesado por el arma, no pudo esquivar o detener el arma de asesinarlo.

Como si nada fuera pasado Ryou atrajo su arma hacia si con un gesto y nadie se interpuso en el camino del arma - de que familia eran esos dos? - gruño positivamente enojado.

El súcubo es uno de mis hijos - respondió un hombre incubo, seguro Alfa aunque a Ryou eso no le importo ahora mismo, acercándose con emociones encontradas en su rostro - el otro era hijo de un amigo de la familia

Sabes que se lo buscaron no? - preguntó el Omega con una ceja alzada delicadamente

Si, siempre les dije que vieran bien con quien se metian, pero su arrogancia siempre fue demasiado grande - respondió el Alfa soltando un suspiro - perdone las molestias Ryou-sama

El Omega le sonrió y regreso a su lugar junto a un Bakura sonriendo divertidamente, aunque paso primero revisando la mejilla de un nervioso Yugi por todo lo que había pasado. El tricolor se acurruco contra Yami, el cual estaba extremadamente aliviado de que el sucubo había desaparecido... El olor era simplemente demasiado amargo para su gusto - Yami... Porque tuvo que matarlo? No pudo... No se, nada mas hacerlos irse?

Porque no se iban a ir, ese par seguro iban a retar a Ryou o a ti... Que es lo mismo que retar a Ryou al tu estar bajo su protección y si eso sucedía igual estaban firmando su sentencia de muerte al entrar en la arena - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - esto es muy normal Yugi, asi que espero te acostumbres amor

Esto es solo el comienzo, todavía falta que los venenos, maldiciones, hechizo y demás armas de los inteligentes entren en acción - comento Seto serio esta vez - estos dos son idiotas, mas entrada la noche comenzará el verdadero infierno como siempre... Ahora nada mas se eliminan a los estúpidos

El castaño señalo hacia una esquina de la habitación alejada donde estaba sucediendo algo muy parecido a lo sucedido aquí mismo anteriormente, realmente ahora que los dos Omegas nuevos en esta situación salian de su alegre hueco con sus amigos podían ver que eso estaba sucediendo en muchos lugares - esos son los estupidos que simplemente se lanzan contra un alfa estúpidamente, peligrosos son aquellos sin compañero que no se han dado a conocer aun

No solo hay Omegas estúpidos, miren haya - intervino Bakura señalando otro lugar donde dos mujeres, muy probablemente demonios Alfas estaban luchando aun más brutalmente que todo a su alrededor... Esas dos si se estaban destrozando por el Omega que miraba con interés la pelea sentado en un mueble con - los Alfas también intentaba arrojarse contra ustedes, aunque probablemente mas sobre Ryou ya que siempre buscan un Omega fuerte y curado en estas situaciones, ustedes aun no son muy conocidos

...... Sobra decir que ni Yugi o Joey querían levantarse de este pequeño paraiso que sus amigos formaban en medio del infierno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro capitulo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui llegue con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Una hora había pasado y los ánimos se habían encendido aun más considerablemente, Yugi estaba positivamente asustado despues de que un Omega cuya raza ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar paso caminando como si nada y segundos después callo al suelo tosiendo sangre no muy lejos de ellos. Ryou suspiro y le habia atraido hacia el para consolarlo - no tienes porque asustarte, ese no tuvo cuidado simplemente, pero yo estoy aquí ayudándoles

Porque se tienen que hacer eso mutuamente? No sería mejor hablar o algo... No se, cualquier cosa que no sea asesinarse de esa forma? - pregunto Yugi triste escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo sin ganas de ver nada a su alrededor.

Porque buscan algo y esta es la única forma que tienen para conseguirlo es cruel lo se pero tienes que acostumbrarte, tu no tienes que hacerle daño a nadie mientras no te busque problemas... Pero si lo hacen defiendete y si tienes que acabar con tu enemigo hazlo, que ellos no te mostraran la piedad que tú les muestres - respondió Ryou abrazándolo con fuerza - esta es simplemente una pequeña celebración donde no están los verdaderos peligros, para Halloween si vendrán los Omegas mas viejos y con mas trucos, son peores que estos creeme y mucho mas crueles... Por eso soy duro con ustedes cuando les entreno

Odio esto, todos aqui deberiamos ser amigos! Por dios si quieres un compañero hay otras formas de hacerlo - reclamo Yugi levantando su mirada amatista brillante hacia su amigo

Lo se, pero asi se ha hecho desde hace muchisimo tiempo asi que que no hay mucho que podamos hacer para cambiarlo - el peliblanco suspiro para seguir mimando al tricolor - debes aprender a defenderte tu mismo, Yami no puede protegerte de otros Omegas ya que se ve muy mal que un Alfa se meta en los asuntos de dos Omegas... Podría defenderse si, pero se pondrian mas en evidencia y te atacaron aun mas a ti

Tu le has hecho daño a alguien alguna vez? - pregunto Yugi mirándole con nerviosismo.

Ohh no, me han intentado hacer daño si, pero nunca le he hecho daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera - respondió Ryou ligeramente horrizado ante la idea - tan malo he sido contigo que piensas que seria capaz de ello?

No pero... Supongo que... Perdon, ya no se ni que digo - murmuró Yugi acurrucandose aun más contra el Omega.

Así duraron un rato y los otros no se metieron en eso, sabían lo complicado que todo esto sería para el inocente niño. Después de un rato Yami se acerca a los dos y coloca una mano sobre la espalda de su Omega mirándole con preocupación - estás bien amor? Cómo te sientes?

Solo quiero que esto termine e irme a nuestra habitación, quiero que todos salgan de aquí - respondió Yugi mirándole sin salir de los brazos de Ryou

Todavía faltan unas cuantas horas para que esto termine, padre no hará el anuncio hasta que no sea la medianoche como es la tradición - informo Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - y después Atem debe saludar a todos, amenazar a unos cuantos idiotas que quieran a un Omega poderoso para si mismos y Heba quitarse a algunos Omegas molestos que quieran arrebatarle su posición.... Eso toma un tiempo amor y eso si no tenemos que ir hasta las arenas de combate para que se hagan los estúpidos retos, el sello no te molesta amor?

Yugi negó - Ni siquiera lo siento Yami

Es su primera vez con el, comenzara a molestarle una vez que pase el tiempo y su energía comience a luchar contra el - intervino Bakura con fastidio.

Voy a llevarlo a tomar aire fresco, iremos a una de las terrazas solitarias para que Yugi salga de este ambiente un rato - dijo Ryou de pronto levantándose y haciendo que el tricolor se levantara con el - vamos Joey, no te dejaré aquí solo

Pero estoy con ellos! - reclamo cruzando sus brazos

Ellos no pueden hacer nada por ti si un Omega viene a molestar porque no estoy, asi que debes venir con nosotros - gruño el peliblanco haciendo que el rubio se levantara refunfuñando, aunque se le paso cuando vio el estado realmente alterado de su pequeño amigo.

Ryou se llevo al tricolor caminando mientras le abrazaba y el rubio les seguía, lo que no notaron fueron los ojos que les seguían con malas intenciones. Llegaron a una bonita terraza donde podía verse el cielo estrellado y las arenas debajo, Yugi al instante pareció estar de mejor ánimo mirando el brillo de las estrellas. Ryou sonrió cuando noto a Yugi incluso sonreír un poco, sus ojos aun estaban algo acuosos pero eso pasaria - tengo sed Ryou... - murmuró el tricolor apenado.

Ryou le sonrió suavemente - Esta bien cariño regresemos con los demás y...

No quiero volver! Quiero quedarme aquí un rato mas por favor... - chillo Yugi casi pareciendo histérico.

El peliblanco se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer, si se iba el a buscar algo los dejaria aqui solos... Pero tampoco quería dejar que el pequeño pasará trabajo. Suspiro mirando a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie y una mesa con cosas estaba cerca. No debería tardar mucho, era una carrera rápida hasta la mesa y aun podía ver a los chicos desde la mesa - chicos, voy por algunas cosas para todos... Deben prometerme no moverse de aquí o aceptar nada de nadie - ordenó Ryou serio entregandole el tricolor a Joey - cuidalo que está muy sensible, no acepten nada de nadie y asegurense que sea yo el que regrese 

Joey asintió decidido a cuidar a su amigo y ambos vieron al peliblanco caminar a paso rápido hacia la mesa - ven Yug, sigamos mirando las estrellas vale? - dijo Joey con una sonrisa brillante que fue correspondida con una igual.

Estuvieron un rato así cuando de pronto regreso Ryou con una enorme bandeja de comida y unas copas con bebidas - regrese y aquí les traje varias cosas chicos - les llamó con una sonrisa... Joey parpadeo recordando que Ryou les había dicho que se aseguran que de hecho era el cuando regresara.

Muchas gracias Ryou-chan, estoy realmente sediento después de llorar tanto - dijo Yugi inocentemente tomando una de las copas de la bandeja.

Ryou, podrias decirme que hicimos ayer? - pregunto Joey serio mientras detenía a Yugi que inocentemente iba a tomar un largo trago del líquido.

Estuvimos juntos y acomodando nuestras ropas, obviamente teníamos que estar espectaculares para esta noche - ..... Joey no era precisamente un genio, pero esa no le parecía una expresión que Ryou usaría y más aun la expresión demasiado plástica que parecía tener sobre su rostro. Miro disimuladamente la mesa pero allí no estaba Ryou, sera que si era y solo estaba alterado por todo lo que había visto? Momento.. Ryou acomodo sus ropas hoy mismo ya que el día anterior se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que pasaría hoy.

Volvió a mirar la mesa y buscar por todos lados con la vista al peliblanco pero no parecía estar en ningún lugar - sucede algo chicos? - pregunto "Ryou" mirandoles preocupado, pero Yugi siendo el chico intuitivo que era se dio cuenta de la irritación subyacente en los ojos marrones de su "amigo".

No pasa nada Ryou, solamente que no tengo sed de pronto... Perdoname por molestarte - dijo Yugi con una mirada apenada aunque se pegaba a su amigo con nerviosismo disfrazado.

"Ryou" pareció parpadear y unas emociones pasaron demasiado rápido para que ellos la reconocieran - Aww que pena cariño, entonces come algo

Yugi era el que tenia sed, podríamos regresar ahora? Estoy seguro de que nuestros alfas están preocupados por nosotros - pidió Joey y aunque Yugi no quería regresar asintió.

Pero vamos a quedarnos un rato más aquí, estamos solos y nadie vendrá a molestar aquí - .... Era su imaginación o eso sonó más como una amenaza? Joey apretó los dientes seguro que este no era Ryou, el no les hablaba con ese grado de malicia.

Yugi a su lado estaba seguro de lo mismo, apretó la camisa de su amigo asustado pero con una mirada decidida, no iba a dejar que ni el o su amigo salieran lastimados por un tonto. Comenzó a reunir su energía a escondidas para tejer un hechizo, el y su amigo no eran inútiles, Ryou les entrenó por meses para algo. Joey vio las intenciones de su amigo y escondió una sonrisa - oigan chicos por que ustedes... - quien sea que fuera esa persona al frente de ellos intento acercarse, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando no pudo moverse.

Joey! - grito Yugi en cuanto noto que su hechizo de inmovilización había funcionado, el rubio sonrió y llamó a su mazo para darle con todas sus fuerzas al Omega enviándolo de nuevo dentro del salon.

Ustedes dos, par de escorias...!! - chillo "Ryou" con la voz completamente distinta, se levantó con dificultad ya que aun estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo del tricolor. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar mientras se levantaba - voy a matarlos con mis propias manos!

Pero Joey no iba a dejarle recuperarse, corrió hasta el con toda la velocidad que pudo y le golpeó de nuevo enviándolo a volar. Yugi tenía su arco preparado y le disparó, el Omega desconocido chillo de dolor cuando las cuchillas en el viento que dispersó la flecha. Cuando el viento se dispersó el Omega cayó convertido en una pulpa sangrienta. Joey hizo una mueca de asco y corrió hacia su amigo - debemos buscar a Ryou ya!

Yugi asintió y se aferro a su amigo intentamdo ignorar los ojos sobre el con distintas intenciones...

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Suéltame! Bakura-sama, mi Alfa va a matarte cuando sepa de esto! - grito Ryou sumamente enojado, el había estado revisando con rapidez algo que llevarle a sus amigos cuando de pronto un Alfa llego y comenzo a jalonearse a quien sabe donde.

Me paso por el forro a tu Alfa, estoy seguro que no está tan fuertes como muchos dicen - gruño el Alfa, un cambiaformas oso bastante fornido y feo - tu por el contrario si eres bastante fuerte, los cachorros que logre sacarte deben ser bastante fuertes

Voy a matarte yo mismo si no me sueltas - gruño el peliblanco furioso.

Usare mi voz alfa para domarte, no debe ser tan difícil hacerte sumiso para mi y de paso entraría en una familia noble - comentó el hombre pareciendo sumamente seguro.

Serias tan patético como para usar tu voz en mi!? - Ryou miraba a todos lados intentando ver a su Alfa, la voz era algo que todos los alfas tenían pero no era muy usado a menos que fuera para ordenar a un Beta, se veía sumamente patético que un alfa dominara a su Omega mediate eso cuando este era mas fuerte que el.

Esta era otra de las cosas que se veían muy mal en la sociedad, un Alfa usando su voz contra un Omega hablaba muy mal sobre su fuerza y hombría - nadie tiene porque enterarse, cuando termine contigo serás mi compañero y nadie podrá decir nada contra eso

Pues yo tengo muchas cosas que decir a eso - Ryou sonrió sumamente aliviado cuando escucho a su alfa llegar y a juzgar por la expresion fria de furia el futuro de este alfa no seria tan placentero.

Tsk! - gruño el hombre... Aunque fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que un Bakura muy enojado apareciera frente a el y le propinara un golpe que le envió al otro lado de la habitación, no pudo siquiera reaccionar antes de que tuviera a Bakura enfrente enterrando una de sus dagas en su pecho.

El Alfa comenzó a deshacerse por la oscuridad de la energía del peliblanco mientras gritaba de dolor, en cuanto ya no quedaba nada de el Bakura se alejó con una expresión agria para ver si su Ryou estaba herido - estás bien? - pregunto mirándolo serio

Si Kura-sama, no te preocupes - respondió el Omega tranquilizadoramente, aunque rápidamente recordó a los chicos solo y se preocupo - Kura! Debemos buscar a los chicos, ese alfa me arrastro y no pude regresar con ellos

Bakura asintio y le seguio en su busqueda frenética, afortunadamente no duraron mucho tiempo en encontrarlos - oh gracias a los dioses, no saben lo mucho que me preocupe por ustedes - susurro Ryou abrazando al par contra su pecho con fuerza.

Que te paso a ti que desapareciste? Alguien que se parecía a ti de pronto llego y estuvo a punto de hacerle algo a Yug si no lo detengo - gruño Joey de mal humor

Perdonenme, un alfa me arrastro y mi Kura-sama me salvo - respondió Ryou apenado - vamos con los demás, el nombramiento de Atem no debería tardar

Con eso todos se reunieron de nuevo, Yami en cuanto escucho lo que casi le había sucedido a su Omega estaba decidido a no dejarlo irse de su lado más y Seto no estaba distinto aunque no se aferrara a su "Cachorro" como Yami hacia con el tricolor. Bakura en cuanto habían llegando se había sentado para sentar a su Omega en su regazo mientras acariciaba su estómago, Ryou parpadeó sin entender el por que, pero Bakura nada mas se aseguraba que los bebés se mantuvieran seguros en el vientre de su madre.

Como dijo Ryou antes el padre de los tricolores en un pequeño discurso anunciaba su retiro y a Atem como el nuevo líder de la familia, aunque la sorpresa fue que nombró a Yami también como líder colocando a los dos en el mismo nivel... Cuando escuchó eso el pobre de Yami no sabía ni que hacer o como reaccionar, simplemente se quedo congelado en su lugar y fue arrastrado por su hermano al centro de todo mientras Heba guiaba a Yugi a su lado donde debia estar aunque este parecía sumamente apenado al ver todos los ojos sobre el.

Esto es demasiado repentino Heba, desde cuando....? - pregunto Yugi aferrándose fuertemente a su costado.

Desde siempre los Señores Sennen habían querido que sus hijos trabajaran juntos, lo que pasa es que Yami estaba demasiado inestable para darle poder - explicó Heba sonriendo divertido por la cara aun incredula de Yami - tu lo equilibraste a la perfección e hiciste de Yami un buen sobrenatural, ya no tiene tantos brotes de locura así que su padre decidió que era hora de nombrarlos a los dos como sus herederos.... Por eso se retrasó tanto el nombramiento de Atem, querían darle tiempo a Yami para mejorar

Pero... El no fue entrenado... - murmuró Yugi preocupado - .... Yo muchísimo menos

Eso es lo de menos, Atem se encargará de ayudar a Yami mientras aprende lo que necesita y yo te ayudare a ti - aclaro Heba despreocupado - además Aknankanon-sama y Sele-sama seguiran aqui para ayudar a su hijos a acostumbrarse a su nuevo papel, y por supuesto a nosotros dos

Yugi aun estaba muy inseguro con todo esto pero asintió sintiéndose honrado, de pronto Heba comenzó a arrastrarlo junto a los Alfa tricolores para saludar a personas las cuales nunca había visto en su vida. Se sentía sumamente incomodo y mas aun cuando algunos Omegas el arrojaban miradas no muy amables, los Alfas tampoco se quedaban atrás, ellos le miraban como calculando algo que solo ellos podían ver y eso le tenía un escalofrío casi permanente en el cuerpo.

Hubo algunos Omegas que se acercaron con intenciones "amigables", pero Heba se encargó de espantarlos con una mirada asesina y Yugi solo pudo aferrarse a el asustado. Hubo Alfas que también se acercaron, pero el primer incinerado de adentro hacia afuera por un irritado Yami hizo que los otros se lo pensaran dos veces y no jodieran más.

Oye Heba... Nunca he visto a Atem pelear antes, como pelea el? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Ohh, bueno... El al igual que Yami maneja un elemento, solo que mientras Yami maneja el fuego, Atem maneja la tierra - respondió Heba sonriendo - Yami salió a su mama que es una Omega elemental de fuego, Atem me dice que salió a su abuelo por parte materna en cuanto a la tierra

Sele-sama no es un vampiro? - pregunto el menor mirando disimuladamente a la mujer.

Heba negó con la cabeza rápidamente - No, ella es una elemental de fuego... Cuando has visto que Sele-sama tenga alas como un Vampiro?

Yugi parpadeo dándose cuenta de que no, nunca había visto a la mujer sacar alas de su espalda - tienes razón...

Por eso es que los Sennen buscaron un Omega con energía elemental entre los cazadores, fue petición de la misma Sele-sama que quería incrementar el poder elemental en la familia - explicó Heba mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban sus amigos luego de haber saludado a los invitados que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Que armas tienen Yami y Atem? - pregunto curioso el menor.

Atem tiene un Baculo como su madre y Yami tiene una especie de espada, es rara pero poderosa - respondió y justamente estaban llegando con los otros chicos - como la han pasado?

Todos vivimos, es suficiente para mi - gruño Seto.

Heba rodó los ojos con fastidio - Después haremos una pequeña fiesta solo nosotros, esa si sera divertida

Yo lo único que se es que tengo sueño, se me duermo te toca a ti proteger a todos - murmuró Ryou somnoliento aún en el regazo de Bakura siendo mimado.

Que raro que te estés durmiendo, normalmente tu tienes mas energia que yo - comento Heba con el ceño fruncido - estás seguro que no te lanzaron ninguna maldición o veneno?

No, no soy tan tonto Heba, además no he tomado casi nada esta noche - murmuró el peliblanco acurrucadose aún más contra su Alfa.

Bakura escondiendo una sonrisa secreta por la razón de su cansancio simplemente dejo que se acomodara - dejalo en paz, toda esta porqueria siempre es cansada para el

De todas maneras todo esto está por terminar, padre dijo que en una hora correria a todos de aquí - gruño Atem con fastidio y todos esperaban con ancias ese momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Nos leemos en otro momento!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que vamos a leer!

No sabía sinceramente que mis alas estaban tan incómodas con esa cosa, incluso me duele la cabeza un poco- gimió Yugi en cuanto el sello fue retirado de su espalda y todo en el volvió a la normalidad.

No quiero volver a ponerte esa cosa, que molesto es esto! - gruño Yami lanzándose a la cama con un pantalón suelto y como siempre sin camisa -menos mal que aun faltan unos meses para Halloween

Que pasa en esa fecha Yami? - pregunto Yugi entre curioso y nervioso.

Es una celebración que se hace en el templo de los sobrenaturales ubicado en lo que llamamos el centro del mundo, a las 12 de la noche los ancianos brujos de todas las razas cantan tocando instrumentos y nosotros bailamos a la luz de la luna para llamar a la fertilidad - explicó Yami - es una tradición más que todo ya que esa noche o bueno especificamente al día siguiente, el primero de noviembre nos entra el celo a los Alfas de la mayoría de especies sobrenaturales y el dia de los Muertos, el dos de noviembre les entra el celo a la mayoría de Omegas sobrenaturales.... Son dos dias de celo completos y los resultados son que mayormente se dan los embarazos a esa fecha

Oh... - Yugi parpadeo entendiendo - y porque están tan nervioso con esa fecha?

Porque los sobrenaturales no podemos reunirnos sin intentar matarnos mutuamente, y si crees que la celebración de ahora fue mala, la de Halloween es peor - respondió el Alfa con hastío - aquí no vinieron todas la razas o todos los sobrenaturales que existen, el templo es más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar e incluso vienen razas que normalmente no salen de sus mundos

Ante la mirada aun interrogante de Yugi, el mayor continuó - razas como los ángeles bailan en el cielo, sirenas y nereidas bailan desde el agua que rodea al templo, dragones con salen de sus cuevas con formas humanas... Yugi eso es un desastre de seres y con las hormonas revolucionadas, esa no es buena combinación, creeme

Bueno... Supongo que tendré que ponerle mas empeño a mi entrenamiento, Joey y yo logramos defendernos de un Omega que venía a molestarnos! - comentó Yugi sonriendo al recordar aquello.

Yami divertido despeinó los cabellos al menor - Si, ya habia escuchado aquello, felicitaciones por defenderte cariño... Pero vamos a dormir que Ryou seguro vendra por ustedes temprano mañana - a lo que Yugi asintió sintiéndose bastante agotado después de todos los hechos del dia.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Bien chicos, en unos dias sera la fiesta de Halloween y aunque es importante el entrenamiento hay algo más importante que deben saber - comenzó Ryou esa mañana ridículamente feliz - hoy aprenderemos a bailar!

Que!!? - chillo Joey algo horrorizado - como que bailar!??

Pues Halloween termina con un baile grupal de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales con edad suficiente - explico Ryou con paciencia - así que hoy les enseñare a bailar y como se que esto será complicado, llame a la caballería - ante eso entraron los Alfas de todos ellos e incluso Atem, Heba, Marik y Malik - les pedí a ellos que vinieran a ayudarme ya que es un baile grupal, no pueden chocarse con su pareja ni con otra pareja

Joey parecía ridículamente horrorizado de tener que hacer esto y Yugi solamente parecía nervioso - vamos este es el salon mas grande de los Sennen, el templo es mas grande pero ni modo, tendremos que practicar aquí

Una pregunta y espero que no me lo tomen a mal pero... Marik y Malik también participan? - pregunto Yugi curioso - esto no es solo para los nobles?

Pues no, cuando te decimos que es para todas las criaturas sobrenaturales es porque es para todos, Alfas, Betas y Omegas de todos los estatus vendrán... Por supuesto los Nobles estarán en el medio de todo llevando el baile mientras ellos nos siguen - respondió Ryou.

Es la única vez donde debo verme al menos presentable, Ryou siempre está disponible para ayudarnos en esa dura tarea - comento Malik sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en el peliblanco que suspiraba con pesadez ante el mero pensamiento de aquella dura tarea.

Mejor comencemos de una vez con esto, Kura! - gruño Ryou cambiando radicalmente de humor repentinamente haciendo que todos parpadearan confundidos al verlo ahora irritado sin razón - tu también Heba vamos a darles una demostración

Bakura camino hasta tomar la cintura de su Omega negando con la cabeza divertido, Ryou siempre eran tan... Bipolar cuando estaba en cinta que era hasta gracioso, no podía creer como nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Ryou habían notado el estado del chico. Heba y Atem no queriendo tentar su suerte con Ryou estando tan extraño se adelantaron para ponerse a un lado de la pareja peliblanca. Con un pequeño gesto de Ryou musica comenzo a salir de la nada y espejismos de personas aparecieron llenando el lugar ante los ojos sorprendidos de Yugi y Joey.

Deben ponerse asi para iniciar chicos - explicó Ryou soltándose de su Alfa para ponerse frente a frente a frente, estiro una mano al nivel de su cabeza y Bakura hizo lo mismo para tomar su mano al mismo nivel - deben dejar que su alfas les jale y den juntos un paso al frente, luego se relajan y dan uno hacia atrás mientras van girando al ritmo de la musica - dijo haciendolo con Heba y Atem imitandoles, los espejismos alrededor hacían lo mismo formando círculos y formas hermosas.

Por unos segundos se mantuvieron igual hasta que de pronto la música cambió y tanto Atem como Bakura hicieron girar a sus Omegas para tomar sus cintura y pegarlos a ellos - a partir de aquí comienza lo complicado, deben dejar que su Alfa guíe sus movimientos y den los pasos juntos - explicó Ryou mientras mantenía su espalda pegada al pecho de su Alfa y juntos movían una pierna hacia adelante y hacia atrás, avanzando un paso y retrocediendo con ritmo, después hacia un lado y al otro mientras seguían girando, luego repetían con la otra pierna para que Bakura le hiciera volver a girar colocándose frente a frente y repetir la acción.

Heba y Atem como siempre hacían lo mismo y los espejismos igual haciendo que tanto Yugi como Joey se maravillaron con los bonito que se veía todo junto, aunque también se sorprendían porque a pesar de que estaban muy juntos todos ninguno parecía siquiera rozarse. Lo repitieron de nuevo hasta que la música cambió y todos se congelaron de nuevo - vamos a que practiquen con esto para ir a la siguiente parte vale?

Seto y Yami se adelantaron para estar junto a sus Omegas, Yami le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su Omega nervioso. Lastima que Seto no era tan amable - me pisas y considero seriamente cambiar de Omega

Cállate bastardo, si te piso es su propia culpa por ser tan complicados joder... Nunca he hecho una mierda como esta! Porque demonios tienen que bailar!? - reclamo Joey intentando pararse igual de delicado que Ryou, pronto todos se dieron cuenta que eso era un asunto perdido.

Seto que estaba frente a el mirando sus ridículos intentos con un tic debajo de su ojo gruño con fastidio - deja eso, no eres delicado como Ryou, simplemente toma mi mano y acabemos con esto!

Yugi escondió una sonrisa divertida mientras escuchaba a la pareja pelear por acomodarse mientras Yami negaba con la cabeza, ambos estaban ya uno frente al otro esperando por que aquellos dos se acomodaron. Ryou se palmeó la cara después de 5 minutos de que aquellos dos se gritaran sin sentido hasta que se arto, honestamente preferiría enseñar al rubio a pelear que a esto - ustedes dos! Podrían al menos hacer el primer paso!?

Pero no vez que el está siendo molesto!? - reclamo Joey señalando al castaño que bufo cruzando sus brazos.

No me importa quien de los dos está siendo molesto porque los dos me están molestando así que colóquese en posición **ahora** \- mierda.. Hasta Seto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda ante el tono oscuro del Omega, muy parecido al que su madre podía producirle cuando estaba viva y enojada.

Joey trago saliva y con ella se trago toda la ira para palidecer, era su imaginación o Ryou sono como una mama enojada con sus hijos berrinchudos? No lo sabia, pero no quería averiguarlo asi que se paro frente a Kaiba y dejo que este tomara su mano. Vieron a Ryou hacer una mueca en cuanto vio como estaba parado pero no le dijo nada, simplemente siguió a mirar a Yugi y asintió sonriéndole suavemente.

Con un gesto del peliblanco la música inicio y de pronto Joey se sintió jalado por Seto no muy suavemente, consecuencia.... Ambos cayeron al suelo enredados con Joey sobre el Alfa, Ryou detuvo la música gruñendo con hastío mientras todos estaba luchando por aguantarse la risa - que paso con ustedes dos ahora?

Kaiba me dio un tirón de pronto! - chillo Joey con un tono muy parecido al de un niño echándole la culpa a otros por la destrucción de algo.

Se supone que tengo que jalarte - dijo Seto pateando al rubio de encima.

Esto es un desastre y ni siquiera hemos iniciado realmente - murmuró Ryou escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos con frustración - vamos a cambiar de táctica, yo actuare como tu Alfa y así practicaremos sin musica primero

Joey asintió inseguro y se paró frente a Ryou, dejo que este tomara su mano y se colocaron frente a frente. Ryou le jalo del brazo, pero no era ni de cerca el jalón agresivo de Kaiba, este nada mas le indico que tenia que moverse y lo hizo. Ryou y el se mantuvieron girando y el peliblanco se dio cuenta que, aunque el rubio no tenía ni una pizca de delicadeza no era tampoco tan malo. Total no todos los Omegas eran delicados, así que el problema debía ser otro.

Bien Joey, lo hiciste bastante bien - alabo Ryou deteniéndose, se giró de manera suspicaz hacia Seto - bailarias conmigo?

Yo se bailar, no necesitas arreglar nada en mi - dijo el castaño cruzando sus brazos.

Ryou sonrió inocente, demasiado inocentemente - dije... **Bailarías conmigo?**

Otra vez aquel escalofrío y Seto no se nego, dejo que Ryou se colocara frente a el. Tomo su mano y dio su acostumbrado jalón dominante y agresivo pero que no parecía ser así a los ojos ajenos, lastima que este era Ryou y el tenia fuerza tambien asi que no cayó como Joey, solo le miro de forma asesina - eres tu el problema, jalas a tu pareja como si quisieras arrancarle un brazo... Quien te enseño a bailar?

Mi padre - respondió suspirando y el no era nada delicado con su madre ahora que recordaba, más bien Aknadin fue el culpable que su madre muriera.

Me vas a disculpar pero tu padre era demasiado bestia, Bakura no es precisamente delicado pero ni siquiera el es tan salvaje - regaño Ryou sin tacto frunciendo el ceño - así que vamos a cambiar eso, otro jalón así y no dudo que Joey quede sin brazo

Seto tuvo la decencia de parecer mínimamente avergonzado, Ryou le volvió a dar su mano y el la tomo, intento no dar un tirón tan fuerte y aunque lo logró ni fue suficiente para Ryou. Después de un rato Seto pudo regular su fuerza y el peliblanco le sonrió complacido - bien! Ahora que terminamos con esto vamos de nuevo todos juntos!

Ryou hizo reiniciar la música y reaparecieron los espejismos de las parejas, Joey nervioso de ganarse un regaño se coloco frente a su Alfa. En cuanto la música inicio Joey se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero contrario a sus temores esta vez Seto nada mas le guiaba, si bien no con ternura y delicadeza como lo hizo Ryou, al menos era suave.

Ryou mientras seguía con lo suyo para ayudar a los chicos si necesitaban un ejemplo también los miraba, no era perfecto pero para ser la primera vez era bastante bueno. Sintió a través de sus ilusiones bastantes choques que de tratarse de personas reales habrían causado un desastre muy parecido al efecto dominó pero para esto era la práctica... Lastima para todos alli que esto eran los dos primeros y más sencillos, el baile consiste de treinta pasos y duraba casi dos horas. El pobre peliblanco suspiro sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

_   
_ _Después_ _..._

Estoy muerto! - exclamo Joey mucho mas tarde luego de que Ryou les hiciera practicar sin descanso todo el dia - quien diria que bailar podía ser tan cansado como entrenar!?

Por su parte Seto no le estaba prestando atención realmente, el estaba perdido en los recuerdos que le trajo todo lo que hoy hizo, recuerdos de cuando estaba mas pequeño y aun vivía con su familia - oye Kaiba...! Me estas escuchando!? - chillo Joey casi en su oído habiéndose acercado sin que este lo notara.

No sabes sobre el espacio personal? - gruño el castaño haciendo una mueca.

Joey le miró suspicaz - te sucede algo? No tendré mucho que te conozco pero me parece que te pasa algo, normalmente no tienes esa cara nostálgica... Era un bastardo frío, no nostálgico

No puedes pasar un segundo sin insultarme? - más que molesto Seto estaba divertido mirando al menor.

Es parte de mi esencia, si dejo de insultarte seria lo mismo? - bien, hasta Seto tenia que admitir que era divertido discutir con el rubio... No lo dijo en voz alta pero tampoco lo negó, cosa que fue suficiente para Joey - ahora dime, que carajos te pasa?

Estaba recordando a cuando vivía en nuestro mundo con mi madre y padre - recordó rindiéndose a hablar sobre eso.

Donde están ellos? - pregunto confundido, incluso los pocos segundos que paso en la casa del castaño no vio a nadie además de Seto y Mokuba.

Mi madre muerta hace mucho tiempo, mi padre no tengo ni idea y tampoco me importa - Joey parpadeo cuando noto el odio intenso con el que hablo de su padre.

Después de un rato Joey se decidió a preguntar - Que te hizo tu padre para que lo odiaras tanto?

Que es esto? Viente preguntas? - reclamo el castaño pero ante la mirada seria del rubio suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara - mis padres no tuvieron una buena relación, mejor dicho, su única relación fui yo, por lo demás casi ni se trataban. Pero aunque fuera asi seguian juntos porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos, madre atendía a mi padre y hacia todo lo que debía mientras padre metía la pata.

Ella era una Omega hermosa que me quería bastante a pesar de todo, mientras padre no servia ni siquiera para ser un compañero o para ser familia de alguien - gruño el castaño con enojo - incluso estuvo a punto de hacer que la familia de mis primos nos castigara a todos, afortunadamente tio siempre ha sido un hombre justo y supo que ni yo o madre tuvimos algo que ver

El Omega sintió curiosidad ante ello - Que hizo el para meterlos en problemas?

Anteriormente los angeles no odiaban tanto a otras criaturas, pero mi padre y un estupido que le ayudaba secuestraron a un Omega importante en su sociedad... El Reino Angelical siempre ha estado cerrado para quienes no sean Ángeles, brujas blancas o espíritus y entes puros, pero como para esta fecha se abre para la celebración se Halloween y los ángeles comienzan a salir en abundancia, padre y quien sea que le ayudo se aprovecharon de ello - respondió pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - veras ellos no salen mucho del reino angelical, ahora porque no quieren tener nada que ver con nada y antes porque siempre han sido muy cerrados en cuanto a la hibridación, mayormente ellos no se juntan con otras especies y menos ahora

Sabemos que el Omega era hijo de alguien importante, un príncipe o algo asi - explico no estando muy seguro - mis tíos y muchos mas intentaron buscar al ángel para rescatarlo y apaciguar a los ángeles pero nunca logramos encontrarlo, asi que ahora nos odian...

Los Ángeles tienen una monarquía? Pareciera ser asi por como dijiste - cuestiono Joey extrañado, hasta donde había visto todas las criatura se dividen en familias independientes, que cumplen ciertas reglas para mantener el orden.

El reino de los ángeles también tiene familias nobles, pero todas estan regidas bajo una familia enorme... El idiota de mi padre no pudo secuestrar a otro que al hijo menor, al único Omega de 13 hermanos y al hijo concentido del rey que aun reina de hecho - respondió pellizcandose el puente de la nariz ante el mero pensamiento de la estupidez de aquello - el hombre es un sobreprotector de primera por lo poco que conocemos de el y el Omega era su joya, ya te imaginaras el odio que nos tiene ya que a la fecha aun no tiene ni idea de que sucedió con su hijo

Joey hizo una mueca imaginando aquello, no era justo el odio pero si se entendía el porque - no me dijiste que paso con tu familia..

Mi padre desaparecio despues que descubrieron que de hecho fue el quien secuestro al Omega y nunca jamás lo vi, madre y el no se querían cierto pero aun era su Omega y estaba emparejada con el - comenzó con una voz algo lejana - cuando se fue la marca de apareamiento mato a mi madre, el nunca se molesto en quitarle la marca ni nada y la separación mató su espíritu aunque ella ni siquiera quería al tipo, son las injusticias de la vida... Afortunadamente Tia Sele siempre ha sido demasiado amable y me crió cuando madre murió, me llevo con ellos y todo cuando huimos de nuestro mundo...

Mokuba que edad tenia para esa fecha? - pregunto curioso por el niño que nunca fue nombrado.

No había nacido, el no es mi hermano de sangre.. Bueno no como tal, el es un niño que encontre muchisimos años despues y me encariñe mucho con el, estaba en problemas ya que tenia un padre abusivo y lo saque de allí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - lo transforme y desde entonces hemos estado juntos como hermanos

Ohh... No eres tan bastardo! - exclamo como si fuera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Vete a dormir idiota, ya hemos hablado mucho y Ryou seguro que nos arrastra para practicar mañana temprano - gruño Kaiba divertido por las locuras del menor.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Kura... Que tienes que decirme? - pregunto Ryou inocentemente, desde hacia un rato su Alfa le estaba mimando mientras le mantenía en su regazo. 

Quiero que pongas las manos en tu vientre y revises cariño - respondió Bakura con cariño mientras guiaba las manos del menor hacia la zona, justamente hoy cumplia el cuarto mes y ya era hora de que le contara la noticia.

Ryou parpadeó incrédulo, la única cosa que debía revisar allí era.... - Kura estoy....?

Si cariño, estas en cinta, tienes 4 meses desde hoy - respondió sonriendo con suavidad mirando los ojitos comenzar a aguarse de alegría.

Ryou con una sonrisa que casi salía de su rostro paso sus manos por su vientre y revisó con su energía, allí estaba su... Sus bebes, dos! Estaba preñado de dos hermosos niños - K-Kura... Yo e-estoy en....

Shhh.... Calmate bebe, si estas en cinta pero cálmate - susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda del Omega que gemía lloroso sin quitar las manos de su vientre.

M-Mi bebe, m-mis bebitos K-Kura - susurro aferrándose con fuerza a su vientre, decidido a que esta vez los tendria asi debia luchar contra el mundo... Incluso Bakura si se interponía en el nacimiento de sus bebitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios mis amores, muchas gracias por leer y que lo disfrutaran!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Chicos! Adivinen que? - grito Ryou demasiado feliz a la mañana siguiente.

Heba sonrió feliz de la felicidad de su amigo - Dinos que te tiene tan feliz y ya Ry, me estoy muriendo de la intriga

Estoy en cinta! Voy a tener bebitos! - chillo Ryou dando suaves saltitos emocionado.

No... No te creo, déjame ver! - exclamó Heba con una sonrisa igual de grande a la de su amigo ambos corrieron hasta uno de los muebles donde Ryou se acostó subiendo su camisa.

Heba se arrodillo y reviso con su energía el vientre de su amigo, sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió las dos bolitas de energía que se formaban - kyaaa!! Tenemos que decirles a los demás y organizar todo! Aww son juguetes para los bebes, su comida, su cuidado... Como se van a llamar Ry?

Ni idea, me enteré ayer pero necesitaba contarte Heba-chan, estoy muuuyyyy......... Feliz! - mas chillidos emocionados de parte de ambos termino por despertar a todos en el palacio

Un Yami cuyo sueño de belleza fue interrumpido llego mirando a los dos ruidosos mosqueado - más o menos porque ustedes gritan tanto demonios?

Ryou esta en cinta amargado y estábamos hablando de cosas bonitas, hasta que llegaste tu con tu amargura y fealdad a arruinandolo - gruño el tricolor con fastidio.

Si! Si! Ryou esta en cinta, podrian porfavor.... - se detuvo cuando su cerebro dormido proceso aquella información - que Ryou esta que!?

En cinta tonto, va a tener un bebé - chillo Heba rodando los ojos divertido - ven, vamos a seguir con lo nuestro!

Ambos Omegas se fueron extremadamente contentos dejando a un Yami en shock detrás, aunque al rato suspiró y sonrió para regresar con su propio Omega que seguramente estaba pasando frío sin que el le acariciara. Ya para la hora del desayuno todos estaban despiertos y los demás Omegas en el palacio sabían la noticia, estaba de más decir que los chillidos emocionados se escuchaban en cada esquina.

Qué quieres que sean Ryou? - pregunto Yugi mirando el estomago aun plano del peliblanco con atención.

Umm... Un niño y una niña asi tengo la parejita, si son Alfa y Omega mucho mejor! - respondió el aludida sobando su vientre con cariño.

Y si salen dos Omegas o dos Alfas? - pregunto Joey esta vez

Serán mis bebés, de cualquier manera que sean serán mis pequeñines amados - dijo Ryou sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Los Alfas veían la escena cada uno a su manera, Seto rodaba los ojos antes cada chillido que escuchaba; Bakura estaba sumamente feliz de ver la aureola de compañero girar con los picos cambiando de tamaño en sincronía con el giro; Atem sonreía divertido por la payasadas de todos y Yami se preguntaba cómo se vería su Yugi con pancita.

Oye Atem, ya estas viejo sabes? Cuando vas a tener tu hijos? - pregunto Bakura mirándolo con un toque de malicia, aunque también sentía curiosidad del porque después de tantos años de relación no había tenido siquiera un hijo.

No hemos tenido la oportunidad de planear un bebé, aunque supongo que con esto Heba no tardara en querer quedar en cinta - respondió Atem soltando un suspiro - una vez Heba quedó en cinta, pero una maldición que le arrojaron en una celebración hace mucho tiempo hizo que lo perdiera

Quizá tengas suerte y este Halloween quede en cinta, la familia Sennen necesita un heredero - comento Seto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Atem le miro con una promesa de venganza - La Kaiba también necesita un heredero bastardo

Atem!! Yo tambien quiero bebe, asi los bebes de Ryou tienen un amiguito! - chillo Heba llegando sin haber escuchado realmente la conversa anterior de los Alfas.

Atem suspiro mientras los otros se reían de su situación - en unos días vendrá Halloween amor, es una buena oportunidad de que quedes en cinta

Ohh!! Cierto, cierto... Voy a ver si me preparo unas pociones de fertilidad también, o espero que ese baile de verdad ayude tambien! O podría... - con eso Heba volvió al pequeño grupo de Omegas esta vez a planificar su propio embarazo.

Estas jodido Atem - dijo Bakura con toda la malicia del mundo, aunque luego ignoro a todos a su alrededor para mirar a su Omega - (_Ryou tenemos que ir a decirle a mi hermano y a mi madre la nueva noticia)_

_(Cierto! Estoy seguro de que Keliko-sama se pondrá extra contento con sus nietos)_ \- respondió Ryou sonriente y bajándose del mueble para confusión de sus amigos - chicos! Recordé que Bakura y yo tenemos que ir a hacer algo, Heba podrías continuar con la clases de baile? Nosotros volveremos en la noche

Heba parpadeo confundido por la razón de la repentina rapidez de su amigo pero asintió y vio como este se iba a su habitación junto a Bakura, miro a los demás pero era obvio que estaban tan perdidos como el. Después de un rato miraron a los dos peliblanco regresar cargando unas cosas y despedirse rápidamente de ellos para salir del palacio...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Donde esta el Omega mas lindo? - Bakura miro mosqueado a su hermano que había acaparado totalmente a su compañero desde que llegaron.

Aquí! - chillo Ryou riendose desde el regazo del moreno que acariciaba su pancita aun plana con cariño.

Akefia estaba gozando de lo lindo jodiendo a su hermano, la mirada de celos en su rostro era para un cuadro - Y los bebes mas lindos donde están?

Ryou riendo totalmente feliz señaló su pancita - Aquí!

Podrías dejar de ser tan pendejo? Aun no nacen para que estés hablando así de maricon - gruño Bakura sin poder controlarse.

Aww no le gusta a mi hermanito? Que tristeza, crecen tan rápido! Aun recuerdo cuando mi hermanito amaba que le hablara asi de maricon y que le hiciera piojito, o que... - fue callado con brusquedad por un extremadamente avergonzado Bakura.

Tenía 2 años cabron - siseo el Alfa menor en voz baja mientras casi asfixiaba al moreno para que no hablara.

Pero Kura... Aun te gusta que te hagan piojito - comentó Ryou con toda la inocencia del mundo, a lo que Akefia se destartalo de risa y Bakura deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Después que Akefia se había ahogado con su propia saliva de tanto reírse y Bakura salio de su rincón deprimido fue que todo volvio a la normalidad... O bueno, tan normal como las cosas pudieran ir con esos tres - vamos a ir a ver Keliko-sama si o no?

Yo ya tengo listo el portal abajo, tu lleva las cosas - ordenó Akefia aun soltando pequeñas risitas por la cara roja de su hermano.

Bakura le miro feo - Acaso me viste cara de mula?

Alguien tiene que llevar las cosas para mama, Ryou esta en cinta y yo abriré el portal así que te aguantas - dijo Akefia con toda la soberbia del mundo.

Bakura refunfuño mientras tomaba las tres enormes cajas de cosas que Akefia siempre le llevaba a su madre, el siempre se encargaba de mantener al Omega bien abastecido para que no pasara hambre o trabajo. Todos juntos bajaron por unas escaleras que parecen metidas en la tierra y al final había una especie de vórtice negro con un ligero matiz violeta, un Ryou sonriente fue el primero en entrar seguido por los demás.

Aparecieron en un lugar que precia haber pasado por el apocalipsis y no era muy errada la comparación, la tierra seca y árida parecía estar absolutamente muerta, sus alrededores estaban llenos de escombros y suciedad, Ryou tosio un poco en cuanto respiro la delgada neblina morado oscuro que parecía cubrir todo.

Vamos, la ultima vez madre le hice un refugio cerca de donde Zork está sellado - dijo Akefia comenzando a guiarlos a través de los escombros - no me parecía justo que madre tuviera que estar durmiendo a la intemperie

No me parece justo que madre se quede aquí entre tanta porquería - gruño Bakura con enojo.

Ya he intentado que madre salga de aquí, pero esta empeñado en lo suyo - recordó Akefia rodando los ojos - es más terco que nosotros

Quien es mas terco que ustedes Kefi? - mierda... Akefia trago saliva cuando escucho la suave voz muy cerca de donde estaban.

M-Mama..? Que haces tu p-por... - tartamudeo el moreno ya temiendo por muchas cosas.

Sentí un portal y quise venir a ver, aunque quien más que mis hijos entraron aqui despues de todo no? - un hombre delicado, casi como Ryou. De piel morenita y ojos rojos, con cabellos blancos opacos y alborotados casi hasta las rodillas, muy parecido a Akefia salvo por la expresiones y gestos que eran más parecidos al hijo menor, aunque lo que mas destacaba en el eran sus cuatro alas negras como el petróleo y su aureola del mismo color redonda - Aww trajeron a mi nuerito hermoso! Ryou ven aquí que quiero abrazarte!

Y el chico no se negó, corrió la distancia que los separaba para abrazar al otro Omega sonriendo - hola Keliko-sama, como ha estado?

Aquí como siempre, aunque ahora si tengo donde recibirte, Akefia me hizo una bonita casa donde podemos continuar esto - dijo el Omega guiando a todos el resto del camino, a medida que avanzaban se escuchaban gruñidos y gemidos muy parecidos a los de una bestia enfurecida - ignoren a la bestia de Zork, hoy amanecio molesta y llorona

A pesar de que Ryou lo intento,era imposible ignorar a una criatura tan enorme cuando paso por su lado. Ryou mismo no media como la pezuña de la criatura, no podía siquiera comenzar a describirlo... Cuernos, cara demoniaca, garras, colmillos, alas deterioradas... Todo eso y mas tenia la criatura fuertemente atada a un lado de una bonita casa que contrastaba demasiado con todo el paisaje a su alrededor - Keliko-sama.. P-Por su casa esta t-tan cerca de...

De Zork dices querido? O no es nada importante, solo para tener el placer de que cuando quiera puedo hacer esto - respondió el aludido con un brillo muy parecido al de Bakura en su mirada, con un gesto suyo apareció de la nada una enorme guillotina sobre una de las pezuñas de la criatura y la dejo caer cortando totalmente la extremidad.

Je! - o bien, Ryou hizo una mueca cuando el hedor de la sangre negra y los chillidos de dolor se dejaron sentir, ya sabia de donde Bakura saco ese lado psicópata suyo. La guillotina desapareció y Keliko se giro hacia ellos como si nada fuera pasado - vamos queridos, esa escoria no tiene derecho siquiera a estar en su presencia

Vamos Ryou, eso no es nada para lo que he visto hacerle, a veces espero que Zork muera de una vez pero la cosa esa se reconstruye aunque madre lo transforme en algo muy parecido a la carne molida - informó Akefia haciéndolo entrar a la casa y Ryou supo que definitivamente **no **necesitaba saber eso, las náuseas que cargaba no eran normales.

Aww querido estás pálido, ven siéntate aquí te traeré algo caliente - el menor fue guiado hacia un mueble para que se sentara - que tienes? No me digas que Zork te hizo algo cariño!

N-No! Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado - respondió Ryou nervioso ante las pesadas miradas de "No niegues, ni afirmes tampoco lo que dice" que cargaban los dos Alfas.

Te traeré algo de tomar, estas demasiado pálido - comentó Kelico levantándose mientras le miraba con preocupación.

El Omega se fue y todos parecieron respirar con alivio - joder mamá está un poco mas lunatica que cuando la vi por ultima vez - murmuro Bakura pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Si, Zork esta sellado completamente inmóvil y no puede pasar algo porque el cree que fue Zork que de alguna forma se libero - informo Akefia suspirando

Balura simplemente miro al techo - Quiero sacarlo de aquí pero no quiero obligarlo

Por su parte un Ryou mas recuperado se había levantado para ir a la cocina donde estaba el Omega rebuscando entre los precarios gabinetes algo que darles seguro - Keliko-sama no hace falta, Bakura y Akefia trajeron cosas para usted... En un rato le ayudo a organizar vale?

Ohh muchas gracias! Ayer me había quedado sin nada y me estaba preocupando por que hacer, no puedo salir de aquí si no Zork escapara y lastimara a mis bebes otra vez... No puedo dejar que pase eso, no de nuevo - y aquello lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que Ryou no pudo resistirlo más y le abrazo

El no puede salir de este mundo, pero usted si - susurro Ryou acariciando la espalda del otro para tranquilizarlo - puedes salir de aquí y ver la vida de tus hijos, cargar a tus nietos cuando nazcan

N-Nietos? - Keliko se separo para mirar a Ryou que le sonreía, incrédulo bajo las manos al vientre del chico y le revisó. En cuanto sintió los dos pequeñitos alejo las manos como si el contacto le quemara para llevarlas a la cara - T-Tu estas...   
Si, son de Kura... Voy a necesitar ayuda Keliko-sama, no quisiera venir con nosotros? Vería a sus nietos crecer y podría ver cosas nuevas, cosas bonitas...

P-Pero Zork le puede hacer daño a los bebés... No puedo dejarlo - susurro el Omega abrazándose a si mismo.

No, Zork no puede lastimar a nadie ahora - aseguro Ryou - usted lo tiene bien seguro aquí y una vez que salgamos Zork no podrá ponernos una mano encima

........ P-Pero seguro? Y si - Ryou le dejo hablar.

Quieres conocer a tus nietos y que ellos te conozcan a ti? - susurro Ryou con suavidad intentando convencer al otro - verlos crecer y no hacer unas visitas cortas? Te lo mereces despues de todo lo que has sufrido, además Akefia y Bakura ya están grandes y entre todos podemos protegernos...

.... Está bien cariño por mis nietos iré con ustedes, pero déjame hacer una última cosa vale? - susurro el Omega después de un muy largo pensamiento, Ryou asintió incrédulo que después de siglos la madre de su compañero haya accedido, le dejo irse y vio como salió de la casa.

Que sucede con mama? Ahora es que nos dimos cuenta que tu no estabas aquí con nosotros - pregunto Bakura en cuanto vio a su mama salir de la casa.

El dijo que si vendría con nosotros... Por sus nietos vendría - dijo Ryoh aun sin poder creerlo a pesar de que se lo estaba diciendo a su compañero.

... Que carajos!? - gritaron ambos tan incrédulos como el - cómo lo hiciste!?

Solo hable con el... Le conté de los bebés y bueno... Le dije que podía ver a sus nietos crecer y convivir con ellos, supongo que eso era lo que se necesitaba, una motivación suficiente - respondió con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

En eso Keliko regreso pareciendo agotado - listo! Ya podemos irnos de aquí

Que hiciste mama? - pregunto Bakura suspicaz.

Agrega aun más sellos sobre la bestia esa para que no nos moleste mientras nos vamos, la nueva mamá tiene que tener seguridad chicos y es su trabajo como Alfas protegerlo! - ordenó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

No te preocupes mama - Bakura se adelantó para abrazarlo sumamente feliz de que por fin lo sacarian de aquí.

Salgamos de esta porquería entonces! - grito Akefia levantando en sus brazos a su mama que se rió divertida por las locuras de sus hijos.

Bakura hizo lo mismo con Ryou y salieron de la casa, por unos segundos se sorprendieron de no ver al monstruoso cuerpo de su padre allí, pero rápidamente se encogieron de hombros y fueron al portal para salir. En cuanto colocaron un pie fuera del reino de las sombras.... Junto a su madre fue la mejor sensación que ambos Alfas pudieron sentir.

Ahora podrías bajarme cariño? No iba a arrepentirme de ir con ustedes... - pidio Keliko sonriendo divertido aun desde los brazos de Akefia.

Ohh cierto, perdon mama - Akefia le bajo y este comenzó a explorar con cariño todo.

Ustedes viven aquí? - pregunto Keliko luego de haber dado una vuelta a la casa.

Yo solo vivo aqui, Bakura y Ryou viven en otro lado - respondio el moreno encogiendose de hombros.

El Omega frunció el ceño al instante - Eso no va a seguir, somos una familia y la familia vive junta... Se que no estaba viviendo con ustedes pero ahora estoy con ustedes, asi que quiero que estemos juntos

Mamá, ahora no podemos.... - la mirada del Omega fue suficiente para que Bakura quisiera salir corriendo.

Porque no se puede? - gruñó Keliko mirando a su hijo seria - y porque no te ves como tu? No me digas que ahora estas avergonzado de lo que eres por que vamos a tener problemas tu y yo Bakura Touzuoku

No es que me avergüence, es que no quiero meter en problemas a todos por mi culpa... - susurro mirando al suelo.

Solo diganme que están haciendo y en que están metidos mis amores - pidió de manera comprensiva y los Alfas se prepararon para un muy larga charla...

* * *

_Con los demás..._

Ryou y Bakura dijeron que vendrían en la noche, no es ya hora de que hayan llegado? - pregunto Yugi preocupado.

Ellos seguro estaran bien, de repente a Ryou le dio hambre o algo, esta en cinta y eso viene con muchos problemas y síntomas - tranquilizo Joey

Yugi no tuvo de otras mas que asentir, estaban juntos y eran bastante fuertes... Debían estar bien. Y asi fue, unas pocas horas después ambos peliblancos regresaron y parecían bastante alegres - Ryou! Estas bien? Porque salieron así de repente..

Teníamos cosas que atender cariño, no te preocupes que estoy bien si? - Ryou acarició sus cabellos con cariño - vamos a dormir, mañana vere que tanto avanzaron hoy, en una semana es Halloween y tienen que estar listos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ven Yugi, vamos a ponerte esto - susurro Yami con pesar sabiendo que antes de salir debía colocarle el sello a su Omega.

No te preocupes Yami, estaré bien y sera solo por esta noche amor - susurro el menor con cariño. 

Aun no me gusta que esta cosa te este lastimando - gruño Yami aunque seguía haciendo los pasos para colocar el sello.

Yugi sonrió y aun lo siguió haciendo cuando el sellos en su espalda apretó sus alas, esta vez sentía un poco mas de presión que la vez pasada pero era soportable, realmente casi indetectable - Solo será un momento te dije, luego podrás quitarlo

Yami suspiro mirando a su Omega terminar de arreglarse, todos en el palacio estaban en lo mismo ya que hoy era la celebración de Halloween y cualquiera que sea un sobrenatural debía estar presente - menos mal que te aprendiste los pasos de hoy...

Me preocupa es que Joey choque contra alguien y haga caer a todos, aunque... Me gustaria ver la cara de espanto de Seto si eso sucede - comentó Yugi riendo ligeramente

Yami se lo imagino y no pudo controlarse de soltar una enorme carcajada - joder eso seria epico, aunque no sabias que eras tan cruel "angelito"

Donde hay un ángel? Yo no tengo aureola - bromeo el menor sonriendo.

Te estamos echando a perder - comentó Yami divertido.

Joey anda en esa desde que nos conocimos, asi que fue un largo proceso! - dijo Yugi riendo - ustedes solo lo ayudaron...

Vamos cariño, queremos llegar antes de que llegue la comitiva de ángeles para no chocar con ellos - hablo Yami mientras el mismo se levantaba y comenzaba a prepararse con sus mejores ropas, Yugi sonriendo le ayudó a acomodarse y el le devolvió el favor despues.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Kura... Que hará Akefia con Keliko-sama? - pregunto Ryou mientras se vestía para la celebración.

Ni puta idea, aunque espero que el no vaya - gruñó Bakura con fastidio.

Sabes que no es posible, por mas que tu y el querían ir pasar lo más desapercibidos posible su abuelo esta desesperado por encontrar asi sea el cuerpo de su hijo... El sabe que Akefia existe y no es tonto, Akefia es brutalmente idéntico a su madre y sabe que es su nieto aunque el se lo niegue cada vez que se ven - recordó Ryou serio - si Akefia no va hará que se preocupe, ya sabes como es el hombre de protector con su familia, y quienes sera a los que buscara para pedir explicaciones?

..... Nosotros... Y no tengo ganas de tratar con su agresividad cuando esta enojado o preocupado - murmuro el peliblanco pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - tiene más problemas de actitud cuando esta enojado que yo y Kaiba

Los problemas de aptitud están en su sangre Kura - bromeo divertido - vamos tienes que ponerte las joyas de los Touzuoku para que estés listo

Aunque siendo tan perceptivo... No entiendo como el abuelo no a averiguado que yo y Akefia somos hermanos - se preguntó mientras su compañero acomodaba un grueso collar con un pendiente enorme, era una pirámide encerrada en un circulo con unos pendientes puntiagudos. 

Porque Akefia no ha dicho apellido y el hombre cree que el no sabe de quien es hijo, por eso cada vez que lo ve intenta convencerlo de que vaya con el al reino de los angeles - explicó Ryou terminando de ajustar el collar - el piensa que Akefia creció solo o algo asi, tiene muchas teorías en su cabeza a decir verdad... Piensa que los vampiros lo extorsionan, piensa que Keliko murió y usan a Akefia para algo... Tiene muchas teorías y casi todas son malas

... Yo tengo el puto apellido de madre - dijo pero luego lo pensó mejor - con razón nos odia

**Te** odia, cree que también sabes que fue de Keliko pero como no te pareces a el no ha sacado relación entre ustedes, cree que estas usando el apellido angelical por burla o alguna razón mala - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y que puto apellido uso? El Necrophades? Medre me mata si me escucha llamarme así y si no es ella alguien mas, hay muchos que sospechan que el fue el compañero en el crimen de Aknadin aunque nadie tiene pruebas - gruñó fastidiado - nunca iba a usar aquel apellido, prefiero el de mi madre

Pudiste hacerte uno faso, total cuando nos hicimos con la casta noble en la que estamos nadie te conocía - recordó cruzando sus brazos.

Bakira cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho - Quería honrar a madre joder

Entonces te aguantas, es solo una noche - gruño Ryou para terminar conversación.

* * *

_Con Seto..._

Cuando sera que saldrán? - se preguntó el castaño con fastidio mientras esperaba junto con su Omega a que los demás llegaran en la sala.

Deja de ser tan estresado, ya vendrán - gruño Joey con fastidio moviéndose incómodo con la ropa elegante que llevaba.   
Me quitaste las palabras de la boca - bromeo Atem llegando con Heba del brazo - estamos temprano Seto, no te han dicho que llegar muy temprano a una celebración es de mala educación?

Seto desvió la mirada gruñendo, por que los demas no podian ser mas como el y no tardarse una eternidad? Por su parte Joey había quedado impresionado por cómo se veía la pareja, estaba un poco shockeado por las ropas ridículamente femininas de Heba, pero ese traje egipcio estaba demasiado espectacular y Atem estaba vestido para matar. Bueno Seto no estaba muy lejos, ese traje que cargaba le sentaba de maravilla.

Wow... Eso debe ser pesado e incómodo... - murmuró Joey mirando con pesar la cantidad de oro que Heba llevaba encima.

Ya estoy acostumbrado, debias ver lo que llevaba cuando Atem era faraón... Eso si era pesado - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Joey pasó una mano por los ahora lisos cabellos del tricolor incrédulo - Cómo lograste alisarte los cabellos? Lo hemos intentado con Yugi y nunca lo hemos logrado

Con los siglos vas aprendiendo tácticas, ademas estas cosas no quedan con los alocados cabellos que me gasto - respondió señalando las cadenas y joyas que pendían de sus cabellos.

Entiendo - Joey honestamente esta a agradeciendo que Seto era un hombre sencillo, si tenia que ponerse todas esas cosas encima se volvería loco.

De pronto Yami entro y Heba silvo - Wow... Se nota que Sele-sama te vistio

Cállate - murmuró fastidiado - Yugi! Sal

N-No! Me veo raro - salio la vocesita del menor y no tenían que verlo para saber lo sonrojado que estaba.

Te ves hermoso cariño, Ryou y Heba te escogieron eso porque saben que te quedaría precioso - tranquilizo Yami con dulzura mientras con la mirada rogaba por ayuda a los demás.

No! No! Malik suéltame! No quiero... - todos los ruegos del menor fueron inútiles, igual fue arrastrado por un par de rubios muy sonrientes.

Aww cariño! Estas espectacular - arrullo Heba abrazandolo en cuanto lo vio.

Joey analizo a su amigo y si, se veia absolutamente asombroso, Heba y Ryou definitivamente había hecho de las suyas con el pobre. Malik y Marik tampoco estaban mal - ustedes dos parecen decentes...

Un arduo trabajo de Ryou - dijo Malik sonriendo mientras giraba para que vieran sus ropas - tomo toda la tarde pero al fin lo logro como siempre

Pobrecito, tenemos que consentir mucho a la nueva madre después de esa tortura - bromeo Heba mientras dejaba que Yugi escondiera su carita sonrojada en su pecho y acariciaba su espalda.

Quien me va a consentir? - pregunto Ryou llegando y bueno... Bakura tambien solo que el protagonismo se lo llevo Ryou si ignoras todos los pectorales al descubierto del Alfa.

Heba después de haber asentido al atuendo de su amigo se giro hacia Bakura - quieres atraer hacia ti a toda la población de Omegas calenturientos o que?

Bakura simplemente se encogió de hombros - así es mejor, Ryou se los carga a todos y los mocosos aquellos no tendrán problemas

Podemos irnos de una vez? - gruño Seto irritado desde su lugar.

Esta bien, vamos, madre y padre ya cuentan como ancianos asi que irán por su lado - accedió Atem rodando los ojos - Yami, Marik ustedes y sus Omegas vendrán con nosotros en el carruaje de los Sennen

Vamos Joey, Kisara nos llevará - ordeno el castaño jalando a su Omega del brazo. Mientras Bakura y Ryou simplemente salieron del palacio.

Después te enseñare a convocar el carruaje de los Sennen cariño - murmuró Heba guiñando un ojo a Yugi, con un gesto suyo y de su Alfa la tierra se abrió frente a a la mirada sorprendida del menor.

Parecía ser completamente hecho de oro con detalles en plata y piedras preciosas, tiraban de el 6 hermosos grifos cuyo pelaje parecia ser del mismo oro que el carruaje. Heba y Atem le hicieron un gesto a todos para que subieran menos Marik que se quedo al frente controlando los animales, sin esperar mas el carruaje arranco y cuando comenzo a tomar velocidad se elevo en el cielo comenzaron a alejarse.

Por su parte Seto silvo y aquel dragón blanco que los habia traido regreso de donde sea que estaba junto a los otros dos - ven Joey, te ayudare a subir - y cuando estaban arriba del dragón, este gruño y todos despegaron siguiendo al carruaje de los Sennen.

Como iremos nosotros? - pregunto Bakira aburrido desde su lugar.

Podría llamar a nuestro propio carruaje, pero es demasiado grande para nosotros dos solos... Ya sabes que es para las familias grandes que acostumbran tener los angeles - respondió Ryou pensativo - podríamos simplemente llamar a nuestros familiares y que ellos nos lleven

Buena idea - dijo Bakura y con un gesto de ambos, un remolino de oscuridad y luz se formo frente a ellos. Cuando se disperso estaban gruñendo un par de enormes tigres, casi del doble del tamaño de tigres normales con colmillos sobresalientes de su boca. Uno era blanco perlado con líneas negras y el otro negro con lineas blancas, este último era mucho mas grande y musculoso. Lo gracioso es que sobre sus cabezas podían verse un par de aureolas plateadas redondas y salian un par de alas plateadas de su lomo, con un par de collares de plata en sus cuellos.

Aww bonita! - murmuro Ryuo recibiendo lamidas y mimos cariñosos del tigre blanco, acaricio su cara mirando las dos perlas negras sin pupila ni nada mas que tenia el tigre por ojos, de hecho los dos tigres tenian los ojos iguales - no me despeines preciosa

Sube de una vez Ryou - gruño su Alfa ya sobre el rugiente tigre negro.

Eres un amargado - murmuro Ryou haciendo que la tigresa bajara para el subir a su lomo.

Con un rugido del tigre de Bakura ambos corrieron hasta que de un brinco se elevaron y siguieron el rastro de sus amigos. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado del carruaje de los Sennen mientras los Dragones volaron sobre y debajo de ellos. Yugi miraba por la ventana maravillado por el cambio de clima y ambiente que sucedía a medida que viajaban - que es eso Yami!?

Europa, Ryou y Bakura tienen su palacio allí - respondió Yami divertido por la alegria infantil del menor - todavía falta un poco, el centro del mundo esta en el océano cerca de America, nosotros llegamos un poco mas tarde de lo normal para darle oportunidad a las nereidas, sirenas y demás criaturas acuáticas de levantar el templo del sello en el que esta para que los humanos no lo vean

Oh es muy grande? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Más de lo que te imaginas, debe de serlo para que todos entremos - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - y aun asi los angeles siempre se mantienen en el aire para evitar el contacto con nosotros, mientras que las criaturas acuáticas prefieren el mar aunque puedan estar en tierra, así es como no se satura a pesar de su tamaño

Yugi asintió para seguir mirando por la ventana, vio brevemente a Ryou volar sobre un majestuoso tigre y le saludo recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio - yo no quiero encontrarme a Keila de nuevo, esa mujer me hiela la sangre - comento Malik de pronto estremeciéndose.

Keila? - pregunto Yugi parpadeando suavemente.

Una angel, es una Alfa y la tercera al mando entre los herederos del Rey - respondió con fastidio de solo pensar en la hembra seguramente - la otra vez intento matar a Heba en Halloween afortunadamente siempre viene un... No se que raza es realmente o quien es, siempre viene y les detiene

Yugi se sintió ligeramente nervioso, para el Heba y Ryou estaban en un pedestal y nadie podía vencerlos, escuchar que alguien podría lastimarlos era... Perturbador - tan malos son?

No son tan malos, el rey no nos hace nada, pero los hijos son unos idiotas que quieren vengar aun a su hermano menor - respondió - el rey Akela, siempre detiene a sus hijos de hacer tonterías cuando es muy obvio que hacen maldades... Pero solo si es muy obvio como dije, si tienen la manera de hacer la vista gorda lo hace, pero al menos no hace nada más

Ya Malik, no asustes al pobre - regaño Heba dándole un pequeño zape.

Despues de eso no hablaron mas, Yugi simplemente se concentro en mirar por la ventana para no pensar en sus temores. Tan distraído estuvo que no noto cuando pasaron la tierra y entraron al oceano, despues de eso fue un viaje rápido y Yami estaba tocando su hombro para despertarlo de su ensoñación en la que entro - cariño vamos, ya estamos aquí...

Yugi sonrió y por la ventana pudo observar una gigantesca construcción, tanto asi que no podía siquiera ver donde terminaba. Los pisos eran de marmol lustrado con algunas decoraciones y tenía columnas hermosamente ornamentadas que delimitaban el espacio cada cierta distancia una de otra... Pero solo eso, sin paredes o techo mas que el cielo atardeciendo, era un lugar sencillo pero aun así emitía un aura de misticidad hermoso.

Yami lo tomó del brazo y le levanto para que salieran del carruaje tomados del brazo, ambos bajaron y caminaron junto a sus amigos por la calle recta hasta el circulo que era el templo. Podían verse alrededor criaturas regadas, algunas solas y otras reunidas en pequeño grupos, aunque más que todo se podían ver criaturas nadando o caminando sobre el agua - las que están sobre el agua son ninfas y nereidas, los que nadan son obviamente sirenas y tritones

Solo veo mujeres de ninfas y nereidas Yami - pregunto Yugi confundido.

Porque no nacen hombres de esa raza, solo hembras alfas u omegas - respondió señalando las varias parejas donde una de las hembras era un poco mas robusta que la otra.

Yo me voy a saludar! - grito Malik señalando a una esquina donde había un grupo de criaturas reunidas.

Vale, saludame a Ishizu y dile que se vale saludar - respondió Atem falsamente enojado.

El es una esfinge y bestia guardiana, sus hermanos estan haya - explico Yami a su Omega muy curioso por todo.

Después de eso el grupo se paró en una esquina a conversar visualizando medianamente como estaban llegando criaturas y se iba llenando el lugar hasta que el lugar estaba algo repleto. Yugi se sorprendió cuando muy cerca de donde estaban apareció de pronto una mesa enorme con comida sobre ella, pero nadie se acerco a tomar nada - Yami... No se debe tomar nada de las mesas o algo asi?

Aún no, los ancianos no han dado inicio real al encuentro ya que aun faltan criaturas, dará inicio cuando todas están aquí - respondió Yami - ninguna criatura celestial a bajado aun hacia aquí, siempre son los últimos en llegar y los primeros en irse, solo hacen acto de presencia por tradición

Yugi asintió y continuó conversando con los demás, hasta que noto a Heba a mirar hacia el camino de entrada y giro la cabeza con curiosidad. Primero caminaban varios que parecían humanos pero el aura y las marcas rúnicas plateadas en la piel los marcaban como brujos blancos. Entre ellos también caminaban espectros blancos y criaturas de luz, mientras sobre ellos volaban majestuosas criaturas con cabelleras de colores claros si no blancos y alas emplumadas muy brillantes.

Los mas llamativos eran los que iban delante de todos, un señor mayor, de más o menos 45 años presidia a toda la comitiva y detras de el habían 12 angeles de diferentes edades formando un triangulo. Varios de ellos tenían piel morena o si no tostada y de ojos variados, cabellos blancos con matices de algún color. En cuanto ya estaban dentro las columnas parecieron iluminarse un poco y una voz se escuchó de la nada...

**"Bienvenidos otro año a este encuentro, hoy celebramos otro año mas de vida y llamamos a que la fertilidad nos toque los dias venideros.**

**Bendecimos a los compañeros y también las nuevas uniones que aquí se formen, al igual que lamentamos por lo débiles que lleguen hasta hoy...**

**Pasen con nosotros Nobles y les daremos la bienvenida como se debe, espero que disfruten el momento y damos inicio a esta celebración!"**

Varios aplaudieron mientras unos cuantos caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar - vamos Yugi, tenemos que ir al centro para recibir la bienvenida y la bendición de los ancianos

Yami comenzó a guiarlo hacia algun lugar separandose de los demas y haciendo que Yugi se pusiera nervioso - ... Yami no deberiamos quedarnos con los otros...?

La bendición la tenemos que recibir los dos solos como compañeros, esta vez no puedes escudarte detras de Ryou o recibir ayuda - abmitio Yami con pena - aunque planeamos por su seguridad reagruparnos en lo que podamos por su seguridad - a lo que Yugi solo pudo asentir terriblemente nervioso.

* * *

_Con los Kaiba..._

Ellos acabaron de recibir una palabras de un anciano que al parecer de Joey parecía a punto de volverse polvo y ahora el mismo anciano le ofrecía una copa con un liquido transparente, el rubio algo traumado desde la vez que intentaron envenenarlos ni la toco asustado de que fuera algo malo.

Seto vio esto y bufo con fastidio - eso es una poción para la fertilidad cachorro, si alguien envenena esta poción sagrada lleva la muerte como castigo... Todo lo demás es via libre, pero esto es sagrado para nosotros asi que tomalo de una vez - ordeno colocando unas gotas de su sangre en la copa tintando el liquido de rojo translucido

Perdon por mi ignorancia - notese el sarcasmo en esa frase mientras tomaba el líquido de un tirón.

Seto solo negó con la cabeza para alejarlos del lugar y darle espacio a otra pareja, pero no noto que en el movimiento rápido que hizo a Joey hacer le obligó a tropezar contra un hombre moreno y alto... Con cabellos blancos perlados y 6 hermosas alas emplumadas brillantes detras de su espalda, el hombre se giro con calma, casi parecía querer disculparse hasta que vio quienes tenia al lado.

Seto también lo noto y se maldijo una y mil veces cuando el hombre se crispó como si de pronto fuera visto a su peor enemigo para fulminarlos con la mirada, Joey a pesar de que no quería se encogió sobre si mismo cuando vio la cantidad de ira y odio reprimido que llevaba aquel hombre. El castaño rápidamente siseo en advertencia y jalo a su compañero ligeramente detrás de el - no tienes porque mirarlo asi Minre

Y tu padre no tenia que secuestrar a mi hermanito - siseo el hombre con acidez, Joey noto que todos los seres que anteriormente pasaban a sus costados ahora se hicieron a un lado de pronto como si las solas palabras del hombre fueran a derretirlos.

El no tiene la culpa, y para el caso yo tampoco - gruño Seto con enojo

Keliko-chan tampoco tenia la culpa de nada, pero de injusticias esta lleno este mundo asi que cuidate - con eso el hombre se giro y se fue dejando al castaño rechinando sus dientes del coraje.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo una imagen de como estaban vestidos los chicos...**

**Heba, como ya saben los colores son morado, blanco y dorado en la ropa. Su cabellos los aliso de forma que el negro parecia tener mechas doradas y purpura en las puntas.**

**Yugi los colores iguales a los de Heba, aunque solo tiene el tocado en la frente como Atem tiene su corona en el anime.**

**Joey con los colores blanco, azul y plateado; mientras sus cabellos van como siempre.**

**Ryou blanco, negro y plateado junto a un entallado mas femenino; los cabellos recogidos en un moño descuidado con una peineta enjoyada y las botas con algo de tacon.**

**Malik** ** blanco con dorado**

**Atem**

**Yami con el rompecabezas colgando como siempre**

**Seto**

**Bakura con la sortija**

**Marik**

**Todos con sus alas y demas!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios...!!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos una próxima vez mis amores!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

No puedo creerlo, cómo se atreve ese imbesil!? Amenazarme! - gruñia el castaño para si mismo mientras caminaban por el lugar.

Joey tenía medio oído escuchando y lo demás atento de el ya desastre que se estaba formando, desde donde estaba podía ver varias peleas y a veces algunos muertos - el te amenazó de verdad?

Si cachorro, realmente me amenazó amenazandote a ti pero... Igual no puedo tolerarlo, nadie amenaza a Seto Kaiba - aunque ese ángel en específico está cansado de hacerlo, también estaba cansado se intentar matarlo y estar a punto de lograrlo si no es porque un cierto ser, que un no saben quien es, lo salva para vergüenza del castaño. 

No te preocupes, estamos juntos y siempre podremos idear algo para salir de problemas - tranquilizó el Omega mirando hacia arriba donde los ángeles ya habían subido junto a varios de los seres que vinieron con ellos. Algunas brujas y brujos blancos podían verse entre ellos aun, pero la mayoría flotaba junto a los ángeles hermosos que revoloteaban ignorando totalmente a varias de las criaturas que estaban debajo de ellos.

Noto que esos ángeles que suponía eran de la familia real se posaron en lo alto de las columnas que delimitaban el lugar, no podía verlos a todos pero ese hombre con el que se habían topado estaba no muy lejos de allí mirando todo con ojo crítico.... Parecían estar buscar a alguien ahora que lo pensaba - oye Seto... Creo que buscan algo o alguien, no ves la manera en que ese que te amenazo mira a la multitud? También hay otro de esos que visten armadura de gala en aquella columna de allá en lo mismo

Kaiba miro disimuladamente al hombre y noto que era verdad, el ángel escaneaba a la multitud y luego cuando pareció no encontrar nada se movió hacia otra columna - vamos a reunirnos con los otros, no me da buena espina esa búsqueda de ellos...

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Yami... Donde estan los otros? No los veo - dijo Yugi preocupado luego de un rato de buscar a los demás sin mucho éxito.

Que molestos son, se supone que no se moverían mucho! - gimió el Alfa que le llevaba del brazo con frustración - hasta Heba y Atem se perdieron en esta porqueria...

Esto es demasiado grande y está demasiado lleno para que los encontremos... - comentó Yugi nervioso

Yami suspiro dejando salir todas sus frustraciones para mirar a su Omega con cariño - No te preocupes cariño deberíamos encontrarlos prontos

Eso espero... - murmuró Yugi mirando a su alrededor con preocupación.

Continuaron buscando por un rato más, a Yami se le ocurrió buscar cerca de donde habían estado los ancianos hace casi una hora pero ahora se habían ido y estaban los distintos seres amontonados allí. Había muchas personas allí, pero era un buen lugar ya que todos habían pasado por allí, Yugi le siguió buscando con la mirada a sus amigos mientras esquivaba personas y seres intentando mantener su brazo aferrado al de Yami.

Lastima que con un pequeño tropezón se dio con la cola de alguien se soltó se Yami y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Yugi se arrodillo buscando a su Alfa cuando noto que este ya no estaba cerca - Y-Yami... Esto no es g-gracioso!

Yugi se levantó asustado de donde había caído mirando con un poco de paranoia a su alrededor, en cualquier momento podian saltar sobre el estando asi solo... Pero no quería moverse, Yami debía darse cuenta pronto de que no estaba junto a el y venir a buscarlo. Pero después de casi 5 minutos sin rastro de su Alfa se decidió a salir, tragó saliva sintiéndose absolutamente aterrorizado y comenzó a caminar a paso lento por donde creía que su Alfa podría haber ido.

El no noto que en su búsqueda unos ojos violetas brillantes se fijaron en su nerviosismo y principalmente en sus emplumadas alas con el ceño fruncido, desde la distancia la persona no podía detallar bien a tricolor... Pero esas alas eran inconfundibles para ella, así que con el ceño fruncido en una actitud severa bajo de la columna en la que estaba para llegar hasta el tricolor - oye pequeño, se supone que no debes estar aqui, los angeles jóvenes no deben estar después de las columnas donde estamos vigilando por seguridad

Ehh... Angel...? - Yugi congelado de miedo se giro y noto a una hembra robusta aun lado de el mirándolo como si fuera una hermana mayor enojada, tenía los cabellos blancos largos y alborotados con unas pequeñas mechas rosa pastel, aunque lo le tenía congelado eran las inmensas alas emplumadas blancas con un pequeño reflejo rosa en las plumas y la aureola dorada con detalles en rosa sobre su cabeza.

La ángel al notar que el pequeño estaba asustado suspiro para cambiar su semblante a uno más sereno - ven, no debes estar entre estas bestias, sube conmigo de regreso a dónde estás seguro - murmuró atrayendole mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.... Hasta que parpadeo notando algo muy extraño, donde estaba la aureola de este angelito?

Parpadeo y tomó el mentón del chico para levantar su carita - dónde está tu aureola cariño? No la escondas por miedo que estoy aquí si? - también noto la falta de brillo angelical en las alas pero no iba a preguntar sobre eso... Aun.

Eh.. C-Creo que e-estas c-confundida y-yo no soy u-un ángel - murmuró Yugi sumamente nervioso.

No seas tonto cariño, un ángel puede reconocer a otro sin problemas y tu eres uno, porque mientes? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño... Conocia a otro angel que escondía sus atributos de los demás pero eso era culpa del bastardo que lo poseía y manipula, si a este niño también lo tomaron iba a arder troya, de eso se aseguraría ella.

Estos seres asquerosos no tomarían a otro ángel, el primero fue su hermanito y aun ni siquiera sabían qué fue de el, su sobrino aun que este se empeñaba en negar que lo era también estaba aquí a su merced y el imbécil que jugaba con su apellido tambien tenia bajo su control a otro ángel... Y estaban tomando a otro!? Ellos estaban siendo muy pacientes, pero ya se estaban pasando de los límites!

Yugi miraba la mezcla de emociones que pasaban por los ojos de la angel frente suyo con nerviosismo, ninguno parecía estar dirigido a el pero igual estaba nervioso - Y-Yo no s-soy...

Por qué lo niegas!? - gruño la angel con enojo haciendo encogerse al menor, al notarlo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse y hablar mas pausado - no tienes que negarlo si necesitas ayuda yo....

Yugi! - Yami en ese instante fue que apareció, no se sabe si para mal o para bien. El había notado hace unos minutos que su Omega faltaba, así que desesperado le busco y lo encontró en compañía de uno de los seres con los que no quería mezclarse ni bajo tortura... Su vida era una mierda y a juzgar por cómo la mirada de la hembra se contorsionaba de furia este no sería un encuentro amigable.

Samir.... No tenemos que pelear ni nada, solo regresame a Yugi y... - lo siguiente que Yami recibió fue una flecha rosa brillante muy cerca de su cara que tuvo que esquivar con rapidez.

Que haces!? No lo lastimes! - chillo Yugi asustado mirando a la hembra cargar otra flecha.

La mujer lo miró brevemente pero gruño ignorandolo - que le hiciste al niño!? Dónde están sus brillos y aureola bastardo!

Yami gimió dolorido levantándose de donde había caído por esquivar la flecha, joder que la sola aura de las flechas de esa tipa dolía como nada - Yo no le he hecho nada joder! Yugi es mi compañero

Para colmo lo emparejaste!? No debe tener más de 15 años bastardo, aunque no es de extrañar lo bárbaros que son, ustedes secuestraron a mi hermanito con solo 14 años quien sabe para que... - otra flecha y Yami tuvo que moverse aun más rápido para esquivarla, gimió recordando la habilidad de las flechas de la hembra... Si ella quisiera ya lo fuera asesinado, esto iba a ser muy complicado.

Samir estaba muy enojada, un Omega angelical no estaba listo para emparejarse hasta que su cuerpo se desarrollara completamente, debía tener mínimo 19 o 20 años humanos antes de tener un compañero formal. Pero estos bastardos como que no sabían eso y tomaban a los ángeles cuando se les diera la gana! Pobre niño, su energía debe ser un desastre actualmente como seguro también le pasaba a Ryou, no estaba segura con pero debia ser asi. Habia una razon detras de eso y era que la energía en los Omegas tenía que asentarse, si se emparejaban antes de eso se volvía loca manejando su propia energía y la de un compañero su cuerpo....

A la larga los Omega emparejados antes de tiempo sufrían de trastornos en su cabeza muy parecido a los de los Alfas Vampíricos, solo que en los Alfas se mejoraba emparejandose con sus Omegas, pero los Omegas Angelicales nunca se curaban de ello.

Voy a matarte! - grito Samir enojada y Yami gruño fastidiado, este imbécil había dañado a un ángel y eso no lo iba a perdonar.

Otra flecha aún más veloz que las anteriores y Yami la esquivo con mucho esfuerzo - por favor detente! No le hagas daño

Quítate niño que esto es por tu bien, después te llevaré conmigo a ver que le hizo ese bastardo a tu cabeza - gruñó quitándose al tricolor de encima y preparando otra flecha.

Yami se iba levantando justo cuando Samir soltó otra flecha que fue interceptada por una de Yugi que se sorprendió de haberlo logrado, lastima que eso no le hizo gracia a la hembra - jodee niño intento ayudarte!

Yami no me hizo nada malo! - grito Yugi intentó hacer entrar en razón a la angel.

Tsk! - ella no iba a pelear con uno de su tipo, los angeles rara vez se mataban o lastimaban entre ellos... Mas bien tendían a protegerse contrario a los bárbaros que vivían fuera de su reino, por eso es que no salían de su hogar y en esta celebración estaba la regla tácita entre ellos de que los más jóvenes debían quedarse en el cielo, encima de donde ellos marcaran la linea por seguridad.

Con un gesto cadenas salieron del suelo y amarraron sin lastimar al Omega que intento no se atrapado sin éxito, ahora que Samir no tenia que estar luchando también con el angel desorientado podría centrarse en el imbesil culpable de todo esto. Cargo una flecha pero no noto que Yami ya no estaba a la vista si no detrás de ella con una espada curva casi del tamaño de su brazo y bañada en fuego.

La hembra gruño cuando sintió el calor muy cerca de ella mientras se protegía de un ataque de Yami con su arco plateado y pequeños destellos rosas, pateó al tricolor lejos de ellos y preparó otra flecha. Pero una desventaja en los que poseían armas como esa era que tenían que poseer un cierto tiempo para atacar cosa que Yami aprovechaba al máximo para lanzarse contra ella, no debía dejar que le arrojará otra flecha que podía ser su muerte.

Los dos eran igual de rápidos y por ello ninguno de los dos hizo un daño real, hasta que la hembra se arto y tejió un hechizo en voz baja, Yami no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde cuando fue aturdido por el. Samir aprovechándose del momento tenso el arco con otra flecha que lanzó rápidamente hacia el tricolor. Yami sabia que no podría esquivarlo, por ello colocó su espada en medio del camino entre la flecha y el.

Pero en su aturdimiento olvido la habilidad especial de las flechas de la hembra, con un gesto de esta la flecha desapareció de donde estaba frente a el y reapareció con más fuerza detrás de el. Solo se salvo de ser asesinado por el movimiento que llevaba y la flecha traspasó su brazo igual que un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla... Yami siseo sosteniendo la herida y la sostuvo para detener la pérdida de sangre, miro con molestia a la mujer que le arrojó otra flecha sin pausa directo a la frente.

Yami intentó esquivarla, pero perdía sangre rápidamente y estaba mareado. Vio frustrado a la flecha acercándose y escucho a lo lejos un grito de su compañero pero no habia mucho que podia hacer, estaba medianamente preparado para que esa flecha lo matara, la flecha estaba a centímetros de el cuando una guadaña dorada apareció cortando la flecha a la mitad.

Joder contigo sobrino, porque siempre tienes que meterte!? - reclamo Samir reconociendo la guadaña al instante.

Porque tu y tus hermanos siempre estan jodiendo, ademas cual es tu empeño en llamarme sobrino? - gruño una voz hastiada y Yami vio al hombre que siempre detenía a los ángeles, no podía ver sus rasgos pero la gabardina roja con blanco era inconfundible... Ni siquiera podía ver su raza a ciencia cierta ya que no podía ver alas o alguna otra cosa.

Solo estoy intentando ayudar a este niño! Y te llamo sobrino porque soy tu tia, no se porque no nos crees o lo niegas! - aclaró señalando al Yugi aun lloroso por todo lo que había pasado y lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Yami.

El desconocido bufo con hastío - ese niño no necesita ayuda, esta con el porque quiere, que no puedes ver que está sufriendo?

Samir se giró hacia el Omega que le miraba con miedo, pero aun asi se cruzo de brazos para girarse hacia Yami seria - de donde sacaste al ángel?

Yo... - Yami iba a responderle la verdad, que era un humano transformado. Pero el desconocido se adelantó sin dejarle explicarse...

Esta con el y ya Samir, no puedes dejar estar las cosas? - dijo el de rojo caminando hacia la hembra - suelta al niño y déjalos irse

Se lo dire a padre, el debe saber que hay otro ángel fuera de nuestra tierra y protección - gruñe la hembra molesta - con este ya son cuatro... Esto no va a seguir asi sobrino, no sabemos qué fue de Keliko, así como tampoco nos has dicho que pasa contigo, no podemos averiguar de donde vino Ryou en ningun arbol genealogico angelical y ahora este niño?

_No es como si averiguaras de esa forma de donde viene Ryou o este mocoso... _\- pensó Akefia debajo de su capucha con fastidio, detuvo a Yami de decir estúpidamente como llego a ser lo que era el tricolor porque no le creerían de todas maneras... Los ángeles al contrario que la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales no podían transformar humanos en ángeles, no importa si son cazadores o no.   
Ellos no tienen colmillos con veneno como algunos, o su energía podía entrar en los humanos cambiandolos como otros, no había forma en que ellos transformaran a un humano y que un Vampiro de alguna forma transformara a un humano en ángel era un poco increible. El caso de Ryou no cuenta porque contrario al pensamiento de ellos, el no era un ángel como tal y el que lo transformó tampoco es que es muy normal. Este mocoso es... Una estupidez que un está intentando creerse o analizar, los ángeles no salen de su reino casi para nada y para que un humano logre abquirir suficiente energía angelical para que tome esa forma era casi imposible.

Si tomamos en cuenta que los cazadores están bajo tierra actualmente y no tienen contacto con otra criatura que no sea la que los protege lo hace aun mas imposible aun, lo que deja la única opción viable... El mocoso la heredó de alguno de sus padres, pero quedamos en la misma. Los únicos cazadores que el supiera contenían energia angelical en su sistema era de donde venia Ryou y todos ellos fueron erradicados hace siglos dejando nada más a Ryou porque Bakura es un bastardo que básicamente le aisló de todos, y ellos tenian energia angelical porque la aldea cazadora estaba muy cerca de una de las puertas al reino angelical.

Así que estamos en una situación ridiculamente increible y todavia tenemos el caso que Yami es un vampiro, como carajos transformó a su omega en un angel? No deberia haber sido posible con su energia saturando la energia propia del chico, como máximo unas pocas plumas y no poco mas de la mitad del ala, mucho menos generar una aureola. Akefia tenia una loca teoría sobre ello que esperaba no fuera cierta. Pero si tenía razón le gritaría a Bakura e incluso a Ryou de aquí hasta el final de sus dias por complicar aun mas esta situacion.

Ahora mismo tenia la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar si estaba absolutamente loco por pensar que Bakura era tan pendejo o que se hecho Bakura si tenia ese nivel de pendejes - voy a curarte - fue lo único que dijo acercandose a Yami

No puedo creer que cures a esa cosa, tu madre está desaparecida por uno o varios como el - gruño Samir enojada mirando como su sobrino curaba las heridas con su energía, justo como Keliko hacía con todos ellos antes.

Por su parte Akefia estaba curando al tricolor y también aprovechaba a para revisar las energias del tricolor, duro un rato y gimió para sus adentros con frustración - tu has tomado alguna vez sangre de Bakura? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta, no quería creer que su hermano realmente fuera hecho semejante estupidez.

.... Una vez hace muchos años, recibí una maldición de parte de un enemigo de padre y estaba por morirme, pero Bakura por insistencia de Ryou me curo con su sangre - respondió confundido en cuanto al porqué de la pregunta.

Akefia iba a matar a su hermano, se levanto gruñendo con ganas de buscarlo cuando de pronto una enorme explosión de luz sucedió a lo lejos haciendo que maldijera - esa es Kamily verdad!? Que carajos esta haciendo ahora!

.... Joder con esta mocosa! - grito la hembra fastidiada - le dije que no cazara al bastardo de Bakura otra vez pero esa niña alguna vez me escucha!?

Akefia simplemente pasó por su lado para ir en dirección a donde la luz aun se estaba desvaneciendo - Si le hizo algo voy a barrer el piso con ella

Es tu tía y es la hermana gemela mayor de tu madre, es la mas enojada que esta por lo que paso.... No es que nosotros no estemos enojados claro - murmuro lo ultimo mas para si misma mientras seguía al otro dejando a un par de tricolores preocupados detras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto fue todo!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores!
> 
> Que lo disfrutaran y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Porque ustedes están tan seguros que yo soy su sobrino? - gruño Akefia mosqueado a la hembra que corría a su lado.

Además del parecido con nosotros y Keliko? - respondió mirándolo como si fuera un idiota - mismas actitudes que nosotros a veces, eres un ángel, eres una copia al carbón de Keliko, tienes la edad como para ser un hijo de el poco después de ser secuestrado... Lo que no nos hace precisamente felices porque significa que nuestro hermanito quedo en cinta por algún bastardo asqueroso a los 14 o 15...

Akefia no tenía nada que decir contra eso, era ridículamente convincente así que se quedo callado dejando a la otra reir con sorna - porque defiendes tanto al Vampiro ese? O a toda la raza para el caso

Porque lo que le pasó a su hermano no es culpa de toda la raza y aun asi ustedes parecen hacer culpables a todos, no lo veo justo - respondio Akefia mirando otra explosion de energia de luz con hastío.

Esa Kamily, no puede ser un poco más sutil? - murmuró Samir ganándose una mirada sucia - que? Bakura no nos agrada y lo sabes...

Porque? El no les ha hecho nada! - reclamo Akefia enojado.

Puede ser verdad, pero sabe algo sobre nuestro hermano y aun no dice nada - gruño la hembra con ira - usa el apellido de nuestra familia cuando ni siquiera tu pareces querer usarlo y eso que eres uno de nosotros!

_El también es uno de "nosotros" idiota, tenemos la misma puta sangre _\- Akefia tuvo que suspirar para no soltar la sarta de insultos que quería, vio que se estaban acercando al lugar de la conmoción y aceleró el paso....

* * *

_Antes..._

Kura, vamos a ir por los demás... - pidió Ryou caminando por el lugar del brazo de su Alfa.

Mejor no, quiero mantenerme bajo perfil - dijo Bakura rápidamente - no quiero a ninguno de esos idiotas tíos que tengo sobre mi cuello otra vez, todos son una molestia

Crees que algo cambiaría de ser honesto con ellos? - pregunto Ryou cansado de todo, quería que sus bebés nacieran en un ambiente agradable y si tenían una amplia familia seria genial.

Ante eso Bakura se planteó dos opciones... Una demasiado fantástica para que sucediera, que los ángeles le recibieron con los brazos abiertos después de que contara lo que era y todo lo que sucedía con el y su madre; la otra y mas realista, era que lo mataran en el acto por ser un bicho extraño e hijo del bastardo que violo a Keliko.... Akefia también lo era pero admitamoslo, el al menos parece un ángel y era igual a Keliko, Bakura no.

Mejor seguimos con el plan de conseguir acabar con Zork e irnos al reino de las sombras a vivir, lo sellaremos para que nadie jamás vuelva a molestarnos - contestó finalmente haciendo que el otro suspirara entristecido.

Bakura vio esto he hizo que ambos se detuvieran, giro a Ryou abrazando su cintura y pegandolo contra el - no te pongas triste mi amor, solo quiero lo mejor para todos... Un entorno seguro para ti, nuestros hijos, mi madre y Akefia...

Se que solo quiero eso Kura, pero... - Bakura no le dejó hablar, simplemente le beso con suavidad intentando tranquilizarlo.

Lastima que la escena no le gustara mucho a cierta persona que veía todo con ojos llenos de molestia - tienes que besarlo y toquetearlo frente a todos? No tiene un gramo de respeto por el? Cierto! No se ni para que pregunto, tu no sientes respeto o cariño por nadie, no se que le has hecho a ese pobre ángel para que este contigo...

Kamily, no tienes un compañero o algo con quien pasar el rato? - pregunto Bakura separándose de su compañero para mirar con molestia a la mujer.

Ryou también se giro y miró nervioso a la hembra de cabellos blancos, y si no lo supiera mejor creería que estaba mirando una versión de Akefia en mujer - no, aun no lo tengo ya que siempre quise casarme junto a mi gemelo, ambos con nuestros compañeros amados y felices

Pues deberias buscarte un compañero, quizas tu amargura se deba a la falta de coger - Ryou miro horrorizado a su Alfa, ambos sabían el carácter voluble de esa mujer así que... Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bakura!?

No, mi amargura se debe a que mi mejor amigo y hermano menor fue secuestrado, también porque tengo la certeza de que no fue para nada bueno - gruño la hembra estando extremadamente furiosa - no necesito que me digan o averiguar cuánto debió haber sufrido...

Ryou esperaba que de alguna manera salieran de esta lo mas pacíficamente, estaba en cinta y lo menos que quería era luchar con el estúpido sello puesto. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron cuando miro a dos ángeles rodearlos, se pegó a su Alfa nervioso mientras este chasqueaba los dientes enojado - ahora nos van a atacar en grupo!? No sabía que los ángeles eran tan tramposos

Si me dices que paso con mi hermano puede que los deje irse sin problemas - dijo con voz sedosa la mujer

Tsk! Yo no se que carajos paso con tu hermano, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!? - grito Bakura fastidiado pensando como sacar a Ryou de allí sin que lo lastimaran.

Bien, supongo que sera por las malas - y la mujer se lanzo junto a los otros dos ángeles hacia ellos.

Ryou convocó su guadaña y los protegio a ambos de la propia guadaña de la mujer, mientras Bakura mantenía a raya a los otros dos - no se porque lo defiendes, estas bajo algún tipo de hechizo mocoso?

Kura-sama no necesita hechizarme para tenerme, el es un buen compañero - aseguro Ryou serio esquivando otro golpe de la guadaña naranja con dorado.

Vamos a ver que tan buen compañero es - siseó la mujer volviendo a arrojarse contra el con su arma levantada, Ryou se preparo para chocar su propia arma con la de la otra, pero no espero que esta simplemente enviará una rafaga de energia. Ryou corto el ataque con su arma causando una poderosa explosión, Bakura un poco más lejos vio la enorme bola de luz que dejo el ataque preocupado, iba a acercarse pero los dos con los que luchaban se metieron en su camino.

Cuando la energía se dispersó, Ryou se vio arrodillado en el piso algo maltratado pero bien, se levantó lentamente ignorando el dolor y salto sobre Kamily sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Esta lo esquivo por poco y le regreso el ataque mandandolo a volar de un golpe con el mango de su arma, rapido envio otras dos rafagas hacia el Omega aun volando por el golpe. Lo único que pudo hacer Ryou fue colocar su arma frente a el para protegerse medianamente del golpe, otra explosión de luz sacudió el lugar y Bakura quería hasta allí pero las dos molestias no le dejaban.

Bakura se transformó en un enorme dragón negro sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás de su transformación, rugió y soplo un poderoso fuego negro contra los dos ángeles para quitarselos de encima. Parecía que iba a funcionar hasta que una barrera se levanto protegiendo a los dos hombres del ataque, el dragón gruño frustrado de nuevo y se adelanto para darles un zarpazo con sus garras. Atacó una y otra vez sin cesar hasta que los ángeles comenzaron a conjurar unas cadenas, Bakura intento esquivarlas pero cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible volvió a su forma normal y voló lejos de las cadenas.

Mientras tanto un Ryou un poco mas maltratado que antes y notablemente cansado, golpeaba y esquivaba a su enemigo. Hasta que tropezó y cayó dolorosamente al suelo jadeando - d-déjanos en p-paz, K-Kura no...

Si sabe, si no supiera quien es no usara ese apellido y el debio nacer mucho después que lo secuestraran, así que si sabe - gruño Kamily caminando hacia el enojada

Ryou intentó levantarse pero unas enredaderas comenzaron a salir del suelo anclandolo a el e inmovilizandolo, luchó un poco pero pronto estuvo totalmente inmóvil - bien, vamos a ver si Bakura es tan buen compañero como dices - siseo con un toque de malicia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Bakura también estaba en problemas, por alguna razon no podia invocar su arma y tampoco usar mucha de su energía. Miró brevemente hacia donde estaba su Omega y gruño furioso cuando le vio inmovilizado totalmente con la hembra arrodillada peligrosamente cerca de el. Pero ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que los dos ángeles con los que luchaba le apresaran, luchando y pataleando fue arrastrado hasta donde la mujer tenía preso a su pobre compañero.

Suéltalo perra, es un Omega! No te da vergüenza tener así a un Omega!? - siseo Bakura furioso - se supone que nosotros no nos metemos con los Omegas!

Solo quiero que me digas que sabes de mi hermano y todo saldrá bien - dijo la mujer con calma.

Vete a la mierda!! - siseo Bakura enojado.

Tsk! Porque tienes que ser tan difícil? - murmuró la hembra para patear con fuerza la espalda del Omega recibiendo un gemido de dolor a cambio - ahora si me vas a decir lo que quiero?

Eres una maldita, que paso con eso de que los ángeles no le hacen daño a su propia raza!? - grito Bakura revolviéndose furioso.... Si se liberaba sabía que podía acabar con todos aquí, pero...

El nos esta traicionando al estar contigo, asi que bueno... - dijo Kamily con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el cuello de Ryou bruscamente - ahora si me vas a decir o este niño no la cuenta...

Bakura demasiado furioso para respirar siquiera miro como la angel asfixiaba a su Ryou, si seguia asi iba a decírselo, por supuesto que le diría que su madre estaba ahora segura y en proceso de superar lo que le paso cuando fue secuestrada... Le diría mientras alegremente le arrancaba las entrañas por perra! Ryou estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y Bakura por soltar el sello cuando Akefia apareció, miro a la mujer igual de furioso que Bakura - que carajos estas haciendo Kamily!?

Ehh... Sobrino que haces aqui!? - gruño el ángel sin detenerse.

Akefia furioso pateo a la mujer fuera del pobre Omega e intentó soltarlo de los amarres sin éxito - suéltalo, no respondo por mis actos si no lo haces!

Porque le defiendes!? El es un traidor - siseo la mujer levantándose de donde había caído.

Es un Omega estupida y esta en cinta, como te atreves a hacerle esto!? - reclamo Akefia enojado y caminando hacia ella mientras en su mano aparecía su arma - suéltalo ahora - deletrear cada palabra con ira, iba a enseñarle una lección a esta estupida de lo que era capaz.

Kamily simplemente bufo fastidiada - Quítate del camino Akefia, si no esto se va a poner feo

Samir que no había hecho mucho hasta los momentos intervino al darse cuenta de que esto escalaría a niveles que no quería - oigan ustedes dos! Deténganse ahora, somos familia para que esté peleando así!

Familia un carajo, que suelte a Ryou ahora! - grito Akefia furioso.

Quiero que el imbécil aquel me diga dónde está mi hermano! - grito también la mujer y otra vez estuvieron al borde saltar uno sobre el otro.

_Esto es igual que separar a Keliko de Kamily, se peleaban peor que perros y gatos pero nunca les veías separados _\- pensó Samir con un poco de nostalgia... Hasta que recordó que esta no era la misma situación donde los que luchaban eran dos niño pequeños, iba a moverse para detener el desastre pero no fue necesario.

Un carraspeo y chispazo de poder loa detuvo, pero cuando la voz seria y ligeramente irritada se escucho les terminó por congelar a todos - se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?

..... P-Papa... ehh estaba... - toda la soberbia y amargura de Kamily pareció evaporarse mágicamente bajo la mirada rojiza del Alfa que miraba la escena con seriedad. Un Alfa alto de piel canela, con cabellos blancos grisáceos parecidos a los de Akefia y 3 pares de alas doradas detrás, para rematar una aureola dorada enorme parecida a un laberinto en forma circular.

Lastima que Akefia no tuviera tales reservas, se adelantó hacia el anciano con todo el enojo que llevaba - si jodia a Bakura me daba igual, pero lo que no puedo tolerar es que la muy.... Ella estaba lastimando a Ryou, un segundo más y lo mata la imbécil, es un Omega y está en cinta! Donde carajos quedo su Ética!?

La mirada del hombre recayo sobre la mujer que se encogió sobre si misma - yo no sabia que estaba en...

Da igual que no sepas, si tienes un problema con el Alfa arreglalo con el, se supone que nosotros no somos iguales a las bestias de por aquí que resuelven sus problemas hiriendo a los mas débiles - gruño el hombre con enojo - suelta al Omega y ustedes dos suelten al Vampiro ahora

La mujer no se negó e hizo que las enredaderas desaparecieran liberando el cuerpo maltratado de Ryou, a Bakura también le soltaron y corrió a revisar a su compañero - sube y quédate en el cielo, hablamos despues y si te veo de nuevo en tierra harás las cosas peor para ti Kamily

Refunfuñando y gruñendo para si misma hizo lo que le ordenaron, el hombre mayor ahora miro hacia los dos que sostenían a Bakura anteriormente - y ustedes dos, esa es su hermana menor, podrían dejar de comportarse como seguidores y tener pensamiento propio!? Ella es la que debería obedecerles a ustedes no al revés - ante eso los dos ángeles tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse - suban, tambien hablare con ustedes despues y tu tambien largate Samir no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí abajo

En cuestión de segundos no había ni rastro de los hijos del hombre, cuando se vio solo con Akefia y los otros dos suspiro pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - porque todos los años tienen que meterse en problemas estos niños

Porque algunos son unos mocosos que no han madurado aún - gruño Akefia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Podrías tener razón - respondió mirándole divertido - como esta el Omega hijo?

No soy precisamente un sanador, pero no hemos logrado hacer que despierte así que no debe estar bien - respondió Bakura enojado, estaba demasiado enojado como para poder curar correctamente a su compañero.

Traelo Akefia, haré que uno de mis sanadores lo revise - dijo el hombre serio.

El aludido asintió y entre ambos levantaron de forma delicada al Omega para seguir al hombre, pero este les detuvo frunciendo el ceño hacia Bakura - dije Akefia, tu no...

Es mi compañero joder! - grito Bakira ya demasiado frustrado con todo esto.

No me importa, no te quiero arriba con nosotros y si quieres que al niño lo curen antes que sea tarde te quedaras aquí - dijo el mayor mirando a Bakura con el ceño fruncido. Al final no tuvo de otra más que acceder y entregarle a Ryou a su hermano mirando todo el tiempo al anciano con ira, se quedó solo mientras miraba con fastidio a los dos elevarse hasta donde estaban el resto de ángeles y criaturas puras.

No tenias que ser así con el, que nos acompañara no iba a ser una molestia tan grande imbécil - gruñó Akefia mirando al hombre a su lado.

El mayor simplemente lo miro - No lo quiero aquí entre nosotros, asi de simple

Es el Alfa del chico, tenía todo el derecho de estar con nosotros por el - reclamo señalando a Ryou.

No debería serlo... Parece que tu le tienes bastante cariño, lo quieres para ti? - pregunto de pronto cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación - si quieres quitarlo tendras mi apoyo, te vienes con el niño al reino al que perteneces y así no...

Eres un... - Akefia se detuvo mordiéndose la lengua, es cierto que siempre bromeaba con Bakura sobre robarle a Ryou pero nunca lo haría de verdad - no le quitaré su Omega a Bakura

Solo era una sugerencia, parece que te gusta y el Omega es bastante fuerte, sostener una batalla con Kamily siendo el un Omega es toda una hazaña - comentó despreocupado - eres mi nieto y mereces un compañero....

Sabes que? No necesito tu maldita ayuda, encontrare quien ayuden a Ryou por mi cuenta y con Bakura, jodete Tiamat - con eso Akefia se fue ignorando totalmente al hombre que le insistió que se quedara.

Regreso con Bakura que estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo dejaron - como esta Ryou? - pregunto rápido mirando preocupado al menor.

No se, mande a la mierda al anciano imbécil antes que hiciera cualquier cosa, así que tenemos que buscar quien cure a Ry - gruño el moreno pasandole a Bakura su compañero - una de las parejas de tricolores esta por alla, estoy seguro que pueden curarlo

Supongo... - murmuró el menor mirando al Omega maltratado en sus brazos con tristeza - ..... Yo tampoco es que he hecho mucho para que ellos me odien...   
Déjales en paz, son unos imbeciles que caerán muy duro cuando se enteren de la verdad, madre se asegurará de ello - tranquilizo Akefia sonriendo un poco - vamos, Ryou necesita que le atiendan.... Y por cierto! Tu y yo conversaremos seriamente de algo después idiota

Bakura confundido asintió y corrió en la dirección señalada, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Heba y Atem que al ver a Ryou inconsciente en sus brazos corrieron hacia el - que le paso?

Un ángel idiota se ensañó con el - respondió fastidiado - por favor, dime que el y los bebes estan bien, yo mismo no he tenido el valor de revisarlos

Heba serio asintió y todos se acurrucaron en un monto alrededor del Omega peliblanco, con su energía comenzó a curar las heridas y también revisar a los bebés dentro del chico. Sonrió con ternura cuando noto una gruesa capa de energía que aun estando inconsciente Ryou mantenía sobre los niños para protegerlos - los bebés están bien, Ryou los protegió demasiado bien

Y el como esta? - preguntó ansioso pero sentia una sensacion de alivio cuando escuchó que sus hijos estaban bien.

Ryou también está bien, algo maltratado y herido pero debería despertarse pronto - respondió sonriendo - nada que un buen descanso no arregle...

Muchas gracias Heba - .... Bien, el tricolor levanto una ceja ante eso, no era común que Bakura se disculpara o que pareciera estar medio sensible.

Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Bakura? - pregunto Atem mirando divertido al Alfa y ganándose una mirada asesina.

Jodanse los dos, ya no se puede ni agradecer un favor - murmuró Bakura enfurruñado y haciendo reír a los dos tricolores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ustedes saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou se despertó unos minutos después y todos se quedaron juntos mientras decidían que hacer - vamos por los demas, no deberian estar lejos

Tsk! Vamos entonces, cuando tiempo le queda ha esto? - gruño Bakura manteniendo un firme control sobre Ryou que aunque estaba despierto si se sentia muy debil.

Puff! Son más o menos las 10pm, todavía faltan unas horas para que inicie el baile final - respondió Atem con fastidio.

Con eso todos comenzaron a buscar a las dos parejas intentando pasar lo más invisibles posible, lo menos que querían era un enfrentamiento contra otra criatura, Heba no tenia ningun problema pero Ryou no estaba en condiciones para eso. No fue hasta que pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que encontraron a Joey y Seto peleando para variar - ahora ustedes que carajos tienen?

Seto es un idiota - gruño Joey con los brazos cruzados.

Dime algo que no sepa - murmuró Bakura divertido ganándose una mirada asesina del castaño.

.... La pregunta era para que me dijeran porque ahora discuten? - pregunto Atem pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Joey quería ir hacia una mesa justo donde estaban Honye y Kenry, no quiero mas problemas de los que me llegan solos con los ángeles - gruño Seto con fastidio.

Solo quería tomar algo! La próxima mesa esta a metros de distancia - reclamo Joey al instante - no quería caminar tan lejos, no iba a hablarles ni nada!

Solo tienes que respirar el mismo aire que ellos para provocarlos! - dijo Seto frustrado - principalmente mi cuello es el que quieren

_No creo que llegues al nivel de lo que quieren mi culo _\- pensó Bakura con una mueca interna.

Joey, lo mejor fue alejarte de ellos, una pelea con esos dos es muy reñida para Seto y tu eres un Omega que aun esta aprendiendo a defenderse - dijo Heba con un suspiro - Kenry es el mayor de todos los hermanos y heredero a la corona, Honye es la cuarta hija, ambos son Alfas muy fuertes y habría sido muy difícil que Seto te mantuviera seguro

Tsk! Yo no iba a provocar nada, simplemente tomaba algo y me largaba - murmuro Joey enfurruñado - ni siquiera iba a notarme

Como eres tan sutil - nótese el sarcasmo en la frase de Seto.

Si puedo ser sutil bastardo - y otra pelea estaba por comenzar.

Hasta que Ryou se arto, le dolía el cuello a morir y el resto del cuerpo no estaba distinto - podrían dejar eso? Vamos por Yami y Yugi de una vez, quiero encontrar una esquina donde recostarme

A ti que te paso que pareces al borde de la inconsciencia? - pregunto Joey mirando preocupado al peliblanco.

Luche contra un ángel - fue la corta respuesta, no quería hablar mucho para no forzar su lastimado cuello.

Dejalo en paz, esta adolorido - gruño Bakura volviendo a tomar en brazos a Ryou - si quieres vuelve a dormirte cariño, te despertaré para el baile

Un poco antes por favor para lanzar un hechizo sobre mi, tengo que volver a acomodarse las ropas y el cabello - murmuró el Omega acurrucandose y quitándose la peineta de la cabeza para volver al mundo de los sueños.

Vamos por mi hermano, quién sabe dónde se habrán metido esos dos - dijo Atem mirando a su alrededor.

Comenzaron a caminar buscando a la pareja faltante, no se preocupaban por Marik y Malik, ellos estaban con su gente y su raza era rara vez atacada por los ángeles. Nada más salían perjudicados cuando estaban con ellos y era porque buscaban ayudarles, por eso ni se molestarian en buscarlos hasta que la celebración no se acabara. Duraron un largo rato buscando pero no los encontraron para preocupación del grupo - donde se podrían haber metido esos dos!?

Este lugar es demasiado grande, podrían ellos estarse moviendo y nunca los encontraremos así - gruño Atem con frustración.

Podríamos buscarlos desde el aire, asi podria ser mas facil verlos - dijo Joey que se preguntaba porque nadie lo había sugerido antes.

No, los ángeles y criaturas celestiales están en el cielo, si nos ven elevarnos nos enviaran a la mala de nuevo al suelo - dijo Heba de mal humor.

Pero no los encontraremos nunca de esta forma! - gimió Joey con fastidio.

Ryoi no estaba dormido, simplemente estaba recostado en brazos de su Alfa sin querer moverse mucho. Estaba preocupado por Yugi, el era un ángel y si otro ángel lo veía no había sello que engañara a ningún ángel... Yami tendría problemas si descubren a Yugi y ni se diga de las consecuencias que tendría, los ángeles ya estaban bastante sensibles con su presencia aquí y la de Akefia para incrementar eso con otro ángel.

Kura, podrías bajarme? - preguntó en voz baja el peliblanco.

Pero Ry, aun estas débil - murmuró Bakura preocupado

Tenemos que buscar a Yugi, es un ángel lo recuerdas? - ante eso Bakira gimió para si mismo sintiéndose idiota por haberlo olvidado.

Como lo buscaras? - pregunto Bakura curioso mientras lo dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

Joey tiene razón, este lugar es muy grande y si no lo buscamos por el aire podemos no encontrarlos hasta que toda la celebración acabe - respondió Ryou suspirando.

Bakura lo miro serio - Como le haras con los ángeles, no estás en condiciones para que otro vuelva a atacarte

Tu dejamelo a mi Kura - murmuró Ryou mirando hacia una columna en especifico donde había cierto angel, podria ayudarle si jugaba bien sus cartas - no se muevan de aquí por favor...

Ryou se elevó con lentitud hasta que llamo la atencion del angel de piel canela, peliblanco con pequeñas mechas rojas y tenía cuatro alas con un brillo rojizo junto a su respectiva aureola dorada con rojo. Este le miro curioso y sin la agresividad que los demas parecian tener con el pequeño grupo - que haces tan arriba Ryou? Además de tu estado claro

Kamily - la cara del ángel cambio a una de frustración cuando escucho el nombre de su hermana - y necesito buscar a un amigo, caminando es complicado ya que esto es muy grande... Sera que me ayudarias porfavor Sariel?

Ummm esta bien, me encargare que mis hermanos ni te molesten pero porfavor no traigas a tu alfa - respondió con una sonrisa suave.

Ryou suspiro, Sariel era el mas amable de todos los hermanos y siempre le ayudaba cada vez que se lo pedía, incluso una que otra vez le había protegido de sus hermanos cuando se metian con el. El siempre decía que no importaba quien era su alfa, Ryou era un ángel y Sariel uno de los príncipes de su raza, era su deber ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara - has visto a Akefia? Sabes dónde está?

Umm Akefia esta por algun lugar de la celebración seguramente, está bien no te preocupes - respondió sonriéndole mientras volaba buscando a su amigo junto al ángel.

Me alegro, no se porque Akefia no se viene con nosotros, que hace aquí? - se preguntó el Alfa a su lado mas para si mismo.

_Esta cuidado que su hermano no se meta en más problemas de los necesarios _\- pensó Ryou casi soltando un suspiro.

De pronto miro las alocadas cabecitas de los dos tricolores y sonrió volando rápidamente hacia ellos - Yugi! Por aquí!

Ryou! Que alegría verte, estábamos buscándolos por todos lados pero no los encontrábamos! - chillo el tricolor abrazándolo con fuerza. 

Mientras tanto el ángel que había acompañado a Ryou miro a los dos con curiosidad, Sariel intentaba conocer a todos los ángeles que podía y los que no conocía sabía de ellos por la vista... Pero ese tricolor era la primera vez que le veía en su vida, ¿será que era una ángel muy joven y no había salido aun del núcleo familiar? Parecía ser asi, no su cuerpo no podía tener mas de 15 o 16 años de desarrollo... Aunque eso planteaba la duda de donde lo habra conocido Ryou si nunca habia entrado al reino angelical.

Estas solo Ryou? - Sariel vio de pronto a un Vampiro muy parecido al Omega tricolor y quedo aun mas conmocionado.

No estoy solo Yami, solo que los busque por el cielo con ayuda de un amigo - respondió Ryou sonriendo, vio la manga del Alfa tricolor un poco ensangrentada y se preocupo al instante - que te paso Yami? Los atacaron?

Si, un loco angel nos - un carraspeo lo interrumpió y se tenso cuando vio al ángel ligeramente detrás de Ryou.

Te agradeceria no ofender a mi raza - bien... Yami parpadeo cuando escucho la forma educada de hablar del otro, habría esperado gritos y locuras despues de todo lo que había visto de los ángeles.... Además de que nunca había visto a este ángel antes, parecía ser de la realeza a juzgar por la armadura de gala pero...

¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Yami después de un rato con seriedad.

Me llamo Sariel Touzuoku, 7mo hijo del Rey Tiamat - respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia - y no, no soy como mis hermanos que culpan y maltratan a todos los de su raza por algo hecho por unos pocos

.... Me alegra escuchar de un ángel que no intentará matarnos, convence a los demás de lo mismo y tendrás mi gratitud eterna - murmuró Yami shockeado - momento.... Touzuoku? Eres familia de Ryou o Bakura?

Me pregunto eso también - y la mirada pícara y suspicaz que el ángel le arrojó a Ryou le hizo dar escalofríos , fue como si supiera algo que no decía por gusto... Como si poseyera información muy importante que no compartía solo para ver la cara de los demás cuando se hiciera pública - una pregunta que te quiero hacer desde hace un rato Ryou, estas en cinta?

.... Si, porque lo preguntas? - a Ryou se le olvidaba a veces la sensación de inquietud que le daba Sariel, era demasiado inteligente y Bakura siempre temía estar junto a el porque atrapaba las cosas demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Curiosidad nada mas, sabias que ninguno hemos hecho a padre un abuelo? Bueno sacando a Akefia, pero no lo cuento por la parte de que padre no le vio crecer, estoy seguro que padre pondría el reino de los angeles de fiesta un siglo entero por un nieto o bisnieto da igual - con una ultima mirada divertida el angel se fue dejando a Ryou congelado en su lugar y con demasiados pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.

Oye Ry, estas bien? - pregunto Yugi confundido al ver a Ryou perdido en sus pensamientos un largo rato.

Si estoy bien Yugi, regresemos con los demás - murmuró Ryou suspirando para soltar el nerviosismo... Aun se preguntaba si Sariel sabía algo de ellos, no podía ser así, ninguno de los ángeles parecían no saber nada... Porque el si?

Regresaron con los demás y Ryou sintió una pesada mirada en su nuca, giro la mirada y noto a Sariel mirándolo aun divertido desde su columna donde estaba sentado. Ignoro la sensación y se centró en lo que estaban conversando sus amigos - cuanto falta para poder irnos a casa?

Ya son las 11 y media mas o menos, solo media hora mas y comenzará el baile, después podremos irnos cada quien por su lado - respondió Yami a su Omega con cariño.

Aunque no iremos a casa hasta el 3 de Noviembre - comentó Atem de pronto - cuando termine el baile cada Alfa toma a su pareja y va a pasar su celo en un lugar privado, verán como poco a poco los alfas de pondrán un poco más...

Instintivos, es la palabra que buscas - le ayudo Yami sonriendo - nuestros instintos van tomando el control de nuestras acciones y solo queremos tener a nuestro Omega para nosotros solos, así que mientras mas avanza el baile mas perderemos parte de nuestras mentes por los instintos

Todo está cronometrado, para cuando los ancianos terminan de cantar todos se abran ido a algún lugar que solo tu mente sabe cual es... Ni siquiera nosotros ahora sabemos donde iremos en ese momento - explicó Seto con tranquilidad - ahora mismo tampoco debería haber Omega o Alfas solitarios, los que sobraban ya deben estar muertos o se fueron para tomar una poción inhibidora de celo

Nada más participan en el baile las parejas que quedaron o se formaron, como vieron en la practica no hay espacio para solitarios - término Atem encogiéndose de hombros - si no conseguiste pareja debes irte y lo intentas el año siguiente o en otra celebración, pero ninguna como esta para forma enlaces entre compañeros... Aunque también hay muchos que consiguen pareja nada mas para esta celebración y para pasar el celo, si ocurre un embarazo el Omega lo cría hasta que se sepa si es Alfa u Omega, si es Alfa se va con el padre y si es Omega se queda con su madre, no necesariamente todas las parejas que se forman aquí se convierten en compañeros

Donde te ha llevado Atem? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Siempre varia, increíblemente siempre son lugares muy hermosos, casi como si el destino les guiara a un lugar hermoso donde tomar a su Omega con gusto - respondió Heba casi sonriendo, seguro de recordar algunos momentos pasados - siempre es hermoso, son dos días hermosos aunque el segundo no lo recuerdas mucho por tu propio celo

Yugi sintió curiosidad por donde su Alfa le llevaría, aunque se sonrojo cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que significa realmente el momento. Miro a Yami que le sonrió con cariño para abrazarlo contra el - nunca he pasado mi celo con ningún otro Omega, he venido otras veces a esta celebración pero para este momento me despido de Atem y Bakura para irme a casa... Las Betas siempre me tenían lista una posición y me quedaba en Hibernación estos dos días para no sufrir por el celo

Que es eso Hibernación? - pregunto Yugi confundido.

Es un estado de sueño en el que entramos cuando estamos demasiado heridos o necesitamos que nuestro sistema se apague por alguna razon, alli es casi como si estuviéramos muertos mientras pasa el tiempo necesario o nos regeneramos - explico el Yami con calma - si es por herida o maldición depende de la gravedad de la lesión, hay quienes entran en Hibernación y aun así no logran curarse así que finalmente el cuerpo se apaga completamente hasta morir... Otros que duran años en Hibernación hasta que finalmente despiertan, o que duran tanto tiempo en Hibernación que se quedan asi y nunca despiertan.... Cuando entras en ese estado es una loteria si vives o mueres

Ante la cara de espanto que colocó Yugi, el Alfa se apresura a aclarar - eso es solo cuando estas herido, si es una poción como la que yo me tomo solo despiertas poco después, no estaba en peligro amor

Faltan unos diez minutos más o menos para que comience el baile, quieren tomar o comer algo? - pregunto Ryou de pronto - despues sera animales que atrape y destripe su Alfa en medio de su celo o sangre... Si es que se acuerda que tienen que comer ambos, Bakura una sola vez en el día sale y caza como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, por lo demás está sobre mí... O bueno... Haciéndome saltar sobre el también o...

Ryou demasiada información para el tiempo que nos conocemos - gruño Joey con una mueca de asco a lo que todos rieron divertidos.

Vamos, aprovechemos el tiempo para arreglarnos de nuevo - dijo Ryou recibiendo la ayuda de Heba en la tarea, estaban en eso y cuando recién terminaban se escucho una trompeta y las parejas comenzaron a acomodarse - ohh supongo que me equivoque, faltaba menos tiempo... - murmuró Ryou mientras era jalado por su Alfa.

Yami jalo a Yugi mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, el mayor sonrió y coloco a su pareja frente a el - recuerdas como practicamos verdad amor?

Claro - respondió Yugi alejándose un poco de el y extendiendo su mano para que el otro la tomara, Yami lo hizo y en cuanto la musica comenzo le jalo para indicarle que comenzarán. Ambos comenzaron adelante y atrás mientras giraban en conjunto con las otras parejas, Yugi se estaba divirtiendo mientras Yami le veía embelesado... De pronto cambió la canción y Yami pego a su Omega lo más posible a el, antes de tener que separarse el mayor aprovechó para oler su cuello con gusto, como si oliera el mejor perfume que existiera.

Unos pasos más y Yugi volvió a quedar frente a su Alfa, se sonrojo cuando noto la mirada rojiza asentarse con un toque de algo que no sabía que era. La música cambio y Yami le doblo la espalda delicadamente para volver a subirlo, un giro y de nuevo fue pegado a su alfa que ronroneo al sentir su cuerpecito junto al suyo. Fue volteado de nuevo y su espalda quedó pegada al pecho del Alfa, se sonrojo aun mas cuando sintió la ahora pesada respiración en su cuello - Y-Yami que... Ahh! - gimió cuando la lengua de Yami roso su cuello.

Unos pasos mas y de nuevo su cuerpo estaba de frente al de su Alfa, esta parte requiere que escondiera su cara en el hueco del cuello de Yami... Al instante el picante olor inundo sus fosas nasales y le temblaron las piernas, Yami soltó una risita oscura mientras le mantenía de pie. El Omega no lo habia notado, pero ya había pasado gran cantidad de tiempo y los ángeles en el cielo había comenzado a retirarse.

Un rato mas y los sobrenaturales a su alrededor desaparecen también, Yugi muy sonrojado ya ni siquiera sabía si bailaba o simplemente se apoyaba en su Alfa. De pronto Yami lo tomo en brazo y de un solo salto se elevó, el destino no estaba claro pero la finalidad si. Yugi solo pudo aferrarse al cuerpo del mayor mientras veia el oseano pasar por debajo de ellos, escondió la carita en su cuello y se relajo esperando que llegaran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero que les gustara, agradezco mucho sus votos y comentarios mis amores!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi de pronto sintió como descendían y saco su cara del pecho de Yami para ver, al instante su boca se abrió en una gran O cuando miro el hermoso paisaje. Parecía ser un valle escondido entre las montañas lleno de flores y naturaleza, con las estrellas brillando fuertemente sobre ellos y algunas luciérnagas revoloteando por allí. El Omega aun entre los brazos del Alfa sintió como este comenzaba a caminar manteniendo un firme control sobre el hasta que llegó a la ladera de la montaña y se sentó apoyándose contra ella en unas piedras.

Sin problemas acomodo a Yugi en su regazo y comenzó a verlo con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo al pobre estremecer, el Omega sintió las manos de Yami amasar sus caderas mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa oscura que había tenido desde hacía un rato. Después parecieron unirse hasta acariciar suavemente el coxis mientras ronroneaba con gusto, las manos subieron y Yugi ya era una masa en las manos de su Alfa. Yugi asintió distraído como se liberaba el sello en su espalda mientras avergonzado por las caricias escondió su carita en el hueco del cuello de su Alfa haciendo a este reir divertido - _(No te avergüences, si quieres gemir o gritar hazlo, me gusta tu voz)_

.... Are...? - pregunto Yugi mirando a su alrededor, habría jurado que escuchó a Yami hablar, pero este estaba frente suyo ronroneando mientras lo acariciaba - hay alguien...

_(No busques alrededor, no reconoces mi voz amor?) _\- otra vez y Yugi estaba confundido... Acaso estaba leyendo los pensamientos de su Alfa? - _(no, yo te los estoy enviando para poder comunicarnos mejor... Tu puedes hacer lo mismo por el enlace que tenemos, solo di algo en tu mente mientras piensas en mi)_

Yugi parpadeo y aunque sentía que se estaba volviendo loco lo hizo - _(.... Te amo...?) _\- miró atentamente a Yami y vio la sonrisa divertida que este le lanzó.

_(Yo tambien te amo cariño, despues lo haras mas rapido, con el tiempo)_ \- Yami se acerco y comenzó a olfatear su cuello, rozando la punta de la nariz por la sensible piel - _(Hueles divino Yugi)_

_(Ahh! Esto de hablar mentalmente es una especie de poder?) _\- pregunto Yugi gimiendo un poco, gracias a los dioses que podían hablar asi, porque con las atenciones de Yami a su cuerpo ni una palabra coherente saldría de sus labios.

_(No y esto es un secreto de compañeros, solo tu y yo sabremos se esto cariño) _\- le respondió mientras chupaba y mordía con suavidad el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y chupones en los hombros y donde los collares que llevaba el menor le permitieran - _(No se lo digas a nadie amor mío)_

_(... Aww! Yami, e-esta bien n-no lo diré a n-nadie) _\- cuando hasta en tus pensamientos tartamudeas y de tus labios solo salen suspiros sabes que estás mal.

Con una otra risita maliciosa Yami se alejó acariciando la espalda de su Omega con pereza, miro hacia el cielo mientras parecía pensar en algo y de pronto se levantó dejando al pobre atontado sobre el pasto fresco - _(Ya vuelvo, tengo que buscar unas cosas, tú quédate aquí vale?)_

Yugi solo pudo parpadear atontado cuando vio a Yami simplemente desaparecer sin ruido o moverse guiñandole un ojo... Debió ser su imaginación seguramente, despues de todo aun seguía en una bruma de alegría por los toques de Yami. Después que la bruma bajo Yugi recordó que quería recorrer el hermoso lugar, se levanto aun con las piernas un poco temblorosas y dio una pequeña vuelta para decidir que quería explorar primero. No es que tenía mucho, todo el lugar estaba rodeado de piedra pero este pequeño circulo parecía un paraiso que solo el y su Alfa conocian.

Camino hasta unos arbustos y miro las hermosas flores de colores que alli habia, intento tocar una de las luciérnagas que había sobre una hoja pero esta volo haciendole reir tiernamente. Se recosto y miro maravillado el cielo, se veía clarito y podía hasta contar estrellas si quería. Pero se levantó con curiosidad de que más podía encontrar, esta vez caminó un poco mas y encontro unos arboles con fruta. Estaba por acercarse a ver que frutas tienen cuando sintió algo apresar su cintura desde atrás sorpresivamente, escucho una risita por el pequeño brinco que dio e hizo un puchero - eres malo Yami

_(Tienes razón, puedo ser muy malo) _\- otra vez esa sensación de temblor en sus rodillas al ser pegado con brusquedad al cuerpo del mayor y sentir pegado a su traserito aquella parte de la anatomía de Yami muy alegre - _(Quieres que te demuestre lo malo que puedo llegar a ser? Bakura siempre me suministra en mis cumpleaños de látigos y cadenas)_

Bien... El cerebro del pobre de Yugi colapso y su cara estaba a punto de estallar ante la imagen mental que se hizo de si mismo, definitivamente Yami estaba siendo demasiado cruel con el. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando su Alfa le levanto en sus brazos para llevarlo de regreso a donde estaban antes, aunque ahora para su sorpresa había un enorme futon con almohadas, cojines y sabanas sobre el pasto. Le depositaron en el futón y Yami se coloco sobre el mirándolo con intensidad - _(Cargas mucha ropa puesta, no me gusta) _\- le escuchó decir y miro su cara cargada de desagrado mirando la ropa como si le ofendiera.

Yugi extremadamente sonrojado miro como su Alfa le despojaba de sus ropas hasta dejarlo sin una pieza de tela encima pero si con la mayoría de las joyas que llevaba, la corona, los brazaletes en sus brazos y piernas, los collares y varios otros adornos fueron dejados sobre el Omega desnudo para disfrute de Yami - _(Asi estas mejor)_

_(Aww Yami está frío!) _\- reclamo con inocencia tiritando un poco de frío.

Yami solo sonrió divertido - _(No te preocupes, yo te caliento)_

Las manos del Alfa continuaron tocando al Omega haciéndolo retorcerse sobre el futon - _(Eres muy bonito cariño, aunque era de esperarse eso de mi Otra mitad)_

_(Otra mitad?) _\- pregunto Yugi distraído, estaba muy perdido en los toques de su Alfa para darse conversar seriamente.

_(Eres mi luz y mi otra mitad, yo era solo oscuridad hasta que tu mi luz llegaste a completarme) _\- le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja - _(La luz en ti me completo como solo mi compañero verdadero podría, te amo Yugi)_

_(Yo tambien te amo Yami) _\- respondió mientras el mayor juntaba sus labios en un beso demandante

_(Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi pequeña luz) _\- comentó mientras le besaba - _(le doy gracias al universo por darme algo tan bueno como tu)_

_(je! Un vampiro y angel juntos, quien lo diria) _\- suspiro Yugi aun mas distraido volviendo a recostarse con expresión soñadora y los ojos velados de placer.

_(Quien te dijo eso? Tu no eres un ángel y yo deje de ser un vampiro hace un tiempo) _\- Yami se iba quitando sus prendas poco a poco mientras Yugi le veía embelesado - _(Eres mi luz y yo soy tu oscuridad, es normal que estemos juntos mi amor... Tu naciste para estar conmigo, eres mio y nadie podra cambiar eso)_

Yami sonrió ya sin ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo para volver a recostarse sobre su Omega que ya no era mas que un manojo de gemidos y grititos, volvió a juntar sus labios y a prepararlo para lo que seguro seria todo un dia de tomarlo a su antojo...

* * *

_Con Bakura_

_(Quiero largarme) _\- gruño el Alfa de pronto después que todos los ángeles se habían ido y las parejas de otras razas también comenzaban a retirarse.

Ryou sintió aquel aroma medio amargo de su Alfa asentarse y asintió, era mejor irse temprano a que Bakura se descontrolara por el resto de Alfas cercanos. Aunque no habría importado si el decía si o no, Bakura ya le estaba tomando en brazos y se elevaba en el cielo. A lo que Ryou simplemente se relajo en los brazos de su Alfa, total donde sea que este le llevará estaba bien ya que estarían juntos.

Duraron un largo rato volando y Ryou se sorprendió cuando su Alfa entró en una especie de grieta en una montaña, curioso miro el camino oscuro que este recorría a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron a un lago subterráneo hermoso. No estaba ya tan oscuro ya que una tenue luz parecía iluminar todo y darle un toque mágico al lugar, Bakura camino hasta dejarle recostado sobre unas plantas cómodas - _(Kura quiero que ambos estemos como somos realmente, quiero a Mi Bakura sin sello)_

_(Estás seguro amor?) _\- pregunto estando sobre el.

_(Si mi Kura, te amo como eres y no necesitas ese sello cuando estas conmigo) _\- respondió dejándose tocar y acariciar con gusto - _(Quiero que ambos estemos como somos realmente)_

Bakura asintio y quito el sello de ambos con un gesto, Ryou sonrió cuando vio a su Alfa gemir con gusto seguro sintiéndose mas libre que antes, el mismo se sentía absolutamente feliz de esta libre de esa cosa. Ambos de besaron con frenesí mientras sentía a Bakura arrancar poco a poco sus ropas con las garras - _(Estás ansioso mi Kura?)_

_(Por tenerte siempre estoy ansioso mi Luz, eres lo mas importante en mi vida) _\- respondió mientras seguía en su trabajo haciendo trizas las ropas hasta que dejo a su Omega desnudo para el, se relamió los labios y colmillos mirando la extensión lechosa de piel que tenía a su disposicion - _(Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto mi Luz, te amo)_

_(Yo tambien te amo mi oscuridad) _\- Ryou no sabia porque, pero nada mas cuando su Alfa estaba en celo usaba y le gustaban que usara aquellos apodos, Bakura le llamaba "Luz" y le gustaba que el le dijera que era su "Oscuridad". Cuando estaba por decirlo se alguna manera, en su sano juicio, no se decían esos apodos, era algo curioso pero nunca había hecho un hincapié real en ello.

Y mucho menos se pondría a pensar en ello cuando la mano de su Alfa pasaba pecaminosamente cerca de sus nalgas - (_Kura... Si vas a hacer algo hazlo, no me tortures así)_

_(je! Ahora quien es el que está ansioso?) _\- de pronto los labios de Bakura se prendaron de su cuello y el pobre Omega vio estrellas, soltó un pequeño grito de placer y se estremeció en los brazos del Alfa por los mordiscos que recibía.

_(Voy a hacerte delirar de placer mi Luz, me encargaré de llevarte al cielo_) - Ryou no necesitaba la promesa, Bakura siempre parecía saber dónde tocarlo para hacerlo delirar de placer.

_(Kura... Podrias buscar algo cómodo donde hacerlo por favor? Aunque esta superficie es medio suave la piedra aun lastima mi espalda) _\- preguntó Ryou algo apenado, pero era cierto, sentía en su pobre espalda como la piedra del fondo le cortaba.

Con un gruñido desapareció del lugar sin ruido ni nada parecido, reaparecio unos minutos después con un futon enorme, varias almohadas y cobijas - _(Ahora si eres todo mío Luz hermosa)_

* * *

_Con Joey..._

Afortunadamente gracias a la práctica, no había chocado con nadie... Bueno eso y gracias también a los increíbles reflejos de Seto que no lo dejaba chocar con nadie, estaban bailando hasta que de pronto Joey siente un apretón dominante en su cintura. Se fijó en su Alfa y noto una mirada hambrienta que antes no habia estado alli - ehh... Seto?

Su única respuesta fue un apretón y un pequeño gruñido, fue pegado aun más al cuerpo del Alfa y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear ya estaban en el aire. Joey se aferro al cuerpo musculoso mientras este volaba a toda velocidad, fue un paseo corto cuando de pronto llegaron a un pequeño río lleno de vegetación. Tan embelesado con su entorno estaba que no se dio cuenta de como su Alfa camino hasta dejarlo recostado sobre el musgo y estaba siendo besado con frenesí, gimió placenteramente a pesar de si mismo al sentir las manos del castaño colarse en su ropa.

S-Seto podrías... - un gruñido dominante y un nuevo beso callaron todo lo que iba a decir, gimió cuando sus ropas fueron rotas y arrojadas a un lado - .. C-Como que estás algo...

Un tercer beso abrasador y lo poco que quedaba de cordura del rubio desapareció junto a su ropa, aunque algo tenía seguro el pobre Omega... No caminaría correctamente por unos días o incluso semanas con el estado de animo apasionado del castaño y si luego venia su propio celo, ohh! Si su pobre tracerito sería muy abusado estos días...

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Yami se iba despertando sintiéndose muy relajado, no pudo moverse mucho al sentir un cuerpecito calentito a su lado y miró a su Yugi seguir absolutamente rendido. Sonrió con ternura y acarició sus cabellos, como no iba a estar así de rendido luego de todo lo que le debió hacer en su celo y en el celo del propio Omega? No dudaba que el pobre siguiera de largo por unos dias.

Miro el cielo azul claro y calculo que deberían ser más o menos las 10am, aún no era muy tarde, su hermano había llegado después de todo esto a las 7pm a casa con un Heba muy radiante. Si el se tomaba un poco más de tiempo acurrucado con su Omega en la soledad de este sitio no había ningún problema, aunque quería bañarse, el aroma a sexo en la piel de Yugi y el mismo le daban ganas de despertar al menor con unas cuantas embestidas más.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todos esos pensamientos pervertidos, lo menos que quería era encenderse ahora mismo y tener que de verdad tomar al pobre que seguramente ya estaba adolorido. Se levantó para mirar bien a su alrededor y gimió cuando noto que no había ni rastro de agua, joder con su vida, necesitaba bañarse con urgencia - _(Yami... Abrazame que tengo frío)_

El Alfa regreso con su Yugi pensando que ya estaba despierto pero no... Este estaba dormido aun, parpadeo confundido... Habría jurado que escuchó a Yugi llamarle, sera que el chico hablo dormido? Debía ser eso... Negó con la cabeza divertido, Yugi ahora hasta lo llamaba dormido, no era adorable?

Le acurruco en sus brazos mirándolo con atención y no se dio cuenta de la hora que paso hasta que Yugi comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos, miró al cielo notando que ya debían ser casi las 2pm y su estómago ya necesitaba con urgencia comida - Yami que hora... Auch! - el tricolor se había despertado atontando e hizo amago de levantarse, pero como era obvio sus pobre caderas y tracerito abusado protestaron ante eso - me duele mi tracerito...

Es normal luego de toda la "acción", de todos esto días, no estás acostumbrado ya que entre tu entrenamiento y el mio no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de hacer "esto" - dijo Yami con una sonrisa divertida - vamos a casa amor, allí hay una cómoda cama para que descanses por unos dias tu cuerpecito

Vale! Pero... Podrías llevarme por favor? No creo poder levantarme y mucho menos moverme - pidió Yugi algo sonrojado y cubriéndose con una sabana para cubrir su desnudez... Algo tonto considerando que no había una parte de su cuerpo que no tuviera un mordisco, chupeton o rasguño del Alfa.

Claro vamos a... - Yami se detuvo al darse cuenta que parte de las ropas del menor destruidas mas haya de la reparación - creo que tendremos que cubrirte con la sábana y te llevo así hasta casa, supongo que rompí tu ropa en algún momento que no recuerdo...

Oh... Bueno si no hay de otra.. - la carita del pobre ya rivalizaba con la de un tomate con lo sonrojado que estaba.

Perdón! No sabia lo que hacía, ni siquiera recuerdo nada de mi propio celo! - gimió el Alfa rápidamente avergonzado.

Yo si lo recuerdo - murmuro aun mas avergonzado el pobre Omega, como no recordar la bruma placentera que pareció cubrirlos esos dos días - fuiste fantástico Yami, me g-gusto m-mucho!

Me alegro, vamos tenemos que regresar a casa - murmuró Yami ya vestido... O bueno, lo maximo vestido que pudo con su ropa también perdida en algún lugar o destruida. Levantó a Yugi que se aferraba fuertemente a la sabana que lo cubría y de un salto se elevo en el aire, fue un viaje un poco largo pero en cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por varios de sus amigos que ya estaban allí.

Atem a modo de broma rió divertido por las fachas en las que llegaron los dos - veo que fue muy placentera la velada?

Oh cállate imbécil - gruño Yami pasando de largo a su hermano que seguía riendo a costilla suya. 

  
El no tiene moral para hablar, Heba llego igual de desnudo y para colmo completamente inconsciente - intervino Joey que también estaba allí acostado sobre un mueble de costado, todo el gritaba el dolor en el trasero que tenia - aun no despierta el pobre de Heba y el tampoco es que llego muy vestido que se diga

.... Cállate - gruñó el moreno enfurruñado - .... Mejor voy a ver como esta Heba

Dinos si sigue vivo después de la cogida! - grito Yami con toda la malicia y ganas de venganza que poseía - Bakura no ha llegado?

No - respondió Joey encogiéndose de hombros - ya vendrán supongo

Ohh bueno, cada quien viene a su debido tiempo - comentó Yami para despedirse, el Omega en sus brazos explotaría de vergüenza si seguia desnudo un segundo mas.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Woo! Seguro que Ryou esta vivo? - pregunto Akefia parpadeando mientras miraba en brazos de Bakura al Omega inconsciente... Las millones de mordidas, chupones y rasguños sobre el delicado cuerpecito le indicaba lo mucho que Bakura se había divertido con el pobre.

.... Creo, está respirando que es lo importante joder - gruño Bakira quitando a su hermano del medio - lo que seguro tendrá cuando despierte es un dolor de trasero fulminante

No lo dudo, Ryou no se podrá parar de la cama en meses bastardo - murmuró Akefia haciendo una mueca de simpatía por el Omega - y vístete que tus miserias no son muy agradables de ver, ya suficiente cuando ayudaba a madre a limpiarte el culo de bebé

Bakura bufo con fastidio - no es para tanto, Ryou es fuerte

No tenías que rasguñarlo tan feo sabes? - reclamo señalando varias partes de los brazos donde se veían unas pequeñas cicatrices desagradables.

Se me fue la mano con mis garras joder, Ryou me disculpara - con eso el Alfa se fue dejando a su Hermano negando con la cabeza frustrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, hasta la proxima!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tenemos que volver al palacio de los Sennen antes de que nazcan los bebés - murmuró Bakura soltando un suspiro - lo siento pero aquellos ya saben que bebes vienen y están locos por conocerlos, más bien me extraña que no hayan venido a tocarme la puerta preguntando porque no regresamos a su palacio

No te llevaras a Ryou-chan, yo seré quien lo ayudará a dar a Luz, quiero ver a mis nietos nacer Bakura Touzuoku - gruño al instante Keliko desde el mueble donde estaba sentado con toda la gracia que podía mantener mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo

Ya tiene 8 meses, dos meses o menos faltan nada mas para que de a Luz, lo has tenido aquí contigo todo el tiempo mama! - reclamo Bakura frustrado.

No me importa, a Ryou no te lo llevas, vine aquí para ser parte de la vida de ustedes y mis nietos, y si tengo que resolver tus problemas a mi modo lo hago así que no me tientes cariño - Bakura hizo una mueca ante eso, su madre no era nada sutil... Le creía muy capaz de aparecerse en medio del reino de los angeles gritandole a su padre que no sea pendejo, que tiene dos nietos por nacer y que si no los quiere entonces no lo joda mas nunca a el o a sus bebes.

Mama! Solo sera por unos meses, después regresaremos para que los conozcas! - dijo Bakura y Akefia que estaba allí presente se rio divertido... Casi parecía cuando Bakura era un niño berrinchudo y quería algo.

No, diles a tus amigos que vengan y de paso nos presentas, ya es hora de que dejes la pendejada y aceptes que no tendrás una vida tranquila hasta que no digas la verdad - gruñó el Omega con los brazos cruzados - conozco a mi familia y ellos están al borde de tomar medidas drásticas por toda esta situación, la pendejada viene de familia y padre cuando está enojado no mide consecuencias, y más porque madre ya no está para darle su zape o en su defecto yo

P-Pero...! - Bakura intentó refutar pero la mirada fulminante de su madre lo detuvo - ... Supongo que esta bien, ya veo que hago...

No vas a ver que haces, harás eso o Akefia y yo vamos con Ryou a casa de tus amigos, nos presentamos y los bebés nacen allí como tu quieres - y su madre era muy capaz de eso.

Bakura al final se rindió soltando un gemido de fastidio - voy a ir hasta el palacio de ellos para invitarlos aquí, joder con todo!

Y Bakura también tenemos que resolver la cagada que hiciste - gruño Akefia dándose a conocer - ese par de tricolores son algo parecido a ti ahora por tu culpa ahora idiota, así que tienes que hablar con ellos pronto sobre todo!

Un problema a la vez joder! No ves que tengo que explicarles a todos que tengo una madre y un hermano, y no solo eso! Que mi madre es el Omega que secuestraron hace tanto tiempo, en cuanto le vean lo reconocerán seguro - reclamo Bakura frustrado - quién no reconocería a Keliko Touzuoku después de todo el drama que armaron los angeles!?

.... Porque se gritan ahora? Estaba dormido... - llegó la dulce vocecita somnolienta del menor que llegaba con una carita adormilada - ahora cual es el problema tienen?

Bakura soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz - nada Ry, vuelve a dormir

Pero yo quiero saber que pasa, ustedes se estaban gritando - reclamo el Omega con un pucherito.

No fue nada, Bakura estaba siendo un idiota como siempre, ven para mimarte pequeño - murmuró Keliko sonriéndole al menor desde el mueble y abriendo sus brazos para que Ryou se refugiara en ellos, oportunidad que ni desperdicio, con los ojitos entreabiertos se acurruco contra el otro Omega mientras acariciaba su enorme pancita distraídamente. No duró mucho en quedarse dormido de nuevo con las caricias que recibía en su espalda y cabello de la madre de su compañero además de que las alas de esta le estaba arropando, haciendo que estuviera calentito y cómodo, esto de estar en cinta era cansado y casi siempre se la pasaba dormido estos últimos meses - vuelves a despertar a Ryou de su muy necesario sueño y te arranco las alas Bakura

Ese siseo venenoso cargado de toda la malicia que su madre poseía hizo a Bakura encogerse sobre si mismo asustado, su madre si que podía ser aterradora cuando queria - y-yo mejor voy por l-los demás..

Y cuidado te cagas del miedo hermanito a madre! - bromeo Akefia divertido.

Bakura solo lo asesinó con la mirada - eres una mierda...

No tanto como tu - Akefia amaba joder a su hermanito - ademas tambien eres un imbécil, vas a ir a presentarles a los niños a quienes no saben como o que eres realmente? Esos bebes no serán normales pendejo, serán unas linduras pero no se verán como cualquier otro sobrenatural

.... Joder tienes razon, en cuanto vean a los niños sera obvio que no son precisamente normales... - murmuro Bakura queriendo darse un zape a si mismo por pendejo - tengo que explicarles parte o todo... Y rogar que no peguen el grito en el cielo, o también podría no presentarles a los bebes...

Deja de ser tan cobarde y muévete a llamarlos, si les explicas y rechazan a ti o a los bebés siempre podemos acabar con ellos - y Akefia se encargaría de ello personalmente, nadie rechazaba a sus sobrinos o a su hermano joder!

Al final Bakura fue empujado hasta la salida de su propio palacio y arrojado sin piedad fuera con la orden de que no regresará solo o se las vería con su madre, obviamente con semejante amenaza el pobre ni siquiera intentó volar. Simplemente usó uno de aquellos poderes que casi nunca usaba y se transportó directo al palacio de los tricolores. Con algo de nerviosismo toco la puerta después de debatir consigo mismo y tener millones de pensamientos traumáticos sobre el resultado de esto, duró un rato esperando casi temblando del nerviosismo hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un sirviente que al reconocerlo le dejó entrar.

.... Ummm hola...? - murmuró asomándose en la sala donde afortunadamente estaban todos reunidos

Bakura!! - grito Heba pareciendo furioso y el Alfa peliblanco miró parpadeando la panza algo hinchada del tricolor.... Ohh mierda, Heba también estaba en cinta - donde carajos crees que estabas!?

.... En mi casa...? - murmuró Bakura encogido.... Porque un Omega en cinta enojado daba tanto miedo? Eso no debería ser posible! Joder los Omegas preñados se suponia que debian ser lindos y adorables!

Y que carajos haces en tu casa si se supone que Ryou y yo pasaremos nuestros embarazos juntos!? - le gritó Heba mientras los demas veian muy entretenidos al pobre Chibi-Bakura

.... Mi madre quería estar con Ryou y ver a sus nietos crecer.... - murmuró Bakura a punto de jugar con sus dedos como un niño siendo regañado

No me importa si... Momento, tienes madre? - pregunto Heba cambiando brutalmente su estado de ánimo... Putas hormonas - eso fue estúpido, todos tienen una madre... Pero la tuya está viva!?

Bakira respiro profundo hasta decir en la voz más baja que poseía - ... Ehh si.... Se llama Keliko Touzuoku....

Quería pensar que no escucharon, pero cuando vio las caras desencajadas del grupo quiso salir corriendo y esconderse en el hueco más profundo que encontrara - creo que escuche mal Bakura Tou... Oh demonios somos unos imbéciles... - Atem había comenzando a hablar... Pero se detuvo sintiéndose estúpido cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle del apellido.

Todos los sobrenaturales somos unos imbéciles si no notamos lo extraño que era que un Vampiro usará el apellido de la familia real angelical - gruño Seto pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - como carajos nunca nos hicimos la gran pregunta...

Hay quienes si se le hacen... Pero no tienen los huevos para preguntar - dijo Bakura desde su esquina.

Porque nunca nos dijiste que tu madre era ese ángel? Y... El esta vivo!? - definitivamente el cerebro de ese grupo colapsaría por culpa del peliblanco - el esta vivo y danzando por ahí, y los ángeles todo este tiempo han querido nuestras cabezas por alguien que está muy bien!

.... No está tan bien, tiene "ligeros" problemas mentales, pero eso es normal... Nadie está completamente cuerdo - si las miradas mataran Bakura ya estaría en el centro de la tierra - .... Les contare desde el principio la historia y porque no quería que nadie se enterara de nada...

El peliblanco suspiro y comenzó a contar todo el drama familiar que lo perseguía, desde que su madre fue secuestrada hasta que salió a este mundo, también se habló de cómo su madre no quería salir de aquel lugar para mantener a raya a Zork en un demente intento por protegerles a el y a su hermano mayor. Al final el grupo no tuvo de otra más que suspirar y entender medianamente las acciones del peliblanco - ohh bueno supongo que...

Eso no es todo, hay otra razón por la que quería pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.. - murmuró Bakura interrumpiendo las palabras de Atem - yo no soy precisamente normal tampoco... Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que carajos soy...

Umm.. Yo te veo bastante normal para ser un híbrido raro - dijo Yami mirándolo suspicaz.

_Voy a reirme mucho cuando sepas que tu tambien eres una cosa rara como yo _\- pensó Bakura con un toque de malicia - no se ni que carajos soy dado a mi nacimiento y porque no tengo las caracteristicas de ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural existente

Repito, te veo bastante normal - gruño Yami.

Bakura le miro feo antes de suspirar para liberar aquel sello que mantenía sus atributos extraños a raya, fue un momento de silencio donde todos parpadeaban mirando la extraña apariencia que Bakura había tomado - pero no cambias de apariencia solo porque tu madre sea un caído y tu padre un ser maldecido cariño, es más si vamos al caso realmente no deberías existir

A qué te refieres madre? - pregunto Atem mirando a su madre que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

A que los sobrenaturales maldecidos son estériles, la maldición siempre es lo primero que evita es el nacimiento de hijos del ser afectado, asi que tu padre no pudo haber preñado a tu madre violandola o de ninguna forma después de haber hecho ese hechizo... Y los ángeles caídos también son estériles, ese es un castigo que los ángeles colocaron hace millones de años y ahora ya no es muy conocido - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa serena - así que de ninguna forma deberías haber nacido

.... Pero madre me llevó en su vientre y después me crió, mi hermano esta de testigo - dijo Bakura parpadeando confundido.

Ohh no estoy diciendo que no te crea, solo estoy explicando porque es increible tu caso - explicó la mujer tranquila - tu padre es seguro que no te engendro, pero tu madre de alguna manera te tuvo en su vientre y te dio a luz aun cuando no era fertil o siquiera tenia esperma funcional para formar un hijo... Es algo poco conocido pero cierto, pero es tan increíble como el caso de Yugi-chan

... Ahh? - el pobre quedo como un ciervo encandilado al ser llamado de forma tan repentina.

Por más que se nos pasara una chispa de luz en ti no debias generar aureola o alas de ángel cariño, es Yami quien te transformo y el es un Vampiro/Elemental, en dado caso debias transformarte en un elemental con una pequeña parte Vampírica - dijo la mujer mirando con cariño al tricolor - tampoco es muy normal que se nos pasara una chispa de energía angelical, esas cosas los ancianos las detectan enseguida y junto a eso la familia Muto no tiene energía angelical corriendo en la familia para que la heredaras

La mujer se quedó pensativa mirando al tricolor menor y el pobre se encogió al ser analizado por la hembra - tampoco es que tu energía se sienta completamente angelical, no se puede negar la luz en tu alma... Pero es demasiada luz, incluso para un ángel

pequeño, Ryou-chan esta igual que tu

Pero no es el mismo caso, yo si soy un Vampiro - aclaró Yami con el ceño fruncido.

Umm... - la mujer lo miro dudosa, casi parecía no saber qué decir a continuación - realmente me siento loca al decirlo pero ya no te sientes tan Vampiro para mi gusto, eres demasiado oscuro para ello y eso es desde hace un tiempo...

Si sabes todo esto porque nunca lo habías dicho antes mama? - pregunto Yami mirándolo confundido.

Porque no lo vi necesario, eres mi hijo y te di a luz con dolor, te amo seas como seas y Yugi es tu compañero, solo me preocupaba la felicidad de ambos - respondió la mujer acariciando los cabellos de sus dos hijos - también soy una elemental, estoy mas en sintonía con el mundo que cualquier otra criatura, si algo malo sucediera con ustedes el mundo lo dijera... Y lo que me dice es que tu y Bakura junto a sus Omegas son criaturas extremadamente importantes para el

Pero eso sigue sin explicar que carajos soy! - grito Bakura frustrado

Podria tener una idea pero no es muy posible, ademas de que me faltan muchos detalles ya que los ángeles tienen la mayoría de la información sobre las criaturas antiguas y extintas - explico Sele suspirando - podrías decirle a tu madre que hable con su familia para que te deje entrar a la biblioteca de ellos

Je! Lo que podrían hacerme es matarme, ellos no me quieren mucho que se diga - gruño el peliblanco con frustración

No te preocupes, no eres una criatura maligna o peligrosa, esas son las que son asesinadas - tranquilizo la mujer sonriendo - si causaras curiosidad porque pareces ser una nueva raza, pero no pasa peligro... Las que peligran son las que desequilibran las energías del mundo, tu mas bien lo estas ayudando aunque no lo creas

Muchas conversaciones, yo quiero ver a Ry!! - grito Heba se pronto estando enfurruñado - mi bebe quiere convivir con sus primos!!

... Desde cuando son primos...? - murmuró Bakura extrañado.

Desde que yo lo dije - y Bakura recordó la regla de oro... "Nunca contradigas a un Omega preñado, no saldrás bien parado"

Vamos de una vez, después resolveremos esto - dijo Atem levantándose - voy a llevar el control de la familia desde la casa de Bakura, tu y padre descansen

No te preocupes hijo, estaremos bien, ustedes diviertanse - la mujer los despidió y un rato después el grupo se estaba yendo en dirección a la casa de Bakura.

Esta vez si se tardaron un poco mas ya que Bakura no podía trasportar a nadie mas que no fuera su Omega, pero llegaron y fueron recibidos por un Ryou muy alegre - Kuraaa!! Volviste!

.... Tampoco es que me tarde mucho en regresar... - murmuro el Alfa recibiendo un abrazo asfixiante.

No me importa, yo y bebés quieren mimos de su papá! - reclamo mirándolo con un puchero - desperté con ganas de que me mimaras y no estabas!

... Estaba buscando a tus amigos, se que querías verlos - dijo Bakura suspirando.

Ryou miro detrás de Bakura y noto a sus amigos saludando con felicidad, de un chillido extasiado Bakura fue olvidado totalmente a favor de abrazar a los otros Omegas - Heba-chan!! Estas en cinta!!

Si Ryou, como queríamos! Nuestros bebés podrán ser amigos!! - a Keliko esa escena de ambos Omegas en cinta abrazandose le pareció simplemente hermosa.

Con un carraspeo divertido el Omega llamo la atencion de todos sobre el y le sonrió amablemente - soy Keliko Touzuoku, la madre de Bakura y Akefia, lamento las molestias que mi raza pudo haber causado...

No se preocupe, no es su culpa todo lo que pasó, fue culpa de los idiotas que lo secuestraron - dijo Atem sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Que modales los míos, vamos muchachos pasen! - dijo Keliko abriendo la puerta de par en par y dejando entrar al grupo.

Heba y Ryou rápidamente se agruparon en una esquina para seguir en su muy entretenida conversa sobre sus bebes mientras los demas Omegas les rodeaban también acotando a la conversación.

De pronto Akefia salió de donde sea que estaba bostezando con flojera, se detuvo en cuanto vio la sala llena de gente - .... El pendejo dde Bakura tuvo las bolas de traerlos? De verdad?

A quién llamas pendejo bastardo? - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Pues a ti pendejo - repitió con una enorme sonrisa.

Akefia compórtate - siseo Keliko y eso fue suficiente para que Akefia pasara de moreno a blanco - presentate correctamente hijo

Soy Akefia Touzuoku, hermano mayor del pendejo aquel - joder entiendanlo, era un hermano mayor... Su trabajo era joder al menor, no podía dejar eso de lado.

Mis hijos tienen problemas chicos deben entenderlos! - ante ese comentario de su madre, ambos peliblancos se fueron cada quien a una esquinita deprimidos, los otros solo tenían sonrisas nerviosas y gotitas detrás de sus cabezas.

Cuanto tiempo tienes Heba? - pregunto Ryou acariciando la aun no muy pronunciada pancita del tricolor

Resulta que ni Atem o yo sabíamos, pero quede en cinta mas o menos 2 meses antes de Halloween así que tengo seis meses - respondió sonriente - yo tengo un solo bebe, no salí premiado como tu

Aww no te preocupes, ya tendrás muchos pequeñitos que consentir! - exclamo Ryou contento - si necesitas ayuda Mama Keliko esta disponible, el ama a los bebes y sera la que me ayudara a dar a luz

Ehh no quisiera molestar... - murmuro el tricolor apenado

Naa!! No es molestia, yo encantado de ayudar a una nueva mama necesitada - dijo el Omega entrando de nuevo y guiñando un ojo - ya acomode habitaciones para todos, si me acompañan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy!!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez mis amores!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

En cualquier momento darás a luz cariño - murmuró Bakura cariñosamente al Omega sentado entre sus piernas, con su espalda totalmente pegado a su pecho y los fuertes brazos rodeándolo para acariciar su estómago hinchado con amor.

Ryou medianamente adormilado por el calor y el abrazo de su Alfa hablo - si Kura, mis bebés ya vienen... Estoy muy feliz mi Kura, tu estas feliz?

Yo soy feliz mientras tu lo seas mi amor, ya tengo todo preparado y madre ya decoro el cuarto de los bebés - dijo Bakura besando la mejilla del menor - mitad niño y mitad niña con todos los regalos que les dieron nuestros amigos

Estoy seguro de que Amy y Gent serán muy felices allí, aunque los primeros meses dormirán con nosotros por seguridad y facilidad, asi a penas lloren les alimentaré en vez de pararme a buscarles - Ryou bostezo para luego hacer una mueca cuando uno de los bebés le dio una patada a la mano de Bakura - tenemos un pequeño luchador, creo que esta luchando contra tu mano o mi higado

Bakura se rio divertido - Je! Seguro es un Alfa poderoso como su Papá

O un bonito y fuerte Omega como su mama - asintió Ryou sonriente

Como sea que sean mientras vengas sanos - después de eso Ryou no tardó mucho en dormirse mientras Bakura seguia sintiendo los movimientos alegres de los pequeños aun dentro de su madre, ellos sabian que su padre estaba allí ya que podian sentir la suave energía con la que Bakura les revisaba y como los pequeños traviesos que eran saludaban como podían.

Luego de un rato Bakura quita sus manos del vientre y acomoda bien al Omega para que descanse, con un pequeño beso en su frente se acurruca junto a el y ambos caen en el reino de los sueños. A la mañana siguiente Ryou se levantó de la caam dejando dormir a su Alfa tan radiante como todos estos días cuando supo que estaba preñado, fue hasta la cocina donde sin dejar de sonreir comenzó a cocinar el desayuno para todos.

Tan temprano y ya estás activo Ryou? Seguro que el perezoso de Bakura aun sigue dormido - comentó Akefia llegando con cara de sueño - como estas hoy? Mis pequeños sobrinos como estan?

Ohh todos estamos bien Kefi, muy hambrientos! - respondió Ryou radiante de felicidad

Alguien esta muy feliz, eso es bueno, una nueva mamá feliz significa que sus bebes tambien vienen felices - dijo una nueva voz y Ryou le sonrió a modo de saludo a la madre de los morenos - déjame saludar a mis nietos

Sin dejar de trabajar dejo que el otro Omega metiera la mano en sus ropas y acariciara su pancita, hizo una pequeña mueca cuando uno de ellos saludó con una patada a su familiar, aunque luego ambos Omegas rieron divertidos - ahora le toca al tío saludar saben!? - reclamo Akefia y por un segundo Ryou creyó que haría pucheros.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando y saludaron a Ryou con cariño, Heba también recibió su respectivo cariño de Keliko y todos comenzaron a desayunar. Mientras comía Ryou se sintió extraño, había una pequeña sensación incómoda de presión en su vientre, aunque era soportable así que no dijo nada. Cuando ya habían terminado y todos se había ido a quien sabe donde comenzó a recoger con una pizca de magia para ayudarse y la sensación de incremento un poco, se apoyó de una de las paredes respirando profundo y odio por un segundo no tener sirvientes aquí que le ayudarán.

Estás bien cariño? - pregunto Keliko que se había regresado a ayudarle y lo miro apoyándose en un pared respirando algo extrañamente.

... Me duele un poco - murmuró Ryou sobándose la enorme barriga y suspiro cuando la sensación se fue - ya estoy bien Mamá Keliko, no se preocupe

El Omega lo miró extrañamente, tenía una pequeña sospecha de que pasaba pero no alarmaria al menor aun. Lo vigilaría para asegurarse - siéntate cariño yo termino aquí

Pero....! - la mirada que le arrojaron le hizo obedecer inmediatamente.

Un rato después Keliko había terminado y regreso para ver como Ryou se aferraba a si mismo con una expresión incómoda - déjame revisarte a ver si es lo que creo que es si?

Esta bien - Ryou se movió dejando que Keliko tuviera todo el acceso a su vientre, el Omega con sus manos comenzó a revisar al chico con su energía, sonrió cuando notó a los bebés acomodándose y las caderas de Ryou comenzar a ensancharse poco a poco - estas bien mi amor, solo que estas por dar a luz

Ohh me alegro que estoy... - Ryou se detuvo parpadeando cuando su cerebro captó todo lo dicho por el Omega divertido - como que estoy por dar a luz....!?

El grito del Omega aterrorizado atrajo la atención de Akefia y Bakura que se asomaron preocupados - porque Ryou grito?

Solo se asusto porque las contracciones comenzaron, podrian ser útiles y ayudarme a levantarlo? - dijo Keliko y puso los ojos en blanco cuando noto a los dos Alfas congelados en su lugar - no importa, voy por alguien que no se congele solo porque un Omega dará a luz, no recuerdo que se me hayan caído de la cuna de pequeños para que sean tan pendejos

Keliko gruñendo con fastidio paso por el lado de los dos Alfas de cerebro congelado, regreso con Seto sonriente e ignorando a sus dos hijos congelados aun - Ayúdame a levantarlo, tengo una cámara preparada para este momento

El castaño asintió y levantó al Omega con carita dolorida, ambos pasaron por el lado de los peliblancos con severo caso de pendejera mientras Keliko negaba con la cabeza preguntándose qué hizo mal con esos dos. Después de un rato ambos sacudieron la cabeza reaccionando - Akefia... Escuchaste eso?

Si... - murmuro aun medio ido el moreno.

Ryou está dando a luz - dijo en igual tono - mis hijos/sobrinos están naciendo!!!! - gritaron ambos corriendo hasta la habitación que su madre había preparado con anterioridad, allí miraron a todos los demás afuera mientras de la habitación dentro se escuchaban gemido y pequeño gritos de dolor - ehh... Ya nacieron?

No idiota, eso toma tiempo - gruño Yami con fastidio - ahora mismo está en eso, pero no nacerán hasta un rato después pendejo y son dos, esto va para rato

Y Yami tenía toda la razón, pasaron unas pocas horas donde Bakura escucha horrorizado los gritos de dolor de su Ryou. Hasta que de pronto un pequeño llanto se escucho y Bakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse, la puerta se abrió un rato después y su madre salió sonriendo ampliamente - Ryou esta descansando un rato antes que comiencen las contracciones del segundo, el la sostuvo un rato pero luego pidió que te trajera a la pequeña para que tu y todos la conozcan

Bakura un poco nervioso tomo al bebe que aun ni siquiera había visto en brazos, con cuidado quitó la mantita descubriendo al pequeñito. Era una bebe hermosa muy parecida a Ryou, con una pequeña motita de cabello blanco azulado y sorpresa... Los ojos negros sin pupilas ni nada que el mismo tenía, no era extraño considerando que el era el padre pero aun asi le ponía ligeramente nervioso el mostrarla.

Lastima que Akefia no tuviera tales reservas y se asomó por sobre el hombro de su hermano para ver a la bebe - Aww!! Que cosita mas adorable, seguro que es hija tuya?

Callate tonto - gruñó Bakura mosqueado, mientras la bebé miraba con curiosidad a los dos adultos frente a ella, el nuevo padre miró mejor y noto una sencilla aureola redonda sobre su cabeza, casi traslúcida pero sin cuernitos

De pronto Akefia aun sobre el hombro de su hermano comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz al bebé, cosa que al parecer no le gusto ya que arrugó el entrecejo enojada y tomó el dedo ofensivo en su manita - auchh!! Joder que si es tu hija, tiene tu puta fuerza y las garras estúpidas con las que naciste bastardo - gruñó el moreno alejando su dedo y mirando las leves marcas que las garritas le habían dejado.

Nadie te tiene haciéndola enojar - dijo Bakura con toda la malicia del mundo, mientras que curioso lo que sentía como unas alas en la espalda la levanta para verla mejor.

Toda la piel de la pequeña era blanca como la de Ryou y el mismo, mientras que en su espalda se podían ver dos pares de alas con plumas negras brillantes relajas y caidas seguro por falta de fuerza de la pequeña para sostenerlas erguidas. La volteo para verla mejor a la luz y las plumas parecieron escarcharse de color plateado.

Que cosita mas linda!! - chillo Heba mirando a la bebé con los ojos brillantes Yugi junto a el tenia la misma expresión, la bebé de repente gorjeo y se sacudió con un puchero haciendo chillar de nuevo.

Lastima que el grito alterada a la bebe que comenzó a llorar enojada, el pobre Alfa miro a la pequeña con desesperación e intento sacudirla para calmarla. Keliko negó con la cabeza y arrebato de los brazos de Bakura a la bebe que lloraba - si siguen haciéndola llorar se la llevaré a su madre y no la volverán a ver hasta que me de la gana, tiene minutos de nacida por dios! No es para que la anden molestando así - regaño el Omega calmando a la pequeña con dulzura.

Perdon, no era nuestra intención hacerla llorar - dijo Heba con tristeza mientras Yugi asentia.

Bien, pero cuidenla - gruño pasandole el bultito a sus brazos con la pequeña ya calmada, con eso Keliko regreso a la habitación para cuidar de Ryou que seguro ya había entrado en labor de nuevo.

Como se llama Bakura? - pregunto Joey acariciando con suavidad la cabecita de la pequeña.

Amy, Ryou quería llamar así a la niña y el niño por nacer es Gent - respondió con media atención en ellos y el resto en la habitación donde su Omega había comenzado a gemir dolorido.

Esta vez duro menos tiempo en que todo se aquietara y un llanto sonoro resonará por todo el lugar, la pequeña en brazos de Akefia también lloro siguiendo la pista de su hermanito minutos menor. Los gritos de ambos bebés siguieron sonando hasta que Keliko salió con expresión confundida - creo que quieren estar juntos, pasen, ya me encargue de limpiar a Ryou y todo

A punta de empujones de su hermano Bakura entro mirando a Ryou cansado y sudoroso sostener a un bultito sollozante - Kura, pasame a Amy por favor, creo que Gent quiere a su hermana junto a el

Bakura tomo delicadamente a la pequeña de brazos de su hermano y fue hasta su Omega para sentarse junto a el, le entrego a la pequeña ayudandole a acomodarles a ambos en sus brazos. Fue casi mágico como ambos bebes se tranquilizaron al sentirse juntos de nuevo como se formaron, Bakura curioso miro al nuevo bebe y lo mas curioso que noto fue la piel un poco más oscura que la de su hermanita.

Una matita de cabellos blancos grisáceos le cubría la cabecita junto a dos pequeños cuernitos blancos, de ojos y garritas igual a los de su hermanita. Con el movimiento se descubrieron los cuatro pares de alitas muy parecidas a las de su padre solo que de un color blanco puro y unos dientitos en algunos lugares - aww estan adorables!! - susurro Yugi mirando desde su lugar un poco lejos a la familia reunida para no molestar.

Son mis pequeñines, obviamente seran preciosos - dijo Ryou a modo de broma meciendo a los dos bebés en sus brazos que se acurrucaban alegres juntos.

Bakura se había acomodado ahora de forma que la espalda de Ryou se apoyaba en su pecho para sentir que cuidaba a su familia - creo que este de aquí tiene hambre Ryou - comentó al ver que Gent chupaba la manita de su hermanita - ven te ayudare a amamantarle, no quiero separarlos mucho no vaya a ser que vuelvan a llorar

Todos los demas veian enternecidos la escena, no era común que Bakura se comportara tan delicado y tierno, pero no comentarian nada por ahora para no entorpecer la belleza del momento... Esa era una familia adorable y estaban muy felices de poder presenciar un momento tan bonito.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Padre esto no puede seguir así, ya son varios los ángeles en aquel lugar y no hemos hecho nada para detener esto! - gritó con enojo una mujer de alas emplumadas desde su lugar.

Y qué demonios esperas que haga Kamily? No es como si los secuestraran abiertamente como con Keliko-chan - gruñó el mayor de todos desde lo alto de su trono.

Así como para los chicos, para los ángeles también había pasado el tiempo como era obvio. Solo que mientras el grupo solamente había estado viviendo su vida con normalidad, algunos de los ángeles llevaban formando aun mas odio del que ya tenían y eso estaba por explotar. Por eso ahora podemos ver en el reino de los angeles esta pequeña reunión imprevista - pues algo, no simplemente aplastar tu culo en tu trono

Kamily estas hablando con tu padre - más que un regaño parecía un recordatorio cansando - más o menos que propones que haga? Desde mi punto de vista no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que cuidarlos a todos ustedes

Y no somos niños, somo unos Alfas adultos y no necesitamos que nos protejas - reclamo la chica enfurruñada - en cambio Keliko-nii-chan es un... 

Omega lo bastante fuerte como para poder patearte el culo, asi que callate Kamily que estás siendo molesta - gruño Sariel desde su lugar fulminando con la mirada a su hermana menor.

Esta bien perdon, ninguno aqui excepto tu necesitamos protección - dijo Kamily burlona - eso pasa cuando le prestas más atención a los libros que a entrenar Hermano

Al menos no soy una estupida que no ve más allá de lo que hay frente a su nariz - siseo enojado Sariel.

A quien le dices estupida!? - antes de que la cosa escalara el que parecía ser el mayor de todos los hermanos se levanto mirandoles con frustración.

Se pueden calmar? Kamily, que a tu hermano le guste más leer que pelear no quiere decir que sea debil, mas bien deberias leer tu un poco mas a ver si aprendes a hacer hechizos en vez de agitar tu guadaña cada 5 min - regaño haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada y cruzara sus brazos como una niña enojada - Sariel, sabes como es de fosforito Kamily, porque no usas tu inteligencia para evitarnos un dolor de cabeza a todos con sus gritos! Eres mayor que ella por dios!

Ahora podemos ver a los dos sentados enfurruñados, de pronto una de las chicas se levantó con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa - tengo una idea!

Sera muy mala Honye, asi que cállate - gruño Sariel conociendo como trabajaba la maquiavélica mente de una de sus hermanas mayores, era mejor que se callara a que este dandoles ideas estúpidas a todo este grupo de tontos... Incluido su padre en algunos casos.

Y si vamos a una de las celebraciones de esas bestias y nos traemos a los dos ángeles Omegas? - dijo ignorando totalmente a su hermano que la fulminaba con la mirada - ellos deberia estar aqui en su tierra, con eso estoy segura de que Akefia-chan vendrá por fin y podremos convencerlo de que se quede

Ven lo dije, una muy estúpida idea... - pronto fue obvio que todos en el lugar lo estaban considerando y Sariel se golpeo la frente con frustración - no puedo creerlo, de verdad están considerando secuestrar a dos Omegas!?

No es un secuestro, les estamos ayudando, quien sabe que les hicieron aquellos para tenerlos así a su lado - aseguró la chica haciendo gruñir aun más Sariel por la estupidez de todo - secuestro es lo que le hicieron a Keliko-nee

Es la misma mierda imbécil - Sariel a veces se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de sus hermanos... Ohh! Cierto, una montaña de mierda seguramente para que se les ocurra semejantes ideas - además como no sera sospechoso que de pronto aparezcamos en una celebración X, cuando no salimos de aquí salvo que sea Halloween!?

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo - dijo Honye con simpleza.

Sariel se desconecto totalmente de la conversacion despues de eso, ya la idea estaba corriendo por las cabezas de sus familiares y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era cierto lo que decía Kamily, no era el más fuerte pero si uno de los más listos y algo se le tenía que ocurrir para que sus hermanos y padre no hicieran una estupidez de esta magnitud. Perdido en sus pensamientos estuvo hasta que sus hermanos comenzaron a salir y se movió interceptando a dos de los últimos en cuanto todos los demás no estaban cerca - Tanrya, Gary ustedes dos son mi única esperanza para detener esta estupidez

Sariel, es cierto que me parece una tontería pero sabes lo convincente que puede ser Honye y viste la cara de Kamily, a ella le encanto la idea - dijo la chica, de cabellos lacios y blancos con destellos de color lila, dos enormes alas blancas con reflejos morados y aureola a combinación.

Ustedes dos solo siganme, necesito mostrarles algo y no puede ser aquí - Sariel tomo los brazos de sus dos hermanos para comenzar a jalarlos por el palacio donde viven.

A dónde nos llevas? - preguntó Gary soltando un suspiro sufrido y resignado, era un ángel con 6 alas blancas con reflejos verdes y aureola de igual color, su cabello blanco platinado largo y abundante lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta.

Ya verán! Solo quiero que me crean, quiero creer que mi familia no lleva la estupidez en los genes para poder tener hijos tranquilo - gruño mientras seguía arrastrandoles - quiero saber que no soy el único con un cerebro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, deseo que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos leemos una proxima vez 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ni-sama, vamos a donde creo que vamos? - pregunto Tanrya nerviosa - padre no nos prohibio ir alli?

Pues... Si pero ni modo, tuve que entrar a favor de la investigación - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - hay momentos donde romper las reglas es bueno, mientras no le digan a padre que estuve allí antes de que todo se resuelva

Solo no hagas que todos nos metamos en líos Sariel, padre clausuró el árbol genealógico familiar desde que se eliminó la foto de Keliko-nii-chan - gruño Gary con expresión de frustración.

Padre no quiere pasar por estos pasillos desde hace años, llevo siglos usando este lugar para investigar qué le pasó a Keliko-nii y donde podría estar - explicó empujandoles para que caminaran con más rapidez - pero en medio de eso me llegaron otras cosas curiosas que tuve que averiguar, aun no estoy seguro de nada ya que no tengo información suficiente pero voy bien!

Al final fueron arrastrados hasta aquella hermosa puerta que escondía detrás la hermosa habitación del árbol genealógico familiar, Sariel se adelantó a sus hermanos y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo con un líquido rojo. Mancho su dedo en el líquido y abrió la puerta con una chispa de magia - de donde sacaste la sangre de padre para abrir la puerta!? - pregunto nerviosa Tanrya a su hermano.

.... No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta... - murmuró Sariel suspirando y terminando de abrir las puertas dejándoles entrar.

Cosa que hicieron sintiéndose mal por pisar ese lugar, había una razón por la que su padre había prohibido que entraran y era por que reflejaba a las personas que ya no estaban con ellos. Su madre, una hermosa Omega murió por una rara enfermedad que le daba a su raza y a su hermanito que ya no estaba con ellos, los únicos dos Omegas de la familia y ya no estaban. Destruía su orgullo como Alfas admitir que no pudieron proteger a los que debían y era la razón por la que la mayoría de ellos no habían buscado un compañero real, si no podían proteger a su familia como podrían proteger a un compañero?

Joder! Podrían dejar de correr por el paseo de la culpa y analizar con cabeza fría el árbol!? - grito Sariel sacándoles de sus pensamientos deprimidos con brusquedad.

Ambos suspiraron y dejaron ir todo aquello que tenían guardado por ahora, miraron el gigantesco y mágico lugar con atención. Era algo confuso y solo ellos podían entender el entramado de líneas con retratos que unían a los familiares con decoraciones de joyas y enredaderas brillantes, primero estaban sus ancestros y dudaban que eso fuera importante en este momento. Llegaron hasta su padre e hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando junto a el habían dos retratos de Omegas hermosos con lineas que les unían a ellos.

El primero era madre de Kenry, Minre, Keila y Honye; murió hacía siglos por un conflicto con un demonio de fuego. El segundo era madre de todos los demás y aunque los primeros no olvidaron a su madre, igual amaron al Omega que terminó de criarlos con amor. Esas dos pérdidas fueron más que suficiente para herir el corazón del viejo padre de todos ellos y cuando Keliko desapareció fue una estocada demasiado dolorosa para su pobre corazón, el último toque maternal que todos tenían y les fue arrebatado.

Se podrían concentrar? Por cosas como esta es que nunca he querido traer a nadie aquí - gruño Sariel volviendo a sacarlos de sus pensamientos - vean el árbol bien, quiero que lo analicen joder!

Siguieron la línea de su padre y allí estaban todos ellos como sus hijos, hasta que llegaron a Keliko que era el último y miraron la obvia linea que le unía a su sobrino Akefia y a.... Bakura!? - que demonios hace el unido a la foto de Keliko-nii!?

No puedo creerlo... - murmuró Sariel frustrado por la pregunta, creyó que era obvio una vez que lo vieran - si está unido debajo de Keliko y junto a Akefia que carajos creen que significa!?

..... Que es también su hijo.... - murmuró Gary parpadeando mientras su cerebro procesaba aquello, al menos su cerebro lo intentaba, el de su hermana a su lado se había congelado.

Si! Pero no solo eso, analicen bien la foto de Bakura! - pidió sonriendo ampliamente mientras sentia que esta llegando a algo.

Ambos se concentraron y lo primero que vieron con asombro fueron los ojos negros que devolvieron la mirada, despues todo lo demás que la foto hasta la cintura de Bakura con su sonrisa característica podía mostrar - ese no es Bakura... O si?

Ustedes saben que estas fotos son mágicas y muestran cómo somos en realidad, no se que pasa con nuestro **sobrino** Bakura para que no se vea asi - explico remarcando con malicia el parentesco haciéndoles avergonzarse por varias de sus acciones pasadas - y antes de que pregunten qué es entonces nuestro **sobrino**, quiero que ustedes mismos vean mas cosas aqui

Asintieron y continuaron mirando, Bakura obviamente estaba unido a Ryou como su compañero, pero incluso la foto sonriente del Omega parecía alterada. No tanto como la de Bakura pero si un poco alterada, no lo decían por la aureola y alas brillantes que normalmente no se veían, sino por los espirales plateados que cubrían la piel que la foto les dejaba ver formando bellos tatuajes que brillaban con energía. Curiosos notaron que el árbol seguía y miraron las fotos de dos adorables bebés, que se unían a Bakura y Ryou - no sabia que Bakura tenia hijos Sariel-nii

Bueno Ryou-chan estaba en cinta la última vez que... - se congeló en sus palabras y giro hacia el árbol mirando la foto de los bebes - aww ya nacieron! Padre es un idiota, si no tuviera la mente tan cerrada abrian nacido aquí y estaríamos mamandoles... Yo quiero compartir con ellos joder, le dije a Ryou que hablara con padre, pero alguien alguna vez me....

Sariel... Continúa, luego arreglamos lo de los recién nacidos - gruño Gary rodando los ojos.

Cierto, ahora quiero que sean la especificación de raza y el estado de Keliko-nii - pidió luego de recobrar su postura seria.

Había una cosa curiosa en el árbol y es que abajo decia el nombre de la persona, y abajo de el la especie. El primer compañero de padre fue una bruja blanca muy poderosa, por ello sus hermanos mayores tenían la leyenda de Angel/Bruja debajo. El segundo esposo fue un angel guardian y por ello todos son ángeles simplemente, miraron a Akefia y como era obvio tenía la leyenda de Angel/Vampiro... Pero Bakura, Ryou y los nuevos bebés tenían unos garabatos extraños donde debía ir la especie - .... Ehh minimamente debería aparecer la palabra ángel, pero ni siquiera entiendo qué es eso...

Es una lengua muerta Tanrya, no la entenderás ni aunque lo intentes - comentó Gary notando que parecían ser letras los garabatos, extraños y sin forma aparente pero eran letras

Tienes toda la razon, pero lo último antes de olvidarnos del árbol es analizar la foto de Keliko-nii - dijo Sariel feliz.

Nii, estás siendo cruel... La foto solo nos dirá lo que no queremos admitir, Keliko está muerto - murmuró Tanrya mirando al suelo.

No! Keliko-chan no esta muerto! - grito haciendo a los dos extrañarse - se que eso creímos cuando vimos la foto opacarse parecido a la de madre cuando murió y por eso padre selló este lugar, pero no es así! La foto no muestra que murió, muestra que manchó sus alas y se convirtió en un caido! Por eso se oscureció su foto, vean la diferencia entre al foto de madre y de el

Ambos lo hicieron y tuvieron que admitir que era cierto, aunque eso plantea más preguntas - si es un caído como tuvo hijos? Ellos son infértiles

Cuando tuvo a Akefia no lo era, por eso padre sabía sobre el al venir a este lugar, pero cuando la foto se oscureció padre creyó que estaba muerto y por dolor cerró este lugar - explicó sonriente - lo increíble es que Bakura nació después y por eso no sabiamos de el, bueno excepto yo que siempre tuve curiosidad y no quería creer que Keliko-nii murió

Pero seguimos con la duda, como quedó embarazado y de quien? Bakura no parece unido a ningún padre - preguntó extrañado Gary señalando que, mientras Akefia salía unido a Keliko junto a un cuadro negro sin foto de un Vampiro llamado Zork Necrophades, Bakura salía unido a Keliko nada más.... Parecía tener una madre y ya

Ni puta idea y eso me encanta! No saben cuanto tiempo he analizado esto y aun no tengo ni una puta idea de que es lo que pasa aquí - exclamó alegre - es simplemente increíble, Keliko quedó embarazado del aire por lo que parece, todo eso siendo un caído infértil!

Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido - comentó Tanrya con un inicio de dolor de cabeza.

Lo se, esto debe tener una explicación, todo tiene una explicación y razón de ser - gruño frustrado - y eso no es lo peor, Keliko quedó en cinta de una raza que hace millones de años se extinguió de este y todos los reinos, encontré este libro hace un tiempo y miren

Sariel se sentó en medio de la habitación y sus dos hermanos no tardaron en sentarse junto a el para ver el pequeño libro en sus manos, lo primero que notaron fue que el titulo tenia el mismo tipo de letra extraña con el que se marcaba la especie de Bakura y los siguientes despues de el. Sariel emocionado lo abrió y le mostró la portada donde salía una hermosa imagen de dos criaturas muy parecidas y la vez muy distintas a Bakura y Ryou abrazadas muy juntas en medio de un campo de flores.

Hermano, no nos harás leerlo o si? Es pequeño pero tu sabes que tardaremos una eternidad, no somos tu - dijo Gary a su lado con expresión de fastidio.

Tsk! Si los conozco y se de sus pocas ganas de leer siempre - murmuró con hastío - les daré un resumen, verán este libro trata sobre los Oscuros y sus contrapartes de luz, al parecer eran una antigua raza, prima de los elementales, son una clase de criatura espiritual que se extinguió por una razón que no dice aquí hace millones de años...

Podían transformarse en cualquier animal que existe y manipular todos los elementos, podían transportarse y tenian varios poderes más desconocidos - comenzó Sariel absolutamente feliz - ellos no tenían reino aparte de la tierra de los humanos como todas las criaturas sobrenaturales ya que se encargaban de ayudar a la humanidad a no hacer las estupideces que ahora hacen, estaban puestos por la misma tierra para cuidar a todas las criaturas aquí y por supuesto para que equilibraran las energía de la tierra misma

Miren esto - abrió el libro en una pagina en especifico donde la imagen de la portada se repite, solo que esta vez tenían letras que si podían leer y otras que no - miren aqui la imagen donde dice "Oscuro", las letras que no podemos leer sobre ellas no son iguales a las de Bakura?

Ambos asintieron y siguió al otro, este era un Omega, y contrario a su compañero cuyas alas y demás eran de colores oscuros, casi negros. Este tenia blancos muy brillantes y a pesar de ser una imagen se notaba que irradiaba una luz hermosa - este es igual a Ryou, osea que es una "Luz" - explicó señalando el escrito debajo del nombre de Ryou y la palabra.

Son dos razas distintas con poderes distintos pero que aun así una no puede vivir sin la otra, es mas por aqui miren lo que dice - señaló otro punto lejano del libro antes de leer - por cada oscuro existe una luz que la misma tierra crea si no nace por si solo, ya que la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la luz y viceversa, si la luz nace sola se crea su oscuro y de alguna forma se unirán de nuevo para equilibrarse

Ryou no tiene esos ojos negros - comentó Tanrya notando la diferencia entre la imagen y Ryou.

Eso es porque seguro es una luz transformada por su oscuro, miren segun esto los ojos son la característica que distingue realmente a la raza de las otras y solo los que nacen siendo "Luz u Oscuridad" los tienen - explico - pero no importa, porque a pesar de que es una luz transformada no le quita nada, ya que según esto la tierra misma le dio lo que se necesitaba y lo puso en el camino de Bakura para equilibrar

Pero sigo sin entender porque Keliko quedó en cinta con una criatura de esas y con las condiciones tan... Imposibles en las que se dio - preguntó Gary confundido.

No tengo idea! No puedo estar seguro de nada porque tampoco es que este libro dice mucho, nada más explica algunas cosas y es porque al parecer nuestro abuelo era amigo de ellos dos - dijo Sariel señalando a las dos criaturas que allí salían - ellos le regalaron el libro a el ya que tiene dedicatoria y todo, este es un libro hecho a mano aunque está muy bien hecho y no lo parece

Ellos eran muy unidos con la tierra y la protegían como los elementales, considerando todos los golpe que a recibido creo que quiso tener de nuevo a todas las criaturas que le ayudaban a mantenerse estable - dijo algo dudoso - tengo la teoría de que por eso Keliko quedó en cinta de esa forma, la tierra necesitaba a sus criaturas de nuevo para estabilizarse, así que la formó en el vientre de Keliko... Nació fue Bakura un oscuro, creo que algo muy malo pasó y ese momento, pero la tierra aprovecho la oscuridad del momento para crear a un "Oscuro"

Así como a veces sucede con los elementales, que nacen de los elementos que los conforman y no del vientre de algún Omega - comentó Tanrya entendiendo - solo que esta vez fue una mezcla de ambos casos

También tengo la teoría de que creo a Bakura para deshacerse de un cáncer que la está atacando, veran hace algún tiempo sentí como si algo podrido comenzaba a salir del Reino de las Sombras, primero era leve pero al pasar de los año se a incrementado y si esto sigue así todos los reinos se verán afectados - explicó esta vez más seriamente - los vampiros sellaron su reino, pero fue como meter carne podrida en una caja que dejaron al sol y esperar que no apeste, lo que sea que sucede allí afectará a todo el mundo y el mundo lo sabe... Se está buscando proteger y creo a la raza que le faltaba para protegerse

Entonces dices que Bakura puede acabar con lo que sea que esté pasando en el reino de los vampiros? - preguntó Tanrya

No se si es el únicamente quien puede ya que no conozco mucho tampoco, estas son suposiciones que tengo - respondió Sariel - pero Bakura ayudará mucho, de eso estoy seguro

Y es por todo lo que hablamos aquí que me ayudaran a que padre no haga una estupidez que nos maldiga, separar a un Oscuro de su Luz es un pecado horrible que la tierra maldice - dijo abrazándose - así que ayudenme!!! Joder que a mi nadie nunca me escucha

En qué problema nos metiste, pero supongo que es necesario - murmuró Gary levantándose seguido de los otros dos - por cierto... Donde encontraste ese libro?

En la biblioteca familiar, es de esos libros tan viejos y poco conocidos que ni los guardianes recuerdan que existe - respondió mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta - asi que me fue fácil sacar el libro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, es mas el que yo lo encontrara fue mera casualidad

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Ya están dormidos Ry - dijo Bakura acariciando con ternura la cabecita de su pequeño.

Lo se, déjalos en el medio de la cama - respondió el Omega cambiándose a unas ropas más cómodas con cuidado, aun le dolia todo pero insistio en venirse a su habitación con sus criaturitas y compañero

Estás seguro? Podría aplastarlos mientras duermo, son tan chiquitos - murmuró mirando preocupado a los dos bultitos acurrucado juntos en el medio de la cama.

Naa! Confio en ti, se que no les haras daño a nuestros pequeñines, además de que no te mueves tanto de noche como para aplastarlos - dijo sonriéndole para caminar pésame a la cama donde abrazó a sus bebés con cuidado de no despertarlos contra su pecho - son hermosos Kura, muchas gracias por esto

De que tienes que agradecerme? Tu fuiste quien luchó por ellos, no yo así que el único que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo por este par de tesoros - mientras hablaba miraba con atención a sus dos retoños, acariciando distraídamente las alitas y cuerpecitos delicados - son preciosos mi amor...

Lo se Kura, qué tal si dormimos? No quiero despertar a los pequeños y tambien esto agotado - cosa que era normal considerando que hoy habia dado a luz, asi que Bakura asintio y le mimo hasta que se quedo dormido acunando a los dos bebes.

El mismo se quedo un rato mas despierto, no podia creer que esas dos criaturitas hermosas habian nacido de el. Eran simplemente preciosos, Gent parecia ser muy dependiente de su hermanita y su Amy protectora a juzgar por la forma en que siempre se aferraba al menor. Bostezo comenzando a sentir el cansancio penetrar en su sistema, puso su ala protectoramente sobre su familia antes de que morfeo lo reclamara, dándoles a todos de su calor y proteccion.

De pronto escucho un gorgojeo y se despertó mirando a Gent sacudiendo sobre la cama - que tienes pequeño? No estabas dormido? - pregunto en un susurro amoroso, en la oscuridad miro los brillantes ojos negros del bebé que le devolvian la mirada, con una sonrisa divertida acaricio la pancita y este se sacudió mas con una risita - Shh! Vas a despertar a tu madre y hermanita - susurró levantando al risueño bebé.

Lo acostó sobre su pecho y este comenzó a sacudirse como con ganas de jugar - vamos a dormir, esta muy tarde y podemos despertarles - susurro señalando a los otros dos profundamente dormidos. El bebe miro la direccion señalada y pareció entender porque dejo de gorgojear, aunque sus ojos seguían ampliamente abiertos. Bakura suspiro e intento recordar lo que su madre hacía cuando el mismo no podía dormir.... Joder que nadie lo viera hacer esto! Comenzó a tararear y aunque no fue ni de cerca tan bonito como lo haría Ryou o su madre, cumplio su cometido y el bebe se durmió acurrucado sobre su pecho. Despues de eso Bakura no tardo mucho en dormirse abrazando al bebe con cuidado para que no cayera de la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, deseo que lo hayan disfrutado mis amores!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

_(Yami.... No puedes escucharme?) _\- preguntó de pronto la dulce vocecita de su Omega pero la ignoro, Yugi estaba allí frente a el hablando con sus amigos y por ende no le estaba hablando a el... Debía estarse volviendo loco, ahora escuchaba la voz de Yugi en su mente a veces.

Por su parte el Omega soltó un suspiro secreto cuando fue obvio que su Alfa no le escuchaba, intentó comunicarse con el de esta forma de vez en cuando despues que pasara el celo pero este no respondía... Quizá lo imagino todo, pero el le habia respondido aquella vez! Habían hablado de cosas, pero ahora todo parecía ser un sueño inducido por las hormonas.... Un muy raro sueño a decir verdad.

Se alejó de Joey y Serenity con los que hablaba disculpándose un momento, Yami le miró preocupado pero lo tranquilizó diciéndole que iba a ver a los bebés y a Heba. Camino hasta la habitación del peliblanco y allí estaban Ryou y Heba cuidando al par de criaturitas adorables que eran los recién nacidos - hola chicos! Como amanecieron estas linduras hoy?

Bien Yugi, si quieres ven a jugar, estoy seguro que amaran tener muchas personas a su alrededor -dijo Ryou levantando a su pequeña que se agitaba divertida como llamando al tricolor - parece que le gustas a Amy, te agrada Yugi mi pequeña traviesa? - murmuró con voz aniñada el peliblanco haciendo saltar y gorjear a la pequeña.

Se mueven bastante bien para estar recién nacida - comento Yugi, los unicos bebes que habia visto era los de los cazadores y esos recién nacidos, si eran adorables, pero no hacían las payasadas que estos hacen como hasta que tenían los 5 meses mas o menos.

Eso es porque los bebes sobrenaturales nacen mas fuertes, crecen muchisimo mas lento que los humanos pero nacen mucho mas fuerte y listos para hacer estas payasadas.... Verdad cariño? - eso ultimo lo dijo Heba haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de Gent que se carcajeo absolutamente divertido mientras acariciaba descuidadamente la cara del Omega - ya quiero que nazca mi bebito

No te preocupes, ya te falta poco para que haya otra cuchitura aquí en nuestros brazos - tranquilizo Ryou sonriente - vas a dar a luz aquí o en tu palacio?

No se, quisiera que los padre de Atem esten alli para ver al bebe recién nacido... Pero tu vendrás conmigo? Estoy seguro que Keliko-sama no querrá que tu salgas sin el

Es que si salimos yo voy con ustedes y si alguien me ve, pues que me vea y sepa que no estoy muerto ni ninguna ridiculez de esa que piensan algunos idiotas - gruño una voz fastidiada y giraron a ver al Omega aludido allí de pie entrando - dentro de poco organizaremos un viaje para que des a luz en tu hogar, iremos todos no te preocupes

Quieres cargar a los bebés? - pregunto Ryou sosteniendo a una pequeña inquieta y con ganas de correr al parecer... Lastima que ni siquiera rodar solita sobre la cama pudiera - Bakura era así de inquieto?

Puf! A ese mocoso mimado y lloron madre no podía dejarlo solo sobre la cama 2 segundos porque se ponía a chillar, solo se calmaba si yo o madre lo cargaban y le hacen piojito... También había otras maneras mas pendejas pero supongo que ya he avergonzado bastante a mi hermanito por esta hora - comentó Akefia tambien entrando junto a Bakura que le fulmino con la mirada.

Te odio bastardo - gruñó el pobre despreciando totalmente al moreno a su lado, porque siempre tenía que joderlo?

No quiero insultos frente a los bebés - reclamo Ryou y por la mirada que tenia era mejor obedecerlo, así que ambos asintieron palidos.

Como era normal, Akefia fue el primero en reaccionar y salir del rincón deprimido en el que habían caído - Aww!! Yo quiero cargar sobrino!!

Son míos por ahora Akefia-chan - siseo su madre y el pobre volvió a su rincón, joder con los Omegas de su familia y su habilidad para ser aterradores.

Ryou se apiadó del pobre, el solo quería cargar a los bebés - ven con nosotros Akefia, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para que entres en un huequito

Al instante el moreno se animó y corrió para hacerse un lado entre todos los Omegas divertidos por sus payasadas - marica, mira que sentarte entre Omegas así - gruño Bakura mosqueado, el tenía que devolverle alguna de las jodas que Akefia le hacía por dios!

No me importa, tengo a sobrinos - murmuró ignorando totalmente a su hermano que entró en su rincón otra vez... Nunca pegaba una con el bastardo que tenía de hermano - donde estan las cositas mas hermosas de tio? Donde estan?

A las palabras de su Tío ambos bebes gorgojeron como diciendo "Aquí" a lo que Akefia sonrio, tomo en sus brazos a Gent ya que Amy estaba en la trampa mortal que eran los brazos de su madre, ni loco sacaba a la niña de allí - aww! Son demasiado lindos, estas seguro de que son de Bakura?

Bakura también era un bebe bastante adorable Akefia - siseo Keliko a lo que el pobre moreno temió por su vida - ahora es pendejo, pero de bebe era adorable

Tu me querias apoyar o insultar? - pregunto Bakura peliizcandose el puente de la nariz

Ambas - respondió sonriéndole a lo que Bakura solo negó con la cabeza hastiado, toda su familia era igual.

Yugi en todo el rato que estuvo con los bebes esta pensando si preguntarles a sus amigos o no sobre aquel asunto con Yami, hasta que no pudo resistir mas la intriga y miro a sus amigos - chicos... Tengo una duda

Cual cariño? - pregunto Ryou meciendo suavemente a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Cuando Yami estaba en su celo estabamos hablando a travez de nuestra mente, pero ahora parece haber olvidado ese momento... - dijo el tricolor.

... Yugi, los vampiros no nos comunicamos telepáticamente, ni siquiera entre compañeros - comentó Heba extrañado - estas seguro que no lo imaginaste?

Yugi no lo imagino, el y Yami pueden comunicarse a través de un enlace mental ya que no son ni Vampiro o Ángel, son lo mismo que Kura y yo somos - intervino Ryou soltando un suspiro - Yami se transformó en algo como nosotros cuando bebió la sangre de Bakura hace tantos años, fue solo una vez pero como sucede con los elementales, si bebes la sangre de uno puedes tomar sus poderes y habilidades

No sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando hice semejante estupidez - gruño el alfa a su lado de mal humor - quiero que conste que no era mi intención

Sabemos que no era tu intención, pero igual fuiste un idiota - dijo Akefia divertido.

Era necesario, Yami estaba a punto de morir - Ryou salió en defensa de su pobre Alfa maltratado - los Vampiros son extremadamente delicados en el sentido de su sangre, toman sangre humana porque es neutra y no tendrá sorpresas en sus constituciones

En eso tienes razón, han habido casos de vampiros puros que por necesidad toman la sangre de otra criatura volviéndose algo híbridos - dijo Heba frunciendo el ceño - pero deben ser varias veces, Yami solo tomo un poco

Si pero ese poco fue suficiente, la sangre de Bakura es increíblemente fuerte y seguro no fue necesaria mucha para cambiarlo - explicó Ryou soltando un suspiro.

... Yami sabe eso? - pregunto Yugi preocupado.

No sabe a ciencia cierta, aunque su madre le adelantó que ya no era tan vampiro como en un principio - respondió Bakura rápidamente.

Yugi levantó una ceja algo enojado - Y cuando le dirán eso?

.... En algún momento, joder! Tambien vere que tanto es como yo - gruño el peliblanco frustrado.

Pues quiero que sea pronto, Yami merece saber algo tan importante como eso y yo no se lo voy a saber explicar bien! - reclamo Yugi enojado

No te preocupes Yugi, hablaremos con el en un rato - aclaro Ryou con tranquilidad - quieres cargar a Amy?

Yugi no se negó, como negarse a la cosita adorable que estiraba sus bracitos tentadoramente - aww!! Quiero un bebé propio!

Ryou le sonrió tiernamente - dile a Yami, aunque aún estás demasiado reciente en tu transformación para intentar tener un bebé

Yugi dio un pequeño puchero descontento - pero yo quiero bebe

Tienes mucho tiempo por delante Yugi no te preocupes, tendrás muchos bebitos! - exclamó Heba a lo que todos rieron.

Oigan ustedes! No planeaban incluirme? - gruño una voz desde la puerta y vieron a Joey allí junto al resto de los niños que habían llegado hace poco.

No Joey, ven unete - llamo Yugi agradeciendo que las habitaciones fueran enormes, si no fuera sido realmente complicada la situación con tantos aquí dentro.

Ryou sintió algo acurrucarse en su costado y noto a la cachorra de cambiaforma que había conocido allí - hola Okami cariño, demasiado tiempo sin verte - murmuró acariciando las orejas de la lobita - quieres conocer a mis bebes?

Vio a la pequeña asentir y tomó a Gent de los brazos de Heba para mostrarselo a la pequeña, ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el bebe sonrio y tomo la cara de la loba con sus regordetas manitos - suavecito Gent, mira que tus garritas pueden lastimarla - susurró con cariño ayudando al bebé a acariciar a la lobita con curiosidad.

Ryou no pudo evitar reírse cuando los dedos del bebé entraron en la nariz del lobo sacandole un estornudo - amor no, la nariz de ella es muy sensible - instruyó sacando los deditos del bebé divertido.

El resto del dia paso igual, hasta que un Bakura hastiado jalo a Yami para hablar del pequeño detalle sobre su transformación - porque carajos me arrastras así, joder!?

Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio - gruñó Bakura como respuesta.

En cuanto llegaron a las arenas del palacio de los peliblancos, Yami fue arrojado a una esquina con brusquedad - vamos a entrenar, no eres un puto Vampiro y necesitamos ver qué tanto eres como yo

A qué demonios te refieres!? - grito Yami sin entender un carajo.

Cuando te di mi sangre hace años te transforme sin querer en algo parecido a mi, puede que seas un híbrido o haberte transformado completamente - explicó Bakura con seriedad - quiero ver que tantos poderes tienes míos ya que por el sentido físico no conseguiremos nada

..... Pero yo soy un Vampiro, nunca me he transformado en nada como tu o manejado otro elemento más que el fuego - comentó Yami parpadeando confundido.

Veremos si tienes razon, tu Omega dice que te comunicaste con el mentalmente una vez pero fue cuando estabas en modo instintivo así que es normal el que usaras poderes que instintivamente sabes que existen pero no sabes usarlo conscientemente - gruño con fastidio - así que vamos a usar estos poderes de manera consciente pendejo, muévete que vamos a entrenar

.... Que carajos tengo que hacer psicopata loco? - grito el pobre tricolor intentado procesar todo lo que sin nada de tacto le dijeron.

Primero quiero que entrenemos el manejo elemental, como bien debes saber los elementos son muy perceptivos de las emociones - comenzó a explicar - para manejar el fuego debes enojarte pero saber mantener tu enojo bajo control, para el rayo debes sentirte inquieto pero manejar esa inquietud, para el viento debes estar tranquilo y casi vacio de emociones, para la tierra debes ser una persona equilibrada, el agua es voluble pero sabe a dónde va, tienes que ser muy seguro de ti mismo para el agua.... La oscuridad es mucho mas fácil y la luz ni lo intentes, eres demasiado oscuro para eso

... Entonces que? - preguntó el tricolor suspirando.

Que vamos a ver si puedes usar otros elementos, tienes prohibido usar el fuego - ordenó para invocar sus armas - prueba con todos los demás, pero si usas fuego te pateare de aquí a la luna

Bakura de pronto se lanzo hacia el y el pobre tricolor no tuvo de otra mas que proteger se con su propia arma, asi duraron un rato hasta que Bakura se arto - este no es un puto entrenamiento para ver tus habilidades joder! Solo quiero saber si puedes usar otros elementos asi que usa unos malditos elementos!

.... Como lo hago? - pregunto Yami frustrado.

Igual que como usas tu fuego pero con distintas emociones pendejo - respondió guardando su arma - darte coñazo no es la manera veo, asi que vamo a tomar otro enfoque, siéntate y concéntrate en tus putas emociones mientras expulsas tu energía elemental... En teoria deberias al menos producir algo y porfavor que no sea fuego!

Yami suspiro para comenzar a concentrarse, recodaba el entrenamiento con su madre cuando aun no sabian cual era su elemento, era un tiro a ciegas y el que saliera bueno... Era su elemento ya que solo ese podría controlar, pero esta vez era un tiro donde cualquier lugar menos el usual estaría bien. Duró un rato en eso y se le ocurrió de pronto pensar en su Yugi, quizá de esa forma podría cambiar sus emociones a la menos usual. No fue extraño cuando Bakura noto que su energía comenzaba a cambiar a una mas apacible y en sus manos donde estaba brillando su poder comenzaba a formarse lo que parecía ser viento - ohh bueno, supongo que si puedes puedes usar otro elemento

Yami al escuchar el comentario abrio los ojos y miro sus manos asombrado en sus manos el viento girar de forma pausada, honestamente pensó que Bakura se había vuelto loco y no iba a lograr un carajo, pero para su asombro si lo logro - bien intentemos con otro elemento!

Al final podemos ver a un pobre Yami sumamente agotado después de todo un dia de extenso entrenamiento, había logrado medio producir rayos y tambien mover la tierra un poco. Pero el agua ni por asomo y Bakura no le quiso explicar cómo carajos manejar la oscuridad, tampoco es que tenia muchas ganas de manipularla dado lo agotado que estaba.

Mañana vamos con el resto de elementos y veremos a ver si puedes transformarte en animal, tambien dile a tu Omega para que practiquen con su enlace mental! - ordeno el peliblanco yendose, tenia una par de bebitos y su compañero que atender joder!

Yami también quería alejarse de allí para acurrucarse junto a su Omega, sentia que podia dormir por meses y aun así despertar agotado. No tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación para acurrucarse junto a su Yugi, quedando profundamente dormido en instantes.

Unos días después podemos ver al grupo haciendo maletas para irse a casa de los tricolores de nuevo, Heba estaba pronto a dar a luz y tenían que estar allí para cuando eso sucediera - Ryou guardaste las mantitas, ropa y juguetes de los bebes? - preguntó Keliko revisando todo lo empaquetado en los muy cargados brazos de sus dos hijos

Si Mama Keliko, usted guardó las pociones para cualquier emergencia? Una fiebre o dolor de pancita? - pregunto esta vez Ryou también revisando mientras los dos Alfas usados como mulas de carga les miraban hastiados, algo normal despues de que los dos Omegas psicópatas con la protección de las criaturitas revisaran todo lo guardado por décima vez consecutiva.

Ryou por amor a los dioses, como carajos te olvidas de algo cuando medio palacio esta empacado aqui! - gruño Bakura con hastío dejando caer las cosas de sus brazos ya dormidos por el peso - podemos largarnos de una puta vez!?

Callate Bakura, tenemos que asegurarnos de tener todos para mis preciosuras! - grito Keliko mirándole con furia - si nos falta algo por tu culpa te regresaras por el!

Bakura, vuelves a apurarnos y duermes no se donde, pero conmigo y los bebes no! - amenazó Ryou de brazos cruzados.

Bakura no tuvo de otra más que callarse y quedarse en una esquina enfurruñado mientras los demás miraban divertidos la escena, principalmente porque había dos bebés acostados en un cochecito con mirada entretenida. Algo les decía al grupo que aquellos dos estaban disfrutando ampliamente del maltrato a su padre, se les notaba en la miradita brillante que tenían.

Después de un rato por fin Ryou se sintió tranquilo con lo que llevaba para sus dos retoños y subieron al enorme carruaje de los peliblancos para ir al palacio de los tricolores - Ryou están despiertos? - pregunto Yugi acercándose al peliblanco que tenía a uno de los bebés en brazos, Keliko cargaba al otro meciendole rítmicamente.

Gent esta a punto de caer dormido - respondió señalando al pequeño en brazos del Omega moreno a su lado - pero Amy nunca se duerme si no está Gent dormido, ella siempre espera que su hermanito esté profundamente dormido y luego es que ella se duerme tranquila. Así es con todo, primero come Gent y luego ella, primero para todo tiene que ser Gent si no llora y se queja al punto de que no deja que le hagan nada

Ohh que bonita, es protectora de su Hermanito menor - menor por unos minutos pero menor al fin y al cabo, Yugi sonrió acariciando lo suavecitos cabellos de la pequeña con cariño, a lo que esta solo le mostro las encías aun sin dientitos sonriente - no tiene colmillos ni dientitos

Esos le crecerán en unas semanas, si son como su padre con un mes ya tendrán todos sus dientecitos - comentó Keliko en un susurro con el bebe ya dormido.

Minutos después Yugi vio asombrado como los ojitos de la bebe comenzaban a cerrarse hasta que cayo rendida - vez? Si Gent se duerme ella se duerme después, y si Gent se despierta ella tambien al rato

Que bonito - susurro Yugi enternecido, se giro hacia su Alfa con una mirada brillante - quiero bebes Yami!

Cabe resaltar que el Alma del pobre cayo a sus pies - ..... Ehh no crees que aun tienes mucho tiempo para eso?

Pero yo quiero muchos Yami, me conformo con 8 aunque si son mas no me enojo - dijo Yugi haciendo que el pobre de su Alfa quisiera ahorcarse - tu no quieres bebitos conmigo?

Por supuesto que quiero amor... Pero 8? - pregunto con una mueca incómoda

Quieres más? Te dije que no tenia problemas en que fueran mas, mientras mas mejor! - exclamó Yugi sonriéndole con toda la inocencia del mundo.

.... Yami solo se desmayo mientras los demás se carcajeaban a costilla suya, Yugi no se había dado cuenta de nada, el estaba muy metido en sus sueños de cuidar a todas sus propia criaturitas adorables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Buen dia, como estan?
> 
> Yo aqui bien y con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tu puedes Heba - susurro Ryou tranquilizadoramente mientras consolaba a su amigo que estaba dando a luz, junto a el estaban Sele y Keliko ayudando a la nueva madre también.

Esto duele! - grito el pobre jadeando.

* * *

_Fuera de la habitación..._

Podemos ver a un Atem mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba que los gritos y gemidos se detuvieran, se sentia algo traumado de escuchar a su fuerte Heba gritar de esa forma - cuanto tiempo mas crees que dure aquello? - pregunto a los otros junto a el estresado.

Lo que tenga que durar joder, así que ya deja de preguntar lo mismo cada 5 min - gruño con molestia Seto.

Pero mi Heba esta sufriendo... - murmuró deprimido el moreno.

No esta sufriendo, esta dando a luz - recordó con hastío, su primo llevaba gritándole en la pata de la oreja desde que Heba entro en labor.

Por su parte Yugi y Yami simplemente esperaban para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, a su lado estaban los dos peliblancos cada uno con un bebe en sus brazos. Akefia con un tranquilo Gent mirando a su alrededor y Bakura luchando contra los descuidados movimientos de la niña para que no escapara de sus brazos - quédate quieta Amy, ni siquiera caminas para que estes intentado huir asi

No esta intentando huir, solo se sacude para joder la existencia - comento Akefia divertido y la bebe le miro con picardia - aww que adorable mi sobrina, ya esta jodiendo a su padre como siempre soñe!

Pudrete en el infierno Akefia - gruño Bakura con molestia.

Akefia solo sonrió socarronamente - No puedo, estas dos linduras me necesitan para echarlos a perder

De pronto un llanto infantil se escucho y Atem sintió como si sus piernas se hicieran gelatina, su bebe habia nacido!! Sonriendo espero a que algunos de los Omegas en la habitación le presentara a su pequeño, solo tubo que esperar unos minutos y su madre salio con un bultito en brazos haciendo que su mundo diera vueltas - ven Atem, conoce a este pequeñito

... Es un niño? - susurro tomando con toda la delicadeza que podía a al bebe, ni el o Heba habian querido saber el sexo del bebe antes a favor de darse la sorpresa a si mismos y todos se lo respetaron. Destapo la carita del bebe y quedo embelesado ante la ternurita que tenia en sus brazos, morenito como sus padres y con un poquito de cabellos negros suavecitos sobre su cabeza, no tenían ninguno de los colores extravagantes que sus padres tenían en los cabellos pero después se pintarian solos cuando creciera.

Sus ojitos entrecerrados tenian un tono moradito clarito y de mejillas regordetas, la descubrió mas y miro las alitas coriáceas moraditas que tenia - es adorable..

Es tu bebe Atem, por supuesto que es adorable - respondió su madre acariciando la naricita de la bebe - regresare para ayudar a limpiar a Heba, te llamare cuando puedan pasar

El tiempo paso volando para Atem mientras mimaba a la bebe, nadie se metió ya que veían enternecidos la escena. Su madre salio y se vio arrastrado dentro para mirar a su Heba acostado sobre la cama todos agotado y cansado, pero aun asi la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro al ver a su Alfa con su hijo - ven Atem

Como ido el Alfa obedeció hasta quedar sentado a un lado de la cama aun con su bebe en brazos, acomodo al pequeño en los brazos de su mama y se quedo junto a ellos - muchas gracias Heba, es un bebe hermoso

No me agradezcas, en nuestro hijo - dijo con una sonrisa brillante el Omega acariciando las mejillas del bebé.

Yami estaba un poco lejos y le estaba remordiendo la curiosidad por conocer a su sobrino, pero se quedo quieto en el lugar al no querer interrumpir el bonito momento. Yugi a su lado podía notar su indecisión y sabia el porque sin preguntar - _(Yami vamos a acercarnos, quiero conocer al pequeño)_

_(Pero y si los interrumpimos? No quiero molestarlos, se ven tan felices) _\- dijo el Alfa mordiendose el labio indeciso

Yugi le sonrió para tomarle de la mano - _(Vamos, estoy seguro de que no se molestaran, eres su tio cariño)_

Con el apoyo de su Omega Yami por fin tomo el valor para acercarse a paso lento, Heba noto su nerviosismo y sonrio divertido en su dirección - quieres cargarlo Yami? Es Omega adorable

Aww estás seguro que puedo? Y si lo lastimo? - pregunto el pobre totalmente avergonzado, nervioso y muchas otras cosas mas.

Has cargado a los bebes de Ryou y no los has lastimado, porque lastimarias a tu sobrino? - gruño Heba divertido, no era normal ver a Yami hecho un desastre nervioso como ahora - solo tomalo, es un bebe

El alfa asintió y toma al bebé tan cuidadosamente que casi parecía que tomaba un jarro delicado, lo acurruco en su pecho y miro enternecido los ojitos morados entrecerrados que le devolvian la mirada curioso - hola bebe, soy Yami... Tu tio - murmuro acariciando la nariz del bebe.

Despues de un rato el bebe fue pasado a los brazos ansiosos de Yugi y los cuatro tricolores mas el bebe estaban en la cama acurrucados alrededor de la cansada madre, Ryou sonrio con sus dos bebes en brazos y se acerco al montón - como lo llamaras Heba?

Umm... Akay creo que seria un bonito nombre - respondió Heba despues de pensarlo un rato - te gusta Atem?

Atem sonrio y beso al frente de su compañero - Me encanta, creo que le quedara maravilloso

Bueno! Es hora de que conozcan a su nuevo amigo - dijo Ryou contento y acomodando a sus hijos para que vieran al nuevo bebé, un momento de silencio paso donde los bebés parecen analizarse con atención. Hasta que Amy gorgojeo contenta estirando sus bracitos hacia el bebe que parecio apenarse y esconder su carita en el pecho de su madre, por su parte Gent solo parecía ver con curiosidad al bebe.

Creo que tu hija es una Alfa - gruño Atem con el ceño fruncido mirando a la pequeña hacer payasada y media para llamar la atención del su hijo.

Deja la pendejada, aun son demasiado chiquitos para saber si son Alfas u Omegas - dijo Bakura frunciendo el ceño igual que el tricolor.

Estoy seguro de que mi pequeño es un Omega y tu hija un Alfa - Heba puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, su retoño recién nacía y Atem ya tenia celos paternos extremos.

De pronto Gent sonrió mostrando todas sus encías e intento llamar la atencion tambien del pequeño cohibido, hasta que con una caricia y un beso de su mama el bebe salio de su escondite. Los dos bebes peliblancos le sonrieron felices y los Omegas alrededor estuvieron a punto de chillar por lo adorable de todo - que hermoso Heba, muchas felicitaciones por tu bebe

Gracias a todos por estar aquí - susurró Heba absolutamente feliz

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Vamos Kura, tenemos que irnos! - grito Ryou desde una modesta cocina donde preparaba algunas cosas.

Ya vamos mami! - grito una vocecita suave desde lejos y no tardo en llegar junto a el un pequeñito de 2 añitos mas o menos, junto a Keliko que le acomodaba las ropas - papa esta acomodando las cosas en el auto, Amy esta emocionada de ir a ver a Akay

Ella siempre esta emocionada de ver a Akay cariño - comento divertido mientras terminaba de acomodar una cesta con comida - recuerda guardar tus alas como te enseñe amor, vamos al parte y los humanos no deben ver tus atributos sobrenaturales

El pequeño asintió y con un pequeño destello de magia sus alas desaparecieron junto a todo lo demás, incluso sus ojos se tornaron rojisos como los que su padre llevaba normalmente - vamos mami, los tíos nos esperan!

Ya voy bebe, ya voy - Ryou sonrió tomando la manita del pequeño que corría frente a el instándolos a ir mas rapido, detras de el venia un alegre Keliko.

Salieron a un bonito frente y Ryou sonrió saludando a algunos humanos que pasaron, a su alrededor también habian algunas casas y muchas mas personas que vivan su vida sin sospechar las muchas vidas sobrenaturales que había alrededor.

Ryou llegó hasta donde su Alfa arreglaba varias cosas en la maleta de un auto grande donde el y toda la familia entraba cómodamente - ya esta listo Kura?

Si, tengo todo lo que empacaste dentro del auto y conociendote no guardaste para un mes en casa de los Sennen si no para un año - murmuro Bakura suspirando - Akefia tienes las llaves?

Si, ya cerre la casa - gritó desde donde estaba.

Vamos niños, suban - ordenó Ryou con ternura a los pequeño ayudándoles a subir mientras su abuela subia por el otro lado.

Pronto todos estaban arriba y en camino hacia el hogar de sus amigos, en el camino Ryou miraba divertido como sus niños curiosos preguntaban por todo lo que veían a su alrededor.

Ryou también miro las construcciones hechas por los humanos a su alrededor, no era extraño que esto sucediera después de que pasaran mas o menos 750 años desde que nacieran los pequeñines. Tiempo mas que suficiente como para que los humanos volvieran a reconstruir sus hogares, Ryou solo esperaba que no volvieran a destruirse asi mismos... Sentía una ligera conexión hacia ellos cada vez que estaban en cantidad, siempre quería ayudarles y protegerles no sabia porque.

Actualmente todos vivian en modestas casas en el Cairo relativamente cercanas unas de las otras, eso para facilidad de que los niños se vieran. También porque ellos mismos se acostumbraron a estar juntos con el tiempo, los palacios estaban fuertemente sellados para que los humanos no los vieran nunca y de ves en cuando pasaban por ellos para ver como iban las cosas.

Por lo demas vivian como la mayoria de los sobrenaturales en tierra humana, mezclandose entre ellos y en el caso de Ryou ayudándoles de vez en cuando para algunas cosas. Era una vida tranquila y mas porque cuando los humanos estan asi de activos, los sobrenaturales tenian menos oportunidad para hacer sus tonterias, no habian habido casi celebraciones y las que sucedieron las evadieron a favor de la maternidad, familia sobrenatural con bebe estaba exento de cualquier celebración.

La Sennen estaba exenta por el pequeño Akay y la Kaiba también ya que eran literalmente parte de ella, Ryou y Bakura ni estaban mas que libres de esas tonterias por sus retoños, ni siquiera a Halloween habían tenido que ir ya que al tener descendencia en crecimiento Ryou no tenia celo y se quedaria asi hasta que los bebes llegaran a 5 añitos, Bakura si tenia su celo pero nada lo calmaba mejor que tener a su compañero atado a su cama... O encima de el, o haciedole muchas otras cosas que la mente demasiado creativa de Bakura se ingeniaba. Ryou sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y volver a ver a sus retoños.

Papa... Ya llegamos? - pregunto Amy mirándole con sus ojitos verdes brillando con picardía.

No y ya deja de preguntar, es la quinta vez joder - gruño Bakura con ganas de pegar su frente del volante.

...... Amy miro por la ventana unos segundos y se giro otra vez a su padre con mirada picara - .... Papa... Ya llegamos?

Joder Amy callate de una puta vez, vuelve a preguntar y yo... - sintió al instante dos miradas asesinas y su espalda sintió como si dos trozos de hielo helado pasando por toda su columna, giro con miedo y noto a ssu madre y compañero mirándole con una promesa de muerte

Y tu que Bakura? - siseo Keliko y el pobre trago saliva aterrado.

Si Kura, dime que le haras a una bebe solo por preguntar tonterias - siseo esta vez Ryou a su lado y Bakura ya estaba planificando su funeral.

Por su parte Amy se reía pícaramente junto a Akefia, definitivamente el moreno amaba a su sobrinita, y ni siquiera necesita joder a Bakura el mismo para divertirse - ehh R-Ryou cariño s-solo estaba... - escucharlo tartamudear de esa forma nervioso era extremadamente divertido.

Al final el pobre de Bakura tartamudeo millones de disculpas nerviosas y así fue que pudo salvar su pellejo - ya llegamos! - gruño el peliblanco mosqueado estacionando el auto frente a una grande y hermosa casa algo alejada del ruido que hacían los humanos.

Ryou bajo tomando la manita de una Amy que rebotaba rítmicamente con emoción esperando ver a su pequeño amiguito - mami, nii-chan! - recordo al ella estar sola de la mano de Ryou.

Esta detras tuyo cariño - señalo a Keliko que llevaba de la mano al pequeño igual de emocionado.

Aww ven conmigo Nii-chan yo te cuido - ordeno extendiendo su manita y haciendo que el pequeño la tomara - así si! Tu vas conmigo

Porque el debe ir contigo y no con abuela? - preguntó Keliko juguetona.

Porque Gent-nii-chan es la luz de Amy, debe estar conmigo! - respondió abrazando contra si a su hermanito - Gent es mi luz y Akey es mi Omega!

Estas aun muy chiquita para decir esas cosas - dijo Ryou negando con la cabeza

Ya soy una niña grande! - Keliko y Ryou parpadearon ante eso, la niña aun no llegaba ni a sus rodillas... Digna hija de Bakura - y como soy una alfa grande y fuerte, protejo a mi luz y a mi Omega!

... Mejor vamos de una vez bebe - Ryou suspiro terminando de llegar a la puerta y tocando.

La puerta fue abierta por un morenito de ojitos violetas y la mirada de Amy se ilumino - Akay!! - grito para abalazarce contra el y abrazarle fortando su mejilla contra la ajena - eres suavecito!

.... H-Hola A-Amy - la carita de tomatito del pequeño era simplemente adorable, tartamudeaba y Ryou podia ver como queria jugar con sus deditos apenado

Nee-san pareces una acosadora, suéltalo - regaño Gent con sus manos en las caderas.

Pero solo quería abrazarlo, el es suavecito! - exclamó la pequeña enfurruñada y sin soltar al pobre niño muy nervioso, pero una mirada de su hermano le hizo soltarlo y girar su cuerpecito en un berrinche - yo solo quería abrazarlo

Gent ignoro a su hermana berrinchuda y quiso jalar a su amigo, pero este no se dejo por ver mordiéndose el labio a Amy mientras parecía pensar en algo. Hasta que pareció decidirse y con nerviosismo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de una Ami extasiada - s-solo me tomaste p-por sorpresa n-no esperaba que a-alguien me abrazara a-asi derrepente

Ryou y Heba que veían la escena cada uno desde una esquina estuvieron a punto de chillar por la ternura de todo, pero se controlaron - vamos niños pasen! - dijo Heba saliendo de donde estaba y empujando a los pequeños para que entraran - pueden ir al patio a jugar, pero con cuidado!

Si mami - respondió el morenito mientras era arrastrado junto a Gent por una muy feliz Amy

Que hare con esta niña? - pregunto Ryou al aire con diversión

Amarla, es una ternurita y si de verdad se convierte en la alfa de mi pequeño por mi mejor - exclamo Heba sonriente - asi no tengo que espantar pendejos, Amy-chan hará todo el trabajo

Oye! Nuestro pequeño no tendrá ningún Alfa! - grito Atem desde donde sea que estuviera llegando corriendo - el es demasiado frágil y adorable para cualquiera!

Mira bastardo, mi hija es una pareja mas que suficiente para tu mocoso, mas bien el deberia agradecer si a mi bebe le sigue gustando - ambos Omegas rodaron los ojos en cuanto vieron a Bakura y Atem mirarse con rayitos en los ojos, esos dos no cambiarian nunca!

Bakura terminaste de sacar todo del auto o dejarte al pobre de Akefia solo con todo el trabajo? - pregunto Ryou de brazos cruzados.

... Ehh creo que aun faltan unas pocas cosas, ya regreso Atem y terminaremos este asunto! - grito para desaparecer por la mirada demandante que tenia Ryou.

Por su parte los pequeños estaban felices correteandose y jugando entre ellos, ignorando totalmente lo que hacian los adultos. De pronto Amy se detuvo al recordar algo - Akay! Tengo varios juguetes nuevos, tienes que verlos!

Traelos entonces Amy - dijo el morenito con una sonrisa radiante.

Voy a preguntarle a papa a ver si ya termino de sacar todo - murmuró la pequeña antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre - papa!! Quiero mis juguetes!

Esperate que aun estamos mirando como sacar toda esta mudanza, joder con madre y Ryou, empacan como si fuéramos a mudarnos para siempre - gruño Bakura frustrado con Akefia a su lado igual.

Deja de quejarte papa y saca mis juguetes! - ordeno la chiquita zapateando, en cuanto noto la fea mirada que le arrojaron rápidamente acomodo la situacion con una miradita timida - porfa papi, podrías sacarme mis juguetes? Quiero mostrarselos a Akay!

Así está mejor mocosa - gruño Bakura negando lo cabeza divertido - oye y dejaste a tu luz y a tu Omega solitos? Son dos Omegas bonitos y si te los roban?

La niña abrió los ojos ampliamente ante eso y salio corriendo seguramente en búsqueda de sus dos amiguitos - eres una mierda Bakura

Naa!! Solo quería que nos dejara en paz mientras pensamos como carajos sacar todo de aquí - gruño el aludido a su hermano.

Después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo todo estaba fuera del auto y dentro de la casa, hay fue cuando por fin se podía ver al par de peliblancos sumamente agotados - Kura... Sabes porque Amy no ha querido soltar a los pobres Gent y Akay? Si va para cualquier lugar les toma de los bracitos y los arrastra con ella

... Joder con esa mocosa - murmuró el pobre Alfa cansado

No seas asi hijo, es adorable que sea tan protectora - intervino Keliko sonriendo divertida - asi tienes ayuda para cuidar de Gent

Umm podrias tener razon - murmuró suspirando.

De pronto escucharon un maullido y los niños entraron persiguiendo a un gatito, Ryou negro con la cabeza sonriendo antes de acercarse - que le hacen al pobre de Yugi?

Solo jugamos con gatito Yugi mami! - dijo Gent con ternura - tio Yami también juega, pero es Nee-chan quien debe atraparle!

Ustedes dos perdieron, no lograron atraparme! - se burló Yugi saliendo de su forma de gatito con una sonrisa, aunque de pronto su sonrisa se borró cuando una loba salió de algún lugar y se abalanzo sobre el - Okami!

Jeje tio Yugi ganamos! - grito Akay contento - Okami te atrapo!

Supongo que si - asintió acariciando las orejitas de la lobita.

Hice comida chicos, vamos a comer - dijo Heba llegado y los pequeños saltaron alegres, al parecer tenían hambre - guardare un poco para cuando Joey y Seto regresen, no deben tardar ya que solo salieron un momento

Vuelve Tio tonto!! - grito una voz enojada de pronto y vieron a Amy persiguiendo a un gato negro muy ágil - Tio Yami no se vale!

Todos rieron de la carita enfurruña de la pequeña, definitivamente estos años en que habian criado a sus hijos habian sido los mejores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus votos y comentarios mis amores!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Como estan? Yo genial aqui con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!
> 
> Aqui les tengo como eran los Kimonos de los chicos! Solo ignoren los peinados en las imagenes a menos que diga lo contrario

Que molestia, no era que estábamos exentos de las celebraciones por los niños? - pregunto Joey mosqueado - son un fastidio esas cosas

Lo se, pero esta es importante - respondió Heba suspirando - esta es para celebrar el nombramiento de líder de un noble de alta alcurnia, su padre se retirara y dejara a su hijo

Es importante porque somos aliados, si no vamos al menos unas horas se vera feo - comento Atem - no se preocupen, no debería suceder nada ya que no son vampiros ni demonios en su mayoría los que van, son espíritus Kitsune y Lobos en su mayoría

Mayormente nosotros tenemos que ir Joey, nosotros somos los que tenemos nuestro territorio real en Japón y la fiesta es en Japón - dijo Seto serio - todo esto donde vivimos ahora es territorio neutro

Bien, joder! Vamos - gruño Joey de brazos cruzados

No sera tan molesto, los Kitsune son mayormente pacíficos y si no se molesta a los Lobos u Okami's como les llaman tambien no habra problemas - intervino Yami buscando que la idea no fuera tan desagradable para su Omega y el rubio - creo que seremos los únicos Vampiros y lo que sea que seamos los demás...

Ya joder! Igual no puedo decir que no si es tan importante - gruño Joey mosqueado.

Genial, la celebracion sera en 3 días - informó Seto tajante desde su lugar

La celebración es en Japón, lo que significa que estamos obligados a usar ropa japonesa - murmuro Ryou pensativo mientras en sus brazos estaba su pequeño dormido - tendre que buscar Kimonos para todos, esto sera maravilloso!

Solo no hagas que me vea como una niña Ryou - pidió Joey medio resignado a los gustos del Omega - a propósito... Porque demonios tus gustos son tan... Femeninos?

Hace muchísimo tiempo no eran tan bien vistos los Omegas masculinos, eran casi una aberración así que se acostumbraba a tratar a cualquier Omega, ya sea hombre o mujer como una mujer - explicó Ryou con calma - asi que tanto Heba como yo teníamos que vestirnos como mujeres, supongo que se nos quedo el gusto junto a muchos otros Omegas sobrenaturales de nuestra edad

A veces se me olvida que todos ustedes son increíblemente viejos - murmuró Joey suspirando

No eres nadie para hablar, ya casi tienes mil años - le dijo Ryou mirándole divertido - Yugi podrías tener a Gent? Tengo que buscar o mandar a pedir con tiempo la ropa para la celebración

Y también pide uno para Serenity y Okami, ellas también deben venir a esta celebración - ordeno el castaño señalando a las dos niñas - que la ropa de Okami sea plateada y blanca, ella no puede usar azul para las celebraciones - informo haciendo que la lobita al lado de Mokuba bufara.

Ryou no es tu secretaria bastardo - gruñó Bakura con fastidio

Kura no te preocupes, no es problema - Ryou sonriendo se levantado despues de pasar a brazos de su amigo su preciosa carga sin despertarla - ustedes los Alfas que usaran?

Una armadura esta bien, lo ideal es que sea de estilo samurai pero las detesto y todos lo saben asi que armadura elegante esta bien - respondió el castaño

Genial, voy a buscar la ropa - dijo antes de irse super emocionado.

Que tan femenino crees que Ryou nos hará vestir? - pregunto Joey resignado

Lo único que sé, es que me sonrojara como loco cuando Ryou me vista - comentó Yugi en un susurro igual de resignado que su amigo.

Y así fue, días después podemos ver a Ryou contento mientras detrás de el iban sus mulas... Mejor conocidas como Bakura y Akefia cargados de cajas - vamos a probarlos chicos!

Ryou... Eran unos cuantos conjuntos, no toda una tienda - gruño Joey frustrado

La ropa japonesa tiene capas y capas de ropa, asi que despues de que decida que se pondrán también aprenderán a caminar con gracia - informo Ryou sonriendo mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cajas por el lugar y a sacar piezas de tela que los chicos no tenían ni idea de para que servían - vamos primero con...

Yo primero Ryou, dame lo que conseguiste para mí - dijo Heba interrumpiendo

Tu te sabes vestir solo con esto, a los demás tengo que ayudarlos así que no cuentas - recordó Ryou mientras le pasaba la caja.

Mentira, los kimonos a tu gusto rara vez uno se puede vestir solo con ellos - gruño Heba cruzando sus brazos - Bakura siempre te ayuda a vestirte

Umm! Vamos entonces, te ayudare para que despues me ayudes tu con ellos - ordenó empujando a su amigo - de ultimo me pruebo yo el mio, preparate Yugi! Tu eres el siguiente

.... Are? - murmuró el pobre shockeado, porque siempre el?

Unos minutos después podemos ver salir al tricolor aun cepillando sus ropas - no fue tan difícil, juraría que escogerias algo más extravagante - los demás no podían creer eso, a su gusto ese kimono era demasiado pesado e incómodo... Además de que no solo era feminino, era de mujer completamente y hacía ver a Heba como una damisela japonesa

Yo se hacer las cosas Heba, tampoco voy a escoger un kimono de siete capas, esos ni yo los soporto - gruño Ryou indignado.

Te ves bonita mami!! - exclamó una vocecita adorable e inocente y Heba le sonrió a su hijo que estaba sentado junto a sus dos amigos en uno de los muebles mirándolos "jugar" como ellos creían que hacían - yo también puedo jugar a vestirme asi?

Si! Quiero ver a Akary y a Nii-chan con ropa bonita! - dijo Amy a su lado sonriente - también quiero verte con ropa bonita mami

Ya me veras cariño, pero primero tengo que ayudar a tus tíos - Ryou le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos con cariño - vamos Yugi, te toca!

El tricolor se levantó como si fuera a su ejecución, que sera lo que a Ryou se le había ocurrido hacerle vestirse? Unos minutos después podemos ver a Ryou intentando jalar a Yugi para que saliera del probador - Yugi!! Vamos sal de hay!!

No! Me veo ridiculo, ademas esto es de mujer! - grito el pobre tricolor desde su escondite y no necesitaban verlo para saber que estaba sonrojado - busca otra cosa que pueda ponerme!!

Yugi esto fue lo más bonito que conseguí en tan poco tiempo, las ropas para sobrenaturales no se confeccionan en unos pocos días y menos para la cantidad que somos! - reclamo Ryou mosqueado - tuve que aguantarme con lo que tenían bonito de nuestra talla y lo unico que habia asi eran Kimonos de mujer! Para los Alfas fue más fácil pero nosotros siempre sufrimos para vestirnos!

Pero... - al ver la cara de su mama crisparse por la insistencia del tricolor, los niños rápidamente intervinieron... Su mama enojada no era agradable y no querían ver a su pobre tío enfrentarse a esa fiera.

Tio Yugi! Quiero verte, estoy seguro de que te ves muy bonito! - rogo Amy sonriendo y tocando el probador donde Yugi se había encerrado - vamos! Quiero verte Tio

Yugi-chan! Eres lindo, con lo que te pongas estoy seguro que te veras muy bien - rogó esta vez Gent intentando asomarse por la puerta - Tío sal de allí que mama se enojara!

Al final gracias a los tiernos ruegos de los pequeños un resignado Yugi salía sonrojado hasta las orejas, los niños lo observan atentamente y le sonrieron encantados - Eso te queda genial Tio Yugi, te ves muy bonito! - exclamó Amy tocando la tela suave del Kimono, si giro hacia su madre con carita de ruego - mami, podrias conseguir ropa así para Gent y Akay? Yo quiero que se vean asi bonitos siempre

**(** **Yugi, el y Heba sin adornos en los cabellos, además de que con sus colores familiares)**

Jeje despues conseguire ropa para ustedes mis amores, ahora tengo que terminar con los otros si? - dijo Ryou y la pequeña asintió para tomar la mano de su hermanito e ir a sentarse de nuevo con "Su Omega" - Joey tu turno

.... Ryou... Por favor dime que no me convertirás en una chica como a Yugi y Heba? - murmuró Joey casi con cascaditas en sus ojos, sus dos amigos parecian haberse transformado mágicamente en chicas con la ropas y adornos que el peliblanco les había puesto.

Dejen de quejarse tanto, es solo ropa! No morirán por ponersela! - gruño Ryou jalando al rubio - ustedes me estresan!

Otra vez vemos a un pobre Omega caminar hacia su "ejecución", unos minutos después vemos a Joey ser arrastrado de nuevo con un Kimono y si tuviera los cabellos un poco mas largos seria una mujer completamente - a veces te odio Ryou

**(con azul, blanco y plateado)**

Ven Serenity! - ordenó ignorando totalmente los quejidos del rubio.

La chica cohibida camino hacia el y entro al vestuario, salio un poco sonrojada pero contrario a los otros feliz por lo que usaba - te ves bonita Sere-nee! - como siempre la jueza Amy daba su punto de vista.

**(con los mismos colores de Joey)**

Vamos Okami, es tu turno - llamo Ryou y la lobita con un poco de mala cara fue hasta el en su forma humana - no hagas puchero, eres una Omega debes vestirte lindo

Umm! me siento como una muñeca - murmuró la pequeña cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de entrar seguido por el peliblanco divertido, en cuanto salieron Okami todavía hacía puchero pero estaba mas comoda... Al menos Ryou no le había buscado uno de esos Kimonos que picaban e incomodaban, este se sentia suavecito.

**(blanco y azul)**

Todos se ven bonitos, faltan mi luz y mi Omega mami - dijo Amy con sus brazo cruzados.

Y yo no falto? - pregunto divertido Ryou

Ohh si mami! Quiero verte lindo - asintió Amy con sus ojitos brillantes - pero luego le toca a Gent y Akay!

Bebe ahora no tengo ropas asi lindas para pequeños como ustedes, pero prometo buscar ropas bonitas después ¿si? - aseguró Ryou cargando a la pequeña que hizo un puchero - despues podras ver a tu hermanito y amigo con muchas ropas bonitas, promesa de la garrita?

Promesa de garrita! - exclamó la pequeña envolviendo su dedito en el de su mamá sonriendo - quiero varios así como los que ustedes tienen ahora, también vestidos bonitos como los tuyos y y.. Y Muchas cosas!!

Estas conciente que Gent y Akay son hombres verdad? - pregunto Joey con una ceja arqueada.

Si, pero son Omegas y se veran bonitos! Mi luz y mi Omega siempre deben verse bonitos! - gruño la chica con toda la autoridad que una niña de 2 años podía tener

Joey solo rodo los ojos - Quien le dijo a Bakura que tuviera hijos, joder

Mi Amy es un amor, algo dominante y posesiva como el papa pero una cuchitura - dijo Ryou con el ceño fruncido - verdad que eres un amor?

Si mami! - exclamó la niña dándole un besito en la nariz antes de bajarse de los brazos de su madre e ir junto a los otros niños - vístete bonito mami, quiero verte!

Ryou sonrio para meterse el mismo al vestuario, duro un poco más que los demás pero salio peinado y todo - como me veo?

**(dorado plateado y el si está peinado con el adorno)**

Umm... Llamaré a papá - dijo la niña bajandose y corriendo fuera de la habitación, regresó un rato despues llevando de la mano al peliblanco - mama se ve muy bonito verdad Papá?

Al pobre Alfa se le secó la garganta en cuanto vio a su Omega con aquellas ropas, se veía demasiado espectacular para las palabras... Aunque también le daban ganas de arrancarselo para tomarlo a su antojo - _controlate Bakura, hay niños presentes..._

Papa! Deja de ver a mamá como tonto y di que se ve bonito - grito la niña mosqueada pateandolo y sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Mocosa del... - Bakura contó hasta 50mil y de regreso para controlarse, sera una niña pequeña pero la mocosa tenia fuerza! - si se ve bonito, Violable sería la palabra que usaría pero...

Que es violable? - pregunto Amy girando su cabecita curiosa.

Bakura se maldijo a si mismo cuando miro a Ryou fulminarlo con la mirada - no escuches a tu padre Amy, sabes que siempre te digo que tu papa dice cosas raras, si quieren vayan a jugar ustedes pequeños, aquí deben estar aburridos

Esta bien mami - asintió Amy olvidándose totalmente de su pregunta para alivio de Bakura que ya se veía picado en trocitos por su Omega - vamos! Aun tengo juguetes que mostrarles!

Te salvaste - siseo su Ryou mirándole furioso - hazme el favor de controlar tu lengua frente a los niños

S-Si!! - murmuró rápidamente Bakura aterrorizado por la mirada de su Ryou.

Después de eso todo fue unos retoques finales y Ryou quedo realmente satisfecho con los resultados, ya estaban listos para la celebración - Keliko y Akefia cuidaran de los niño, Sele-san vendrá a cuidar de Akay? -

Si, madre ya está en camino - asintió Heba sonriente - ya todo esta listo Ryou

Entonces no se diga mas, ya estamos listos para esto - Ryou suspiro comenzando a quitarse el obi para guardar todo en sus cajas para el gran dia.

* * *

_Poco después..._

Vamos chicos! - grito Ryou ya habiendo terminado de arreglarse - les espero fuera, voy a despedirme de mis bebes

Los demás le asintieron y dejaron que le peliblanco se fuera, este camino un poco y vio a Keliko junto a Sele acomodando a los pequeños en la cama - ya estan dormidos?

No mami, abuela nos iba a contar un cuento antes de dormir - dijo Amy saliendo de las sábanas con una sonrisa - estábamos decidiendo cual historia queríamos escuchar mami

Ryou se sonrió divertido, como siempre que estaban juntos y les tocaba dormir, Amy estaba en el medio y abrazando a los dos Omegas como un par de enormes osos de peluche, se acerco hasta ellos y beso las frente de todos con mucho cariño - mi amores, nosotros vamos a salir solo unas horas, espero que se porten bien con sus abuelitas si?

Si mami, nos portaremos bien - y Ryou estaba seguro de ellos a juzgar por las caritas somnolientas y adormecidas de todos los pequeños, esos estaban a punto de caer rendidos

Ya Heba se despidió de ti Akay? - pregunto acariciando los cabellos del morenito.

Si, el se fue hace solo un ratito, papa tambien se despidio de mi - asintió el pequeño acurrucado sobre si mismo, al parecer era el más somnoliento de todos

Con un ultimo mimo y una ultima caricia Ryou salio deseandoles dulces sueños, se encontro con su Alfa y poco después llegaron los demás. Se fueron en el carruaje de los Sennen todos excepto Bakura y Ryou que llamaron a sus familiares para transportarse, les tomo casi 45 min llegar con sus defensas al máximo para que los humanos no los vieran. Hasta que llegaron a un elegante palacio muy lejos de donde vivían y se anunciaron, los guardias les dejaron pasar.

Buen dia Kaiba-sama! Como esta? - saludo un hombre de unos 45 años, con cabellos rojos y porte recto, junto a el había un Omega elegante con los cabellos negros azulados, aunque lo más distintivo de la pareja eran sus nueve colas ondeando detrás y orejas enormes colocadas sobre su cabeza - es un placer tenerlo aqui de nuevo

El placer es nuestro Orioko-sama - asintió el castaño serio - a usted también Tsukiko-san

No se preocupe, esta en su casa - asintió el Omega con una sonrisa delicada - usted y su compañero siempre son bienvenidos aqui, nos ha ayudado tanto que no tenemos cómo pagar tanta generosidad de su parte

A partir de hay Seto no dijo más nada, no se consideraba precisamente generoso pero si ellos querían verlo así que hagan lo que quieran. Joey a su lado iba mirando todo curioso, pero sus ojos se abren en una expresión perpleja cuando ve en una esquina a cierto hombre de alas muy brillantes y emplumadas - Seto... Eso es un ángel?

No seas tonto Joe... - se interrumpió en cuanto puso sus ojos justamente donde Mire apoyado de una pared mirándolo todo, aunque afortunadamente no parecía haberse fijado en ellos - Orioko-san, qué hace aquí un ángel!?

Ohh! No solo esta señor Touzuoku, también están algunos de sus hermanos menores por aquí - respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si nada - ya no es tan raro verlos en algunas celebraciones, llevan unos cuantos siglos apareciendose y nosotros los Kitsune no tenemos problemas con ellos asi que nos pareció descortés rechazarlos cuando esto es para cualquier noble que desee venir

Seto maldijo las costumbres amables de los japoneses, que no entienden que los ángeles eran un problema? Bueno para los Kitsune no lo eran ciertamente, pero para ellos... Oh bueno, había que andar con cuidado en esta celebración, nada raro a decir verdad.

Un rato después pudieron confirmar también las presencias de Honye, Kamily, Joby y Jobiel. No eran todos, pero esos eran los mas molestos, Kamily siempre era agresiva y llevaba a sus hermanos Joby y Jobiel como con correa para que hicieran lo que ella quería. Honye eran particularmente maliciosa y parecia mas que un ángel, una demonia a la hora de cumplir laa cosas que quería. Minre no les atacaria directamente, pero no detendría a sus hermanos y se meteria si veia que uno estaba sufriendo una paliza asi sea que se la merezca. No vieron mas ángeles, ni siquiera al padre de todos ellos lo que les extraño considerando lo protector que era el hombre... Aquí estaba pasando algo raro y tenían que tener cuidado.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Kamily! Ya sabes que hacer no? - pregunto Honye en un susurro con una sonrisa demasiado feliz en su rostro, aunque rapidamente cambio a una mas severa - y no te quiero ver haciendo estupideces, esto lo haremos lo mas callado posible para que cuando se den cuenta de lo que paso sea muy tarde

Joder si! Tampoco soy estúpida - dijo la otra mosqueada, vio la mirada que le arrojaron y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - no te pongas como Sariel a decirme que soy mucho musculo y poco cerebro, no soy estupida!

Demuéstralo entonces y no metas la pata! - exclamo antes de irse hacia su hermano mayor - Minre nos ayudaras entonces?

Si están en problemas los ayudo a salir de ellos, pero no me metas en tus planes Honye - respondió serio a lo que la otra bufo enojada - padre ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí, podemos meternos en grandes problemas por tu culpa, asi que no me metas en tus planes vine aqui nada mas para asegurarme de que ustedes no salgan herido por idiotas

Eres un... - la chica enojada se detuvo, no hacia nada haciendo enojar a su hermano mayor y que este los regresara a casa a punta de empujones antes de qur lograran cumplir su plan... Era la primera vez que veian al grupo en siglos y tenian que aprovechar la oportunidad...

* * *

**Y aqui estan los de los Alfas**

**Seto**

**Bakura**

**Atem**

**Yami**

** **

  
**Mokuba**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores!
> 
> Hasta la proxima!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami, no podemos irnos de una vez? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro, no quería estar aquí... Algo le daba mala espina desde que vio a los ángeles, más por la mirada algo maliciosa que le lanzaba una chica de vez en cuando.

Solo un poco más amor, un poco más y podremos irnos - respondió su Alfa acariciando sus cabellos con ternura - ya falta poco para que el tiempo reglamentario pase y podamos irnos mi amor

Yugi suspiro y asintió, el ya llevaba años entrenando y era bastante fuerte... Pero aun así todos los ángeles eran Alfas y el siempre estaría en desventaja. Ryou tambien tenia un mal presentimiento, por eso llevaba la guardia en alto. Todo fue normal hasta que de pronto todas las luces se apagaron, algo muy extraño considerando que las luces de los palacios sobrenaturales eran mágicas y no se apagaban así.

El apagón duró unos veinte minutos en total donde todos se buscaban en la total oscuridad, cada Alfa del grupo buscaba a su Omega y al revés, por.alguna razón todos se habían separado en el caos que se creó. Todo era un desastre e incluso los que podrán ver en la oscuridad no podían hacerlo por alguna razon, dando como unica explicacion que esto era algún hechizo lo que producía semejante oscuridad.

Cuando todo se aclaró miraron que todo estaba igual aunque estaba dispersos, Yami se mordió el labio preocupado, el iba de la mano con su Omega hasta que chocaron contra alguien en medio del desastre y se separaron... Ahora ni siquiera podía ver a los demás en su grupo - _(Yugi!! Donde estas cariño??)_

Sin respuesta, cosa que le dejo aun mas preocupado, la única manera en que no funcionase el enlace de ellos era que su Yugi estuviera inconsciente o demasiado lejos para que llegaran los mensajes.... Cualquiera de las dos era mala, el lugar de la celebración no era tan grande como para que no funcionase el enlace, así que si era por eso que hacía su Omega saliendo del palacio? Y si estaba inconsciente era peor...

_Yami calmate, derrepente no enviaste ningún mensaje, estás demasiado preocupado para pensar con claridad _\- aunque lo dudaba, en los últimos 500 años de relación ya hablar a través del enlace era tan natural como respirar... Pero lo tranquilizó al menos un poco para buscar a su compañero o a los demás.

Por su parte Bakura estaba parecido, buscaba a Ryou desesperadamente sin éxito. Tampoco era como si el enlace funcionaba demasiado, cosa que le tenia estresado y furioso. Miró a uno de los Ángeles mayores apoyado en una columna y corrió hacia el gruñendo como un animal enojado - me vas a decir ahora dónde está mi Ryou!?

Ve a joder a otro lado escoria, si perdiste a tu Omega es tu problema - respondió sin inmutarse - además no me he movido de aquí, Honye esta por hay a mi vista y Kamily está junto a mis otros dos hermanos por aquel lado - comentó señalando a los aludidos haciendo que Bakura bufara. 

Pero eso no tenía sentido, si su Omega no estaba perdido por culpa de los ángeles entonces quién demonios era el culpable? Podría ser que no había ningún culpable y solo estaba en algún lugar cerca buscandole igual que el mismo hacia... Pero porque demonios el enlace no funcionaba? Joder los ángeles no podían estar aquí y a la vez llevarse a su Omega, la única criatura que sabía podía teletransportarse era el y Yami.

Decidió por ahora calmarse y seguir buscando, su Ryou debía estar por aquí... Tenía que estarlo, no se veía llegando a casa y que sus bebés preguntaran por su madre. Joder no, sus bebes y el mismo les necesitaba...

* * *

_Ce_ _rca de allí..._

Kobakiel-nii ya se llevó a los dos Omegas? - pregunto Kamily en un susurro

Si, ya se los entregué y el debería estar camino al reino - respondió su Hermana sonriente - fue muy fácil, el pequeño estaba asustado y un hechizo aturdidor fue suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Ryou si se resistió un poco pero obligar a tomar una poción para dormir hizo el truco

Tu crees que ellos se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros? - volvió preguntar Kamily en voz baja.

Naa! Nunca vieron a Kobakiel, el es un experto escondiéndose - aseguro la chica tranquila - ahora estoy segura que los buscarán por aquí, tiempo suficiente para que nos vean y despejen dudas

Kamily no era tan idiota como para creerse que todo sería tan facila - esos se darán cuenta de que algo pasó, la luz se fue y sus Omegas son los únicos desaparecidos... Van a saber que el ataque fue para ellos!

Tambien mate a unos cuantos Alfas y Omegas del lugar que ya descubrirán, lo que significa que no necesariamente fue un ataque para ellos - informó Honye - además para cuando realmente se den cuenta que sus Omegas no estan en ningun lugar cerca de aquí y quieran venir a por nosotros aun cuando no hayan pruebas, ya estaremos seguros en nuestro reino sellado

Espero que tengas razón, Sariel dijo que esta era un idea muy estúpida y rara vez se equivoca mocosa - gruño una voz mosqueada detrás de ambas, lo que les sobresaltó. Giraron y vieron a su hermano mayor allí - esto es muy parecido a un secuestro digas lo que digas, asi que espero no nos metas en problemas

No te preocupes Minre, estaremos bien - aseguró la chica de brazos cruzados.

* * *

_Más_ _ tarde..._

Han encontrado rastro de los chicos? - pregunto Yami con expresión ilegible, ya la celebración había terminado y el salón se estaba vaciando... Deberia ser facil encontrar a los Omegas perdidos, pero lo único que hizo fue mostrarles dolorosamente obvio que los chicos no estaban allí.

..... No..... - Atem no sabia ni como decirle aquello a su hermano.

Por su parte Heba a su lado estaba preocupado por tantas cosas que sentía iba a desmayarse, sus amigos, el par de bebés en casa que preguntarian por su madre tempranito.... Joder que iba a matar al bastardo que se llevó a sus amigos! - no podemos rendirnos, tienen que estar en algún lugar!!

Quien dijo que nos rendimos? Tengo que conseguir a Ryou ahora, no me veo llegando a casa sin el! Con que cara veré a mis hijos si les digo que perdi a su madre!? - le gritó Bakura furioso, mas furioso consigo mismo y con el maldito que tomo a si compañero que con el tricolor... Pero necesitaba desahogarse - joder Gent y Amy van a llorar como nunca si despiertan y no está Ryou para mimarles o darles el desayuno... O... Maldita sea, tengo que conseguir a mi Ryou ahora!

Tenemos que conseguir a Yugi y a Ryou ahora, asi que calmense! - ordenó Atem serio, su hermano uno decía nada pero por la expresion que tenia no faltaba mucho para que explorara en una vistosa explosion de energia muy destructiva - sigamos buscandoles!

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Podíamos ver a dos chicas corriendo por los pasillos de un palacio a escondidas mientras detrás de ellas tres machos parecidos a ellas corrían con dos Omegas muy especiales inconscientes en sus brazos - corre Kamily! Tenemos que revisar a estos dos y demostrar que aquellas bestias les están controlando! Vamos antes de que padre nos...

No se preocupen por lo último, su padre ya las vio - les llamo la atención una voz gruñona y el grupo se congeló en el acto, giraron al instante y vieron a su padre allí de pie con expresión severa - se puede saber qué hicieron!?

N-Nosotros... - comenzó Honye pero un gruñido la detuvo

De donde demonios sacaron al Omega de Bakura!? - grito el padre furioso - quiero una buena maldita explicación a esto, no creo que el tipo les haya entregado a su compañero asi como asi!

Kamily al notar a su padre furioso quiso salvarse - Padre nosotras solo queríamos...

No me importa que demonios querian ustedes! - grito el hombre enojado - quiero que dejen a los Omegas en el área de Sariel, despues hablare con ustedes dos! Ahora no quiero ni ver a ninguno de ustedes!!

Ante eso todos huyeron despavoridos, nadie quería enfrentar a su padre realmente enojado. Honye tomo a los dos Omegas aun inconcientes y corrió hacia donde era el lugar de trabajo de su hermano menor, cada uno de ellos tenían un lugar que controlaban y el de Sariel era el de investigación y medicina. Ralentizó su paso mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación, si dejaba a estos dos con su hermano era seguro que hasta aquí llegaban sus planes.

Momento... Su padre dijo "Dejalos en el área de Sariel" nunca dijo que se los dejara a el, eso le dio una idea. Corriendo fue hasta uno de los cubículos más alejados de la oficina donde su hermano siempre estaba enterrado en libros para estudiar, alli encontro a dos ángeles betas que mantenían el lugar en orden - oigan ustedes dos! El rey ordena que revisen a estos dos niños, al parecer fueron tomados por un par de vampiros y obligados a emparejarse, el rey quiere que los revisen para eliminar todo rastro de los vampiros en ellos

Si Honye-sama déjenos consultar un momento con Sariel-sama y... - fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido de la Alfa

No necesitan hacer eso, Sariel ya sabe que estan aqui, fue una orden directa de el que les revisaran y borraran todo lo que los vampiros pudieran haberles hecho

P-Pero Sariel-sama siempre.... - uno intento insistir, su jefe siempre les decía que le informaran de todo, cualquier paciente que llegara a las alas de sanación debía ser informado a el... Pero y si se metian en problemas por desobedecer al rey?

Haganlo y ya, yo iré a decirle a mi hermano sobre los niños y donde estan - gruño la chica colocando a los dos Omegas en una camilla, ambos betas sintieron aliviados, de verdad temian meterse en problemas con su jefe o rey, no sabían quién era peor

Muchas gracias Honye-sama - agradecieron ambos comenzando a revisar con su energía a los dos Omegas

Por su parte la chica se había ido silbando alegremente, había mentido un poco si, pero de esa forma por fin demostraría la clase de escoria que eran los vampiros, mira que robarse a un niño frágil de 14 años como su hermanito y hacerle yo no se cuantas cosas... Su padre debio castigarlos con sangre hace demasiados años. No le diria nada a su hermano, que descubriera después la clase de escoria que el a veces defendia cuando aquellos dos curanderos dieran a conocer la cantidad de hechizos que hay sobre esos dos para controlarles.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Podíamos ver a los chicos regresar a casa muy agotados y estresados, no habían podido encontrar a sus amigos... Bakura no miraba a nadie y Yami hacía rechinar sus dientes para controlarse de no matar medio mundo, estaba demasiado furioso para las palabras - hola de nuevo chicos como.... Porque esas caras largas? - pregunto Sele extrañada en cuanto les vio llegar.

...... En la celebración perdimos a Ryou y Yugi, los buscamos por todos lados pero no logramos encontrarlos... - murmuró Heba lanzándose sobre un mueble - donde están los pequeños?

Ahora mismo dormidos así que no te preocupes, solo expliquenme qué demonios pasó para que los perdieran - gruñó Keliko llegando.

Heba suspiro para comenzar a contar todo lo que había sucedido en la celebración, dio especiales detalles desde que la luz se apago hasta después. En cuanto terminó Keliko quedo con expresión ilegible mirando hacia el techo, hasta que de pronto gruño molesto - si fueron mis hermanos, estoy seguro

Joder Madre esa mierda la se! O la intuía sin que me dijeras eso! - grito Bakura furioso.

A madre no le grites, no te ha hecho nada para que lo maltrates - reclamo Akefia enojado

Bakura le miro con molestia - Tu callate pendejo, no ves que...

Porque se gritan....? Estaba dormido - gimió una vocecita adorable y todos se congelaron mirando a Gent allí parado sobándose un ojito somnoliento, Keliko corrió hacia el para levantarle en sus brazos y comenzar a mecerlo.

Shhii... Bebe vuelve a descansar, tu padre solo estaba siendo un tonto como siempre - arruyo el Omega mimando al pequeño para volviera a dormirse.

Pero escuche a papa gritar y quería venir a saludar a mami - mierda lo que no querían, que uno de los bebés se diera cuenta de que su mamá no estaba.

Amor, tu mami salió un momento, así que debes dormirte cariño - susurró con cariño Keliko - tu hermanita debe extrañar a su luz

Hermanita también quiere saludar a mami, por eso me envió a buscarla ya que Akay esta calentito y no quiere moverse - dijo el pequeño riendo - Akay ahora es un gran peluche de mi hermana

Cuando no lo es? - pregunto divertido Keliko, no estaba tan feliz realmente, todo era una pantalla para que el pequeño no preguntara por su mama.

Tienes razón, Amy esta muy pasada con el pobre de Akay - asintió divertido - aunque creo que le gusta, se pone como un tomatito pero le gusta que lo abrace mucho!

Keliko asintió acariciando los cabellos del pequeño, paso un rato y cuando el Omega pensó que el niño había vuelto a dormirse este los sorprendió hablando - abuela... Cuando regresa mami? Amy-nee-san quiere que regrese con ella y lleve a mami

...... Keliko frunció el ceño antes de suspirar, todo esto no llegaría a nada. Su cara se colocó seria y levantó al bebé para hablar con el - bebe tu mama esta en un lugar muy lejano donde debemos irlo a buscar, quieres venir con nosotros? Alli conoceras a mas personas que estoy seguro que querrán conocerte, aunque son muy idiotas pero buenas personas en el fondo

Esta bien abuelita, voy a irme a vestir bonito para salir y les diré a los otros que saldremos - el pequeño salió de los brazos del Omega y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban a sus amigos

Porque le dijiste al niño eso? - pregunto Heba confundido.

Porque iremos por Ryou y Yugi, ya es hora de que mi familia deje de joder - gruño el Omega molesto - iré a preguntarles yo mismo cuál es su maldito problema y les mostraré a los niños, ojala que les hayan tocado un cabello a alguno de los dos, van a recordar porque yo enojado no soy bueno

Pero cómo entraremos? El reino de los ángeles para este momento debe estar sellado - pregunto Atem preocupado.

Soy de la familia real, puedo abrir ese estupido sello cuando me de la gana asi que preparense, tengo que ir a buscar a la madre de mis nietos - respondió yéndose del lugar para acomodar a sus nietos, estaba realmente furioso y su familia iba a escucharlo.

Mama... Estás seguro de que quieres...? - Bakura se acercó a el con preocupación en su mirada - no sabemos cómo reaccionaran ante...

Me vale verga como reaccionen, no pueden tomar a Ryou asi como asi, aqui hay dos bebitos que lo necesitan y tu eres un desastre total sin el - gruño el Omega mirandole con enojo - no es justo para Yami tampoco quedarse sin su compañero, así que iremos por ellos

Antes eso Bakura suspiro, no tenía cómo refutar... Ademas queria a su Ryou y de repente de esa forma los ángeles dejarían de joder a su familia, eso era todo lo que quería. Fue a cambiarse a algo mas comodo rapido, quería encontrar a su Omega lo más pronto posible..

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Estos dos no tienen ningún rastro de magia que los controle, no importa cuando busquemos en ellos - dijo uno de los Betas ya rendido, ambos habían buscado arriba y abajo en los dos Omegas que les habían encomendado pero no encontraron nada.

Entonces no estaban siendo controlados, pero sabemos que al rey no le gustan esas criaturas así que es obvio que no quería a dos ángeles con ellos - comentó el otro distraído - ero a juzgar que estaban con ellos porque querían la única manera de hacer que no los busquen de nuevo seria que los olviden, creo que por aquí hay un hechizo que puede borrarles la memoria

Sariel-sama prohibió cosas asi a menos que el mismo lo ordene personalmente - recordó preocupado su amigo - deberíamos irlo a buscar y pedirle instrucciones

Honye-sama ya le informo, si no ha venido es porque lo dejó en nuestras manos - aseguró su compañero de trabajo - las órdenes fueron buscar hechizos de control y borrar el rastro de los Alfas vampiros en ellos, la única forma que se me ocurre es que borremos sus recuerdos de ellos y asi se quedaran aquí donde pertenecen

Bueno supongo que puedes tener razon, ire a prepararme para el hechizo - dijo el primero suspirando - tu puedes ir trayendo las runas y lo demás, si hacemos esto tenemos que hacerlo bien, tenemos que sacar todos los recuerdos de raíz o podríamos dañar su mente de forma irreparable

Por cierto, también busca aquel hechizo para eliminar la marca de apareamiento en ellos - gritó el último al recordar aquello. Con eso ambos asintieron y se separaron para preparase, este hechizo no era sencillo y necesitaba una preparación cuidadosa. De otra forma podrían dañar la mente de los Omegas para siempre.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una próxima vez!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Vamos niños, aferrense bien a su abuela que sera un viaje largo - arrullo Keliko a los dos pequeños ya vestidos y acomodados sobre ella que se agarraron a su cuello, detrás de el iban sus hijos y Yami, Seto, Joey, Heba y Atem tambien iban detrás para apoyo.

Los demás niños habían sido dejados atrás por seguridad al cuidado de Sele y bueno también estaban los niños mayores que ayudaban a la Omega con Akay que había sido dejado a regañadientes, al parecer la cosa de ser usado como peluche era mutua ya que estaba bastante enojado por perder el calor de Amy.

Todos volaron formando una leve capa mágica para que los humanos debajo de ellos no les vieran, hasta que llegaron a un bonito bosque donde aterrizaron en medio de la vegetación - estamos cerca mis amores, por aquí debe de.... Si, es aqui donde esta el portal - murmuraba el Omega caminando mientras miraba a sus alrededores - denme un segundo...

Una chispa de magia del Omega fue suficiente para que el portal apareciera, era como un remolino blanco con pequeñas chispas plateadas brillantes - vamos, tengo que ir a gritarle a mi padre

El grupo no tardó en seguirle y aparecer en medio de un pueblo estilo medieval con distintas criaturas puras caminando por allí, aunque en cuanto notaron su presencia se congelaron asustados... Como unos vampiros entraron a su mundo si se suponía que estaba sellado a tales cosas!? Pero su impacto fue mayor en cuanto reconocieron a quien lideraba el grupo, como no reconocer a Keliko Touzuoku después de todo lo que había pasado? Es cierto que era mucho mayor que el pequeño que acostumbraron a ver corriendo alegremente, pero era ese niño no había duda.

De la impresión que causó nadie se metió en el camino del grupo y no es como si Keliko se detuvo para hablar, el esta caminando con toda la gracia del mundo mientras los dos niños en sus brazos miraban todo con curiosidad, todo era brillante y nuevo para ellos que estaban embelesados - vamos pequeños, caminen - susurro Keliko en cuanto estaban llegando al palacio en el medio del pueblo.

Los pequeñitos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano del Omega, unos guardias intentaron detenerlos pero una mirada furiosa de Keliko fue suficiente para detenerlos. Verlo fue una impresión, y además de ello la ira del Omega era legendaria. Así que sin interrupciones llegaron al ala donde el Rey solía reunirse con sus hijos, no habia nadie pero el cambiaría eso - oye tu!! Muévete y ve a buscar a mi padre, tengo que gritarle y no quieres recibir parte de mi ira verdad!? - siseo a uno de los guardias mientras hacía sentarse al par de niños que ni se inmutaba ante los gritos, su abuelita siempre les gritaba a todos menos a ellos dos asi que no era novedad aquello.

Como era obvio el muy shockeado guardia solo asintió para salir corriendo despavorido, no duró mucho en regresar con enojado Rey - espero que esto sea importante, mira que sacarme de mi..... K-Keliko!? K-Keliko-chan e-eres tu!? - susurro sorprendido sin fijarse en nada más

Si soy yo y estoy muy enojado padre, que carajos les dio a mis hermanos para secuestrar a Ryou y a Yugi!? - grito Keliko haciendo al hombre dar dos pasos atrás - Ryou es madre de dos bebés, joder! Son tus bisnietos pedazo de imbecil, que mierda pasa por sus cabezas!?

...... Q-Que? - el pobre ángel estaba demasiado shockeado para las palabras, apenas si registraba que respiraba como para captar algo de lo que decía el Omega.

Abuelita, creo que el hombre está por desmayarse, podrías no gritarle un momento? - dijo su adorable nieto Gent y Keliko suspiro controlarse un poco - gracias abuelita

K-Keliko donde has estado? - preguntó el anciano en un susurro.

Bueno el Omega tenía que admitir que aparecer así de la nada no era lo mejor para la salud mental del pobre, asi que suspiro y decidió contarle toda su vida hasta ahora, pero no iba a contar la historia varias veces así que con las manos en sus caderas ordenó - manda a llamar a todos mis hermanos, no contare esta historia mil veces

Si pero primero dime que haces con esos - gruño el hombre mirando a los demás con molestia - principalmente con Bakura

Esos son parte de mi familia y me han ayudado mucho, ahora tengo dos hijos y principalmente dos pequeños nietos por lo que velar, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido que quiero a Ryou reunido de nuevo con sus bebés - dijo Keliko de brazos cruzados - y Bakura es mi Hijo tanto como Akefia, así que ni me recuerdes como todos ustedes lo han tratado todos estos años

.... H-Hijo? Por eso es que el... - susurró el anciano sorprendido, en todos estos años nunca se le había ocurrido que la razón por la cual el peliblanco usaba su apellido era por que de hecho le pertenecía... Que idiota se sentía.   
Miro brevemente al peliblanco y hay fue que se dio cuenta de los dos pequeños bebés que Bakura escondía protectoramente con su cuerpo, eran un par de pequeñas copias de el y Ryou salvo por el tono canelita de uno de ellos... Cosa que no hacía más que acentuar el parentesco entre todos ellos - esos son mis bisnietos verdad...?

Si, ella es Amy Touzuoku - asintió presentando a la niña mas pálida que abrazaba protectoramente al más pequeño y morenito - y el es Gent Touzuoku, hijos de Bakura y Ryou Touzuoku, mis nietos y tus bisnietos...

Por un segundo el anciano no dijo nada, simplemente se les quedó mirando a los dos pequeños haciendo que el niño se incomodara y la niña frunciera el ceño - que tanto nos ve ese viejo? Está haciendo ponerse incómodo a mi pobre hermanito!

Un pequeño tic se colocó debajo del ojo del ángel anciano - estás seguro que ella no es hija de Kamily? Que maldita maña de llamarme viejo

Eres un bisabuelo ahora, tienes canas y miles de siglos, claro que estas viejo - dijo Keliko sin ningún tipo de tacto haciendo al aludido entrar en un rincón emo.

Quiero a mi mama, dijiste que estaba aqui, donde esta mami? - preguntó Amy con sus manitas cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Ya vamos con su madre pequeños, supongo que todos nosotros tenemos muchas disculpas que dar - murmuró Tiamat suspirando - ellos fueron llevados al área de Sariel, vamos con el

Yugi tambien esta alli verdad? - pregunto Yami preocupado

Si, hay les dije a Honye que los llevara a los dos - asintió el anciano más tranquilo con la presencia de los vampiros en su casa, si habían ayudado a su hijo eran más que bienvenidos aquí.

_..... Le dijo a Honye...? Joder si esa mocosa le hizo algo a los chicos voy a matarla, si esa idiota es igual a como recuerdo esa mocosa _\- gruño Keliko en su mente, recordando como era la "adorable" personalidad de su hermana mayor.

Llegaron a la oficina central del ala de investigación y sanacion encontrando a Sariel allí enterrado en libros como siempre, al principio no pareció notarlos estando concentrado en su lectura, hasta que el anciano carraspeo sobresaltados - padre? Que haces..... Keliko-nii? - pregunto lo último parpadeando suavemente.

Si Sariel, soy yo, Honye no vino dejando a dos Omegas aquí? - preguntó dulcemente el aludido, su Sariel-ni siempre fue uno de los mas decentes entre sus hermanos.

..... Yo no he visto a Honye en todo el dia - respondió parpadeando, detrás de su hermano y padre noto a Bakura y a un tricolor gruñir con ira, eso fue suficiente para que sacara conclusiones - que mierda hizo la estupida?

Secuestro a Ryou y a Yugi, Sariel-nii - informó Keliko con el ceño fruncido - padre dijo que le ordenó traerlos aquí

Voy a hablar muy seriamente con esa niña, mira que desobedecerme - gruñó el anciano enojado.

Eso no me importa ahora, donde carajos los metió ella!? - grito Bakura mosqueado haciendo que los niños junto a el se estremecieran.

Mami está perdida? - preguntó Amy con el ceño fruncido, a su lado estaba su hermanito mirando todo con expresión preocupada y nerviosa.

La encontraremos cariño, el debe estar aquí - susurró Keliko acariciando sus cabecitas.

Pasen y sientense en algún lugar, si Honye los dejo en por aquí no tardare mucho en encontrarles - ordenó Sariel levantándose - si quieres que los pequeños se sienten en mi silla y den vueltas, también pueden jugar con cualquier cosa para que se entretengan mientras busco a su madre y amigo

Sin fijarse realmente en que se cumpliera lo que dijo salio de la habitación, noto al tricolor de antes y a Bakura seguirle pero le dio igual, tenía que encontrar a los dos Omegas antes de que les hicieran algo por culpa de su hermana loca - oigan ustedes! - grito a un grupo de sus trabajadores que estaban agrupado en una esquina.

Que desea Sariel-sama? - pregunto uno de ellos luego de reverenciar, si había notado con ligera inquietud a las dos criaturas detrás de el pero no dijo nada por ahora.

Necesito que se separen y busquen a dos Omegas, uno se parece a el y el otro a este - ordeno señalando a los dos Alfas a sus lados - si los encuentran llevenlos a mi oficina y eso es para ya!

Todos asintieron y corrieron en distintas direcciones, Sariel se giro hacia los otros dos para hablar - si conozco a mi hermana como la conozco esa los dejo en el lugar más alejado de mi oficina que pudo solo para amargarme la existencia y que no pudiera llegar a ellos a tiempo, por eso vamos a comenzar a buscar por el area mas lejana

Ambos alfas asintieron y siguieron al ángel, en cuanto llegaron este comenzó a revisar cubiculo por cubiculo rezando por encontrar bien a los dos chicos perdidos, en su búsqueda sintió de pronto el uso de magia fuerte en uno de las habitaciones y corrió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a dos Betas haciendole quien sabe que a los que buscaba - se puede saber que carajos están haciendo ustedes dos!? - rugió sobresaltado a los dos e interrumpiendo el flujo de magia que había en la habitación.

S-Sariel-sama solo estábamos cumpliendo las o-ordenes de... - tartamudeaba uno de ellos asustado al ver la expresión furiosa de su jefe.

El de mechas rojas los ignoró a favor de ver que les estaban haciendo a los Omegas, revisó a ambos con su energía y frunció el ceño cuando noto su mente y energía espiritual hecha un desastre - que demonios les estaban haciendo ustedes dos!? - pregunto furioso.

.... Honye-sama dijo que el rey ordenó que revisaremos por hechizo de control y borraramos la presencia de sus alfas en ellos, no.encontramos hechizos así que la única manera de borrar la presencia de sus alfas en ellos seria borrar su mente y la marca de apareamiento - respondió uno asustado, nunca habian visto a su jefe tan enojado - ella dijo que te informaria, es más nos aseguro que ya sabías

Y quien demonios les dijo que Honye es confiable!? - grito furioso antes de suspirar, tenía que concentrarse para arreglar este desastre. La energía de los Omegas estaba vuelta loca ya que ellos compartían un nexo más fuerte con sus alfas que los de los ángeles o cualquier otra criatura, ya que ellos no eran ángeles para comenzar!! Pudieron haberlos matado en esta estupidez. Y ni siquiera quería comenzar por su cabeza, ya intuía el hechizo que estaban usando y ese hechizo era delicado, un error y volvías loco al pobre que se lo aplicaran, y el lo había interrumpido en quien sabe que parte del proceso - por donde iban en el hechizo para borrarles la memoria!?

E-estábamos ingresando en sus recuerdos, y-ya habíamos comenzado a eliminar a-algunos... - Sariel gimio, eso significaba que la mente de esto chicos tenia quién sabe cuántas lagunas que tenía que ver si podía arreglar

Larguense y despues hablamos todos sobre desobedecerme - gruño Sariel juntando las dos camillas donde estaban los Omegas recostados para tenerlos juntos, iba a trabajar con ambos ya que no había tiempo que perder.

Uno de ellos se adelantó temeroso - P-Pero señor...

Dije que se larguen o dejo que aquellos dos les castiguen como mejor les parezca, miren que están en todo su derecho por lo que les hicieron a sus compañero!! - grito Sariel señalando a los dos Alfas furioso cuya única razón por la que no se habían movido para masacrar a los dos idiotas eran las gruesas cadenas rojas con las que estaban atados.

Ambos no tardaron más en obedecer y desaparecer, la mirada endemoniada de los alfas era aterradora. Sariel suspiro y comenzó a concentrarse en arreglar el flujo de energía de los Omegas, volvió a gruñir notando que estuvieron a punto de romper el enlace y dañar para siempre el equilibrio en sus cuerpos, no eran ángeles, eran otra cosa que aun estaba investigando y al parecer ellos dependen del flujo casi roto de energía oscura que sus alfas les daban para mantener a en equilibrio la energía volátil del luz que ellos mismos poseían.

Después de un rato de intentar sin éxito estabilizar la energía de los Omegas gruño en dirección a los Alfas - los voy a soltar pero es para que ayuden, salen corriendo a cazar a alguien y sus Omegas se mueren! - bien no tuvo nada de tacto pero era que necesitaba su cooperación.

Bien no huiremos, pero luego no respondemos por nuestros actos - dijo Yami serio por lo dos.

Sariel asintió, ahora mismo no tenia cabeza para más que atender a los dos Omegas acostados en la camilla - necesito que envien su energía mas oscura al cuerpo de sus Omegas, yo la tejere para reconstruir la marca de apareamiento casi rota y ver si así regularizamos el flujo de energía en ellos

Ambos asintieron y colocaron sus manos en el pecho de su respectivo Omega para comenzar a mandar de su energía al cuerpo de su compañero, no sabían que hacia el ángel pero esperaban que sus amados estuvieran bien. Pasó casi una hora hasta que vieron a Sariel separarse gruñendo para si mismo - hice lo que pude por ahora, ambos entraron en hibernación pero es natural considerando lo cerca que estuvo su energia irse a la mierda.... Espero que con sus cuerpos apagados termine de normalizarse con la energia oscura de ustedes que deje en su sistema

Ellos estarán bien verdad? - pregunto Bakura preocupado mirando a su Ryou respirando superficialmente, tan superficial que no parecía siquiera estar respirando

Eso espero, más tarde revisaré a ver que desastre hicieron en sus cabezas - respondió pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ahora mismo no quiero tocarlos con energía mía no vaya a mandar al carajo lo que sea que esté haciendo su cuerpo para repararse a sí mismos estando en hibernación

Bakura y Yami vieron a Sariel mover la camillas de los dos Omegas con su magia y se sobresaltaron - que haces con ellos?

Los estoy llevando a mi lugar de trabajo, al lado de mi oficina está mi habitación privada donde trato a mi familia directa o a los pacientes mas graves de aqui - respondio acomodando y tomando varias cosas que ninguno de los dos entendían - desde allí podre monitorearlos constantemente para cuidarlos, tambien allí podrán visitarlos cuando quieran, yo mismo los trataré a los dos y dejare a una de mis estudiantes para que me ayude a cuidarlos

.... Entonces se quedaran aquí? - pregunto Bakura que realmente no quería eso, si Ryou se quedaba aquí el tambien y no quería estar entre los bastardos que tanto daño le habian hecho todos esos años.

Si quieres que los trate si, si no te sugiero que te busques un muy buen curandero que los saque de aquí y los trate - le dijo con algo de soberbia, a lo que el peliblanco hizo una mueca.... Mejor que Sariel casi nadie - eso creí, pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que quedarte junto a mi padre o hermanos, tengo mi casa privada donde tu, Keliko-chan y los niños pueden quedarse aquí en el reino angelical

Y los demás que? - pregunto Yami - yo tampoco quiero dejar a Yugi aquí

Mi casa no es tan grande como para alojarlos a todos, pero vamos a ver que arreglamos, si no les molesta quedar apretados o... - Sariel se detuvo al recordar algo - momento si, tengo espacio para todos, está la otra planta de la casa que no uso y podremos acondicionarla para ustedes

Bakura asintió, quedarse con Sariel era lo mejor. El nunca se metió con el o con Ryou e incluso les ayudo algunas veces, además estaba cuidando de su compañero.... Eso era algo que agradecia enormemente - les diré a los demás, Atem y Heba tienen a su propio bebé fuera de aquí - dijo Yami suspirando - algo debemos arreglar

Genial, ustedes arreglen con sus amigos mientras yo instalo a estos dos en mi oficina - murmuro comenzando a sacar a los Omegas en sus camillas de la habitacion - cuando termine iré por ustedes para llevarlos a mi casa y acomodarlos, tampoco es que esta tan lejos mi casa... De hecho yo vivo aqui mismo

... Como que aquí? - pregunto Bakura parpadeando.

Keliko siempre dijo que era un adicto al trabajo y supongo que tuvo razón en cierto sentido - respondió con una sonrisa apenada mientras caminaba por los pasillos llevando las camillas - yo mande a construirme una casa unida a mi oficina, quería algo pequeño ya que no tengo compañero pero padre se metió y mando a hacer casi una mansión ya que supuestamente "La Caja de Cartón" que me había mandado a construir no era digna de un príncipe, realmente uso habitaciones puntuales y por eso lo demás debe estar hecho un desastre de polvo

No me hables de tu padre o tu familia, mira que aun tengo muchos asuntos que resolver con ellos - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Lo que tu quieras Bakura, solo no los mates que son unos idiotas pero siguen siendo mis hermanos - dijo Sariel suspirando, aun tenia mucho trabajo que hacer por delante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Los dias habian pasado hasta convertirse en dos semanas donde ninguno de los dos Omegas daba ninguna señal de despertar, cosa que preocupaba a sus amigos. Todos ellos se estaban quedando en casa del Ángel que cuidaba de los Omegas, no salían mucho de allí ya que no querían. La familia angelical había intentado disculparse por lo sucedido, pero Sariel y Keliko "amablemente" los mandaron a la mierda ya que hasta que los Omegas despertaran no pensarian siquiera en disculparse.

Bueno toda la familia excepto dos hermanos que podían al menos hablar un rato y eso era porque Sariel abogo por ellos, explicó que ellos no eran tan malos y que tampoco habían tenido nada que ver en lo que les sucedió a los chicos. Así que Tanrya y Gary de vez en cuando venían a jugar con los bebes que les tenían embobados - tío Gary, eso no se vale! - reclamo Amy enojada mientras ella y Akay jugaban, pero su tío siempre hacia trampa y les ganaba!

No hago trampas pequeño, solo soy mas grande - le dijo el mayor sonriendo - a ver vamos otra vez!

Esta vez si ganamos, vamos Akay! - grito Amy y los que los veía desde sonrieron levemente, todos hacían lo que podían para entretener a los pequeñitos y que no preguntaran por su mama, ya que cuando lo hacían se entritecian al recordar que Ryou estaba aún sin despertar.

Tio que dice aquí? - pregunto Gent sentado en el regazo de Sariel con un enorme libro frente a los dos, era gracioso que ambos parecieran extremadamente concentrados en la lectura cuando el niño aun no sabía leer bien... Aunque los dibujos siempre ayudaban a mantener su concentración en el libro.

Sariel divertido miro la "seriedad" con la que el pequeño leía un libro de cuentos, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que este solo quería imitarlo a cuando el mismo trabajaba - hay dice duende, los duendes ayudaron a la princesa a escapar recuerdas? - dijo haciendo que la boca del niño hiciera una gran O y asintiera sin dejar su seriedad, algo completamente adorable.

Tio... Donde esta papa? - preguntó de pronto el pequeño.

Seguro con tu mamá - respondió dejando el libro de lado ya que sabía no lo leeria mas dado el tema

Umm... Porque papá no despierta a mama con un beso? En uno de los libros salia algo asi y mama es tan bonito como la princesa - comento de pronto como si fuera la solución a todos los males - así el puede volver a darnos besitos a nosotros!

Es una gran idea, le diré que lo intentemos cuando lo vea ¿vale? - dijo Sariel asintiendo serio tal.y como estaba el niño... Aunque por dentro no sabia si reirse o llorar por la inocencia del bebe - tengo que ir a vigilar a tu mama y tio Yugi asi que te dejare con Keliko-nii si?

Vale! Y dile a papa lo que te dije, a tío Yami tambien!! - grito el pequeño bajando de su regazo y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su abuela con bocadillos ya preparados para ellos.

Sariel le sonrió a su hermano antes de pasar la puerta que conectaba la oficina con su casa, no se quedó mucho tiempo allí y paso a la otra zona de su oficina donse tenia conectado a los Omegas para monitorearlos - hola a ustedes dos, han visto algo nuevo en ellos? - preguntó a los dos Alfas en la habitación.

No, como siempre solo respiran superficialmente - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Eso es normal, están en hibernación - comento Sariel suspirando

Tu crees que si despierten? - pregunto Yami mirando a su compañero.

Mientras sus cuerpos no se apaguen siempre tienen oportunidad de despertar - asintió Sariel revisando a los dos chicos - de hecho sus energias se están normalizando, asi que deberian despertar pronto.... Lo único que me preocupa en este punto es su cabeza, necesito que despierten para saber que tan mal esta o que tan bien la sane

Solo quiero que despierte y saber que será el mismo - comentó Yami un poco deprimido.

Sariel ni siquiera lo miro mientras murmuro - Sera el mismo, el detalle es si con los mismos recuerdos

Un momento de silencio pasó hasta que Sariel se rió para si mismo recordando las travesuras de sus sobrinos en su casa, los dos Alfas junto a el que no sabian de que se reia le miraron extrañados - ahora te volviste loco y no avisas?

Ohh! No es solo que estaba recordando cómo Gent-chan dijo que quería que despertaras a su mama con un beso como en el cuento "La bella durmiente" - Bakura negó con la cabeza sonriendo, sus hijos eran adorables y extrañaban a su mamá - quería que su Tío Yami hiciera lo mismo

Solo un niño pequeño piensa en algo tan adorable - comentó Yami sonriente - ni sobrino como esta?

Brincando y saltando junto a su "Alfa" Amy, tienen a Gary y Tanrya envueltos alrededor de su dedo - hablo Sariel habiendo terminado se revisar a los Omegas - estos dos deberían despertar pronto, la cercanía con ustedes les esta ayudando mas de lo que esperaba

Bakura puso una mueca de incomodidad de pronto - tu padre y hermanos siguen insistiendo?

Pues si, padre siempre le han gustado los niños y ahora que les convencí de que entraran al árbol familiar se sienten como unos idiotas y quieren compensar el tiempo perdido con Keliko y los bebés - Sariel suspiro con desgano, toda esta situación le tenia cansado - también quieren compartir con Akefia e incluso algunos quieren conocerte a ti y a Ryou bien

Quienes quieren que? - pregunto Yami curioso.

Kamily quiere compensar el tiempo perdido con Keliko y siente curiosidad por los bebés; Kenry, Minre y Keyla quieren conocerlos a todos bien; Honye quiere conocer a los niños y hablar con Keliko, pero Keliko no quiere verla ni en pintura; Kobakiel quiere disculparse contigo y Ryou para comenzar de cero; Joby y Jobiel no saben que carajos quieren aunque no es raro, ellos nacieron siendo medio tontos - enumero esperando no saltarse a ningún hermano - Samir siente demasiada vergüenza para acercarse aunque quiere y padre quiere conocer a los herederos, no porque sean herederos si no porque siempre ha amado los niños... Por eso tuvo tantos

Herederos? - Bakura parpadeo confundido.

No lo has notado? Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido hijos más que Keliko, lo que hace de Akefia heredero luego de Kenry, y como el no tiene hijos la siguiente es Amy-chan - Sariel se encogió de hombros despreocupado - padre planeaba retirarse en unos 10 años y ahora que tiene bisnietos creo que lo hara mas rapido para dejarle el carro a otro, ya saben mas tiempo para echar a perder bebes

Si Ryou despierta y resulto herido que se olvide que tiene bisnietos - gruño Bakura enojado

Nunca lo olvidará, es tan terco e insistente como todos nosotros así que nunca te lo quitaras de encima y esta realmente arrepentido por lo que pasó - dijo el de mechas con seriedad - todos estan arrepentidos, bueno unos mas que otros pero lo están

Que bueno que lo estén, metieron la pata muy hondo - gruño Yami de brazos cruzados

Después de eso todos se fueron sin notar como la respiración de los Omega comenzaba a incrementarse ligeramente, simplemente se fueron a ver a sus familias. Al día siguiente se regresaban a la misma hora y se sorprendieron al ver a los dos Omegas sentados mirando sus alrededores - Ryou/Yugi!!! - gritaron ambos sobresaliendo a los menores.

.... Ehh hola? Yami porque me abrazas así? - pregunto Yugi confundido - pareciera que no me has visto en meses y ayer estabamos juntos

O cariño estaba muy preocupado cuando esos ángeles tontos te secuestraron, me alegra que estes bien cariño - murmuró Yami acariciando la mejilla de su Omega con cariño que parpadea confundido.

Porque unos ángeles me secuestrarian? Soy un cazador que fue escogido para ser tu compañero, nada mas llevo dos semana en la superficie, no recuerdo haberme metido en problemas aun - comentó extrañado el Omega haciendo qus el Alfa se congelara.

Por su parte Bakura estaba pasando por un problema parecido - estoy enojado contigo Bakura, no se porque Kefi te dejo entrar o donde me trajiste pero no quiero verte, quiero tener hijos y tu no me dejas!! - grito Ryou enojado haciendo que su Alfa gruñera a punto de jalarse los cabellos con frustración.... Su Omega se había olvidado de los años que pasaron cuidando y criando a sus angelitos, quería gritar, gemir o llorar en una esquina sola.

Sariel había visto lo que había pasado y frunciendo el ceño tomo el mentón de ambos Omegas para preguntar - piensen bien en lo ultimo que recuerdan, no se queden en lo que creen es lo último que pasaron

Ehh.. Quien eres tu? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro mientras Ryou le veía boquiabierto.

Solo piensa y recuerda! - gruño Sariel con algo de brusquedad haciendo que ambos Omegas se encogieran - vamos ustedes pueden recordar más que esto, se que sera dificil pero concéntrese en sus recuerdos, se que no será perfecto pero quiero creer que el daño no fue tan fuerte

Ryou no entendía del todo que estaba pasando y ver a Sariel frente a el con Bakura sin un caos de por medio, frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo grave estaba pasando y cerro los ojos para hacer lo que le dijeron. Al instante llego a su cabeza la imagen de dos bebés en sus brazos y abrió los ojos sorprendido - kura... Si tuve bebés! - grito emocionado

Si amor, tenemos dos hermosos pequeñines llamados....? - Bakura ayudaria que pensar a su Ryou, tenia que recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos con los niños.

Aww.... Gent.... Y... Amy! - respondió luego de un largo pensamiento - ahora estan mas grandes... Recuerdo que a veces les cuento historias y que son muy melosos

Bakura sonrió contento - Si mi Ry, Amy tambien tiene una fijación con...?

Umm... - ante eso Ryou se mordió el labio, sabia que tenía hijos ahora y sus nombres, también le llegaban flashbacks borrosos sobre algunos momentos con ellos... Pero no mucho mas, aunque tambien salia un morenito y ahora que lo pensaba creía recordar a Heba en cinta - .... El hijo de Heba?

Como se llama el? - pregunto al verlo dudoso de su respuesta.

.... Ummm... Akay...? Creo que asi se llama Kura, no recuerdo muchas cosas, que me paso? - preguntó el pobre Omega confundido.

Nada Ry, ahora estarás bien si? - dijo Bakura al ver la mirada de Sariel, insistir ahora podria hacer que Ryou empeorara al esforzar su mente en recordar recuerdos rotos por el hechizo que intentaron aplicarle.

Yami hacia lo mismo con Yugi, comentaba cosas importante para ellos y le alentaba a que pensara, hasta que el cerebro del pobre no pudo mas y el Alfa sonrió alentadoramente para dejar las cosas como estaban por ahora - vamos, tenemos que llevarlos con los demás, el calor familiar siempre es bueno para curar cosas como estas - ordenó Sariel sonriendole a las dos parejas - ademas aun tengo que revisarles a ver como esta su energía, debe estar estable si despertaron pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Mami!! - gritaron ambos pequeños en cuanto vieron llegar a Ryou en los brazos de su padre.

Mis niños, que alegría verlos - y aunque confundido Ryou y con su cabeza hecha un desastre estaba realmente feliz de ver a los niños que en su cabeza estaban tan metidos que fue su primer recuerdo aun en el desastre - quieren acurrucarse conmigo?

Si! Aunque primero abrazaremos al Tío Yugi! - dijo Amy sonriendo corriendo hacia el tricolor que sonrió y les devolvió el abrazo.... Realmente no reconocía a los niños, pero en vista de que rechazarlos rompería los corazoncitos de los bebés que tan tiernamente le abrazaban hizo lo que debía y les devolvía el abrazo sonriente - te queremos tio

Yo tambien los quiero pequeños - colocó un último beso en la frente de los niños y estos se alejaron tomando las manos del peliblanco.

Como estas Yugi? - pregunto Heba mirándole preocupado, ahora que se habían ido los bebés podían hablar.

.... Confundido, recuerdo bien que hace poco llegó Ryou y nos estaba enseñando muchas cosas... Pero tengo pequeños flash's con otras cosas que no se ni en que orden ocurrieron - respondió abrazándose a si mismo - no se si lo que recuerdo es real o me están jugando una broma, no entiendo nada... Se supone que soy humano y ahora tengo alas...

O cariño, ven aquí - murmuró Heba abrazandole - ya veras que todo pasara, Sariel conseguirá la forma de curarte a ti y a Ryou para que vuelvan sus recuerdos

Sariel hizo una mueca ante eso - _genial, denle esperanzas al chico cuando no se como trabaja su mente siquiera, es un desastre actualmente y no ayuda que su mente este unida a la de su Alfa.... Parecieran ser uno y a la vez dos, de esa forma se explica de el porque se comunican mentalmente sin tener poderes mentales... Pero me jode que no entiendo como funcionan ellos, no hay ningún libro que explique a esa raza en si y el unico que tengo tiene cosas vagas, nada de anatomía o poderes y lo que podría ayudarme no puedo leerlo porque está en ese idioma raro _\- pensaba antes de suspirar, encontraría la manera de arreglar este lío o no se llamaba Sariel Touzuoku

Los días pasaron y para alegría de Sariel la energía de los Omegas estaba completamente estabilizada, sus recuerdos eran otra historia pero considerando que el desastre de energía que tenían cuando los encontró les matarían... Podía quedarse tranquilo de que al menos estaban sanos, extremadamente confundidos con algunas cosas pero sanos físicamente. Seguía investigando que hacer por los recuerdos perdidos de los Omegas pero estaba trancado en cuanto a eso, sin conocimiento de como funcionaba la mente de la raza no quería meterse con ellos a profundidad no vaya a dañar algo de forma irreparable.

Tio... No has leído conmigo más! - reclamó su sobrino Gent haciendo un puchero, le había encontrado en su oficina mientras intentaba descifrar algo del libro de su ancestro que encontró hace tanto tiempo. No es que estaba teniendo.mucho éxito, habían partes traducidas a su idioma pero la gran mayoría estaba en ese idioma raro - estas aqui solito todo el tiempo y ya no pasas tiempo conmigo

He estado ocupado buscando ayudar a tu mama y a tu tio - dijo Sariel sonriéndole - aunque siempre eres bienvenido a colarte aquí si quieres

Hump! Esta bien - el pequeño sonrio y corrio hasta subirse al regazo del de mechas rojas, Sariel sonrió y colocó el libro frente a ambos para que comenzaran a "leer". Después de un rato el pequeño se rio suavemente, el mayor le miro curioso por aquello - me río porque dice algo divertido aqui! - respondió Gent a la pregunta tácita del mayor mientras señalaba el libro.

Sariel parpadeo... Hay lo unico que habían eran garabatos raros, como el niño....? - a ver pequeño, que dice aquí - preguntó señalando una parte donde arriba estaba la traducción en letra rustica, el niño no podría leer lo de arriba así que era un lugar perfecto para probar.

Dice luz tio, como yo! Y alli dice oscuridad como mi hermanita - respondió señalando y Sariel gimio, genial un niño de 2 años que no sabia leer en realidad sabia que decian estos garabatos... Simplemente genial - ummm... Eso es cierto tio! - comento el niño con una sonrisa de pronto

Que es cierto pequeño? - pregunto curioso el mayor.

Pues lo que dice aquí, "Luz y Oscuridad siempre deben estar juntos, piensan como uno solo y su mente está conectada como si fuera una a pesar de que son dos. Sus almas son las mismas, solo que divididas en dos para que uno de ellos sea la luz y el otro la oscuridad de un mismo ser" - le dijo Gent leyendo casi fluidamente, solo tartamudeaba en las palabras que le eran difícil pronunciar - asi somos mi hermanita y yo tio, por eso digo que es cierto

Sariel le miro - sabes que puede querer decir el libro con que son la misma alma?

Ummm no se, pero hermanita y yo podemos ir a un lugar que nadie más que nosotros conoce, ni siquiera Akay puede entrar y vamos cuando dormimos o también cuando queremos pero tenemos que quedarnos quietos - comentó pensativo - allí jugamos y hacemos cosas divertidas!

Cómo llegan a ese lugar? - pregunto Sariel muy curioso

Umm esta en nuestra cabeza supongo, pero si es real! No lo imaginamos Tio! - exclamó al último nervioso - creeme!

O si que te creo, pero quiero verlos, me traerías a tu hermanita y lo probamos aquí? - pidió acariciando cariñosamente los cabellos del menor que sintio contento para bajarse de su regazo y salir corriendo.

No tardo mucho en regresar arrastrando a su hermana refunfuñando - porque me trajiste aquí Nii-chan? Este lugar es aburrido!

Ven conmigo Nee-san, solo quiero probarle algo a Tio - gruño el menor sonriendo - vamos a nuestro lugar feliz!

Le dijiste a Tio? Pensaba que era nuestro secreto! - gritó la niña enojada.

No te enojes que yo lo descubri solo, ya sabes como soy de inteligente - intervino Sariel guiñando un ojo - solo quiero verlo hacerlo si?

Esta bien! - murmuró Amy apaciguada y tomó a su hermanito de la mano para guiarlo hacia un mueble donde ambos se recostaron, Sariel vio muy interezado como la respiración de ambos se alento hasta que casi parecían haber entrado en hibernación. Pero no era asi, podía sentir con su energía la actividad que había en ambos... Solo que su mente estaba aun mas conectada que antes y su energía estaba completamente unida pareciendo crear sombras, sus almas también parecían unirse en una sola por instantes, era algo fascinante.

_Están__ en un mundo metafísico que sus mente y alma crea, alli son como uno _\- penso sonriendo - _mente, alma y energia se unen como una a pesar de que su cuerpo esta aquí.... Eso me da una idea!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios! Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Bien tengo una idea para recuperar sus recuerdos, pero deben hacerle caso a los pequeñines aquí - le dijo Sariel a las dos parejas reunidas en su oficina, frente a el estaban Amy y Gent sonriendo ampliamente - ellos les enseñaran a hacer algo muy sencillo para ellos y que espero sea igual de sencillo para ustedes

..... Y eso que puede ser? - pregunto Bakura parpadeando.

Ir a su lugar feliz con mami! Un lugar donde solo tu y mami pueden ir - respondió Amy sonriente - es muy fácil, solo deben dormirse pensando en su Luz/Oscuridad!

.... Ehh no estoy entendiendo mucho esto - comentó Yugi parpadeando.

Descubri de los niños que ustedes como pareja de luz y oscuridad pueden entrar en un espacio metafísico - explicó Sariel con calma - su mente, alma y cuerpo se hacen uno. Tengo la teoría de que cuando estén en ese estado la mente del Oscuro puede curar la mente del Omega, rellenar las lagunas que hay en la mente de su pareja con sus propios recuerdos

Ohh... Entonces cómo hacemos eso? - pregunto Yami curioso.

Ya lo dije tio Yami, solo tienes que dormir pensando en tu luz! - respondió Amy como si su tío fuera tonto por no haber escuchado la primera vez.

Yo supongo que es concentrarte en la energía contraria mientras te relajas, cuando ambos lo hagan y estén en sintonía creo sus almas se unirán - volvió a explicar Sariel - cuando sus almas se unan irán junto al sitio metafísico que lo niños llaman adorablemente "Lugar Especial"

Aunque no entendieron ni la mitad de lo que dijo el de mechas los pequeños asintieron rápidamente, sabían que su tio era listo y entendido lo que dijeron. El les explicaría a sus padre que tenían que hacer en su idioma, los pobres niños a veces sentían que hablaban un idioma totalmente distinto al de ellos... Bueno, su madre los entendía, pero su padre era un caso perdido.

Vamos acuestense y relajense joder, quieren que sus Omegas se recuperen bien no? - gruño Sariel fastidiado, consiguiendo asentimientos nervioso de los otros.

Ambas parejas se acostaron en las camas que el de mechas había acomodado, respiraron profundo he hicieron lo que les explicaron. Primero no sucedió nada y los alfas estaban realmente fastidiados de haberlo intentado siquiera, pero de pronto sintieron una sensación extraña... Como si su Omega se encontrara muy lejos y les estaba llamando, siguieron la sensación sin darse cuenta de que eran sus almas las que habían respondido y no sus cuerpos.

Sariel sonriendo sintió cuando sus energías se conectaron y se maldijo por no haber sabido esto semanas antes, habría sido mucho mas fácil estabilizar a los Omegas de esta forma, la energía de su Alfa se mezclaria con la suya de tal manera que se habría normalizado rapido - creen que lo lograron pequeños? - pregunto a los dos niños.

Umm no sabemos si se encontraron asi que no sabemos si estarán juntos! - respondió Gent con sus bracitos cruzados - ellos deben buscarse!

Eso no me lo dijeron antes - regaño Sariel pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ellos no aparecen juntos o van junto y ya?

Ummm no, cuando lo haces por primera vez no - asintió Amy sonriendo - cuando entras a tu lugar bonito por primera vez llegas a tu propio lugar privado

Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un lugar privado bonito, pero podemos entrar al del otro si queremos - dijo esta vez Amy - la primera vez tuvimos que encontrar la puerta de salida de nuestro lugar privado y caminar por un largo pasillo hasta que nos encontramos, después modificamos el pasillo para hacer un sitio de juegos de los dos!!

De repente la tierna carita de Gent se coloco algo maliciosa - aunque cuando nos enojamos podemos escondernos en nuestro lugar pasando de nuevo la puerta y cerrandolo para que el otro no pase hasta que queramos

Gent es malo conmigo, el se esconde y me deja jugando solita - reclamo y eso dio pie a que ambos comenzaran a discutir entre ellos.

Mientras Sariel no les estaba prestando realmente atención, el estaba realmente curioso por lo que sea estaba sucediendo en las cabezas de las parejas frente a el, quisiera poder ver que sucedía pero lastimosamente no podía - _.... Ummm espero que me den detalles de lo que sea que hagan_ \- pensó sentándose a esperar.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

La experiencia fue extraña, con los ojos cerrados sintio como todo se ilumino en su cabeza antes de que se oscureciera derrepente, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse en una habitación totalmente distinta. Era enorme y estaba decorada sse blanco, rojo, negro y dorado. Tenia varias cosas curiosas y otras que apreciaba, en la paredes tenía millones de marcos con fotografías de toda su familia y amigos.

Se sentó y noto que aparece acostado en una elegante y espaciosa cama a juego con toda la decoracion, se levanto y comenzo a explorar. Hasta que sintió aquella sensación de tirón y se detuvo - _Yami donde estas?_

_Ya voy amor_ \- respondió buscando una puerta... Aunque no la encontró, preocupado por el encierro comenzó a recorrer el lugar y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de tirón en su pecho. Casi en trance la siguió hasta que encontró una ornamentada puerta de oro por la que paso encontrándose en un largo pasillo, aunque se congeló cuando vio a su Yugi alli de pie sonriéndole - pensaba que nunca saldrías Yami

Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? - pregunto Yami acercandose mirándole con curiosidad, decorando la piel de su Omega habian unos hermosos arabescos en color lila muy clarito - de donde salieron esos?

No se, esto estaba aquí cuando apareci en mi habitación - respondió señalando las decoraciones mientras se encogía de hombros - y llegue hace un rato, aunque llevaba rato llamándote

Ohh... Bueno... Ahora que? - pregunto Yami confundido, este era un pasillo sin nada, es mas de lado a lado parecía haber dos agujeros negros donde no había nada de nada - de donde vienes?

Ni idea, este lugar es raro, aunque parezca muy largo lo camine rápido - explico Yugi suspirando - tambien recuerda que este lugar no es fisico asi que no se rige por la leyes de la física... O eso supongo

Bien, pero sigo sin saber que hacer ahora - gruño Yami frunciendo el ceño - como te ayudo a recuperar los recuerdos que dañaron aquellos bastardos?

Que recuerdos dañados? - pregunto Yugi inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado de forma adorable.

Umm... Vamos, pasa a mi habitación... Allí pensaremos en algo - murmuro Yami rascando su nuca, jalo a su Omega y le hizo pasar a su habitación - ponte cómodo mientras yo pienso que hacer vale?

Yugi asintió

y se alejo para revisar que había en la habitación con curiosidad, por su parte Yami pensaba quebhacer ahora cuando escucho una risita de su Omega - que encontraste que es tan gracioso?

Cuando los bebés de Ryou nacieron Bakura y Akefia se congelaron por horas, despues fue un momento muy tierno - respondio mirando entretenido un libro en sus manos - también recuerdo cuando Akay comenzó a hablar y le dijo a Heba mama, Atem iba a desmayarse y Heba no dejo de gritar emocionado por meses!!

..... Como recordaste eso? - pregunto Yami parpadeando.

Solo mire un poco estos libros y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar - respondió Yugi sonriendo - creo que estos representan tus recuerdos y están estimulando a los míos para volver

Yami sonrió y comenzó a revolver la biblioteca en busca de cosas que mostrarle a su Omega, si eso era lo que se necesitaba para que su Yugi recuperara todos los momentos que vivieron juntos que asi sea!

* * *

_Por otra parte..._

En una hermosa y espaciosa habitación decorada de blanco, negro y plateado se encontraban dos peliblancos recostados sobre la enorme cama al medio de la habitacion luego de haberse encontrado...

Mira, aqui estabamos bañando a los pequeños cuando tenian 1 año - murmuró Bakura mientras entre sus piernas estaba sentado Ryou, sus fuertes brazos estaban rodeando al Omega mientras sostenía un libro frente a los dos para que lo vieran - y aquí...

Fue la primera broma que Amy te hizo junto a Akefia, fue muy divertido como pintaron tu ropa interior de rosa - dijo Ryou riendo - como pude olvidarme de eso, fue tan divertido y tierno... O cuando Gent y Amy dijeron su primera palabra...

No es tu culpa Ry, fue culpa de los tontos que te hicieron aquel hechizo - susurro Bakura apoyando su menton en el hombro ajeno, suspiro feliz de que su Omega estaba mejorando.

* * *

_Fuera..._

_Que estara pasando?_ \- se pregunto Sariel entre curioso y aburrido, ya habian pasado horas y las dos parejas seguían "dormidas" aun, ya ni siquiera podía hablar con los niños para entretenerse ya que tocaba su hora de la siesta y ambos estaban acurrucados comodamente en su regazo rendidos.

Sariel sonrió con ternura miró a los bebes hechos bolita en su regazo, Amy como siempre estaba abrazando protectoramente contra su pecho a su hermanito. Eran una sola bolita apretada con sus alitas cubriendoles y todo, Sabriel por instinto les cubrio con sus propias alas para mantenerlos seguros y calentitos. Un ruido llamo la atencion del mayor y miró hacia la cama de los tricolores mirandoles despertar - fue produtivo todo esto? - pregunto en voz baja para no perturbar el sueño de los pequeños.

Si, recuerdo todo!! - respondió Yugi sonriendo ampliamente.

Bien, asunto resuelto! - Sariel suspiro alegre de que toda esta pesadilla habia terminado, segundos despues despertaron Ryou y Bakura con los mismos resultados, cosa que hizo alegrarse a Sariel aun mas.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Keliko-nii! Por favor dejame disculparme al menos!! - grito una voz desde la puerta y Keliko rodo los ojos fastidiado, que sus hermanos no entendían que estaba muy enojado con ellos? - por favor Nii!!

Ryou suspiro y su demasiado noble corazón no pudo resistirlo mas - Mama Keliko, porque no habla con ellos? Estoy seguro de que están arrepentidos... Son tus hermanos y es cierto que se portaron mal pero, quieren conocer a los niños, conocernos pero si no les damos la oportunidad...

Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien Ryou - gruño el aludido - ellos casi no te matan!

Fue un error, estaban enojados porque no sabian sobren ti - dijo Ryou con suavidad - el odio y la ira no es bueno, menos entre la familia...

Joder tu ganas, le dare la oportunidad - Keliko aun gruñendo camino hasta la puerta y les abrio a Honye y Kamily que tenían caras abatidas - bien, entren y disculpense con Ryou y Yugi, tambien con mi hijo Bakura por los años que lo maltrataron

Las dos mujeres asintieron e hicieron lo que le ordenaron salvo por disculparse con Bakura porque actualmente no estaba alli y Keliki tuvo que abmitir que ambas estaban siendo sinceras, ademas Ryou tenia razon... Eran sus hermanos y que el estuviera peleado con ellos no era bueno, se merecian el sufrimiento pero eran familia al final - Keliko-nii y todos ustedes podrían perdonar a padre también? El ha estado muy triste desde que lo rechazas... Te perdio de la peor manera, te recupero y ahora que no querías verlo por su metida de pata lo tiene realmente deprimido

Si ya las perdone a ustedes tambien todos los demas estan perdonados - respondió el Omega encogiéndose de hombros - que crees que el hombre diga a ina visita sorpresa con bebes y todo?

Que se morirá de alegría, creeme el se esta muriendo por conocer a los pequeñines - dijo Honye con una sonrisa suave - a propósito... Donde estan?

Gent tiene unos días con una fijación rara hacia su tío Yugi, asi que debe estar con el - respondio Ryou encogiendose de hombros - Amy esta planeando una broma hacia Bakura con Akefia y creo que Sariel también los ayuda

Sariel haciendo bromas? - preguntaron ambas parpadeando, que ellas supieran el era el hermano aburrido.

Ustedes no lo conocen realmente, a el tambien le gusta divertirse, solo que es realmente aplicado en su trabajo - aclaro Keliko negando con la cabeza, el recordaba varias bromas que el de mechas le había ayudado a realizar en su juventud.

Cuando vamos con padre? - pregunto Kamily emocionada.

En un rato, dejame decirle a los demás - murmuró Ryou sonriendo, iba a decir algo mas cuando de pronto Yami y Yugi aparecen, el pobre peliblanco parpadeo cuando miro las sonrisas demasiado amplias que tenia ambos.... - ehhh... Les paso algo?

Jejej te contare cuando estemos... - Yugi se detuvo mirando algo nervioso a las dos hembras, Yami gruño y se coloco protectoramente frente a el.

Ryou para evitar un desastre se interpuso en el obvio salto que Yami iba a dar contra las mujeres - Yami no las ataques convencía a Mama Keliko para que las perdonara, son familia y es malo estar tan peleado con la familia

Ella casi no matan a mi compañero - reclamo Yami enojado.

.... Nosotras solo queríamos ayudarlos, pensabamos que los habian secuestrado a ambos como hicieron con nuestro hermanito - murmuro Honye mirando al suelo - no esperábamos lo que pasó, estamos realmente arrepentidas por ello... Todos estamos arrepentido de como nos portamos con ustedes

Yugi que tenia un corazon tan noble como Ryou les sonrió y asintió - entiendo, yo los perdono a todos... No me imagino el dolor que sintieron por perder a un ser querido, puedo entender parte del porque su comportamiento

Yo aun sigo furioso, casi te matan!! - grito Yami enojado - y no solo eso, olvidaste casi toda tu vida a mi lado por culpa de ese par de perras!

Yami estaban enojadas, no estaban pensando - Yugi se abrazó al brazo de su Alfa para sonreirle tranquilizadoramente - no te pongas asi amor, ya paso y estoy bien...

Por poco - murmuró Yami enfurruñado, no quería perdonar a las perras esas... Pero su Yugi le estaba pidiendo que sediera así que al carajo...

Que venían a decirnos? - pregunto Ryou curioso y queriendo cambiar de tema.

Yugi sonriendo iba a decirlo pero Yami se adelantó y le detuvo - hasta que ellas no se vayan no diremos nada

Yami! - reclamo el Omega tricolor a lo que cruzó sus brazos enfurruñado - no lo escuchen, lo que quería decir era que...

Tio Yugi nos dará un primo a Amy y a mi!! - grito Gent entrando super contento, Yugi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza... Ese niño había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para decir la noticia, por eso principalmente es que había ignorado a su tonto Alfa - vamos a tener un nuevo bebé en la familia!!

Aww!! Yugi!! - chillo Ryou sonriendo y corriendo para abrazarle emocionado - cuanto tiempo tienes? Desde hace cuanto sabes?

.... Hoy nos dimos cuentas porque Gent estaba sobandome la pancita, no entendimos porque hasta que le preguntamos y nos dijo que habia un nuevo primito que iba a querer mucho!! - respondió Yugi acariciando la cabecita del pequeño que rebotaba orgulloso - Yami me reviso y de hecho tengo dos meses de gestacion

Kyaaa!! Voy a tener otro sobrino o sobrinita hermosa!! - chillo Ryou sumamente emocionado - tenemos que decirle a los demas!!

Yugi asintió con una sonrisa parecida y ambos desaparecieron dejando atras a los demas con goterones detras de la cabeza, aunque al final sonrieron y decidieron dejarles ser... Total eran Omega jóvenes y felices celebrando lo que mejor se le daba a un Omega, traer vida al mundo y cuidarla con garras y dientes...

El tiempo paso y las grietas en las relaciones se cerraron, Tiamat se reconcilio con su hijo e hizo las pases con un Bakura reacio... Ahora era el alegre y muy concentidor abuelo de tres pequeños que le tenían envuelto alrededor de sus gorditos meñiques, incluso habia adoptado como nieto al pequeño Akay que se la pasaba jugando con sus dos nietos.

Kenry se había auto designado el entrenador futuro de los niños y ahora intentaba enseñarles lo que podía. Minre y Keila eran las niñeras cada vez que los padres tenian que salir, no era que les molestara claro. Honye, Kobakiel, Joby, Jobiel y Kamily eran las desafortunadas victimas de todas las bromas que nacían de las pequeñas y muy maliciosas mentecitas de los niños, no podían negarse ya que de alguna forma tenían que pagar todos sus crímenes pasados y los niños mas que gustosos eran los alegres justicieros.

Gary y Tanrya eran los compañeros de juegos siempre necesarios y Sariel se había convertido en aquel que servia de consejero cuando ni mama, abuela, tios o papa estaba. Samir era la ultima que se había agregado ya que era la mas avergonzada por todo lo que hicieron, aunque claro todo eeso se fue al caño cuando uno de los pequeñito se acurruco contra ella buscando mimos un dia.

El embarazo de Yugi tambien paso normal, hasta que claro, llegamos a ese hermoso momento donde...

Te Odio Yami!!! - gritaba el pobre de Yugi adolorido, Ryou y Heba sonrieron nerviosos mientras le mimaban para consolarlo mientras los dolores de parto asotaban su pobre cuerpecito.

Ya pasara Yugi, ya pronto vas a tener a tu pequeñito en brazos - consoló Heba - sabes que no odias a Yami

.... Bien, odio este dolor - gimió Yugi jadeando - Nay sal de una vez!!!

Emm... Yugi, porque le grites a tu bebe no nacera mas rapido - recordó Ryou con una gotita detras de su cabeza.

No me importa, algo tengo que hacer para olvidarme de este dolor!!! - chillo Yugi medio histerico.

.... Creo que el bebe es demasiado grande para que nazca naturalmente, el es muy pequeño y tiene caderas muy angostas para que el bebe salga - comento serio Sariel revisando al Omega que estaba alli ayudando a Sele y Keliko, es un Alfa cierto pero su cualidad de sanador le daba todo el derecho de estar alli - por eso es que esta sufriendo tanto, si lo sigue intentado se va a desgarrar algo poniendo en peligro a el y al bebe

Entonces que podemos hacer? - pregunto Heba preocupado

Lo abrire y sacare al bebe - respondio despues de realizar un pequeño hechizo que durmió al Omega parturiento - no le digan a nadie esto, no quiero lidiar con un padre psicópata mientras tengo en juego dos vidas

No te preocupes, Yami no sera un problema - Sele suspiro negando con la cabeza en decepción... 

Y es que actualmente Yami estaba inconsciente en el suelo desde que le dijeron sobre el nacimiento de su bebe, a penas Yugi entro en labor el se había desplomado en el suelo y hasta ahora no había despertado. El grupo fuera estaba esperando expectante y cuando se detuvieron los gritos pero nadie salio se preocuparon, lastima que no pudieran hacer nada mas que esperar....

Ryou como esta el? - pregunto Sariel sudando un poco mientras terminaba de cerrar una enorme herida en el vientre del tricolor dormido - el chico esta bien no se preocupen, preocupense por el bebe que no sabiamos que existia! - regaño al ver las expresiones de preocupacion que tenian los Omegas en la habitacion.

El esta muy debil, como no nos dimos cuenta que eran dos? - pregunto Ryou mientras sus manos estaban puestas sobre la pequeña espalda de un bebe que respiraba superficialmente, enviaba oleada tras oleada de energía curativa 

Seguro el chico estaba en cinta desde aquel problema con mis hermanos, sus energias estaban vueltas mierda e incluso cayeron en hibernacion - gruño Sariel terminando con Yugi - yo llene tu cuerpo y de Yugi de energía oscura para estabilizarlos, seguro por eso aquel bebe es el doble de grande que este - explico mirando preocupado al pequeño en cuanto llego a el y señalando al bebe muy sano pero tenso por el ambiente a su alrededor que Sele tenia en sus brazos - el es la oscuridad en el par - señalo al bebe sobre la cama - la luz se nutrió de la energía oscura que envie a tu cuerpo y dejo al pobre en este estado, este pequeño debia alimentarse de la energia de luz de la madre que era la que estaba irregular

Pero igual no lo sentimos, incluso tu te sorprendiste cuando abriste a Yugi y te encontrarte con dos bebes - repitio Ryou mientras el y Sariel enviaban oleada tras oleada de energia sanadora hacia el pequeño - y luego la energía de Yugi estaba normal

Igual en los primeros meses no recibió buena energia luminosa de su madre y crecio mas lento - gruño el Alfa - lo bueno es que todos sus órganos están bien formados, pero necesitamos que su energía aumente un poco o no sobrevivirá, asi que Ryou sigue enviandole energia de luz para que el equilibre la suya oscura

Es mas aunque aquel bebe se vea sano esta tan en peligro como este - murmuro Sariel preocupado - soy un idiota por no suponerlo, ustedes van en pares mayormente... Son Luz y Oscuridad, uno no puede vivir sin el otro ya que se necesitan aun mas que cualquier pareja sobrenatural - gruño casi pateandose a si mismo - todo el embarazo lo paso en desequilibro, había mas Oscuridad que Luz en el sistema de Yugi y no me di cuenta nunca de ello ya que pensaba era su cuerpo acaparando energia que le falto en un momento... Pero no, era uno de los bebes que estaba creciendo demasiado y eclipsaba totalmente al otro... Y lo peor es que creo que si este se nos muere los dioses no lo quieran, la otra le seguirá poco después

Tu crees que podamos salvarlos? - pregunto Sele preocupada abrazando contra si misma a la bebe en sus brazos, Heba a su lado parecía a punto de llorar

No lo se aun - dijo y no hablo mas para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Mientras tanto fuera el grupo ya estaba muy preocupado, ya había pasado bastante tiempo... Mucho más que cuando Heba o Ryou dieron a luz - que tanto esta sucediendo alli? Todo esta muy callado!! - exclamo Yami que habia despertado hace poco.

Ni idea, solo espero que no este pasando nada malo - comento Atem con el ceño fruncido mientras en su pecho estaba su hijo acurrucado y tenso por el ambiente de preocupación a su alrededor

Un largo rato paso y la puerta de repente se abrió de golpe revelando a Sele con expresion cansada, en sus brazos llevaba dos bultitos.... - momento... Porque llevas dos...? - pregunto Yami parpadeando.

Porque tienes dos hijos Yami!! - respondió sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa se apago un poco para decir - tuvimos algunas complicaciones y el bebe necesita cuidado especiales hasta que si cuerpecito tome mas fuerza pero al menos ya esta fuera de peligro

Que paso? - pregunto Yami asustado.

Ahora no es importante, ten carga a tu bebé más grande - en los temblorosos brazos de Yami fue puesto un pequeño bultito.

Yami miro la carita descubierta y sorpresa... Unos ojos identicos a los de Bakura devolvieron la mirada, una regordeta carita pálida y una matita de cabellos negros habían sobre la cabecita de la bebe, tambien con sorpresa noto un par de cuernos plateados brillantes con una sencilla aureola plateada. La descubrió más y en su espalda noto un par de alitas blancas emplumadas con un ligero toque de escarcha rojiza - es hermosa... - murmuró luego de un rato.

Pasala hermano, aun tienes otro bebe que conocer - dijo Atem com suavidad y recogió al bebé de brazos del otro.

Ten extremo cuidado con este pequeño Yami, esta muy fragil - informó la mujer con seriedad pasando al otro bebe, casi como si fuera porcelana que se romperia al más mínimo toque - Ryou y Sariel-san están agotados luego de salvarle la vida

.... No pesa casi nada, es casi como una plumita - murmuro Yami sosteniendo al muy pequeño bebé, el contraste en tamaño y peso entre los dos eran asombroso. Miro un arrugada carita blanca y no necesito que sus ojitos estuvieran abiertos para saber que eran negros sin pupila ni esclerótica como los de Bakura, como su hermanita tenía una matita de cabello negro y una aureola negra sin cuernitos, en su espalda había un par de alas negras emplumadas muy delicadas - que le paso madre?

Es una larga historia - contestó la mujer... Despues le contaria todo lo que había sucedido, ahora solo queria saborear el hecho de que su nieto estaba bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nps leemos una proxima vez!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! qui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Aun sigo preocupado por el pequeño Keiko - murmuro Yugi acariciando suavemente la espaldita del bebe mas pequeño - el no se mueve tanto como su hermana o juega... O hace ruiditos de bebe como ella...

Yo tambien estoy preocupado por el, pero Sariel dice que vamos bien... Solo quisiera que tomara fuerza mas rapido para que sea un niño alegre como su hermana - el llanto a su izquierda llamo su atencion y sonrio divertido cuando miro la carita regordeta de su hija mostrandole todas sus encias en una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban acostados sobre su cama en el palacio de los Sennen donde Yugi habia dado a luz, el y sus amigos se habia movido hacia alli unos poco meses antes que los niños nacieran e incluso algunos angeles se habian ido con ellos. Sariel fue el primero en quedarse con ellos para cuidar del embarazo del tricolor y gracias a los dioses que lo hizo, sin el seguro que tanto como la madre como los niños habrian muerto.

Yugi amaba a sus dos bebes, fue una sorpresa cuando desperto y en sus brazos fueron puestos dos bebes en lugar de uno. Pero cuando miro lo pequeñito y fragil que era uno se preocupo, y en cuanto le explicaron lo que habia pasado lloro desconsolado por su pequeñito. Unos dias habian pasado y Yugi sentia que no veia mejorias en el menor de sus hijos, el seguia tan debil y delicado como siempre. Ademas de qie habia notado que al contrario que Amy y Gent ellos no eran tan unidos, su pequeña Nay era una bolita de energia que no parecia notar lo mal que estaba su hermanito... Contrario a cuando Gent se enfermaba de bebes y la niña se desvivia por que su hermanito mejorara.

El tricolor le habia preguntado a Sariel porque seria eso pero este no sabia a ciencia cierta, podia suponer que era porque primero los bebes eran todos distintos y segundo estos nacieron al contrario que sus sobrinos. Amy era la Alfa, la mayor y la oscura en la pareja mientras que Gent era la luz. En los pequeños de Yugi la oscuridad nacio debil mientras que la luz extremadamente fuerte, podria ser por eso que ellos tenian esas diferencias - Yugi, vinimos de visita! Podemos pasar? - susurro una voz desde la puerta sacando de sus pensamientos al Omega tricolor.

Ohh! Si Ryou pasen! - respondio Yugi con una sonrisa cansada - como estan pequeñitos?

Bien tio, vinimos a ver a nuestros primitos!! - dijo Gent sonriendo - como estan?

Bien o bueno, igual que siempre - respondio Yugi soltando un suspiro algo deprimido.

Yugi, quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? Has estado mucho tiempo aqui encerrado y eso no puede ser sano... - susurro Ryou con preocupacion - ven, vamos a dar una vuelta

Pero y Keiko-chan? - pregunto Yugi preocupado - el es...

Nosotros lo cuidaremos por ustedes Tios! - exclamo Amy sonriendo - somos grandes y podemos cuidarlos!

Solo sera por unos minutos y Sariel esta a la vuelta para vigilarlos, vengan - al final gracias a la insistencia de Ryou ambos tricolores salieron de la habitacion dejando a los menores solos, aunque no duro mucho antes de que el angel llegara. Los niños vieron con curiosidad desde su lugar como el adulto revisaba al pequeño, hasta que se alejo dandoles via libre a los pequeños.

Los tres se subieron a la cama donde estaban ambos recien nacidos y les miraron curiosos - este es pequeño! - exclamo Amy con inocencia.

Mami dice que uno de los bebes de Tio esta enfermito, sera por eso que es pequeñito? - susurro Akay acurrucado contra Amy.

No esta enfermo, solo no tiene luz - aclaro Gent arrugando la nariz - su hermana tiene una luz muy agresiva para ser su luz y por eso corto la conexion entre ellos, no queria hacerle mas daño

Akay parpadeo - Pero se pondra mejor? Tio Yugi se pondra muy triste si su hijo se pone mas malito...

Necesita una luz propia para crecer - comento Amy encogiendose de hombros - su hermanita estara bien sin oscuridad hasta que cresca, pero el no

Despues de no dijeron nada mas, Akay y Amy comenzaron a jugar con la niña que se sacudia alegre, mientras Gent miraba pensativo al pequeño - Ayudare a primo, sere su luz!! - dijo de pronto Gent

No! Tu eres mi luz - grito Amy al instante, no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia aquello.

Pero tenemos que ayudar a primo - recordo el niño señalando al bebe - tu ya eres fuerte y no me necesitas, cuando crescas puedes tener a Akay como tu luz!

Akay seguia con el ceño fruncido - Akay no es como nosotros, el es un vampiro

Puedes hacerlo tu luz igual, Tio Yami no era un oscuro cuando nacio recuerda!! - recordo Gent de mal humor, solo queria ayudar a su primito!! - pero gracias a la sangre de papa de convirtio en un oscuro y por eso sus bebes son una pareja de claro y oscuro!

La pequeñ volteo la mirada enfurruñada y Gent insistio - Akay, tu seras el Omega y la luz de Nii-chan verdad? - el aludido asintio aunque Amy no parecia convencida del todo.

... Ummm!! - gruño la niña enfurruñada aun reacia.

Akay miro a su amiga con el seño fruncido - es mi primo Amy, si Gent-chan puede ayudarle dejalo hacerlo!

Ante la carita exigente Amy no tuvo de otra mas que ceder a regañadientes, Gent y Akay sonrieron abrazandole con cariño - no sere tu luz Nee-san, pero si sere tu Nii-chan para siempre - dijo Gent con cariño antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sariel vio todo el intercambio sin decir nada, estaban realmente curioso por lo que harian los niños. Era cierto que el trataba al pequeño recien nacido, pero hasta el tenia que abmitir que el niño no estaba mejorando mucho que se diga... Quiza lo que realmente tenia era una falta de su propia luz ya que segun los niños el y su hermana no tenian la conexion que Amy y Gent tenian. Sariel interezado vio como en la piel de Gent comenzo a aparecer unas marcas plateadas parecidas a tatuajes, el pequeño Omega mordio el dedito del bebe sacando una pequeña gota de sangre para lamerla y se mordio su mismi dedito para hacer que el bebe la tomara.

Como sabes que hacer? - pregunto Sariel curioso, a esos niños nadie le estaba enseñando o mostrando nada.

Umm solo lo se - murmuro el pequeño acurrucado junto al bebe y Sariel noto medio asombrado como Keiko parecia mas animado, medio movia los bracitos y gorgojeaba con suavidad, cosa que antes no hacia casi nunca.

_Entonces todo su comportamiento es instintivo, todo lo que hacen ellos lo hacen por instinto _\- penso el de mechas rojas mirando las acciones de los pequeños muy interezado - _nacieron con sus instintos muy bien desarrollados _\- miro a los dos recien nacidos analizandolos, sus padres eran muy distintos... Parecia como si la raza se estuviera perfeccionando a su misma - _Bakura tiene cuernos y es el mas puro de la raza que existe, quiza sea algo de la raza mas que la herencia de sus padres_

Tio, que piensas? - pregunto Gent curioso por la mirada perdida del mayor en ellos

En muchas cosas pequeño, veo que esta mucho mejor - comento acariciando la pancita de Keiko que se carcajeo divertido - se ve incluso mas fuerte...

Porque su oscuridad se esta alimentando de mi luz y esta creciendo, yo soy su luz ahora - dijo Gent y el bebito recien nacido sonrio tomando su mano para chuparla - Keiko-kun tiene hambre, podrias buscar a su mami?

Claro, voy por el - Sariel asintio y no tuvo que buscar realmente ya que los tricolores estaban regresando.

Como se portaron? - pregunto Ryou sonriendo enternecido por ver a los pequeñitos todos acurrucados juntos.

Muy bien Ryou, ellos son unos angelitos siempre - Sariel sonrio para despedirse del grupo.

El tiempo paso y Yugi asombrado noto como su pequeño se notaba cada vez mas fuertecito, ya se reia y sacudia como su hermana, lloraba igual que ella y aunque seguia pequeño ya no parecia como si el viento lo fuera a romper. Tambien noto como Gent se juntaba mas con su bebe que incluso con su hermana ahora, algo raro ya que Amy nunca dejaba que el pequeño omega se fuera demasiado lejos de su vista.   
Los adultos tambien habian notado que Amy habia dejado de llamar a Gent "Luz" para ahora ser simplemente "Nii-chan", no hicieron mucho pensamiento sobre ello ya que eran niños y seguro era una etapa o algo asi... Solo Sariel sabia la verdadera razon de aquello y se habia guardado para si la informacion por ahora, despues diria todo cuando resolviera el rompecabezas de la raza de Bakura y los demas.

* * *

_Tiempo despues_

Vamos Keiko-kun, vamos a donde esta tu mama! - llamo Gent a un pequeño niño pelinegro mas pequeño que el que jugaba con la arena.

El mas pequeño se levanto y corrio hasta tomar la manito de Gent para que ambos comenzaran a caminar, Keiko el pequeño antes enfermiso de Yugi ahora era un fuerte niño que ya pintaba que seria un Alfa sereno y tranquilo. Algunos mechones en su cabello se habian comenzado a tornar color dorado y se habian levantado alrededor de su carita como los de su padre. Aun no era demasiado alto para su edad pero ya podia correr, saltar y jugar sin ningun problema ya que su energia vital estaba completamente estable gracias a la conexion que tenia con Gent.

Ambos se habian hecho muy unidos y ahora no se los veia separados casi nunca, al igual que Amy y Akay que parecian ser uña y mugre. Amy seguia siendo tan protectora como siempre con su hermanito, pero con el tiempo habia dejado de ser posesiva con el para ser el doble de posesiva con el pobre de Akay.... Aunque no tardaron mucho en descubrir que Amy no le llegaba ni a los talones a su hermano en cuanto a ser posesivo, Gent habia deslmostrado ser el triple de posesivo con Keiko. Mientras Nay la hija mayor de Yugi era una bola de energia que no paraba quieta ni un instante, se la vivia de un lado a otro buscando jugar y cosas nuevas.

Amy y Gent a sus 3 añitos habian crecido bastante, seguian siendo los niños alegres que eran y ahora con suficientes amigos tras su espalda como para ser una fuerza a tener encuenta, Akay de la misma edad era tambien parte de ese grupo del terror hacia cualquiera a quien fuera dirigida una broma. Sorprendentemente Nay teniendo la personalidad impetuosa que tenia resulto ser una Omega con demasiada personalidad para su pequeño cuerpecito de un año, mientras que Keiko era un Alfa muy tranquilo e incluso algo sumiso... Hasta que alguien hacia llorar a Gent y conocian a un verdero demonio en un frasco muy pequeño para su malicia, nadie se metia con su luz, esa era una regla tacita entre los que conocian el endemoniado caracter que escondia esa carita adorable.

Mami! Hice un castillo! - dijo Keiko a su madre corriendo a sus brazos - Gent-Luz me dijo que estaba bonito, quieres venir a verlo?

Jeje seguro te quedo espectacular cariño, dejame terminar aqui y te acompaño para que me lo muestres vale? - Yugi sonriendo desordeno los cabellos de su hijo que rio rebotando sobee sus piecitos - les estoy haciendo bocadillos mis amores, quieren galletas?

Si!! - gritaron ambos pequeños mirando con anhelo la enorme bandeja.

No las tomen todas, miren que aun tienen que comer algunas Akay, Amy y Nay - abvirtio severo el mayor a lo que los menores asintieron rapidamente - acuerdense que hoy Joey y Seto vienen de visita! Asi que no los quiero muy sucios mis niños

Ambos pequeños asintieron de nuev con sus mejillas y ropa repletas de migas de galletas, Yugi los mimo un poco antes de que los dos corrieran de nuevo a jugar. Despues de un rato la puerta del castillo Sennen fue abierta y los que faltaban en el grupo llegaron, aunque cual fue el impacto del grupo cuando - .... Joey estas en cinta!?

..... Ehhh si... Eso veniamos a contarles... - murmuro el pobre rubio cohibido.

Pero Joey, estas inmenso! - exclamo Yugi mirando sorprendido el muy inchado vientre de su amigo - .... Tienes trillizos o algo?

No!! - respondieron tanto el rubio como el castaño medio horrorizados, joder Joey no era un conejo como otros!! - solo tengo un bebe, solo que es bastante grande y como yo soy de contextura delgada se me ve mas abultado el vientre - explico el Rubio despues de calmarse.

... Otro primito!! - celebraron de pronto los niños que acabaron de llegar y vieron el enorme vientre de su "tio"

Cuanto tiempo tienes? - pregunto Ryou sonriendo mientras la celebracion de los niños continuaba

.... 9 meses, dos o tres meses mas y dare a luz - respondio Joey sobando su pancita

Y cuando pensabas tu decirnos? - reclamo Yugi con el ceño fruncido.

No pudimos, Seto ha tenido mucho trabajo con los humanos - Joey suspiro con cansancio recordando todo lo que habia visto estos ultimos años - al parecer los humanos estan teniendo varias calamidades, ustedes no se han dado cuenta porque han estado en este castillo y solo han ido a los reinos sobrenaturales vecinos, pero los humanos han enfermado mucho mas ultimamente y el planeta entero esta extraño...

Eso es su propia culpa seguro, ellos no se cansan de joder - gruño Bakura con sus brazos cruzados.

De hecho esta vez no es su culpa, al parecer aprendieron la leccion despues ultima destruida de su civilizacion - informo Seto con el ceño fruncido - esto es algo ajeno a ellos y estoy intentando descubrir que es

Olvida eso! Ahora solo quiero saber todo sobre ti Joey y esta hermosa pancita! - exclamo Yugi sentandose a un lado del rubio tocando con suavidad el inchado vientre - como fue que quedaste en cinta!?

El ultimo Halloween dio sus frutos - respondio Joey encogiendose de hombros despreocupado.

Los Alfas negaron con la cabeza dejando el tema, no iban a llevarles la contraria a sus Omegas y ademas los niños tambien se habian acercado para ver al rubio y acariciar la pancita - como llego a tu pancita nuestro primo Tio Joey? - pregunto Nay con los ojos brillando de inocencia

Ehhh... - pobre, ante la prehunta el pobre rubio comenzo a suadr nervioso... Como les decia...?

Eso es una semilla muy chiquita y magica que los Alfas ponen en la pancita de su Omega - como siempre Ryou al rescate, el siempre parecia saber como salvar el pellejo del rubio - no duele ni nada, es solo una semillita como las plantas...

Las bocas de los niños hicieron una gran O y dejaron el tema para preguntar otras cosas, cosa que alivio a los mayores enormemente - ummm quiero que sea un Alfa, asi Nay-nee-chan tiene compañero! - dijo de pronto Keiko a lo que todos sonrieron nervioso, estos pequeñitos eran un caso!

Los dias pasaron volando en cuanto el Rubio oficalmente se quedo en casa de los tricolores y cuando menos lo esperamos llego el gran dia donde Joey rompio fuente, afortunadamente Seto no era tan pendejo como los otros y parecio tomarselo con calma... Hasta que claro Joey comenzo a gritar ya en la habitacion guera de su alcance y el mismo comenzo a sudar, sin quitar su porte regio claro, nadie podia darse cuenta lo aterrado que estaba realmente.

Vamos Joey tu puedes! - consolo Yugi estando junto a su amigo y apoyandole.

Joder, esta mierda duele mas que cualquier cosa - gimio entre jadeos el pobre rubio - voy a matara a Seto si vuelve a peñarme!!

Ya casi corona chico, unos cuantos empujones mas y sale! - informo Sele que estaba alli junto a Keliko ayudando, Sariel estaba mas lejo simplemente mirando ya que le habia dado el visto bueno al rubio y se aseguro de que el bebe venia sano.

Y asi fue, unos cuantos empujones mas y Joey sintio aquella sensacion de alivio que le indicaba que el bebe ya habia nacido, jadeando agotado miro de reojo a Sele y Ryou limpiar al bebe que habia comenzado a llorar hace poco mientras Keliko y Sariel lo limpiaban a el. Cuando menos se dio cuenta un bebito envuelto en mantans fue puesto en sus brazos - quieres que traigamos a tu Alfa o le llevamos al bebe? - pregunto Sele que era la que le habia pasado aa su recien nacido.

Diles a todos que pasen, joder ellos ya estan acostumbrados a esto luego de todos los partos de los anteriores bebes - respondio consu tipica crudeza.

Sele solo nego con la cabeza divertida y llamo a los demas, Seto a pesar de que queria aparentar otra cosa casi no volo hacia la cama donde su Omega estaba recostado. Un poco tembloroso y esperando que no no se notara se acurroco contra Joey mirando al bebe por sobre su hombro, al instante quedo sin aliento, era un varoncito de mejillas sonrojadas y ojitos del mismo color azul que el suyo pero con los cabellos rubios.

Acaricio la suave mejilla y recibio un adorable estornudo del bebe, sonriendo sin notarlo lo tomo en sus brazo haciendo caer la manta que lo envolvia y mostrando unas pequeñas alitas blanco azulado muy parecidas en estilo a las de su madre - es precioso...

Es mi hijo bastardo, por supuesto que es precioso - .... Joey siempre seria Joey, incluso sudoroso y agotado no podia dejar de insultar a su Alfa.

Todos rieron y se agruparon junto a al feliz familia, eran felices y esperaban que eso numca cambiara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Mucho tiempo habia pasado, mucho tiempo feliz. Los niños habian crecido hasta que los mayores tenian ya 5 años siendo todos unos "Niños muy Grandes" como se decia a si misma Amy, los pequeños de Yugi ya contaban con tres añitos y eran los mismos de siempre. Keiko el tranquilo pequeño hasta que se buscaban su mal caracter y Nay la cosita y travieza de sus padres.   
Aunque claro, solo hacia falta que apareciera Sair, el hijo de Joey y Seto para que ella se colocara absolutamente timida. Quien habria dicho que detras de toda esa impetuosa personalidad se escondia una Omega super timida, solo bastaba que el niño de solo 2 añitos dijera hola para que se sonrrojara hasta las orejas y comenzara a tartamudear nerviosa.

Los pequeño todos los dias se reunian para jugar, todo bajo la vigilancia constante de sus "Nii-samas" Okami, Mokuba y Serenity que les vigilaban para que no se metieran en problemas y tambien jugaban con ellos. Como todos los dias los pequeños estaban jugando aunque los mayores notaban como algunos de los pequeños Omegas estaban algo apagados, como si estuvieran cansados pero no dijeron nada...

Me siento mal Nee-san - murmuraba Gent mientras jugaban - me duele todo...

Vamos con mami Nii-chan - dijo su hermana mirandole con preocupacion.

Keiko habia notado que su hermana no estaba tan vibrante como siempre tampoco - Tu tampoco te ves tan bien Nay-nee, asi que vamos con mama

Yo estoy bien! - reclamo con terquedad la pequeña cruzando sus brazitos, aunque sus ojos cansados demostraban como se sentia realmente.

No seas terca Nee-chan! - gruño el pequeño cruzando sus bracitos sobre el pecho - ven conmigo

Al final el menor tanto insistio que logro arrastrar a su hermana junto a los otros dos hasta donde sus madre estaban - mami! Gent-nii-chan y Nay-chan estan enfermitos!

De verdad cariño? Dejame verlos - murmuro Ryou con preocupacion, levanto a su niño para ponerlo en su regazo mientras Yugi copiaba sus movimientos.

Que tienes bebe? - pregunto Yugi mirando la pequeña enfurruñda en su regazo, la revisaba de pies a cabeza pero no veia nada malo, tampoco la sentia con fiebre o sus energias estaban mal.

.... No se, solo me duele todo - murmuro despues de un rato rendida, no queria decir nada para no preocupar a su mama pero si le dolia bastante todos los musculos.

Ryou que habia escuchado lo mismo salir de Gent fruncio el ceño, reviso todo el cuerpo de su hijo pero no noto nada extraño... - voy a llamar a tu Tio Sariel, yo no puedo encontrar nada malo en ti...

Cuida de Nay Ry, yo le digo a Bakura o Yami para que le llame - Yugi paso a su bebe medio adormecida a los brazos de Ryou para correr a buscar a cualquiera de los dos Alfas.

No tuvo que buscar mucho antes de encontrar a los dos Alfas juntos y con algo de apuro les informo de la situacion, realmente no necesito apurarlos, ya que con solo decir "Niños Enfermos" ambos desaparecieron en busqueda del angel sanador. Regresaron en tiempo record con Sariel a cuestas y este rapidamente fue hasta donde estaban los niños para revisarlos, aunque para extrañesa de el no encontro nada malo en los niños - voy a quedarme aqui y los mantendre en observacion, por algo debe tener malestar y si mejoran derrepente es un simple virus

Pero cuando los dias comenzaron a pasar y los pequeños no mejorarpn fue que comenzo la verdadera preocupacion, mas bien los pequeños a veces lloraban de dolor rompiendo los corazones de toda su familia. Sariel estaba realmente frustrado y estresado con la situacion, no encontraba la razon por la cual los menores estaban enfermos para tratarlos.

La situacion se puso peor cuando Yugi y Ryou comenzaron a sentirse mal, primero eran unas simples jaquecas hasta que el dolor consumio el resto de su cuerpo. Sariel estaba realmente perplejo con la situacion ya que ni siquiera en los dos Omegas adultos podia descubrir cual era el problema, queria encontrar ya que estaba enfermando a los Omegas pero todo estaba perfecto con sus cuerpos...

Papa... Nii-chan y Mama estan muy enfermos verdad? - pregunto Amy a su papa un dia que estaban visitando a Ryou y a su hermano, ambos estaban muy tristes de ver a Ryou y a Gent dormir gracias a que Sariel los durmio para que no sufrieran luego de que una ola de dolor los azotara.

Ya encontraremos como curarlos, Ryou y Gent son fuertes y no se dejaran caer por esto - tranquilizo el mayor acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

Por su parte Yami estaba pasando el estres y la preocupacion como mejor sabia... Recibiendo y metiendo golpes con Marik para liberar precion. Sele su madre estaba alli negando con la cabeza, este no era momento para esto pero bueno, asi era su hijo - que has encontrado en los chicos?

Una mierda, estan en perfecto estado de salud - gruño Sariel a su lado con enojo - no se de donde demonios viene el dolor...

Si fueran elementales pensaria que sus elementos estan siendo atacados, los elementales siempre sufren de dolor extremo cuando sus elementos se ven afectados por algo - murmuro de la nada la mujer con expresion pensativa.

..... Me podrias explicar eso? - pidio Sariel parpadeando.

Pues... Se ve mas que todo en los elementales de agua, tierra y aire; cuando el agua es contaminada o sufre alguna alteracion ellos sufren junto al elemento - explico Sele encogiendose de hombros - estan en perfecto estado de salud, pero el sufrimiento del elemento del que estan constituidos vibra con ellos y les produce dolores extremos

..... Si mal no recuerdo la raza de ellos es prima de los elementales, podria ser por eso que...? - murmuro Sariel abriendo mucho los ojos - .... Son nada mas las luces los que estan sufriendo, sera que algo esta pasando con la luz?

... No se, preguntale a Seto-chan, el siempre esta mas en contacto con el mundo humano que todos nosotros - informo Sele con una mirada esperanzada, su nieta y su casi hijo Yugi estaban en peligro y si esta era la razon podian llegar a un plan para curarlos - desde que nacieron sus hijos no hemos salido de aqui por cuidar de todos los pequeños, el unico que sale es Seto y los demas Alfas solo van a buscar proviciones para todos al resto de mundos sobrenaturales

Voy por el amargado, ya vengo! - con eso el de mechas desaparecio rapidamente de la habitacion.

No tardo mucho en encontrar al castaño enterrado en millones de papeles - oye amargado! Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte

Familia de Bakura tenias que ser - gruño Seto mirandolo enojado - que demonios quieres?

Esto es por el bien de la novia de tu hijo amargado, no te molesto por que quiera - Sariel se estaba juntando mucho con el amargador de vida de Akefia, el era mas serio.... O no? - esta pasando algo que afecte a los humanos o al mundo en si mismo? No tengo ni puta de lo que sucede alli ya que si no estoy aqui con ustedes, estoy en el reino de los angeles...

Yo les he hablado millones de veces sobre como el cielo en algunas partes del mundo se esta oscureciendo y la tierra se esta pudriendo, pero todos ustedes ni me escuchan - informo enojado - los humanos se estan muriendo desde hace un rato y ni ellos o nosotros encontramos la razon

Oh.. Joder tenemos que buscar esa razon, la novia de tu hijo esta enfermita por eso seguramente - comento pensativo.

Son niños, que ahora jueguen y hagan tonterias no significa que realmente seran compañeros de grandes - gruño Seto mosqueado.   
Eso ni tu mismo te lo creiste pendejo, a Amy no se le ven ganas de soltar a Akay y Akay tampoco quiere que le suelten, Gent casi que marco a Keiko cuando estaba recien nacido y este es extremadamente protector con el Omega - recordo Sariel en tono burlon - si contamos lo timida que se pone Nay alrededor de tu hijo y como tu hijo siempre busca ponerla lo mas roja posible por que se ve "adorable" pues... Yo veo unos compañeros futuros muy buenos y unidos...

Seto queria replicar solo por terquedad, pero como hacerlo? El mismo estaba conciente del sadimo de su hijo poniendo a la pobre Nay lo mas roja y apenada posible solo para verla asi, decia que era "adorable" verla asi "sumisa y tarmudeando"...... Hijo suyo tenia que ser - suerte encontrando la razon, la hemos estado buscando y ni puta idea, no sabemos siquiera por donde comenzar!!

No te preocupes la encontrare! - exclamo Sariel saliendo de la habitacion, pero antes de salir realmente se asomo por la puerta - y pasame lo que tengas de informacion con la situacion de los humanos!!

Ummp - un gruñido fue lo unico que solto con frustracion, solo queria que el peliblanco se largara.

Sariel recorrio todos los lugares del mundo que Seto le habia dicho, pero no logro encontrar la razon por la cual el mundo parecia estarse detruyendo, los humanos por primera vez no estaban haciendo nada para causarlo... - que molesto es esto, Ryou, mi sobrino y Yugi junto a su hijo tienen que estar sedados para que no sufran!!

Debe haber una razon por la cual la luz en el mundo se esta apagando, la luz no muere porque si! - gruño Akefia frente a su tio frustrado - debe haber algun lugar o algo que no hemos tomado en cuenta!

Que podria estarnos faltando? Ya hemos revisado todo lo que habia y no hay razon para lo que sucede - gimio Sariel enterrando su rostro en sus brazos - quiero curar a los Omegas, pero como hacerlo si no se que tienen!

Esto casi parece a cuando el Reino de las Sombras comenzo a caer - comento de pronto Akefia - los niños no nacian y muchos morian por la energia corrociba de.... - el moreno se detuvo no queriendo tenerminar.

Pero ya que habia comenzado Sariel lo tomo como la oportunidad perfecta para saber mas de la historia de sus sobrinos que aun no conocia del todo - puedes continuar Akefia, somos familia y tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedio...

Akefia suspiro y comenzo a contarle a detalle todo lo sucedido, cuando termino Sariel estaba pensativo... Asi que el Reino de las Sombras habia sido contaminado por la presencia maldita del padre de Akefia y por eso se habia deteriorado al punto de que fue imposible seguir viviendo alli.. - que hicieron con el tipo? Me imagino que hicieron algo para destruirlo no?

.... El esta recluido en el reino de la sombras bajo millones de sellos, no te preocupes - respondio Akefia encogiendose de hombros - adema no puede salir del reino de las sombras, el estan bien encerado

Si esta encerrado EL no su energia contaminada y los sellos debios comerselos uno a uno, si si energia es tan corrociva como la describes entonces era cuestion de tiempo a que se comiera los sellos - gruño Sariel pensativo - el Reino de la Sombras podra contenerlo a el, pero llegaria un punto en el que la energia maldita acumulada de esa cosa sera demasiada y comenzara a soltarla poco a poco... Eso es lo que esta matando al mundo! Si no destruimos a esa cosa todos moriremos

No exajeres, estoy seguro de que no es tan grave - intento tranquilizar Akefia - la energia de Zork deberia estar contenia junto a el, no te preocupes

No seas pendejo, la energia se acumula y llega a un punto en es imposible que un simple esapcio la contenga, empiezan a haber fugas y alli es que ocurren los problemas! - reclamo enojado el mayor - eso es lo que esta sucediendo, la energia esta escapando y contaminando otros lugares!! Se esta destruyendo todo y los Omegas estan sufriendo por ello

Han pasado siglos! Porque ahora? - pregunto Akefia

Porque ahora es que esta mas libre y su energia se libera mas por la precion que hay en el mundo donde vive - explico serio - debemos destruirlo cuando antes!

Akefia gruño con fastidio - Suerte con eso, el tipo esta tan maldito que es inmortal

Pues debemos encontrar la manera de matarlo o algo para que deje de afectar a los Omegas y al mundo, si no todo se ira a la mierda - recordo Sariel - si la tierra de los humanos se destruye todos morimos, el resto de los reinos estan anclados al mundo, recuerda que solo son dimenciones distintas

Bien, te ayudare a matar a esa cosa - dijo el moreno menor suspirando - voy a ir a hablar con los demas sobre esto

Vamos entonces - ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitacion para reunirse con los demas, le explicaron todo lo que ellos ya habian hablado antes recibiendo emociones distintas. Keliko fue el primero en gemir y romper el pesado silencio abrazandose a si mismo - sabia que no debia salir... Sabia que debia quedarme alli cuidado que esa bestia no lastimara a mas nadie, ahora mi nieto y Ryou... Tambien Yugi y la pequeña...

Mama, no te pongas asi - dijo Bakura soltando un suspiro pesado - esto nadie se lo esperaba...

No me digas que no me ponga asi cuando tengo razon! Debi haberme quedado deteniendo a.... - Keliko se detuvo en su discurso nervioso y un poco histerico por la mirada que le arrojo su hermano mayor...

Basta Keliko-chan, es momento para buscar soluciones, no para ponerse asi - definitivamente Sariel no dejaria que si hermanito retrocediera en su equilibrio mental, fue mucho el esfuerzo que tomo de parte de todos los aqui presentes recuperarla - Yo hace muchisimo tiempo senti como la tierra se resintio por aquel hechizo que fuiste obligado a realizar Keliko-nii-chan, pero como no senti nada despues de eso me relaje

Madre estaba aplicando sello tras sello sobre el, supongo que es ayudo a que esa cosa no afectara la tierra - dijo Akefia serio

Claro! Los sellos se comian y eran comidos por la energia corriciva neutralizandola, pero ahora esta libre haciendo desastre y soltando de su pudricion en el lugar - murmuro com fastidio el de mechas rojas - debemos encontrar como matarlo...

Yo lo intente, millones de veces lo intente - dijo Keluko en voz baja aun abrazandose a si mismo, no habia soltado esa posicion desde que Zork habia sido nombrado - esa bestia aunque tu destruyas su cuerpo vuelve a reformarse...

Han intentado destruir su alma? - pregunto Sariel serio.

Esa cosa ya no tiene alma, es literalmente una cosa que va penando sin conciencia - informo Bakura que no habia dicho mucho en toda reunion

Debe quedar algo de su Alma al cual la maldiciom sigue aferrada, debemos buscar a fondo de todo el donde esta ese trozo que queda de su alma - explico suspirando - debemos ir hasta alli y apresarlo, yo buscare dentro de el donde esta su alma para destruirla

O genial, y yo que pensaba nunca volveria al Reino de las Sombras - murmuro Bakura mosqueado - odio ese lugar

Es su hogar ancestral... Bueno el de los Vampiros, tu y los otros como tu si pertenecen aqui - comento Sariel distraido, aunque gimio en cuanto recordo que no les habia hablado sobre aquel libro y todo lo que sabia al grupo.

A que te refieres con que pertecenemos aqui? - pregunto Bakura suspicaz

A eso, ustedes pertenecen aqui, veran hace muchimo tiempo encontre este libro y de alli pude sacar muchas concluciones - respondio sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño libro y pasandolo a Bakura - la gran mayoria no puedo leerla pero lo que pude me ha servido...

Porque no puedes leerlo? Las letras ni siquieras estan borradas por el tiempo! - dijo el otro ojeando el libro sin darse cuenta del idioma raro en que estaba escrito - umm... Como que espiritus de Luz/Oscuridad? Yo no me siento como un espiritu...

Di completo que dice pendejo, yo no se muchas cosas que explican alli - Sariel definitivente esta curioso por lo qe decia alli

"Nosotros somos Espiritus que estamos hechos de oscuridad o de luz segun sea el caso, pero se somos oscuros nos nutrimos de luz y si somos luz nos nutrimos de oscuridad. Somos seres de las sombras puestos aqui junto a los elementales para mantener al mundo en equilibrio" - leyo con aburrimiento - "Cuidamos de las criaciones de la naturaleza y de los elementos, ya que la luz y oscuridad es la vigilante de la demas fuerzas de la tierra. Fuego, aire, tierra, agua, electricidad... Nada de eso existiria si la luz y oscuridad no estuviera alli llenando el vacio del universo"

Interezante... Ustedes son vasicamente elementales pero por el elemento del que estan hechos los ponen a otro nivel, y tiene hasta logica, sin la energia luminica muchas de las cosas que hoy existen no lo haria y sin algo que haga contraste para equilibrarla como es la oscuridad no llegaria a ningun lugar - murmuro Sariel pensativo - ustedes no son algo raro, son como dice alli, simplemente Espiritus elementales que como cualquier otro espiritu nace siendo tangible y puede seguir siendo tangible si lo desea cuando aprenda a tomar un cuerpo espiritual

Como demonios estas tan seguro de ello? - pregunto Bakura arrugando la nariz.

Tomalo como una corazonada, dice algo sobre sus poderes? - pregunto Sariel queriendo saber todo lo que podia ahora que habia descubierto que Bakura tambien podia leer ese libro fluidamente.

Manejar todos los elementos ya que los elementos existen graciasa nuestro equilibrio, tranformarnos en todas las criaturas que protegemos - comenzo a Bakura aburrido - las luces son empaticas con los demas y los oscuros protectores, las luces purifican lo contaminado y los oscuros detruyen lo que no puede ser purificado, las luces son aquellas que dan vida y los oscuros quienes los apoyan

Con razon todas las luces que nacieron son Omegas, ellos son los que dan vida.. Osea quienes tienen el vientre para producir vida - murmuro Sariel, siempre habia sentido curiosidad sobre aquella cuestion - hay algo mas?

No mucho, solo aquello de la tangibilidad e intangibilidad, tambien algo sobre la justicia e injusticia del mundo - respondio Bakura dejando el libro a un lado - dejemos esta mierda y vamos a buscar la forma de destruir a Zork quiero a mi compañero e hijo sanos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Me perdonan por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada en mi trabajo y no pude terminar el capitulo antes... Perdon!!
> 
> Ya saben todos ustedes que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, muchas gracias por leer!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con unnuevo capitulo de esta historia!!
> 
> Temo informarles que esta historia esta pronta a llegar a su fin.. :(
> 
> Mucgas gracias a todos los que comentaron y votaron en mi historia mis amores, les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Estan listos todos? - pregunto Sariel al grupo que iba con el.

Bakura, Akefia, Tanrya, Gary, Atem, Seto, Marik y Yami estaban junto al de mechas rojas para ayudarle en la tarea de destruir a Zork. Sabian que no seria facil, pero tenian que lograrlo por el bien de los Omegas enfermos. Ya estaban frente al portal que habia al reino de las sombras y podian ver cuanta razon tenia Sariel al decir que el reino de la sombras ya estaba saturado de la energia corrupta de Zork, habia un limite de cuanta porqueria podia resistir un lugar y al parecer ese sitio ya lo sobrepaso.

Todos los Omegas se habian quedado atras por proteccion junto a los menores, ninguno de los Alfas querian que sus parejas salieran lastimadas. Sin mas preambulos, Akefia abrio el portal y al instante toneladas de una bruma morada hedionda salio del negro remolino, ahogandolos con su pudricion.

Joder, como que Zork se ha puesto peor con los años - murmuro Bakura despues de carraspear un poco, miro a los demas y noto que estaban un poco mas ahogados que el - que les sucede?

... Esa bruma no nos deja respirar - respondio Sariel con una mano sobre su nariz - joder medio respire y siento como si me quemara todas las vias respiratorias

Si huele mal, pero tampoco es para tanto - gruño Yami arrugando la nariz - si les molesta tanto ponganse hechizos protectores o algo asi

Ustedes de verdad no sienten como esta cosa morada arde sobre la piel? - pregunto Atem mirandolos con atencion

... No, yo no siento nada - respondio Bakura encogiendose de hombros - vamos tenemos que salir de esto, terminen de protegerse pendejos!

Estoy en eso - siseo Sariel mirandolo feo - _seguro no sienten nada porque la oscuridad es aun mas corrociva que esta energia, ellos estan protegidos por su propia aura oscura _\- penso el de mechas rojas, y unos segundos despues todos suspiraron aliviados sintiendo levantarse aquella presion de ellos - vamos, debemos ser rapidos, no creo que esta proteccion dure mucho mas de unas pocas hora a juzgar por lo corrociva que es esta bruma

Todos asintieron y siguieron el camino que trazaron Bakura y Akefia, total ninguno de ellos mas que esos dos conocia el lugar al que iban a pesar de que algunos nacieron alli. Al instate miraron a su alrededor perdidos, aqui ya no habia nada... Akefia y Bakura se miraron, antes habian algunos escombros conocidos por los cuales ellos se guiaban, pero ahora no habia nada!

La energia corrociva debio haber carcomido lo que quedaba con los años... - murmuro Akefia pensativo.

Y eso le pasara al resto del mundo si no hacemos algo - gruño Bakura dandose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto - bien... Ahora que?

Debemos buscar primero a la bestia que esta causando esto, despues retenerla y revisare su espiritud en busca de lo que quede de su alma para destruirla - dijo Sariel serio mirando a su alrededor - con eso Zork deberia de dejar de exitir y la energia dejar de producirse - termino suspirado - _aunque quiero hacer el pequeño experimento de ver si cuando Ryou y el resto de luces esten mejor pueden purificar todo esto, Bakura y Yami ya demostraron ser inmunes a toda esta porqueria_

Como encontramos a un ser en todo el vacio de este mundo? - pregunto Atem mirando a su alrededor

Pues buscando, Zork es bastante grande y seguro esta gruñendo y siseando como la bestia que es - respondio Akefia encogiendose de hombros - no deberia ser demasiado dificil encontrarlo

Aunque no debio decir eso ya que por lo que sintieron horas pasaron recorriendo ese lugar sin mucho exito - nunca encontraremos a esa cosa! Este lugar es demasiado grande, es toda una dimencion joder...

Podrian callarse? El tipo debe estar por aqui! - le grito Bakura al Marik quejumbroso, suspiro para concentrarse... El tipo debe estar cerca, podia sentirlo!

Yami tambien tenia una especie de corazonada dentro de si, no podia explicarlo con claridad... Era como si algo a su alrededor le estuviera guiando la direccion que deberia ir - vamos chicos, es por aqui! - ordeno comenzando a correr, si se equivocaba iba a sentirse como un imbesil.

A donde carajos vamos? - pregunto mosqueado Atem, estaba algo cansado como para que su hermano lo tuviera corriendo de un lado a otro. Aunque pronto se silencio al comenzar a escuchar una respiracion pesada a lo lejos, como si un enorme toro estuviera jadeando con ira. Las expresiones de todos cambiaron a una mas seria y sus posturas se tornaron mucho mas precavidas, a cada paso que daban los siseos y gruñidos se hacian mas potentes.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse congelados al ver como una bestia gigantesca y grotesca estaba corriendo de forma erratica de un lado a otro, como buscando algo que destruir y frustrandose al no encontrar nada que hacer añicos - para este punto Zork no tiene conciencia, solo busca hacer daño o algo para distraerse del intenso dolor que lo carcome por las maldiciones que lleva encima - susurro Akefia con seriedad.

La maldicion lo doto de una fuerza mucho mayor a la de cualquier otro sobrenatural al haber mutado su cuerpo, asi que uno golpe de el duele que jode - gruño Bakura recordando las muchas heridad que recibio de esa cosa en su juventud - no puede usar magia o hechizos, tambien es bastante lento... Pero extremadamente resistente y si le cortas una extremidad no tardara demasiado en que le vuelva a crecer, es mas no les recomiendo hacerlo, lo que le corre por las venas mas que sangre parece acido

Genial, algo mas que tengas que tengamos que saber? - pregunto Seto en un gruñido fastidiado - o podemos terminar con esto ya?, recuerden que el hehizo protector no durara para siempre y me imagino que cerca de esa cosa se deteriorara mas rapido - ante eso los demas no tuvieron de otra mas que asentir.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Yo debi haber ido - susurro Keliko aun abrazandose a si mismo - asi podria detener a Zork otra vez... No debi haber salido, nunca debi hacerlo... - susurraba con voz apagada - esto es mi culpa...

Keliko-san porfavor, no es su culpa, usted no tiene la culpa de nada - decia Heba con voz calmante, miraba preocupado al peliblanco mientras este sse estremecia ligeramente y se abrazaba a si mismo - porfavor, sabe que a sus hijos no les gustaria verlo asi

Por mi culpa mi nieto y Ryou estan mal, yo no debi salir de alli - lloro el pobre entristecido - Yugi-chan y su bebe tambien estan sufriendo...

Abuelita... Tu tambien estas triste? - susurro una adorable vocesita con depresion y el Omega parecio salir de golpe del estado en el que habia entrado, Amy medio asomada en una columna miraba hacia donde estaban Heba y Keliko con un brillito triste en sus ojos - yo quiero a mi Gent-nii-chan y mami sanos, pero no lo estan... Ya no puedo jugar sin sentirme triste de que el no esta alli o que despues mami no me dara galleta por portarme bien

Ohh cariño ven aqui! - pidio Keliko con voz dulce, todo el estado desequilibrado de antes parecia haberse esfumado magicamente ante la tristeza de la pequeña. La niña no tardo mucho en correr a refugiarse en los brazos del Omega mientras sollozaba entristecida, Keliko abrazaba a Amy susurando palabras consoladoras mientras Heba suspiraba... Al menos Keliko habia salido de ese estado deprimido y desequilibrado en el que estaba, ahora solo faltaba que los Alfas regresaran con bien y con su tarea lista para que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Auch!! - gimio dolorido Akefia siendo arrojado contra el suelo con rudeza por un poderoso golpe de Zork - _bien... Conteo de daños... Unas cuantas costillas rotas y dolor en todo mi cuerpo, naa! He estado peor..._

Ya llevaban un rato luchando contra Zork e intentando someterlo sin mucho exito, la cosa esa era demasiado grande y escapaba a punta de fuerza bruta de todo lo que le arrojaban. Akefia suspiro al ver otro intejto infractuoso de Sariel y sus hermanos de someter a Zork a base de hechizos, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando les vio ser mandados de un solo golpe a quien sabe donde.

Alguna idea para detener a nuestro "padre"? - pregunto Bakura pareciendo de bastante mal humor y algo maltratado.

Tu podrias entretenerlo mientras yo tejo un hechizo neutralizante a su alrededor, por suerte lo detendremos lo suficiente como para convocar cadenas lo suficientemente poderosas como para apresarlo y darle la oportunidad a Sariel de destruirlo - respondio serio el moreno a su lado.

Ambos se asintieron de acuerdo con la idea y corrieron para encarar a la "cosa", Bakura de un brinco se elevo y dio vueltas alrededor de Zork para entretenerlo, mientras este manoteo intentando atraparlo. Por su parte Akefia, estaba murmurando en voz baja un poderoso hechizo para inmobilizar al demonio frente a el - Bakura quitate! - grito en cuanto habia terminado.

El aludido sonrio y se alejo en cuando vio las gruesas cadenas negras encendidas que emergieron del suelo, las cadenas comenzaron a emerger del suelo y envolver la pezuñas de Zork con fuerza. Este chillo y pataleo enojado pero las cadenas siguieron subiendo por sus patas hasta apresar su cadera y siguieron subiendo, pronto la criatura cayo al suelo totalmente inmobilizada - Sariel, mueve tu culo hacia aqui!! - grito Bakura con apuro.

El de mechas rojas rapidamente llego al lugar y con algo de asco comenzo a escanear el cuerpo de Zork con su energia, se concentro en su tarea y no noto a la bestia abrir la boca con una esfera oscura en ella. Bakura si se habia dado cuenta y salto para quitar del camino a Sariel, y lo hizo justo a tiempo porque Zork habia arrojado una poderosa bola de energia corrociva que impacto dejando el suelo casi derretido.

No sabia que podia hacer esa mierda - murmuro Bakura - quitate de encima! Estas gordo

Gorda tu... - al instante Sariel de detuvo gruñendo... La abuela de Bakura era su madre asi que...

Dejen de ser pendejos los dos y vamos a terminar con esto, comienzo a sentirme asfixiada saben? - gruño Tanrya mirandoles frustrada.

A lo lejos Zork comenzaba a levantarse luego de haber destruido las cadenas, con un gruñido que resono alrededor del lugar comenzo a pisar con fuerza y ondas salieron de suelo hacia los sobrenaturales desprevenidos. Afortunadamente todos tuvieron buenos reflejos y esquivaron las ondas - tampoco sabia que podia hacer eso!! - grito Bakura frustrado.

Hay muchas cosas que ha hecho que no sabiamos que hacia, asi que si se saca del forro un hechizo ya no me extraña - murmuro Akefia con fastidio - que carajos hacemos ahora!?

Ya esta mierda me tiene arto!! - grito Yami de pronto y un aura pesada color roja aparecio a su alrededor, comenzo a murmurar en voz baja y varias esferas oscuras comenzaron a rodearle. Con un gruñido las arrojo contra la bestia y para asombro de todos esta se alejo chillando de de dolor. Parpadearon cuando lo vieron sangrar de las heridas que el ataque de Yami le produjo... Ellos no habian podido hacer un rasguño sobre la callosa piel de la cosa esa.

_"...... Los oscuros destruyen lo que las luces no pueden purificar..." _\- recordo Sariel aquella frase - _si eso es asi significa que Bakura y Yami como oscuros pueden destruir incluso aquello tan corrocivo como Zork, ellos mantienen segura la tierra y si Zork no puede ser purificado debe ser destruido..._

Bakura! Yami! ataquen con su oscuridad a Zork, intenten desintegrarlo con su propia oscuridad acida! - les grito Sariel esperado terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible... El hechizo protector sobre ellos se deterioraba cada vez mas...

Ambos un poco confundidos comenzaron a llamar su energia ya arrojarsela a la bestia, luego con mas fuerza cuando notaron que realmente la estaban dañando. Cuando realmente pensaban que estaban por destruirlo, Zork desaparecio derrepente... Solo para reaparecer detras de ellos y enviarlos de un solo manoton a quien sabe donde muy aturdidos - .... Mierda, eso dolio - murmuro Yami mareado mientras intentaba levantarse.

... Yo no sabia que hacia eso.... - gruño el peliblanco a su lado igual de aturdido - creo que me revento medio esqueleto de un solo puñetazo

Si te puedes levantar muevete, aquellos no se ven tan bien - dijo Yami sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia para levantarse.

Bakura asintio y se levanto pesadamente, con eso ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba el resto intentando no ser asesinados por Zork. Ambos volvieron a llamar su energia y reiniciaron su ataque contra la bestia que ya jadeaba ligeramente, Bakura arto ya de esto convoco tentaculos de su energia y amarro los brazos de Zork con ellos, de un solo gesto mas tentaculos aparecieron apresando los piernas y con fuerza halo los brazos hasta arrancarlos, Bakura con saña hizo que su energia desintegrara los brazos... Esa cosa lo tenia arto.

Zork se alejo chillando con lo que quedo de sus brazos sangrando profundamente y contrario a lo que pensaban todos, estos no volvieron a crecer. Bakura sonrio... Al parecer las heridas causadas por Yami o el mismo no se curaban tan rapidamente como cualquier otra y esta en especifico no parecia querer curarse para nada - Yami, no dejemos que se recupere, sigamos golpeandole!

El tricolor asintio y junto al peliblanco corrieron hacia la bestia para seguir atacandolo, Bakura volvio a convocar sus tentaculos mientras llamas negras aparecian alrededor de Yami. La criatura chillo con cada golpe y poco pudo hacer para defenderse, era demasiado grande y torpe mientras que los otros dos eran mas agiles y veloces.

No paso mucho para que Zork callera al suelo agonizando, Akefia parpadeo y estuvo a punto de golpearse a si mismo - tu pudiste matarlo hace tanto tiempo y nosotros de pendejos no hicimos nada!

Que carajos ibamos a saber!? - gruño Bakura y todos parecieron relajarse cuando Zork dejo de jadear, comenzo a desintegrarse en su propia porqueria hasta que no quedo nada de el..

Ya est listo Sariel-bii? - pregunto Tanrya en voz baja

Ya acabamos con Zork, espero que esto sea suficiente para que luz deje de morir y los Omegas se recuperen - dijo el de mechas rojas suspirando - ahora vamonos, aun queda de esa niebla por todo esto y el hechizo se esta debilitando...

Ante eso todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar la salida, alegres de que esto por fin habia acabado...

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Amy y Akay-chan ya se durmieron? - pregunto Heba en un susurro suave mirando a Keliko mimar a los dos pequeños sobre la cama junto a el...

El tricolor estaba aliviado, desde que el Oemga mayor se habia entretenido con los pequeños no habia vuelto a entrar en aquel esta desequilibrado. Ahora estaba en un modo materno y los dos niños estaban muy complacidos con los cuidados del mayor, Heba no habia interrumpido, si eso distraia a Keliko de sus problemas entonces el no se meteria.

Si, estan dormiditos como los angelitos que son - respondio soltando un suspiro feliz acaricio las cabecitas con cariño antes de levantarse con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño del los niños - vamos, creo que aun Sair y Keiko estan por hay...

Heba asintio sonriendole y ambos comenzaron a buscar a los pequeñines, encontrandolos en la habitacion donde estaban los Omegas dormidos junto a Joey que al parecer los vigilaba - hola Joey-chan, pequeños... Como estan? - pregunto Heba sonriendo con algo de melancolia.

Nosotros bien... Pero Nay sigue sin despertar - no era comun en el pequeño Sair que era tan serio mostrar un puchero - quiero que Nay-chan despierte...

Pronto despertara hijo, recuerda que tu padre y tios fueron a buscarles una cura - dijo Joey tranquilizadoramente a su hijo - vamos tienes que dormir amor

Puedo dormir aqui junto a Nay? Porfavor mami, me portare bien y no escondere los papeles de papa en un mes! - Joey nego con la cabeza divertido, Sair era la pesadilla de su Alfa cuando queria atencion... Le escondia sus papeles y trabajo con tal de obtener la atencion del castaño

Esta bien amor - Joey asintio y acomodo al pequeño que con una pequeña sonrisa se acurruco contra la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa.

Keiko, tambien es tu hora de dormir cariño - murmuro Heba cariñosamente a lo que el pequeño.nego con un puchero.

Yo tambien quiero quedarme junto a mami y Gent-luz! - pidio con firmeza el pequeño.

Heba suspiro y le sonrio cariñosamente - esta bien amor, acurrucate junto a tu amigo...

No es mi amigo, es mi Luz y sera mi Omega.. Es mas importante que un amigo - dijo Keiko abrazando a Gent contra el... Aunque era mucho mas pequeño que el - yo lo quiero mucho... Mucho!

Heba sonrio y nego con la cabeza divertido, Keiko seguia murmurando cosas mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte al Omega... Realmente no sabia lo que decia ya que murmuraba en voz baja y casi durmiendo - los chicos ya llevan horas fuera, tu crees que estan bien? - pregunto el tricolor preocupado por los Alfas.

Bicho malo no se muere, asi que estoy seguro estaran bien - gruño Joey aunque si estaba un poco... Solo un "poquito" preocupado por su Alfa - vamos a dejar dormir a los pequeños, en la mañana venimos a hecharles un vistazo... - Con eso todos salieron del lugar dejando a los pequeños dormir y esperando que el dia por venir ser mejor que este

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Feliz navidad a todas mis lectores! Se les quiere un monton...
> 
> Aunque les tengo un regalo agridulce, este capitulo es el final y el que viene es el epilogo de esta historia... Fue un placer compartir con ustedes y agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me dieron...
> 
> Les espero en una proxima historia mis amores!!


	38. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aquí traje la ultima parte de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Los Alfas llegaron agotados pero alegres despues de haber logrado su cometido, buscaron a sus Omegas aunque primero vieron enternecidos a los niños durmiendo acurrucados. No tardaron mucho para encontrar a sus Omegas o bueno... Los que estaban sanos, acurrucados cada uno en sus camas. Solo se acostaron junto a ellos con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, ya mañana les contarian las noticias.

Pasaron los dias y para alegria de todos las luces comenzaron a mejorar al igual que el mundo dejo de deteriorarse, los Omegas bajo el cuidado de Sariel pasaban mas tiempo despiertos y sin dolor, podian compartir felices con su familia a la par que la tierra comenzaba a librarse se de aquella energia que la estaba matando. 

Un años despues ya casi que ni se recordaba aquel momento mas que por un mal rato que habian superado, los niños volvieron a ser los pequeños alegres que eran y las parejas se unieron aun mas... Estaban felices ya que todo en su vida habia sido superado, ya no habia riña con los angeles, ahora incluso algunos pocos eran parte de su familia mas allegada. Incluso el lio de Zork se habia resuelto y eso que ni siquiera esperaban resolverlo de esa forma...

Oigan chicos e estado pensando en algo... Zork desaparecio... Como estara el Reino de las Sombras ahora? - se pregunto Yami parpadeando, la idea habia estado rondando por su cabeza hace algun tiempo pero no habia surgido la oportunidad de comentarlo.

.... Esa es una buena pregunta... Seria bueno tener nuestro reino de nuevo, asi no tendriamos que estar escondiendo siempre que salgamos nuestras alas y demas de los humanos, a veces resulta incomodo eso... - murmuro Atem asintiendo, Heba en su regazo sonrio recordando aquellos tiempos donde aun se podia ir hacia alli.... El palacio Sennen en el Reino de la Sombras era espectacular - quieren ir a hechar un vistazo?

Vale.. No perdemos nada con intentarlo - Seto asintio y estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta de su mano mimando el cabello de un Joey casi dormido por las caricias - asi somos los primeros en reclamar territorio haya si es habitable, despues de eso damos la informacion a los demas

Bien! Vamos a organizar.... - Yami fue interrumpido el sonido de unos gritos infantiles que venian.

Dame mi juguete!! - grito una pequeña peliblanca a un rubio un expresion ligeramente maliciosa - regresalo que Akay y yo estabamos jugando con el!

Obligame! - grito Sair para salir de nuevo corriendo pasando por el medio de los adultos... Lastima que su madre ttuviera reflejos tan buenos y lo atrapo en un instante - mama!!

Que se supones que estas haciendo Sair? - pregunto Joey con el ceño fruncido - porque molestas a Amy?

Ella me lo quito primero, solo le estoy devolviendo el favor - gruño Sair de mal humor

Eso es mentira, ese juguete es mio! Mi mama me lo regalo - grito Amy al instante enojada - verdad que ese juguete es mio mami?

Ryou suspiro antes de hablar - Si es tuyo cariño pero no tienes que....

Yo lo habia visto primero, tienes que compartir! - le gruño Sair a la niña.

Tu no lo pediste, solo cuando viste que yo lo queria tu fuiste a tomarlo, me enoje y te lo arranque pero tu me los quitaste luego tonto - reclamo Amy enojada - mami! Tio! Diganle que me lo devuelva!

Ryou y Joey iban a intervenir pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos niños habian brincado uno sobre el otro - Bakura/Seto! Haz algo! - gruñeron ambos Omegas a las vez....

Lastima que sus pensamientos sean muy distintos a los de ellos, Seto y Bakura solo se miraba con reto... Y los Omegas se dieron cuenta que casi estaban apostando a quien ganaria la pelea de los niños, sobra decir el gran enojo que sintieron contra sus compañeros... - Bakura... No vas a hacer nada para detener a Amy?

Porque lo haria? Ella es una Alfa, debe aprender a defender... - grave error, Ryou solo lo miro y hay fue cuando el Alfa peliblanci se dio cuenta de su metida de pata - .... Ryou no te enojes.... Es solo que...

**Callate Bakura Touzuoku** \- o mierda... Ese tono suave y con borde frio le hizo temer por su vida sexual.

Con el castaño habia pasado algo parecido, solo que no demostraba sus nervios ante la sensacion de que pasaria mucho tiempo sin coger... Los Omegas ignoraron a aus cogelados y se giraron hacia los dos niños aun rodando intentando lastimarse en el suelo - **que creen que estan haciendo!?**

Ambos pequeños se congelaron y miraron asustados a sus mamas muy furiosos - Amy, a los amigos no se les golpea!

Pero papa golpea a sus amigos!! - sin saberlo la niña habia clavado otro clavo en el ataud de su pobre padre - y el tiene que aprender a respetarme! Soy la mayor de todos!

No me importa! Yo queria ese juguete! Soy Sair Kaiba! - .... Seto no sabia si alegrarse o asustarse ante eso. Estaban muy alegre por lo orgulloso que era su pequeño a pesar de su corta edad, pero su Joey iba a matarlo si creaba "otro engreido batardo" como el rubio tiernamente lo llamaba.

Sair si sigues asi te quedaras solo como.... - Joey se mordio el labio, no servia de nada insultar al idiota de su compañero... - te vas a quedar sin amigos si sigues asi Sair!

Ella sigue siendo mi amiga... Solo iba a enseñarle quien es Sair Kaiba - dijo el niño cruzando sus bracitos enfurruñado.

No si antes yo te jodia primero! - grito Amy

Ryou estaba positivamente horrorizado ante eso, desde cuando su pequeñita era tan grocera!? Definitivamente iba a tener una muy larga "charla" con su compañero - Amy! Esas no son palabras de una niña buena!

Papa y Tio Akefia las dicen mucho - bien... Para este punto Bakura ya organizaba su funeral, Ryou iba a matarlo. Parte buena, no se iria solo, con eso ultimo habia firmado la sentencia de Akefia tambien - los demas tios tambien

**Bakura... Haz algo productivo **\- siseo Ryou y Bakura asintio rapidamente, era hora de medio acomodar la situacion.

Amy, esas son palabras de adulto, tu eres una niña y las niñas no hablan asi - hasta el mismo Bakura se sorprendio, eso sono bien... Algo que un padre responsable diria.

Lastima que su hija era su hija - por que actuas papa? Tu no eres asi de serio... Ademas tu te ries cada vez que me escuchas insultar a los demas!

Bakura se fue a un rincon emo despues de eso... Ni su hija le respetaba, al menos le quedaba Gent que era una ternurita. Ryou despues de palmearse la cara decidio tomar el asunto en sus manos - Amy no quiero volver a verte pelear con nadie, **entendiste?**

La ultima palabra fue dicha con tal severidad que Amy no pudo negar, solo asintio rapidamente y con nerviosismo no querien poner mas enojada a su mama. Sair por su parte estaba haciendo pucheros por el regaño que recibio de su madre - ahora vayan a jugar los dos juntos con el juegue! - ordeno Joey y ambos asintieron a regañadientes para irse corriendo.

**Seto/Bakura tenemos que hablar **\- sisearon ambos Omegas a lo que nuves grices aparecieron en las cabezas de los aludidos... Los demas solo rieron sabiendo lo que les pasaría.

* * *

_Tiempo después...._

Bien... Esto puede salir espectacularmente bien o ridiculamente mal, asi que estan seguro de esto? - pregunto Bakura parado frente al portal de entrada al reino de las sombras.

Como dije antes... Yo no hay nada peligroso alli - aseguro Seto seguro - y podemos ganar mucho siendo los primeros en llegar

Ohh bueno, vamos entonces - con eso Bakura se giro y con un gesto abrio el portal, al instante salio un poco de aquella bruma morada pero en menor cantidad, aunque igual tuvieron que protegerse.

Los Alfas suspiraron sabiendo que todo esto fue una gran perdida de tiempo, iban a comenzar a irse cuando algo curioso ocurrio... Vieron como aquella bruma contaminada se dirigio hacia Ryou y Yugi casi como si estos fueran un par de imanes, mientras que al par de Omegas le aparecian sobre la piel una especie de tatuajes plateados que brillaban levemente.

La bruma que los rodaba comenzaba a perder ese color oscuro al contacto del brillo suave y delicado de los tatuajes, hasta que llego el momento que que simplemebte era una niebla blanca o lila segun el Omega que la purifico - .... Ohh bueno, supongo que no fue tanta una perdida de tiempo... - murmuro Atem mirando sorprendido los que habia pasado.

Ellos pueden purificar el reino de las sombras de lo que quede de la energia de Zork! - exclamo Heba sonriente - podremos recuperar nuestro hogar!

Es todo un reino, alli debe haber mucho mas... No sera demasiado para ellos dos? - pregunto Joey preocupado.

No perdemos nada con intentarlo - dijo Yugi sonriendo y antes de que cualquiera de los otros se diera cuenta jalo a un Ryou divertido hasta pasar el portal.

Todos parpadearon cuando vieron a los dos Omegas desaparecer, pero rapidamente reaccionaron y corrieron a ver como estaban. Al entrar vieron sorprendidos como la bruma comenzaba a reunirse y andar hacia los dos Omegas de pie juntos, se veia demasiada pero ellos parecian relajados mirando como la niebla cambiaba de color y despues desaparecia con el viento. Bakura y Yami se realjaron cuando vieron a sus Omegas bien, y fue cuando notaron como su energia se sentia extraña... Como si se estuviera potenciando con algo - oigan ustedes dos! Que porque demonios estan liberando su energia? Da escalofrios sabian!

Yo no estoy haciendo una mierda idiota - gruño Balura mirando molesto a Joey por el comentario - tengo la teoria de que ellos al limpiar esa energia contaminada nos estan dando poder a nosotros

... De haber sabido eso matar a Zork habria sido mucho mas sencillo, su energia esta por las nubes - murmuro Atem suspirando - vamos a caminar, asi de le hara mas facil a los chicos limpiar toda esta porqueria

Horas les tomo recorer todo el reino, pero al final se sintieron satisfechos.... Ya no quedaba nada de esa asquerosa energia y el ambiente parecia haberse recuperado, aun seguia oscuro, pero era un oscuro como cuando la noche caia y las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento. Respiraron profundamente y se sorprendieron... Incluso el aire parecia haberse alivianado - bien!! Es hora de construir y volver esta mierda a su antigua gloria!! - grito Bakura contento sacando sonrisas de todos.

* * *

_Siglos después..._

Amy, cuida de mi Akay si? - pidió Heba cariñosamente a la enorme mujer frente a el.

Je! Quien le ponga una mano encima a mi Omega es un bastardo muerto, te lo aseguro Tio - gruño Amy de ahora 16 años y si que los años le han sentado bien, con un cuerpo robusto y elegante, cabellos largos hasta mas abajo de sus caderas y alborotados como los de su padre, con sus alas ergidas orgullosamente detras de ella.

Puff! porfavor estoy casi seguro que Akay-chan sera el que te proteja a ti - murmuro de forma burlona una voz delicada. Amy volteo a ver mosqueada a su hermano Gent alli de pie con toda la gracia y elegancia que heredo de su madre, vestido con elegancia y parado con orgullo mientras sus ojos tenian un brillito picaro en ellos.

Tu solo estas celoso porque Keiko aun no tiene edad para venir a Halloween con nosotros, tendras que apañartelas... - por la oreja de Amy paso una flecha plateada que la hizo parpadear ligeramente nerviosa.

Gent solo le sonrio divertido con un elegante y hermoso arco plateado con decoraciones en negro bailando en sus manos - creo que soy mas que suficiente para protegerme hasta que mi Keiko pueda venir conmigo, dudo mucho que algun imbesil quiera perder sus huevos hoy

No era necesario volarme la oreja!! - grito Amy enojada.

Yo te veo la oreja aun pegada a tu cuerpo, si quieres cumplo lo que dices y asi hablas con ganas - ante eso Amy no tuvo de otra mas que gruñir y cruzar sus brazos enfurruñada, no sabia si su "dulce" hermanito era capaz de hacerlo o no.... Pero no tentaria su suerte - vamos, mama quiere darle el visto bueno a tu ropa, es nuestro primer Halloween y no quiere que salgas como una loca

Yo se vestirme - gruño la chica aun enfurruñada.

Gent la miro incredula - Si claro, sabes vestirte tanto como papa y ambos sabemos el desastre que es sin mama

Papa-Baka, porque demonios no pudo hacer las cosas bien para yo heredarlo - refunfuño para si misma Amy, siguio en eso cuando una pelota impacto contra su cien enviandola hacia atras con fuerza.

Frente a ella habia un niño peliblanco de aproximadamente 10 años parpadeando con incredulidad, aunque luego fruncio el ceño con enojo - porque atravezaste tu enorme cabezota en el camino de mi pelota Amy-Baka!?

Mocoso del demonio, voy a ahorcarte!! - grito Amy furiosa levantandose.

Hermanos! Maniobra Anti-AmyBaka! - grito el pequeño sonriendo con picardia a lo que la mayor solo gruño frustrada... Solo sus hermanos menores podian ser tan molestos.

Ella lo intento, no se podia negar eso... Pero los mocosos del demonio que ella tenia por hermanos eran unos enanos inteligentes y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba colgando como una piñata mientras Gent se destartalaba de risa. Frente a ella habia 6 enanos como ella tiernamente les llamaba, todos con cabellos blancos de distintas tonalidades y alas de igual forma - esperen que me suelte de aqui, juro que voy a descuartizarlos mocosos!!

Eso es solo si nos alcanzas Amy-Baka - con eso los menores desaparecieron riendo con malicia.

Amy tambien intento soltarse... Pero los amarres magicos de los mocosos eran bastante bueno, asi que mando a la mierda la pizca de orgullo que le quedaba diciendo - Gent-nii... Me soltarias?

Que obtengo a cambio? - pregunto el Omega divertido frente a el.

No te dejare solo, asi podras hablar con Akay - respondio resignado.

Lastima que haya heredado una suerte parecida a la de su padre y su mejor amigo/pesadilla de su existencia veniera por el pasillo, Sair al instante la miro con toda la burla que contenia su persona.... Cosa que era mucha tomando en cuenta que tenia la mente de su padre con la travezura de su madre, muy mala combinacion si lo haces enojar - mira como caen los poderosos, cuando no puedes defenderte de unos niños sabes que has caido bajo

Esos no son niños, son demonios que mama saco del mismo infierno - gruño Amy aunque luego gimio cuando cayo al suelo al ser liberada sin nada de delicadeza por su hermano - no todos tenemos la suerte de tener unos hermanos tranquilos como los tuyos

Se llama disciplina, algo que a tu familia le falta - dijo Sair de nuevo con burla.

.... Si, podian ser mejores amigos... Pero igual Amy casi siempre sentia ganas de arracarle las entrañas - me largo! Voy a ir a ver a Akay, es el unico que me comprende en este lugar!! - dramaticamente Amy se fue.

... Joder tenia que llevarlo con mama - gruño Gent palmeandose la cara frustrado - despues nos vemos Sair, tu aun no tienes edad para ir con nosotros pero como sabes debemos acomodarnos para salir

Sair solo se encogio de hombros dejando irse al Omega que enojado busco a su hermana, la encontro ayudando a Akay con los cuatro hermanos menores del Omega - debemos ir con mama!! - recordo fastidiado Gent jalando de la oreja a su hermana - nos vemos mas tarde Akay-chan!

Vale Gent - Akay ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas, asi que ni siquiera se inmuto cuando su amiga y alfa fue arrastrada de la oreja, ni siquiera los pequeños con el se inmutaron.

Ryou tampoco se sorprendio mucho cuando vio a su hijo arrastrar a su hija mayor - ven Amy, vistete que ya vamos tarde - ordeno señalando el monton de ropa sobre la cama.

Despues de eso no paso nada relevante, dentro de poco todos estaban listos y saliendo del enorme palacio que habian construido para todos, constituyendo una gran familia que se cuidaban mutuamente. Ryou y Heba les daban las ultimas indicaciones a sus hijos, aunque solo por precaucion, ellos ya estaban bien encaminados y pobres de los desgraciados que intentaran meterse con ellos... Todos estos fueron años felices y seguirian siendo felices, ya no habia nada que dañara esta felicidad que tenian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien... Esto fue todo...
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, comentarios y votos... les espero en un próximo fic!!


End file.
